


Az éjszaka titkai

by Herika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Detention, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Freeform, Healing Potion, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry az Umbridge-dzsal folytatott egyik büntetőmunkája után vérző kézzel kóborol a Roxfort folyosóin. Összetalálkozik Pitonnal, aki természetesen kíváncsi, mi az ördögért nincs az ágyában Harry. Aztán meglátja a vérző kezet. Az éjszaka sötétjében a kapcsolatuk megváltozik. Ugyanakkor kitörőben van az új háború. Vajon mit kell feláldozniuk annak érdekében, hogy nyerjenek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ahol a titkok elkezdődnek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets of Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504016) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cím magáért beszél.  
> Ez egy utólag hozzáírt előszó. Ahogy a történet elkezdődik...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A szerző megjegyzése:  
> Nos, úgy döntöttem, hogy egy prológusféle első fejezetet adok a történethez, és lesz egy epilógus is, így a történet kereken 20 fejezetet tesz majd ki.

# 

**Az éjszaka titkai  
Írta: Lizzy0305**

**A történet eredeti címe:** The secrets of night  
**Szerző:** Lizzy0305  
Az eredeti történet fellelhető:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/504016/chapters/885855  
**Jogok:** A Harry Potter univerzum és a benne szereplő karakterek J.K. Rowling valamint a vele szerződésben álló társaságok tulajdonát képezik, a történet írója és én, a fordító csupán kölcsönvettük őket – anyagi előnyünk nem származik belőle.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** slash, két azonos nemű szereplő szexuális viszonyáról szól; a történet kezdetén tanár/diák viszony (Harry ötödéves tanuló)  
**Összegzés:** Harry az Umbridge-dzsal folytatott egyik büntetőmunkája után vérző kézzel kóborol a Roxfort folyosóin. Összetalálkozik Pitonnal, aki természetesen kíváncsi, mi az ördögért nincs az ágyában Harry. Aztán meglátja a vérző kezet. Az éjszaka sötétjében a kapcsolatuk megváltozik. Ugyanakkor kitörőben van az új háború. Vajon mit kell feláldozniuk annak érdekében, hogy nyerjenek?  
**Korhatár:** 18

  


### 

**1\. fejezet  
Ahol a titkok elkezdődnek**

– Pálcákat a táskába! – érkezett az utasítás, de ezúttal senki nem mozdult már. 

Harry Potter, csakúgy, mint a többi osztálytársa, pontosan tudta, semmi értelme abban reménykedni, hogy ez az óra bármivel is jobb lesz. Umbridge ugyanúgy fogja megtartani, ahogy mindig is tette. Az egész hiábavalósága azonnali ingerültséget váltott ki Harryből. Voldemort életben volt, ők pedig itt ragadtak ezzel az ördögi nőszeméllyel, aki vakon követte a Minisztérium előírásait. Erős késztetést érzett, hogy megüssön valamit.

– Nyissátok ki a könyveteket a nyolcadik fejezetnél, és…

–… kezdjétek olvasni – fejezte be neki Ron, pontosan ismerve a dörgést. Dean, aki előttük ült, hátrafordult, és rájuk vigyorgott. Harry visszavigyorgott, majd kinyitotta a könyvét, mielőtt Hermione megbökné, hogy tegye már, nehogy újabb büntetőmunkát kapjon.

Képes volt tíz percig kitartani, aztán a kezébe vette a pennáját, és firkálni kezdett a könyv margójára. Némi idő elteltével a cikesze egész jól nézett ki. Ron rávigyorgott, és a pálcáját hozzáérintette a rajzhoz. A cikesz megrebegtette a szárnyait, majd elkezdett körbe-körbe repülni az oldalakon. Mind a ketten nézték, ahogy tovarepül a betűk felett.

Harry a lap másik szélére egy seprűn ülő pálcikaembert rajzolt, majd közelebb tolta a könyvet Ronhoz, aki ismét átalakította a rajzot. A pálcikafigura rögvest üldözőbe ette az apró labdát, ám mivel valójában nem voltak ujjai, nem számít, milyen közel jutott, nem tudta elkapni a cikeszt.

– Állj – súgta Harry a rajzfigurának –, állj már meg!

Egy hosszú, függőleges vonalat húzott az apró, kétdimenziós hajtó elé, aki nekiütközött annak. Dühösen rázta ököl nélküli karját. Harry gyorsan odabiggyesztett egy apró, kerek tenyeret és néhány ujjat. A pálcikaember ránézett a kezére, intett vele, és ismét üldözni kezdte a gyors, apró golyót.

– Igen! – szisszent fel halkan Ron, amikor az aprócska alak végre elkapta a cikeszt, és győztesen a magasba tartotta.

– Valami gond van, Mr. Weasley? – mosolygott finomkodóan Umbridge.

– Semmi, professzor – krákogott Ron. – Csak tüsszentettem.

Harry úgy próbálta elfojtani a horkantását, hogy eltakarta a száját. Dean ismét hátranézett és elmosolygott, így Umbridge nem látta az arcát.

– Mr. Potter?

– Azt hiszem, lehet, hogy én is megfáztam, professzor – válaszolt Harry elhalóan, szintén köhécselve. – De remélem, hogy nem fertőző.

Ekkor Dean is köhögni kezdett.

– Valószínűleg az – mondta.

Harry felhorkanó nevetése ezúttal eltéveszthetetlen volt, akárhogy is próbálta ismételt köhögéssel álcázni.

– Lehet, hogy a többi tanár tolerálja ezt a fajta viselkedést, Mr. Potter, de én nem – jelentette ki Umbridge felállva, amit Harry csak azért tudott, mert meghallotta a szék csikorgását, ahogy a nő hátratolta. Umbridge elindult az asztaluk felé, mire Harry azonnal a könyvéhez érintette a pálcáját elmormolva egy „Evanesco”-t.

A cikesz egy pukkanó hang keretében azonnal eltűnt, de a hajtó, a távozása előtt, még egy utolsót intett a kezével, közvetlenül az előtt, hogy Umbridge elmarkolta volna a könyvet Harry elől.

– Mit csináltál az imént, Potter?

– Semmit, professzor – felelte Harry a legártatlanabb arcát elővéve.

Umbridge gúnyosan rámosolygott, majd apró pálcáját a könyvre fogta.

– Tárd fel titkaid! – kiáltotta, de a könyv pont olyan közönyös maradt, amilyen mindig is volt. A nő ledobta a könyvet, és Harryhez fordult; varangyszerű szeme majd kidülledt, és Harry észrevette, hogy egy ideg kezd rángatózni a jobb szeme alatt. Harry ismét köhögött.

– Csupán egyetlen egy dolog van az iskolában, ami rosszabb, mint a selejtes, hozzá nem értő tanáraitok, akiknek nem lenne szabad tanítaniuk. – Umbridge rámutatott a pálcájával Harryre, aki már a kezébe fogta a pálcáját, és az asztala alatt a professzorra fogta, készen arra, hogy Capitulatust vagy Protegót szórjon ki.

– Éspedig, professzor? – kérdezte olyan mosollyal, ami még Harry mércéjével nézve is elég tiszteletlen volt.

– Ez a kibírhatatlan, haszontalan, tűrhetetlen hallgatóság – fröcsögte gonoszul a nő. – Ám ezen meg sem lepődöm, azzal az oktatással, amit az elmúlt években kaptatok, valóban nem meglepő, hogy szinte kivétel nélkül mind hazugok, csalók és bajkeverők vagytok. – Körbefordulva végignézett az összes arcon, akik mind őt nézték. Malfoy vigyora nem halványult el, és Harry azt is tudta, hogy miért. Malfoy egyike volt a kivételeknek. – Nézzetek szét, hát nem látjátok? A Minisztérium segíteni próbál nektek, egy fényesebb jövő felé terelni, el a nehézfejű félvérektől és vén, szenilis bolondoktól. Hát nem látjátok?

– A Minisztérium csak irányítani akar minket – mormolta Harry halkan, a padjára nézve. – És nincs semmi baj a tanárainkkal. Persze, természetesen mindig van… – Felemelte a tekintetét, és találkozott Umbridge éles, elutasító pillantásával – egy kivétel.

Hermione levegő után kapott mellette, de Harry csak mosolygott, amikor Umbridge arca dühös grimaszba torzult. A nő, talán döbbenetében, leeresztette kicsit a pálcáját, de aztán ismét felemelte, olyan közel Harry arcához, hogy majdnem leverte vele a fiú szemüvegét.

– A tanáraitok… – kezdte bőszen Umbridge, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Jók. Legalábbis azok, akiket ismerek. McGalagony professzor egyszerűen briliáns, senki nem ismeri Bimba professzornál jobban a növényeket, Flitwick professzor mindent meg tud bűvölni, és úgy csinálja, hogy az könnyűnek látszik. Megtanítják nekünk az elméletet, és aztán megtanuljuk annak a gyakorlati oldalát is. Még Piton is jó, amikor bájitaltanról van szó, senki nem állíthatja másképp.

Umbridge rondán felhorkant, mintha valami nagy légy akadt volna a torkán. 

– Ugyan, kérem. Az egyetlen ok, amiért azt a csavargó mardekárost visszaengedték az iskolába, mert Dumbledore-nak szüksége van rá a mesteri tervéhez. Arra a nagyra nőtt denevérre! – kiáltott a tanárnő. – Hihetetlen, hogy Piton mennyire arrogáns ahhoz képest, hogy csupán Dumbledore egyik dróton rángatott kis bábúja, semmi más. Ismerek bájitalfőzőket, akik százszor jobban dolgoznak, mint az az inkompetens, rusnya lény.

Harry érezte, hogy felforr a vére. Noha Piton és ő egy jó napon simán készek lettek volna kinyírni egymást, Harry úgy gondolta, az, hogy mindenki közül pont Umbridge nevezte Pitont rusnya lénynek, kicsit túl sok. A többi személyleírás csak elítélő feltételezés volt, amit Harry még csak komolyan sem tudott venni. Mégis mióta tekintették Pitont egy könnyen manipulálható embernek, rossz bájitalfőzőről már nem is beszélve? Harry sosem tudná azt elhinni, nem a második évük után, amikor Piton megfőzte a mandragóra főzetet, ami meggyógyította az összes megdermesztett diákot.

Harry keze megfeszült a pálcáján. A szeme sarkából észrevette, hogyan a mosoly eltűnik Malfoy arcáról, de aztán Harry kinyitotta a száját, és a szavak kiröppentek, ő pedig fel sem fogta, mit készül mondani, amíg meg nem történt.

– Ő egy kiváló bájitalmester, a legjobb, amit ez az iskola valaha látott! – kiabálta vissza Harry vadul. Nem tudta, honnan jött ez a hirtelen késztetés, hogy megvédje Piton hivatását. Ha Dumbledore-ról vagy McGalagonyról lett volna szó, még érthető is lenne, de Piton? Nem volt ideje eltűnődni rajta, mivel a szavak már kicsúsztak a száján, és annyira jó érzés volt ellentmondani Umbridge-nak, legyen szó bármiről, hogy elhessegette az aggodalmát, és csak folytatta: – Ő intelligens és mindenkinél jobban ismeri a bájitaltant!

– Piton semmit nem tud, fiú! Ő csak egy ostoba bábú, nem több, és ő lesz a harmadik, akitől megszabadulok azután a csaló látnok és az ostoba félóriás után! – Umbridge majdhogynem üvöltött, és az arca már annyira közel volt Harryéhez, hogy Harry szinte érezte, ahogy nyálcseppek hullnak a bőrére.

Undorodva és önkontrollját vesztve Harry felugrott, és kíméletlenül odavágta:

– Hülye picsa!

– Büntetőmunka, Potter! – visított Umbridge magas hangon, dühtől remegő kézzel.

Harry előhúzott és Umbridge-ra mutatott pálcával meredt a nőre, alig tudván elhinni, amit az imént mondott. Agyának egy része észlelte, hogy a keze tökéletesen mozdulatlan, egy picit sem remeg, noha a szíve gyorsan vert, ő pedig enyhén zihált.

Hermione megrántotta a karját, és visszahúzta őt a székére.

– A háza imént veszített száz pontot, Mr. Potter – közölte vontatottan Umbridge. – És a következő hétre nyert magának egy találkozót velem – tette hozzá mézédes mosollyal. Megfordult, és visszasétált az íróasztalához, mintha mi sem történt volna.

– Kérem, térjenek vissza a könyveikhez – kérte kislányos hangján.

Harry némán ült, és a padját bámulta.

– Azért kaptam büntetőmunkát, mert _Pitont_ védtem? – kérdezte végül.

– Aha, haver – válaszolt Ron, egyértelműen ő sem értve, mi is történt az imént.

Harry nagyot sóhajtott, és megdörzsölte a vörös „Hazudni bűn” vonalat, ami már belevésődött a kézfejébe.

– A francba!


	2. Éjféli gyógyítás

# 

**Az éjszaka titkai  
Írta: Lizzy0305**

**A történet eredeti címe:** The secrets of night  
 **Szerző:** Lizzy0305  
Az eredeti történet fellelhető:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/504016/chapters/885855   
**Jogok:** A Harry Potter univerzum és a benne szereplő karakterek J.K. Rowling valamint a vele szerződésben álló társaságok tulajdonát képezik, a történet írója és én, a fordító csupán kölcsönvettük őket – anyagi előnyünk nem származik belőle.  
 **Figyelmeztetés:** slash,két azonos nemű szereplő szexuális viszonyáról szól; a történet kezdetén tanár/diák viszony (Harry ötödéves tanuló)  
 **Összegzés:** Harry az Umbridge-dzsal folytatott egyik büntetőmunkája után vérző kézzel kóborol a Roxfort folyosóin. Összetalálkozik Pitonnal, aki természetesen kíváncsi, mi az ördögért nincs az ágyában Harry. Aztán meglátja a vérző kezet. Az éjszaka sötétjében a kapcsolatuk megváltozik. Ugyanakkor kitörőben van az új háború. Vajon mit kell feláldozniuk annak érdekében, hogy nyerjenek?  
 **Korhatár:** 18

  


### 

**2\. fejezet  
Éjféli gyógyítás**

Harry egyedül kóborolt a sötét folyosókon, nem is figyelve, hol jár, vagy hogy egyáltalán mit csinál.

_Az a hülye picsa!_

Nem önmagát sajnálta, mostanra valahogy hozzászokott a fizikai fájdalmakhoz, de a többiek, azok az elsősök, akiket tegnap látott, akik nem csináltak semmi rosszat, csak futottak és nevetgéltek a folyosókon… Őket nem kellene ilyen csúnyán megbüntetni…

Megállt az egyik nagy ablak előtt, és kinézett. A vörösre színezett ablaktábla pontosan visszatükrözte az érzéseit. Mérges volt, átkozottul dühös arra a… arra az őrült, elmebeteg nőszemélyre. A keze ökölbe szorult, mire a fájdalom visszatért a fájós bal kezébe. Lenézett rá. _Nagyszerű, újra vérezni kezdett._ Bosszúsan felhorkant, aztán ismét kinézett az ablakon.

– Potter, mi a fészkes fenét keres itt maga ebben az órában? – Egy enyhén meglepett, bosszús, hideg hang hangzott fel a folyosó sötétjéből. Harry arra felé fordította a fejét, amerről a hang szólt, de persze már pontosan tudta, ki beszél.

– Piton professzor, büntetőmunkán voltam Umbridge professzornál.

– És nem találja a körletébe vezető utat? – lépett Piton közelebb.

Harry csak ekkor nézett körül és vette észre, hogy a Griffendél-torony közelében sem jár, voltaképpen a kastély átellenes oldalán van. Meglepettsége kiülhetett az arcára, mivel Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodva sóhajtott.

– Nyilvánvalóan nem… Tehát ismét büntetőmunkát kapott, Potter. Világos, hogy továbbra is képtelen megülni a seggén, igaz? – kérdezte a tanár vigyorogva. Harrynek enyhén leesett az álla a tanár szóhasználata miatt. Úgy tűnt, a professzora sokkal felszabadultabban viselkedik egy sötét és elhagyatott folyosó közepén állva, jóval éjfél után.

– Ismer engem, uram – válaszolt enyhe nevetéssel a hangjában.

– Ah, igen, ismerem. Ezúttal mit művelt? Kimondta előtte a Sötét Nagyúr nevét, vagy szimplán kijelentette, hogy visszatért? – Piton felvonta a fél szemöldökét, nagyon jól ismerve Harry múltbéli kísérleteit, hogy felhívja a tanárai figyelmét egy bizonyos Voldemort nevű problémára.

Harry elmosolyodott, aztán ismét az ablak felé fordult. A párkánynak dőlve válaszolt.

– Nem pontosan. Umbridge professzor azt mondta, hogy ez az iskola tele van… hitvány, hozzá nem értő tanárokkal, akiknek nem lenne szabad tanítaniuk – idézte Harry.

– Valóban? – Piton nem hangzott meglepettnek, csupán összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.

– A maga… tanításra való alkalmatlanságát is említette – folytatta Harry halkan.

– Az a hülye picsa – szisszent fel Piton.

– Nos, én ugyanezt mondtam. – Harry továbbra is kifelé bámulva felnevetett. – Nem igazán értékelte…

Piton szeme elkerekedett.

– Hogy mit mondtál? – kérdezte meghökkenten.

– Nos, Umbridge azt mondta, hogy maga inkompetens, semmihez nem ért, és… mi is volt az? – Harry egy pillanatra eltűnődött. – Á, igen, már emlékszem; hihetetlen, mennyire arrogáns ahhoz képest, hogy csupán Dumbledore egyik dróton rángatott kis marionett bábúja. Én csupán nem értettem egyet vele. Bár kicsit hangosan…

– Potter, én jó híremet védte? Milyen nemes magától – jegyezte meg fanyarul a férfi.

Harry ránézett, a hold halvány fénye megvilágította a fiú őszinteségtől ragyogó szemét.

– Uram, lehet, hogy utál engem, és talán nem a miénk a legtökéletesebb… tanár-diák kapcsolat, de úgy vélem, hogy az ön képességei nagyszerűek és az intelligenciája sokkalta magasabb, mint azé a hülye pi… elnézést, akarom mondani, mint amilyen Umbridge professzor intelligenciája sosem lesz. Sosem tagadtam a tényt, hogy maga a ma élő egyik legrendkívülibb varázsló. – _Az egyik leggonoszabb is_ – tette hozzá magában.

Perselus néhány percen keresztül csendben maradt, hálát adva istennek, hogy a fiú ismét kinézett az ablakon.

– Szóval igen, hülye picsának neveztem, és közöltem vele, hogy komoly tévedésben van. Ezért büntetőmunkát kaptam tőle.

– Ej-ej, Potter – szólalt meg ekkor Piton olyan halkan, hogy a hangjától borzongás futott végig Harry gerince mentén. – Sosem tudod, mikor fogd be… – folytatta a férfi enyhén fejcsóválva.

– Potter, a kezed. – Piton csendesen felmordult, amikor a pillantása Harry vérző kezére tévedt.

– Semmiség, uram – válaszolt Harry azonnal, a kezére sem nézve. Pontosan tudta, hogyan néz ki. Látta már néhányszor.

– _Vérzik_ , Potter. – Harry csupán vállat vont.

– Mutasd! – parancsolta a tanár, előrenyújtva a jobb kezét.

– Az nem szükséges, uram.

– Ez nem kívánság volt, hanem parancs. Add ide a kezed, Potter. Nem mondom még egyszer – szólt Piton hűvösen.

Harry felemelte a kezét, Piton pedig megfogta. A holdfénynek köszönhetően sikerült elolvasnia a belevésett szöveget, noha az még mindig jócskán vérzett: Hazudni bűn!

De Harryt már nem érdekelte többé a sebhely. Az érzésre, hogy Piton a kezében tartja az ő kezét, valahogy bukfencet vetett a gyomra, és más részei is úgy érezték magukat… furcsán, úgymond’. Piton közelsége, és hogy nem rettegett, valami újat eredményezett – ezt muszáj volt Harrynek beismernie –; de az a melegség, ami elöntötte és a felizgultság érzése csupán a férfi érintésére, semmi jót nem jelenthetett. Belenézett a tanár sötét szemébe, és eszébe jutott, hogyan érzett, amikor először pillantotta meg azt a szempárt: mintha egy alagútba nézne; egy végtelen hosszú alagútba.

Keresztül akart sétálni azon az alagúton, de ennek gondolatára hirtelen megrémült. Kirántotta a kezét Pitonéból.

– Megmondtam, hogy semmiség…

– Kövessen, Potter. – Perselus sarkon fordult, és már néhány lépést meg is tett, mire észrevette, hogy Harry nem követi őt.

– Süket? – kérdezte bosszúsan. – Miért kell mindent kétszer elmondanom magának? Kövessen. Most!

– De uram… – kezdte tétován Harry, Piton azonban félbeszakította.

– Potter, azt akarja, hogy büntetőmunkát adjak, amiért nem engedelmeskedik az utasításomnak, vagy _megmozdul_ végre? – mordult fel a tanár ismét megindulva. Harry, néhány másodpercnyi szünet után gyorsan utána baktatott.

Végigsétáltak a sötét kastélyon, és Harry nem is igazán figyelt, hova is tartanak pontosan. Úgy vélte, a Griffendél-toronyba mennek, de hogy miért kíséri őt oda Piton, az továbbra is rejtély maradt a számára.

A tanár váratlanul megtorpant, megfordult, elkapta Harryt az ingénél fogva, és szó szerint a legközelebbi szobornak lökte, majd a kezével befogta a száját.

– Csend –súgta a férfi a fülébe, halk nyögést kiváltva Harryből.

Az, hogy ilyen közel volt a férfihoz, nem igazán számított szokatlan dolognak, az egészben sokkal inkább az volt a legrosszabb – döbbent rá Harry tágra nyílt szemmel –, hogy a közelségük miatt érezte Piton illatát. Mély levegőt vett az orrán keresztül, és a hőn áhított oxigénnel a hűvös, friss illat is az elméjébe hatolt. Olyan volt, mintha fejest ugorva a mély óceánba, lélegezni tudott volna a vízben, és élvezni, ahogy a bársonyos víz körülveszi a testét. Szeme elkerekedett a rátörő pániktól, és érezte, ahogy hiperventillálni kezd, amivel mindent még rosszabbá tett. Az illat minden korty levegővel mélyebben ásta be magát, ami nem csak az elméjére, de az egész testére is hatással volt. Még a kritikus helyekre is.

Perselus érezte, hogy a fal és a teste közé szorult fiú fészkelődni kezd, miközben ő hallotta a közeledő léptek zaját. Még erősebben nyomta a hideg felszínnek a fiút, az egész testével lefogva őt. Ismét Potter füléhez hajolt. 

– Ne mozduljon – súgta. Ez természetesen még jobban felajzotta Harryt. A fiú lehorgasztotta a fejét, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni magát, de az, hogy ennyire közel volt Pitonhoz, egyáltalán nem segített neki.

Amikor egy rózsaszínbe öltözött nő fordult elő a sarokról, megdermedt. Harry még levegőt is elfelejtett venni, amíg Umbridge el nem sétált. Hála a mellettük levő márványszobornak, észrevétlenek maradtak, de Harry el tudta képzelni, mekkora bajba kerültek volna, ha az a rohadt kurva elkapta volna őket ebben a testhelyzetben, szorosan egymáshoz préselődve.

Perselus eleresztette Harryt, és elhátrált tőle. Ránézett a látszólag kisebb sokkot kapott fiúra.

– Kövess, és egy nyikkanást se – suttogta majdhogynem hallhatatlanul, amitől borzongás szalad végig Harry gerince mentén, a nyakán és a karjain. Csak bólintott, és a lehető legcsendesebben haladt Piton után. Pillanatnyilag nem bízott benne, hogy bármit is képes lenne kinyögni.

A bájitaltan tanár kinyitott egy ajtót, és bevezette Harryt.

A fiú körülnézett. _Ez biztosan Piton magánlakosztálya_ – gondolta. Az voltaképpen… barátságosnak hatott. Bár a helyiséget fekete és zöld színek uralták, az mégsem volt sötét, mint a pincetermi tanterem, sem pedig hideg.

– Üljön le! – adta ki az utasítást Perselus, és Harry tette, amit mondott. Leült a sötét, palackzöld bőrkanapéra, és egy szót sem szólt. A helyiséget betöltötte az a részegítő illat, amit korábban érzett, és tudta, ha megszólalna, remegne a hangja és valószínűleg semmi értelmeset nem tudna kinyögni. Így csak bámult a férfira, aki közben különböző folyadékokat öntött össze, valószínűleg valamiféle bájitalt készítve belőlük.

– Potter, felteszem, amikor Umbridge magához hívja a kis írásgyakorlatra, készít magának egy teát, igaz?

– Igen, uram – válaszolt Harry, nyugalmat erőltetve magára.

– Megissza?

– Sosem, uram – mosolyodott el a fiú, és Rémszem jutott az eszébe.

– Tehát nem olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek látszik – biccentett Piton, visszafordulva Harry felé. A fiú egyszerűen elmosolyodott a megjegyzésre, mivel az közel sem érződött olyan sértőnek, mint általában.

– Tudja, hogy mi az, Potter? – kérdezősködött tovább a tanár, egy apró üstre mutatva, ami félig volt átlátszó folyékony anyaggal.

– Feltételezem, nem víz.

– A következtetési metódusa javulni látszik, Potter – mosolyodott el csúfondárosan a tanár. – Ez valóban nem víz. Veritaserumnak hívják. Tudja, hogy mire való?

– Igen, emlékszem, hogy ezzel fenyegetett meg engem tavaly. – Harry elvigyorodott. – Ez egy olyan főzet, ami arra kényszerít azt, aki megissza, hogy az igazat mondja.

– Pontosan. Umbridge-nak készítem. De még nincs készen – felelte Perselus nyugodtan, és asztalának dőlve Harry szemébe nézett.

– De… uram, miért tenné ezt? – Harry kiáltása meglepettnek hangzott, majdnem elfeledkezve enyhén sajgó ágyékáról és a többi ahhoz kapcsolódó problémájáról. De csak majdnem.

Piton felhorkant. 

– Azért, Potter, mert nem mindenki engedheti meg magának, hogy meggondolatlanul, ostobán és arrogánsan viselkedjen, mint maga, és egy egész osztály előtt hülye picsának nevezze Umbridge-ot. Amikor rólunk, egyszerű, aprócska halandókról van szó, _engedelmeskednünk kell_ , ha utasítást kapunk.

A bájital, amit Piton korábban elkészített, sisteregni kezdett, majd sötétlila színűvé vált. A tanár beleöntötte egy kisebb tálba, majd egy ritka szövésű zöld kendőért nyúlt. Aztán megindult Harry felé, és letérdelt a kanapén ülő fiú elé.

Harry elképedve meredt rá, és érezte, ahogy leesik az álla, miközben az előtte, majdnem a két lába között térdelő férfit bámulta. A látványtól kicsit gyorsabban kezdett verni a szíve. Számos zavaró kép tűnt fel a belső szeme előtt, mindegyikben szerepet kapott Piton és a rendkívül kielégítő szopás különféle fokozatai. Harrynek úgy kellett elfojtania a nyögését, ami felettébb túlfűtöttnek hangzott volna, ha időben nem nyeli vissza.

– Ne aggódj, nem teszek semmi… csúnyát veled – szólalt meg Piton belenézve a pajkosan fénylő zöld szempárba. A férfi meglepetésére Harry elpirult, szeme tágra nyílt, de egy szót sem szólt.

– Most csalódott vagy, mi, Potter? – mosolyodott el Perselus.

– Sokkal inkább meglepett, uram –szedte össze magát és válaszolt Harry, mielőtt az összes méltósága kiröppent volna az ablakon. Hátradőlt, hogy kicsivel nagyobb távolságot próbáljon képezni kettejük között, majd a bal kezével megvakarta a nyakát.

A következő pillanatban mindössze néhány centivel az arca előtt egy szempár tűnt fel. A szempár olyan fekete volt, mint a legsötétebb, leghosszabb alagút, ami valaha létezett. Az érzés, hogy át akar sétálni azon az alagúton és mindent felfedezni benne, megdöbbentő erővel tért vissza.

– Meglepett, mi? Miért, mire számítottál, mit csinálok veled, amikor letérdeltem? – Piton hangja nagyon halk volt és valahogy érces, és Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak elmehetne, mert úgy érezte, mindjárt szétrobban. Érezte, hogy Piton keze felfelé araszol azon a kezén, ami továbbra is a nyakán volt. Érezte, hogy egy finom ujj végigsimít a sebhelyen, mielőtt hirtelen megragadja a csuklóját, és kicsit túl erősen előre húzza azt.

Perselus felnevetett Harry arckifejezésén, amikor a fiú ráeszmélt, csupán játszottak vele. Piton ivott egy kicsit a bájitalból, amit készített, aztán továbbra is a kezében tartva Harry vérző kezét, a mérges fiúhoz szólt.

– Ez kicsit kellemetlen érzés lehet.

Mielőtt Harrynek a legkisebb esélye is lett volna megkérdezni, hogy pontosan mi is lehet kellemetlenebb annál, minthogy berángassák Piton szobájába, és fél órán belül többször is felizgult állapotba kerüljön, egy meleg, nedves nyelv siklott végig a kezén, megtisztítva a sérülését. Egyből tudta a választ.

A lehető leggyorsabban el akarta rántani a kezét, de a tanára erősebb volt, mint gondolta.

– Hagy abba a küszködést, Potter, vagy sosem szabadulsz tőlem – közölte Piton vigyorral az arcán, és miközben felnézett a fiúra, a szája csupán milliméterekre volt a fiú bőrétől.

A figyelmeztetés Piton hangjában, és a nyilvánvaló fenyegetés, amit a kijelentés tartalmazott, csak még keményebbé tette Harryt. Már sem beszélni, sem mozdulni nem tudott többé, mindössze a szemével követte Piton minden mozdulatát, ahogy a férfi kitátotta a száját, és újra meg újra végignyalt a bőrén. A nyelv, az a nedves, bársonyos hús a hideg kezén borzongásra késztette, az egész teste libabőrös lett, és az ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy visszatartsa vad nyöszörgéseit. Nem számit, mi történt, akkor sem tudott félrenézni a férfiről. Tekintete ide-oda járt a vadságtól sugárzó kútmély, fekete szempár és a bőrén mozgó hihetetlenül puha száj között.

Harry mindig tudta, hogy őt… érdekelte ez a férfi, a veszélyes, sötét aurája fojtogatta őt, de sosem képzelte volna, hogy az érdeklődése ennyire mély. Vágyott az előtte térdeplő férfira, pontosan tudva, mennyire nevetséges és kockázatos lenne a vágyának megfelelően cselekedni.

Perselus még egyszer végignyalt a fogvatartott kézen, csak hogy meggyőződjön róla, hogy az már nem vérzik, aztán eleresztette azt. A zöld kendőt belehelyezte a bájitalos tálba, míg elég nedves lett, aztán ráhelyezte Harry bőrére, és átkötötte vele a kezét.

– Hagyd rajta az éjszaka. Amennyiben lehetséges, akkor még holnap is – mondta, aztán egyszerűen felállt, és a gyógyfőzet maradékával elsétált. Harry képtelen volt megszólalni, csak szoborként ült a sötétzöld kanapén. Még mindig arra a pontra bámult, ahol pár másodperccel korábban a tanára térdelt.

Most igazán utálta Pitont, még annál is jobban, mint korábban bármikor, azért, hogy így játszott vele. Semmit nem akart jobban, minthogy maga mögött hagyja ezt a helyet, ezt a férfit, és ha elég szerencsés, az összes érzést is.

– Khm… – próbált meg hangot kiadni. Remegő lába ellenére sikerült felállni. – Öhm… Köszönöm… – nyögte ki, és az ajtóhoz lépett.

– Mit gondolsz, _hová_ mész, Potter? – érkezett a sötét, érdes hang a szoba másik végéből.

Harry érezte, hogy jeges félelem és vad izgalomhullám futkározik fel-alá a gerincén, olyan helyekre eljutva, amelyekről korábban azt sem tudta, hogy léteznek. Most jött el az idő, hogy fizetnie kell a kezelésért, amit Piton adott neki? Egy újabb gondolat, aminek nem kellene olyan izgatónak lennie, ahogy Harry valójában érezte.

– Vissza a Griffendél-toronyba, uram. – Habár kijelentésnek szánta, sokkal inkább hangzott kérdésként. Mit művel? Nem fog engedélyt kérni Pitontól, hogy visszamenjen a körletébe, az bada…

– Csak úgy egymagad? – hangzott fel ismét az izgató, sötét hang, ezúttal közvetlenül a háta mögül. Gyorsan megperdült, és szembetalálta magát Pitonnal.

–… – Csupán ennyit volt képes mondani, amikor a tanár az ajtóra tette a kezét, közvetlenül a jobb füle mellé.

Harry szíve úgy dübörgött a mellkasában, mint ezernyi dob, ledobolva az érzései ritmusát. Izgatottság, meghökkentség és félelem keveredett egyetlen érzelemben, ismét szóra és mozgásra képtelenné téve őt, ahogy belebámult abba a fekete szempárba.

– Pontosan hogyan áll szándékában távozni, ha nem ismeri a jelszót? – kérdezte Perselus szinte súgva, miközben a másik kezét is az ajtóra helyezte.

Harry hápogva kapott levegő után, érezte, hogy tátva marad a szája. Egy másodpercig arra gondolt, mennyire könnyű lenne valakinek most megátkoznia őt, aztán egy kis hang a fejében azt vágta rá erre, hogy Piton úgyis megvédené őt. Igen, persze, de őt ki védi meg Pitontól?

– Annak érdekében, hogy elengedjelek, szükségem van egy jelszóra.

Harry gondolkodásra kényszerítette ködös elméjét, hogy gondoljon valamit, bármit, ami a tökéletes jelszó lehet, és ami kiszabadítja őt ebből a szituációból. Több száz szó suhant át a fejében, varázsszavak, különféle bájitalok nevei, szavak párszaszóul, de egyik sem látszott elég megfelelőnek.

– _Iftahhh yaaa sssssimmsssssimm*_ – próbálta elviccelni a dolgot Harry a jól ismert kifejezéssel. Még párszaszót is használt, hátha bónuszpontot kap rá – nem járt sikerrel.

Perselus olyan gyorsan mozdult, akár egy piton, és Harry mindkét kezét megragadva és a feje fölé emelve nekitolta az ajtónak, a bal kezével erősen odaszegezve őt. Eközben a jobbjával a pálcája után kapott, és Harry nyakába nyomta, közvetlenül az ütőeréhez.

– Vicces, Potter, de helytelen. Még egy esélyed van, aztán… – súgta a férfi vigyorogva Harry fülébe, aki felnyögött.

Az ajtónak préselve, mozdulni képtelenül, pálca nélkül, miközben Piton csupán centikre van tőle, és Harry _kibaszottul_ felnyög. Az az „aztán” több réteg ruha alatt is lüktetésre késztette merevedését, és Harry nem tudta visszafogni magát. Lényének egyik fele tudni akarta, mit jelent az az „aztán”, beleérve az összes fenyegetést és sötétséget, amit tartalmazott, a mási fele azonban rettegett kitalálni.

Próbált küzdeni Piton ellen, bár már tudta, hogy hiábavaló. A férfi erős volt – ezt már a sötét folyosón is megtapasztalta.

– Egyszer már figyelmeztettelek, hogy ne küzdj, vagy sosem szabadulsz meg tőlem – suttogta Piton, az egész testét a fiúhoz préselve. A hangja halkan csengett, sötéten és figyelmeztetően, Harry úgy érezte, mintha bekúszna a bőre alá, felcsúszna a szívéhez, és keményen végigcirógatna rajta.

– Kérem… Piton – nyögte ki becsukott szemmel, felzihálva a nyakát bizsergető váratlan forró léghullámra. Nem jelszónak gondolta, tökéletesen el is felejtette, hogy ki akart jutni – az egyetlen, amit per pillanat akart, hogy az a hang tovább beszéljen, azok a kezek tovább simogassanak, és az a száj… _csókoljon._

A következő pillanatban azon kapta magát, hogy a folyosó padlóján ül, és egy gonoszul vigyorgó Piton tornyosul fölé.

– Sietsz visszajutni a tornyodba, mi, Potter? – vigyorgott, és Harry mellett elsétálva megindult. – És magának Piton _professzor_. – Harry gyorsan felállt, és megpróbálta összeszedni rég elveszett önuralmát. Az ajtó nyitva volt; biztosan kiesett rajta, amikor az kinyílt.

– Piton _professzor_ , egyedül is visszatalálok a toronyba – mondta, bátrabban és összeszedettebben viselkedve, mint ahogyan érzett.

Perselus rögvest megtorpant és örvénylő talárral megfordult. Két gyors lépéssel ismét Harry előtt termett.

– Ez nem egy udvarias gesztus, Potter; a tanárod vagyok, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy hajnali egykor egyedül kószálj a folyosón – jelentette ki, és Harry észrevette, hogy ugyanolyan tónusban beszélt, mint a tanteremben.

– Már hozzászoktam, uram – válaszolt Harry, immár valóban bátrabbnak érezve magát, hogy kikerült abból a helyiségből, és távolabb volt attól a részegítő, bámulatos aromától.

– Ma Umbridge járőrözik – közölte Piton hűvösen.

– Ó… – Harry felnyögött. _Ezt_ nem tudta.

– Pontosan – vágta rá gúnyos mosollyal a tanár. – Most pedig kövess. És ne kelljen még egyszer mondanom, vagy esküszöm, magam viszlek el ahhoz a szukához.

Egymás mellett haladtak a néma folyosókon, attól való félelmükben, hogy összetalálkoznak Umbridge-dzsal, nem használtak semmilyen fényt. Nem beszéltek, még csak nem is néztek egymásra. Nos, Perselus nem nézett Harryre, a fiú ugyanakkor nem volt képes levenni a szemét a tanáráról. Nézte, ahogy mozgott, ahogy a fekete talárja lebegett utána, és arra gondolt, mennyire kétségbeesetten akarta ezt a férfit.

– Miért bámulsz, Potter?

– Én nem is – tiltakozott Harry, immáron a földet figyelve.

– Ne merészelj még egyszer hazudni nekem – jelentette ki a tanár.

– Én _nem_ h… – Harrynek nem volt ideje befejezni. Piton pálcája máris az arcában volt.

– Mit is mondtál? – érdeklődött a férfi halkan.

Harry nagyot nyelt.

– Nem _bámultam magát_ … csupán néztem.

 

– És pontosan miért is néztél? – kérdezte Piton feléje sétálva.

 _Pontosan úgy néz ki, mint egy vadászni készülő fekete párduc – gondolta magában Harry. Ettől viszont én vagyok a… préda._ Ismét nagyot nyelt.

– Csak a… hátát néztem, uram… 

– És érdeklődsz a hátam iránt, Potter? – Piton arcán furcsa mosoly jelent meg. Biztosan roppant szórakoztatónak találta a helyzetet.

– Khm… Nem, uram. _Kérem, könyörüljön rajtam_ – esdekelt magában.

– A Kövér Dáma a folyosó végén van. Menjen lefeküdni. Ha még egyszer magába futok a folyosón, valami sokkal fájdalmasabbat adok annál – mondta Perselus kicsivel később, és Harry bekötött keze felé biccentett. – Menjen.

– Igen, uram. Jó éjszakát. – Harry azonnal engedelmeskedett, miközben az általa ismert összes istenségnek hálát mondott.

Alig tett meg néhány lépést, amikor Piton hangja megállította őt. Ismét sötéten és figyelmeztetőn csengett. Harry alig várta, hogy egyedül lehessen a szobájában és végre gondoskodhasson a _kemény szükségleteiről._

– Megmondtam, hogy ne hazudj nekem. Húsz pont a Griffendéltől – szólt Piton, aztán elsétált, gyorsan beleveszve a sötétségbe.

Harry hosszú percekig nem tudott megmoccanni.


	3. Éjféli találka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És íme a következő fejezet. Harry a heti büntetőmunkája utolsó napját tölti Umbridge-dzsal...

# 

**Az éjszaka titkai  
Írta: Lizzy0305**

**A történet eredeti címe:** The secrets of night  
 **Szerző:** Lizzy0305  
Az eredeti történet fellelhető:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/504016/chapters/885855   
**Jogok:** A Harry Potter univerzum és a benne szereplő karakterek J.K. Rowling valamint a vele szerződésben álló társaságok tulajdonát képezik, a történet írója és én, a fordító csupán kölcsönvettük őket – anyagi előnyünk nem származik belőle.  
 **Figyelmeztetés:** slash,két azonos nemű szereplő szexuális viszonyáról szól; a történet kezdetén tanár/diák viszony (Harry ötödéves tanuló)  
 **Összegzés:** Harry az Umbridge-dzsal folytatott egyik büntetőmunkája után vérző kézzel kóborol a Roxfort folyosóin. Összetalálkozik Pitonnal, aki természetesen kíváncsi, mi az ördögért nincs az ágyában Harry. Aztán meglátja a vérző kezet. Az éjszaka sötétjében a kapcsolatuk megváltozik. Ugyanakkor kitörőben van az új háború. Vajon mit kell feláldozniuk annak érdekében, hogy nyerjenek?  
 **Korhatár:** 18

  


 

# 3\. fejezet Éjféli találka

* * *

 

 

_Hazudni bűn!_

Harry újra leírta. Már egy egész oldalt teleírt ezzel az egy mondattal.

_Hazudni bűn!_

Felnézett Umbridge-ra. A nő teát kortyolgatott; a cicák vidáman játszottak mögötte, a fali tányérokon.

_Hazudni bűn!_

A kezébe minden egyes leírt szóra belenyilallt a fájdalom, ő azonban a legkevésbé sem törődött vele.

 _Hazudni bűn!_  
„Ne merészelj még egyszer hazudni nekem” – mondta egy hang a fejében, amitől fészkelődni támadt kedve a széken.  
Hazudni bűn!  
 _„Megmondtam, hogy ne hazudj nekem.”_ – Vajon honnan tudta, hogy hazudott? Lehetséges, hogy a férfi ennyire jól ismerte őt?  
 _Hazudni bűn!_

Lenézett a kendőre, ami most a jobb keze köré volt kötve – erőt adva neki, hogy túlélje ezt a borzalmas éjszakát. Már csak ez az egy este, és végre túl lesz rajta. Péntek este volt, büntetőmunkájának utolsó napja.

_Hazudni bűn!_

A zöld kendő. Egy korábbi beszélgetés jutott az eszébe, és hirtelen ismét a Nagyteremben volt Ronnal és Hermionéval.

 _– „Mi az? – mutatott Ron az asztalon keresztül a kendőre._  
– Vérzett a kezem, és ezt kötöttem köré – hazudta Harry.  
– Hadd lássam! – A Ron mellett ülő Hermione még azelőtt megragadta a kezét, mielőtt Harry bármit tehetett volna. – Még sosem láttam ezt rajtad ezelőtt. Nézd, valami monogram van rajta: P.P? – Harry szívdobogása kihagyott egy ütemet. Ezt eddig észre sem vette.  
– Már rég vettem – felelte hanyagul.  
– Ne hazudj, Potter – súgta egy hang mögüle olyan halkan, hogy csak Harry hallhatta. A fiú az asztalra köpte az italát, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, megfordult.  
– Piton professzor – bámult az előtte álló férfira. Ron és Hermione csendben maradtak, a lány ugyanakkor nem eresztette el a kezét.  
– Tökéletes megfigyelés, mint mindig. – Piton ránézett Harryre, aztán a kendőjére, majd vissza a fiúra. Végül némán elvonult.  
– Mi az ördög volt ez? – mordult fel Ron, a tanár után nézve.  
– Nem tudom – válaszolt Harry. **De rá fogok jönni!** – gondolta magában.

Valaki kopogott az ajtón, visszahozva Harryt a jelenbe.

_Hazudni bűn!_

– Szabad! – szólt ki Umbridge, finoman letéve a teáscsészéjét.

_Hazudni bűn!_

Hallotta, hogy az ajtó nyikorogva nyílik.

_Hazudni b–_

Piton.

– Látni akart, Dolores? – Perselus a nőre nézett, aztán Harryre. Észrevette a zöld kendőt a fiú jobb kezén, és a jócskán vérző sebet a balján. Finoman megcsóválta a fejét, és olyan pillantást vetett Harryre, ami ezt mondta: „Most komolyan, már megint?”

– Igen, Perselus. – A nő úgy mondta ki a nevet, mintha valami fertőző betegségről beszélne. – Tudni akarom, mikor lesz kész a bájital, amit nekem készít.

 _A Veritaserum_ – jutott Harry eszébe.

– Hamarosan – felelt Piton enyhén bosszúsan. – Talán holnap. Mint ahogy már mondtam, ez egy nagyon kényes főzet. Ahhoz, hogy használjon, várnia kell egy keveset, Dolores.

– Rendben – bólintott Umbridge, aztán Pitonra mosolygott. Harry késztetést érzett rá, hogy elhányja magát. Piton valószínűleg ugyanígy érezhetett, mert felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ha már nincs szüksége rám, akkor távozom. Úgy látom, épp fontos leckét tanít Potternak. – A férfi elmosolyodott.

– Ó, igen, elmehet. – Umbridge az ajtó felé intett, úgy bocsájtva el Pitont, mintha valami inas lenne. A mozdulat szükségtelenül feldühítette Harryt. Egy kicsit túl erősen nyomta a papírra a pennát, ami ronda reccsenéssel kettétört.

– Ah, elnézést, professzor – mormolta. Piton a fiúra nézett, és Harry biztos volt benne, a tanár pontosan tudja, miért tört el a penna.

– Ne aggódjon, Potter, van másik. – Umbridge ördögien elmosolyodott, majd egy újabb pennát nyújtott át Harrynek. – Folytassa a munkát – utasította őt, miközben Piton becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

 

***

Egy órával később Harry sóhajtva lépett ki a teremből. Túl volt rajta. Végre _túl_ volt rajta.

Ránézett a kezére – elég csúnyán vérzett. Biztos volt benne, hogy megmarad a nyoma. Lassan megindult a folyosón a Griffendél-torony felé. Gondolatai ugyanakkor egy sötét alak körül keringtek.

Számos folyosó végén fordult be és több sötét szobrot is maga után hagyott. A toronyba vezető leghosszabb utat választotta; szüksége volt némi időre, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét. Hirtelen mintha egy árnyékot látott volna maga előtt megmozdulni. Felnézett, és meglátott valakit a folyosó közepén állni.

– Kövess! – utasította a figura, és Harry ezúttal egyetlen szó nélkül ment utána.

– Ülj le! – érkezett a következő utasítás pár perccel később, amikor beléptek Piton szobájába. A hang Harry háta mögül érkezett, mivel a férfi azonnal az íróasztalához ment és felkapta a tálkát, benne a már elkészített bájitallal. Harry ágyéka megrándult. _Ne már megint. Ne ezt!_

Leült a kanapéra, és megpróbált ellazulni, igyekezve valami másra gondolni, különösen nem az elkövetkező néhány percre, amikor Piton megint megpróbálja meggyógyítani őt.

– Önként jelentkezel büntetőmunkára, csak hogy utána velem találkozhass? – kérdezte Harrynek háttal a férfi.

– Ez volt a heti büntetőmunkám utolsó napja, uram – válaszolt Harry, remélve, hogy talán az előző éjjel nem ismétlődik meg. Néhány másodperc után újra megszólalt.

– Kérdezhetek valamit, uram?

– Ha nemet mondok, akkor csendben maradsz? – kérdezett vissza Piton, és Harry felé fordulva az íróasztalának dőlt.

– Valószínűleg nem, uram – mosolyodott el a fiú.

Piton a fejét rázva hümmögött egy sort.

– Akkor rajta, kérdezz!

– A Veritaserum, uram… Már készen van, nem igaz? – mutatott Harry a sarokban álló üstre.

Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott. Harry egy másodpercig azt hitte, nem is fog válaszolni, de a tanár végül megszólalt.

– Tehát észrevetted.

– De akkor miért…? – Harrynek nem kellett megmagyarázni, mire gondol, mindkettőjük értette.

– Gondolkozz, Potter! Az a ribanc megsértett. És senki nem baszakodhat _velem_ és úszhatja meg szárazon. – Ó, igen, Harry ebben biztos volt.

– Senki? – kérdezte merészen. _Mi ütött belém?_

Perselus sötét tekintetet vetett rá, miközben lassan odasétált a kanapéhoz, amin Harry ült.

– Nem, Potter, senki. – Ismét letérdelt Harry elé. – És higgy nekem, ezt nem akarod elfelejteni.

Volt valami, amiről Harry biztosan tudta, hogy nem fogja elfelejteni: Piton tekintete. Az az éhes, eltökélt pillantás, amit az imént látott, örökre belevésődött az emlékezetébe.

– Nem fogom, uram – mondta könnyedén, habár nem volt benne biztos, hogy működni fog a hangja.

– Jó – vágta rá Piton, aztán a szájába vett egy kevés bájitalt. Harry pontosan tudta, mi fog most történni, de semmit nem tett, hogy megakadályozza azt. – Add ide nekem a kezed, Harry.

A fiú előrenyújtotta a kezét.

– Miért hív Harrynek?

Perselus a kezébe fogta Harryét, és fölé hajolt.

– Végtére is… – szólt a fiú tágra nyílt szemébe nézve, aztán hagyta, hogy a nyelve hegye hozzáérjen a sérült bőrfelülethez – ez a _neved_ , vagy tévedek? – suttogta halkan, ismét megnyalva Harry sebét.

Harry érezte, hogy a merevedése életre kel, és képtelen volt válaszolni. Hallani a nevét arról az ajakról, izgatóbbnak bizonyult, mint kellett volna. Igazából semmilyen hatást nem kellett volna kiváltania rajta, de Harry érezte, hogy a szíve máris őrült tempóban ver.

Miközben Piton szája Harry bőrén mozgott, a fiú váratlanul azt vette észre, hogy a jobb keze magától mozdul, és ujjaival beletúrt a férfi hosszú, fekete hajába.

Nyögést hallott, és ezúttal nem ő adta ki a hangot.

Perselus kezet érzett a hajában, ami keményen megragadta, és lenyomta őt Harry kezére. Kinyitotta a száját és a nyelvét ismét végighúzta a sérülésen. Aztán finoman beszívta a bőrt, amitől ezúttal a fiú kezdett nyöszörögni. Folytatta, erősebben, jobban odanyomva a nyelvét, szélesebb területet a szájába szívva, és el sem tudta hinni, amikor meghallotta Harry heves zihálásait. _Tehát keményen szereted_ – gondolta magában, mielőtt a keze végigsiklott Harry combján, finoman megsimogatva a fiút.

Harry hátraejtette a fejét a kanapéra, a vállai megfeszültek, a háta ívbe hajlott, megpróbálva a lehető legközelebb jutni Pitonhoz. Tudta, hogy az erekciója egyértelműen látszik, és Pitonnak vaknak kell lenni, ha nem veszi észre azt.

Harry lenézett, szeme hatalmasra kerekedett az izgatottságtól, ahogy a pillantása összetalálkozott Pitonéval. A férfi önelégülten vigyorgott, az arcára kiült ördögi vigyor arról árulkodott Harrynek, hogy több mint valószínűleg itt a vég; meggondolatlan volt, és most megfizet miatta.

Piton bal keze végigsiklott a hajába markolt kézen, erősen megszorította és lehúzta azt. A kanapéra tette, és megpróbálta kibogozni a rajtalevő kendőt. Kevesebb, mint egy percen belül a zöld kendő a bájitalban ázott, miközben Perselus apró, de érzéki csókokkal borította Harry kezét, egyre lejjebb haladva rajta. Ajkai már nem a sérülést cirógatták, hanem az ujjakat.

Amikor a férfi elérte Harry ujjbegyeit, a fiú azt gondolta, végre vége, az elektrosokkal felérő tortúra véget ér, de nem, Perselus valami más forgatott a fejében. Kitátotta a száját, és az ajkai közé vette Harry középső ujját, forró, nedves nyelve végigsiklott rajra, a fogak finoman végigkaristolták a bőrt. Piton ezután mélyebbre csúsztatta az ujjat a szájába, és szopni kezdte. Harry nem értette, hogy tud ennyi hévvel izzani egy ilyen hideg szempár, és őt láthatatlan tűzzel elégetni.

Perselus kivette a szájából az ujjat, és fürge, kicsit fájdalmas mozdulattal megfordította Harry kezét, mire a fiú felzihált élvezetében. A férfi erősen tartotta Harry tenyerét, esélyt sem adva neki, hogy elhúzza, míg a jobb kezével megragadta Harry pulóverének ujját, feltolta, és ezzel új felfedezendő területet hozott létre.

Amint megérezte, hogy az az érdes nyelv fel-alá siklik a karján, erős fogak marnak a bőrébe, és gyengéd ajak csókja feledteti a fájdalmat, Harry a ziháláson és nyögésen kívül semmi egyébre nem volt képes. A lába szétnyílt, teret adva Piton csípőjének, hogy hozzá préselődjön. Ismét megérezte, hogy a combját tartott kéz kínzóan lassú mozdulatokkal megindul sajgó merevedése felé, de még nem érinti azt.

Perselus egészen addig araszolt felfelé, amíg el nem érte Harry meztelen nyakát, majd a fülét. Nyelve hegyével végigsimított a fülcimpa peremén, majd rekedt suttogással megszólalt.

– Úgy tűnik, tűkön ülsz, Potter.

Harrytől csupán egy éles nyögés érkezett válasz gyanánt, Perselusnak azonban látszólag tetszett.

– Noha semmit nem csináltam veled még…

 _SEMMIT?!_ – sikított fel Harry elméje az őt elöntő ködön keresztül. Ez Pitonnak _semmi_ volt? Pár másodperce majdnem elment csupán a hangjától.

Váratlanul minden sokkal hidegebb lett, és rájött, azért mert Piton hátradőlt. Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta, hogy a férfi kicsavarja a fölösleges nedvességet a kendőből. Csinos kötést képezve ráhelyezte Harry kezére, pontosan úgy, ahogy tegnap. Harry egyfajta sokkban volt, miközben figyelte, ahogy Piton ujjai minden erotikát nélkülözve mozognak a kezén.

_Ez nem fair. Ez kibaszottul nem fair._

A tanár szó nélkül felállt, és visszavitte a bájitalt a polcra.

– Mehetünk. Még vissza kell térnem járőrözni. – És ezzel kisétált a helyiségből.

Harry még mindig kábult volt, de ettől függetlenül követte a professzorát. Úgy érezte, ez a vihar előtti nyugalom, és ezek után nem volt benne biztos, hogy látni akarja, mi történik, ha kitör a vihar. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és halkan Piton után sietett.

Két lépés távolságra mentek egymástól. Harry nem mert megszólalni, már semmiben nem volt biztos többé. Amikor beletúrt Piton hajába, azt hitte, menten vége lesz. De nem így történt, és a gonosz tanára csak még hevesebb lett a mozdulataival, szopta, csókolgatta őt, míg az agya valami elfolyósodott miazmává nem vált a fejében. És ekkor, csak ekkor hagyta abba. Mi a fészkes fene történt? Harry nem értette. De volt egy olyan halvány elképzelése, hogy csak játszottak vele. És ez _egyáltalán nem_ tetszett neki.

Piton a következő sarkon befordult jobbra, és Harry tudta, hogy elérték a Kövér Dáma portréját.

Megálltak a festmény előtt, Harry kimondta a jelszót. A festményajtó kinyílt, a fiú pedig Piton felé fordult.

– Hát, köszönöm… mindent köszönök.

– Ne legyen olyan hálás, alig adtam valamit – mosolygott rá Perselus gúnyosan. – Talán majd legközelebb.

– Nem lesz legközelebb, professzor – felelte Harry könnyedén.

– Ismerem magát – horkant fel Piton hátat fordítva. – Határozottan lesz legközelebb. Jó éjt, Potter – mondta tovasétálva.

– Piton professzor? – szólt utána Harry mosolyogva.

Piton egy szót sem szólt, meg sem fordult, de megtorpant, jelezve, hogy hallgatja. Pont erre volt Harrynek szüksége.

A lehető legcsendesebben a férfi mögé lopódzott, és tudta, sikerült meglepnie őt, mert megérezte, ahogy Piton megmerevedik, amikor hátulról nekipréselődött, és a karját átcsúsztatta a férfi karja alatt. Az egyik kezével végigsimított Piton mellkasán és megragadta a ruháját, a másik keze lefelé vándorolt. _Tudod, kivel játszadozz?!_

– Ugye tudja, hogy minden éjjel keménnyé tesz, igaz? – súgta ingerlően a férfi fülébe, határozottan végighúzva az ujjait Piton ágyékán. Meglepődve észlelte, hogy nem csak ő az, aki jókora, kemény merevedést rejteget. – _Édes álmokat, Perselus!_ – Harry felkuncogott.

Perselus még időben fordult meg, hogy lássa, amint a festményajtó becsukódik.

Ördögien elmosolyodott.

– Még nincs vége, Potter! – dünnyögte elindulva.


	4. Éjféli őrültség

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A történet folytatódik. Vajon ki bírja tovább? :)

# 

**Az éjszaka titkai  
Írta: Lizzy0305**

**A történet eredeti címe:** The secrets of night  
 **Szerző:** Lizzy0305  
 **Az eredeti történet fellelhető:** [itt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/504016/chapters/885855)  
 **Jogok** A Harry Potter univerzum és a benne szereplő karakterek J.K. Rowling valamint a vele szerződésben álló társaságok tulajdonát képezik, a történet írója és én, a fordító csupán kölcsönvettük őket – anyagi előnyünk nem származik belőle.  
 **Figyelmeztetés:** slash, két azonos nemű szereplő szexuális viszonyáról szól; a történet kezdetén tanár/diák viszony (Harry ötödéves tanuló)  
 **Összegzés:** Harry az Umbridge-dzsal folytatott egyik büntetőmunkája után vérző kézzel kóborol a Roxfort folyosóin. Összetalálkozik Pitonnal, aki természetesen kíváncsi, mi az ördögért nincs az ágyában Harry. Aztán meglátja a vérző kezet. Az éjszaka sötétjében a kapcsolatuk megváltozik. Ugyanakkor kitörőben van az új háború. Vajon mit kell feláldozniuk annak érdekében, hogy nyerjenek?  
 **Béta:** Kagura, akinek ezúton is köszönöm a segítségét.  
 **Korhatár:** 18

# 

**4\. fejezet  
Éjféli őrültség**

________________________________________

 

Következő reggel Perselus kőkemény erekcióval ébredt. _Édes álmok, mi? Határozottan!_ Gyorsan lezuhanyozott és a Nagyterembe sietett, hogy még az előtt megigyon egy csésze kávét, mielőtt a zajos diáktömeg becsődül, és nem hagyják élvezni a jócskán igényelt koffeinbevitelét. Hajnali három óráig járőrözött, aztán meg annak a rosszcsont kölyöknek köszönhetően egy szemhunyásnyit nem aludt. Nem tudott aludni, mivel folyton Harry tiszta illatát érezte az orrában.

Végigsétált az asztalok között, a különböző ételek ínycsiklandozó illata letámadta a szaglószervét, amitől ráébredt, mennyire éhes. De nem az étel volt az egyetlen, amire éhezett. Az a fiú, ahogy önkontrollját vesztve nyöszörgött alatta, aztán ahogy megragadta a férfiasságát a Griffendél-torony előtt, nem foglalkozva vele, ki járkálhat arra… Az az arrogáns, nemtörődöm kölyök.

– Jó reggelt, Minerva, Dumbledore – üdvözölte a kollégáit, majd helyet foglalt a nő mellett.

– Jó reggelt, Perselus. Épp időben érkeztél a kolbászhoz, próbáld ki, hihetetlenül ízletes – mosolygott rá Dumbledore. _Hogy lehet ennyire vidám minden átkozott reggel?_ – tűnődött Perselus. _Hát, neki talán nem voltak vad, erotikus álmai egy diákjáról…_

– Köszönöm, de úgy gondolom, megmaradok a kávémnál – bólintott halvány mosollyal, miközben töltött magának a bögréjébe.

– Enned kell valamit, Perselus – csatlakozott Minerva a társalgáshoz. – Legalább egy kis tojást egyél.

– Te jó ég… – Perselus elmosolyodott. – Van egy almám, az elfogadható?

– Nos, a semminél jobb. – Minerva szigorú oldalpillantást vetett rá, aztán elvigyorodott, amikor Perselus elvett egy szép zöldalmát a tálcáról. A nő alaposan szemügyre vette azt, mintha azon morfondírozna, vajon mennyi tápanyagot tartalmaz; de persze azt is meglehet, hogy csupán látni akarta, hogy Perselus elfogyasztja-e. A férfi gyanakvóan meredt a mellette ülő kollégájára, aztán lassan beleharapott az almába. Minerva bólintott, majd folytatta a reggelijét.

Perselus szórakozottan megrázta a fejét. 

– Tyúkanyó. – Erre a megjegyzésre Dumbledore felhorkant és hangosan felnevetett. Minerva elpirulni látszott, de közben komoly pillantást vetett Perselusra, aki most már szintúgy vigyorgott.

– Hívj, aminek akarsz, Perselus Piton, de ne felejtsd el, hogy csupán gondoskodom rólad – jelentette ki szigorúan a nő.

– Felnőtt férfi vagyok, nincs szükségem rá, hogy gondoskodjanak rólam – vágta rá Piton minden egyes szót kihangsúlyozva, miközben undok pillantással illette a szomszédját.

– Ó, igen, valóban? Akkor példának okáért, áruld el már el nekem, te felnőtt férfi, pontosan mikor is feküdtél le utoljára valakivel? – kérdezte Minerva, nyugodtan kortyolgatva a herbateáját.

– Elnézést, hogy? Hát ez meg honnan a pokolból jött? – kiáltott fel Perselus halkan, de felbőszült hangon, erősen köhécselve a félrenyelt kávétól, amit a jól időzített kérdésnek köszönhetően sikerült félrenyelnie. Albusra nézett némi támogatásért, de a kék szempár roppant fényesen csillogott. A gazember élvezte a dolgot!

– Nos, mint egészséges, felnőtt ember, biztos vagyok benne, hogy erős igényed van a…

– Kérlek, ne mondd ki, kérlek, ne… – vágott közbe Perselus.

–… szexre…

– És hát persze, hogy kimondtad… – nyögött fel Perselus fájdalmas arccal, a kezével eltakarva a szemét.

–… amit muszáj kielégítened. Semmi szükség pirulni, Perselus, ez az emberi élet természetes velejáróra – mosolyodott el gonoszul Minerva.

– Ó, nagyon tévedsz, Minerva, én nem _pirulok_. Épp ellenkezőleg, igazából minden kiejtett szavadtól egyre jobban sápadok.

– Tűnődöm, vajon miért van ez, Perselus. Talán kényes pontra tapintottam? – kérdezte a nő ugratva, és Albusra mosolygott.

– Minerva… – kezdte lassan Perselus. – A barátomnak tekintelek, de Isten engem úgy segéljen, ha nem hagysz békén, lehet, hogy egy nagyon halálos bájitallal leplek meg a mai ebéd során.

– Ó, Perselus, sosem csinálnál ilyesmit – mosolyodott el önelégülten Minerva. – Miért nem engeded, hogy bemutassak…

– NEM! Abszolút, határozottan és visszavonhatatlanul nem. Még a holttestemen át _sem_! Soha többé vagyok hajlandó átszenvedni magam egy kísérleteden, hogy találj nekem egy férfit. Még mindig nem bocsátottam meg neked a legutóbbit!

– Ó, Merlin szerelmére, Perselus! Az már három éve volt. Meg kell engedned, hogy… – kiáltott fel Minerva.

– Nem, Minerva, határozottan nem kell megengednem neked semmit. Egyáltalán semmit.

– Miért? – vonta fel kérdően a szemöldökét Dumbledore. – Mi történt legutóbb?

– Csak rajta, Minerva, mesélj szépen Dumbledore-nak a legutolsó kísérletedről, hogy megalázz – intett Perselus a kezével.

– Semmi nem történt, Albus; egyáltalán nem volt megalázó, csak ő reagálja túl.

– Valóban? Én? És vajon miért? Talán mert azt mondtad egy férfinak, akit _utáltam_ , hogy bátran közeledjen felém romantikus érzésekkel, mivel én is nagyon kedvelem őt? Vagy talán azért, mert az első kísérletem után, hogy a pokolba küldjem az a _seggfejt_ , meghívtál vacsorára, és amikor odaértem, te sehol nem voltál láthatáron belül, ellenben az az ostoba, unintelligens, egoista szörnyeteg ott várt rám? – fakadt ki Perselus szarkasztikus, gúnyos hangnemben.

– Én csupán megpróbáltam neked némi… khm… örömet szerezni – mondta Minerva elpirulva.

– Örömet? _Örömet?_ – kiáltott fel halkan, de fájdalmas hangon a férfi Minervára meredve. – Te valóban azt hiszed, hogy _örömömet_ lelném egy olyan alakban, mint ő? Ennyire sekélyesnek vagy ilyen kétségbeesettnek látszom?

– Istenem, dehogy, Perselus! – Minerva összeszedte magát. – Csupán azt gondoltam, hogy…

– Mit? Hogy kapóra jöhet számomra egy dugás? – Perselus immár valóban mérgesnek látszott.

– Merlin szakállára, Perselus, asztalnál vagyunk! – szólt közbe Dumbledore, noha nem tudta elrejteni a mosolyát. – Amúgy ki volt az a férfi?

– Gilderoy Lockhart – mondta egy pillanatnyi tökéletes és nyugtalan csend után Piton olyan halkan, hogy Dumbledore egy pillanatig úgy hitte, csak képzelte az egészet.

Az igazgató olyan erős hahotába kezdett, hogy az egész Nagyterem az ő vidám hangjától visszhangzott. Néhány diák felnézett és egy ideig bámult rá, de aztán folytatták a reggelizést.

– Ó, egek… Ó, Minerva, mit tettél? – kérdezte a könnyeit törölgetve, még mindig kuncogó hangon.

Perselus enyhén megrázta a fejét, miközben a nőre pillantott.

\- Jól van, rendben. – Minerva a tányérjára dobta a kését és a villáját, majd megadóan a levegőbe emelte a kezét. – Beismerem, hogy elkövettem egy apró tévedést…

\- Apró? – kiáltott fel Dumbledore. – Nem létezik még egy olyan személy, legyen az nő vagy férfi, aki összeférhetetlenebb a mi Perselusunkkal.

\- Köszönöm – biccentett hálásan Perselus.

\- Jól van, akkor nagy tévedést. Egy hatalmas, borzasztó tévedést követtem el – mondta Minerva a kezeivel eltakarva a szemét. – Nem tudom, mit gondoltam, Perselus. Nagyon sajnálom. – A mellette ülő férfira nézett, aki meglepetésére most már mosolygott.

\- Bocsánatkérés elfogadva. Csak soha többé ne ismételd meg – válaszolta csipkelődve Perselus, majd mosolyogva hozzátette: – Még mindig rémálmok gyötörnek arról az éjszakáról, amikor meglátogatott. – Undorodva lehunyta a szemét. – Kinyitottam az ajtót, ő pedig ott állt egy _visszataszító_ , rózsaszín, bolyhos köntöst viselve, agyatlan idiótaként mosolyogva, és azt mondta, azért jött hozzám, hogy megengedje nekem, hogy imádjam az ő szépségét és bűbáját… - mondta a halántékát masszírozva.

\- Mit tettél vele? – érdeklődött Minerva kíváncsian.

\- Kiátkoztam a küszöbömről. Több mint egy órán keresztül feküdt eszméletlenül a szemközti falnál – közölte egyszerűen a férfi. Hangsúlya azt sugallta, hogy Lockhart mindent megérdemelt, amit kapott.

\- De ő egy nagyon kedves barátnőm… Ő tényleg…

Perselus hitetlenkedve meredt a megbűvölt mennyezetre. 

\- Mit tettem, hogy ilyen barátot érdemeltem ki, mint _te_? – nyögött fel.

\- Ennyi elég, Minerva – vágott közbe Albus, gyengéden a nő csuklójára téve a kezét. – Zavarba hozod a barátunkat. És tudod, hogy nem érdeklődik senki iránt, aki nőnemű.

Minerva bólintott.

\- Még mindig nem értem, hogy is történt ez. Mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy Perselus és a kis Lily Evans…

\- Lily és én legjobb barátok voltunk, semmi több; csak nem értem, miért magyarázom ezt már megint – mondta, szomorúan fordítva a fejét az üres tányérja felé. Még mindig nagyon hiányzott neki a nő.

\- Emlékszem, hogy folyton Sirius Blacket bámultad a régi napokban, de… - kezdte Albus, de Perselus már nem figyelt többé. Felnézett, ugyanakkor nem látta maga előtt a tanulókat. Hogy jutottak el pontosan idáig? Hogyan válhatott a szexuális élete (vagy inkább annak hiánya) a reggeli beszélgetés témájává? Sokk és elképedés ült ki az arcára, miközben hinni képtelenül fordult a barátai felé. _Barátok? Kinek kellenek ellenségek, amikor ilyen barátai vannak, mint ez a kettő?_

Mielőtt Dumbledore befejezhette volna a mondatot, Perselus közbeszólt.

\- Nagyra értékelném, ha abbahagynátok a csevejt az én szexuális életemről, sőt, úgy általában rólam. Beszéljünk inkább rólad, Minerva, _te_ mikor szexeltél utoljára? – kérdezte váratlanul, remélve, hogy ezzel elhallgattatja egy időre a kotlós tyúkot. Nos, ez meg is történt, de nem pontosan úgy, ahogyan remélte.

Minerva elpirult, Dumbledore pedig hirtelen mozdulattal felállt az asztaltól. Nem mertek egymásra nézni, ahogy Dumbledore dörmögve megszólalt.

\- Én most inkább megyek. – Minerva egyszerűen bólintott, és tekintetét a kolbászra szegezte.

\- Ez nem lehet komoly. Ó, istenem! – Perselus szeme elkerekedett, ahogy a felismerés lecsapott rá, és az igazgató hátára meredt, aki gyorsan eltűnt egy ajtó mögött. – Ó, istenem – ismételte sokkoltan.

\- Fogd be, Perselus, és edd az almádat – jelentette ki Minerva szigorú hangon.

Perselus még egy hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett Minervára, aki ezúttal még a létezéséről sem vett tudomást. Ezért hála az égnek, de akkor is…- Ó, Istenem…

Még egyet harapott az almájából, és hagyta, hogy tekintete végigvándoroljon azon a néhány nebulón, akik még mindig a Nagyteremben ültek. Amikor elért a Griffendél asztalához, meglepetten pillantott meg egy ismerős zöld szempárt, amely intenzíven nézett rá.

 _Ha már a szexről volt szó_ – gondolta újabbat harapva az édes gyümölcsből.

Harry egy őszibarackot tartott a jobb kezében. Perselusra lesett, aztán vissza a barackra, mind a kettőt ugyanazzal az éhes pillantással szemlélve. Ezután a fogai közé vette a gyümölcsöt és beleharapott. A barack leve végigcsorgott az állán és az ujjain, amit lassan lenyalt, miközben le sem vette a szemét Perselusról. Ezt követően végighúzta a nyelvét az édes gyümölcs húsán, felszürcsölve a kibuggyanó levet, mielőtt azok lecseppenhettek volna. Abban a pillanatban Perselus azt kívánta, bárcsak a barack helyében lehetne.

Harry elmosolyodott, és hüvelykujjával ingerlően végigsimított az alsóajkán, aztán a nyelvét lassan, kínzó lassúsággal végig körbehúzta a bőrén, és az ujjat a szájába vette.

Perselus ekkor döntötte el, hogy ideje távozni, még azelőtt, hogy a merevedése láthatóbbá válik. Az arany tányérra ejtette a félig elfogyasztott almát, de a pillantását nem tudta eltépni a fiúról. Harry letette a barackot, és egy kést vett a kezébe. Óvatosan, nehogy barackos legyen a zöld kendő, felszeletelte a lédús gyümölcsöt. 

Perselus az asztalra könyökölt és előredőlt. Ujjbegyével finoman masszírozta a halántékát, míg hüvelykujja az állánál volt. Középső ujját az ajkai közé véve öntudatlanul megnyalta, bár fogai durván végigkarcolták azt.

A fiú észrevette a másik érdeklődését, mialatt végignyalt a kés pengéjén. Potter önelégülten elvigyorodott, aztán a fogai közé dugva az őszibarack darabkát, nyalogatni és szopogatni kezdte a mézédes levet. Azzal végezve a következő darab után nyúlt, hogy elfogyassza azt és vele együtt Perselus türelmét is.

A professzor a bögréjéért nyúlt, és mialatt a keserű kávéját kortyolgatta, a karima fölött Harryre vigyorgott. A fiú tisztán látta, és igéző mosollyal válaszolt rá. Nevetve a szájába dobta az utolsó darab barackot, majd felállt.

Perselus ugyanígy tett. Miután kiitta az utolsó korty kávéját, Harry után indult, aki pont akkor érte el a Nagyterem hatalmas ajtaját. Perselus gyorsan utána sietett, de amikor kilépett a folyosóra, már csak egy sötét talárt sikerült elkapnia, amint eltűnik egy sarok mögött. Nem tudta biztosan, hogy a talár Harryhez tartozott-e, vagy sem, de mivel ez volt az egyetlen esélye, hogy talán elcsípje a fiút, arrafelé haladt tovább.

Harry egy üres folyosó közepén állt, rá várva.

\- Jó reggelt, uram! – üdvözölte a tanárt távolról. – Jól aludt, uram? – kérdezte, és arcára ingerlő mosoly ült ki.

\- Igen, csakugyan jól aludtam. Az álmaim igazán… élvezetesek voltak – felelt Piton kifejezéstelen arccal.

\- És élvezte a reggelijét, uram? Én ma reggel felettébb ízletesnek találtam a barackot.

\- Értem, már nem Perselus többé – jegyezte meg Piton nyugodtan, égő szemmel. Harry nem tudta abbahagyni a mosolygást. – Igazad van, a barack tényleg nagyon zamatosnak látszott – mondta Perselus, miközben elért a fiúhoz.

Harry nagyot nyelt, amikor Piton megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel megállt előtte.

\- Befelé. Most! – mutatott egy ajtóra maguk mellett.

Harry megfordult, és megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtót, de az nem nyílt.

\- Zárva. Megint ki kell találnom a jelszót? – kérdezte merészen.

Amikor Piton előkapta a pálcáját, aznap reggel első alkalommal Harry úgy érezte, hogy túl messzire ment. Talán félreértette Piton múlt éjszakai cselekedetét, és amit most csinált, ez a nyílt kötekedés, az, hogy valahogyan reagálni merészelt Pitonra, nagy tévedés volt. Egy _jó nagy_ tévedés.

Piton legyintett egyet a pálcájával, és Harry kattanást hallott maga mögött. Ismét megpróbálta, mire az ajtó kinyílt, de a félelmei akkor is megmaradtak, amikor belépett a sötét, elhagyatott és poros tanterembe.

A következő másodpercben azon kapta magát, hogy a legközelebbi falnak taszítják. Megint.

\- Mit akarsz, Potter? – Perselus áthatóan bámult bele a csillogó zöld szempárba.

Harryt meglepte a kérdés.

\- Hogy érti?

\- Ne játszadozz, Potter, mit akarsz, _tőlem?_

 _Ó, tehát ez a kérdés_ – gondolta Harry, de nem tudott rögtön választ adni rá.

Perselus ugyanakkor ahhoz volt hozzászokva, hogyha feltesz egy kérdést, _mindig_ választ kap rá.

\- Ha nem vetted volna észre, ez egy _kérdés_ volt, Potter. Méghozzá olyan, ami megválaszolást igényel. Tehát halljam azt az átkozott választ! – parancsolta Perselus feldúlt hangon.

\- Vagy mi, pontokat von le? – kérdezte Harry minden bátorságát összeszedve. Nem tudta, mi is játszódik le előtte. Piton valóban dühös, vagy csupán színleli? Ha most pipa, akkor mi a _faszt_ művelt tegnap éjjel?

Piton a falra csapott, közvetlenül Harry füle mellé, ami egy másodpercre megijesztette a fiút. Nem a férfiban lakozó brutális erő rémisztette meg, még csak nem is a ráeszmélés, hogy nem tud kijutni a helyiségből, csupán az az egyszerű gondolat, hogy _túl messzire_ ment. Nyíltan flörtölt egy tanárral, sőt, az a bizonyos tanár Perselus Piton volt, a férfi, aki utálta őt (ámbár az utóbbi két nap éjjelén nem), és a férfi, akitől az egész iskola rettegett.

\- Válaszolj! – követelte Piton halk, fenyegető hangon. Harry megborzongott a hangsúlyától, mint annyiszor korábban, és döntésre jutott.

\- Nos, nem túl sokat. – Belenézett a sötét szempárba, és megvonta a vállát. – Csak magát. – Ugyanazt a mély hangszínt használta, amit Piton is szokott.

\- Nem tudod, mit akarsz – mondta lassan a férfi gúnymosollyal az arcán.

\- Ó, a fenébe is, de igen, tudom. Pontosan tudom, hogy mit akarok. És az… _maga._

\- Valóban, Potter? Engem akarsz? Ezt akarod? – mutatott magára a tanár. – _Ezt_ akarod? – kérdezte újra, és fürge mozdulattal felrántotta a talárja ujját. Hangjának színezete mélyebb lett, mint a legsötétebb éjszaka, miközben megmutatta a fiúnak Voldemort jegyét. Harry a jegy irányába fordította a tekintetét, aztán visszanézett Piton arcára. Megragadta a férfi feléje nyújtott csuklóját, és térdre ereszkedett.

Perselus szeme hatalmasra kerekedett, ahogy az előtte térdeplő fiúra nézett, akinek a szája a Sötét Nagyúr jegye fölött volt. 

Miközben a pillantásuk egymásba kapcsolódott, Harry halkan suttogva megszólalt:

\- Igen, ezt akarom. – Majd megszüntetve az apró hézagot, gyengéd csókot nyomott a sötét jegyre.

Perselus annyira égetőnek érezte a csókot, hogy muszáj volt felnyögnie élvezetében, bár nem volt olyan fájdalmas, mint Voldemort érintése, épp ellenkezőleg, csodálatosnak érezte, ahogy az a puha ajak a kezére nyomódik, a forró levegő a bőrét bizsergeti, és érezte, ahogy azonnal megkeményedik. Az érintkezés lángra lobbantotta a vérét az ereiben. Egész teste tűzben égett a vágytól, amit nem volt képes irányítani.

Harry végighúzta a kezét Piton lábán, erősen hozzányomta, és belemélyesztette a körmeit a fekete anyagba, miközben hagyta, hogy a megkönnyebbülés elárassza a testét. Lelkesedésében még magasabbra emelte a kezét, végig, Piton belsőcombján, egyre feljebb és feljebb simítva rajta, és végül elért a kőkemény férfiassághoz.

Mind a ketten felnyögtek, amikor Perselus a fiú tenyerébe lökte a farkát, aki újra és újra végigsimított rajta. Perselus belemarkolt Harry hajába, felrántotta és újfent a falhoz kente őt.

\- Figyelmeztetlek, én nem vagyok egy szelíd alak – suttogta rekedt hangon Harry fülébe.

\- Ezt már észrevettem – felelte Harry a tanár derekára font kézzel, és közelebb húzta őt magához. – Ha gyengédséget akarnék, akkor egy lánnyal kezdenék. – Harry felnyögött, mivel ez volt az egyetlen, amit tenni tudott, miközben Perselus fogai végigsúrolták a bőrt a nyakán.

A férfi vadul belemélyesztette a fogait Harry bőrébe, mielőtt felnyögött.

\- És az az osztozkodó típus sem…

Harry levegő után kapott, amikor megérezte a másik kezét végigsimítani sajgó ágyékán. Felnyöszörgött. Felnyöszörgött, hogy „Végre…”, de egyetlen hang sem jött ki a torkán. Valaki más azonban megszólalt a helyiségben.

\- Piton professzor, ön az?

Egy pillanattal később Piton kétlépésnyire állt tőle, zihálva, szemét Harryébe fúrva, miközben válaszolt.

\- Mit óhajt, Sir Nicholas?

\- Ah, Harry te is itt vagy! – A szellem elmosolyodott, amikor észrevette Harryt, aki ebben a pillanatban roppant hálás volt a terem sötétjének, és borzasztóan pipa Nickre. – Az igazgató önt keresi, professzor; megkért, hogy mondjam meg, ha látom, hogy az irodájában várja.

Perselus Harryre nézett, mielőtt lehunyta a szemét és fájdalmasan felsóhajtott.

\- Hát persze, hogy vár.

\- Mr. Potter. – Kinyitotta az ajtót és intett Harrynek, hogy induljon kifelé.

Harry kilépett a vakítóan fényes folyosóra, és egy szót sem szólt, mivel Nick továbbra is körülöttük lebegett. Piton becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, biccentett neki, aztán sarkon fordult, és gyors léptekkel elvonult.

Harry kábultan maradt ott. Tudta, hogy az élet nem igazán fair vele, de ez már mindenen túlment. _Ez gyötrelmesen övön aluli volt._

***

Már majdnem éjfélre járt, és Harry még mindig az ágyában feküdt, a legcsekélyebb remény nélkül, hogy valami alváshoz jut. Egész nap fel-alá rótta a folyosókat, megpróbálta megtalálni Pitont, de hiábavalóan. A férfi biztosan eltűnt a kastélyból.

Még Ron és Hermione is észrevették, hogy valami gond van vele, és megpróbálták rávenni, hogy beszéljen róla, de Harry egy szót sem tudott mondani. Mégis, igazából mit mondhatott volna a barátainak? Egyikük sem hitt volna neki, vagy egyszerűen úgy vélték volna, hogy megőrült. És még csak meg sem lepődhetne, ha ezt gondolják, mivel per pillanat ő is őrültnek érezte magát, miközben azon járt az agya, milyen hatással lenne rá, ha magán érezné Piton kezeit.

Megfordult, kétségbeesetten, hogy megtalálja a módját, mindegy mifélét, ami rávezeti, mégis mire van oly nagyon szüksége. Aztán leesett neki. Az ötlet úgy csapott le rá, akár egy mennydörgés, és átkozta magát, amiért akkora idióta volt, hogy nem gondolt erre korábban.

_A Tekergők!_

Elvette a térképet az éjjeliszekrényéről és széthajtotta.

\- Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok – suttogta, és egy perccel később meg is találta, amit keresett. A kis Perselus Piton feliratú pontot, amint a szobájában járkál, fel és alá, fel és alá, aztán egy pillanatra megtorpan. A fekete pont hamarosan újra kezdte a mászkálást, de Harry már nem azt figyelte; Umbridge-ot kutatta, aki a szobájában volt, és Harrynek pont erre volt szüksége. Félredobta a térképet, kirohant a hálóból, le a lépcsőn, ki a toronyból – úgy ahogy volt, mezítláb, csak egy pólóban és a bokszeralsójában. Csendesen szaladt végig a folyosókon, ezúttal pontosan tudva, hova is tart.

A tanára ajtaja előtt megtorpant. Felemelte a kezét, de nem mert bekopogni. Onnantól nincs visszaút. Ezúttal egyedül lesznek, senki nem zavarná őket Piton lakosztályában, hajnal egy órakor. Harry tétovázott. Valóban ez az, amit akar? Tényleg be akar menni abba a helyiségbe és _Pitonnal_ lenni?

 _A pokolba is, igen_ – mosolyodott el Harry.

Vadul verdeső szívvel bekopogott.

Aztán újból kopogott.

És megint.

De nem számít, hányszor próbálta, nem jött válasz.

Csalódottság, düh és harag száguldott végig a vénáin, ahogy mindkét öklével az ajtóba csapott, mielőtt elfordult tőle. Csomót érzett a gyomrában, és tudta, hogy az jó hosszú ideig nem fog eltűnni. Valahogy hányinger kerülgette, ahogy a frusztráltság keserű érzése átvette a az akarás, a szükség és a vágy helyét a szívében. Vakon követte az ösztöneit, és ment amerre a lábai vitték – remélhetőleg a torony felé.

\- Lám, lám, lám, miféle elveszett kis bárányka jár itt a sötétben? – Egy hideg hang megtorpanásra késztette őt. A szíve vadul kalapált a mellkasában, ahogy felnézett. – Megmondtam, ha egy még egyszer összefutok veled a folyosón, valami fájdalmasabbat adok neked, mint az a sérülés a kezeden. Megmondtam neked, vagy sem, Potter? – szólalt meg a hang az árnyékból, és Harry lábai reszketni kezdtek.

\- Megmondta, uram – válaszolt, gyorsan kapkodó lélegzettel, a sötét alak felé indulva.

\- Akkor muszáj eltűnődnöm, hogy vajon miért is vagy itt, ha pontosan tisztában vagy a tetteid következményeivel.

\- Talán akarom, hogy azok a következmények megtörténjenek. Talán mindennél jobban akarom – felelte Harry immáron Perselus előtt állva.

\- Hát, akkor… - suttogta Piton közelebb lépve Harryhez -… ki vagyok én, hogy megtagadjak valamit a nagy Harry Pottertől? Még ha vágyának tárgya _én magam_ vagyok? – Akár egy lelkes cirógatás a bőr alatt, az utolsó szó felszabadította leláncolt áhítatukat.

Perselus Harry nyakához kapott, s mélyen, minden visszafogottság nélkül megcsókolta őt, és máris érezte, hogy türelmetlen kezek vándorolnak a testén, miközben Harry a szájába lökte a nyelvét, ugyanazzal a nyers erővel visszacsókolva őt. Hátrafelé botladoztak, míg Harry háta elérte a falat. Perselus hirtelen megragadta a fiú lábait és a dereka köré húzva azokat, erősen Harryhez préselte az ágyékát, aki rögvest felnyögött a szenzációra.

Perselus érezte, ahogy a lábak összezárulnak a csípője körül, sőt, Harry még közelebb próbálja húzni őt, bármennyire is lehetetlen volt az. Keze a fiú pólója alá lopódzott, féktelenül simogatva Harry puha bőrét, aki vég nélkül nyöszörgött a szájába.

Hozzádörzsölte a csípőjét Harryhez, könnyedén végighúzva az ajkát a fiatalember nyakán, a fogaival végigrágcsálva azt. Harry a férfi hajába túrt, és sóhajtozva húzta őt közelebb magához. Perselus először nem értette, hogy mondani akar valamit, amíg meg nem hallott egy halk „Ne…” sóhajt a fiútól.

\- Elég gyorsan megváltoztattad a véleményedet, Potter… - jegyezte meg enyhén hátradőlve, némiképp csalódott érzéssel. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy mit is tett az imént, nem számít, mennyire csodásnak érezte. Ugyanakkor Potter lábai a dereka körül elég nyilvánvaló bizonyságul szolgáltak arra nézve, mi is történt.

\- Úgy értem… - kezdte Harry erősen zihálva –, hogy ne tegye azt. Lehunyta a szemét, és hátraejtette a fejét.

\- Mit? – Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott, és előredöfve a csípőjét, Harryéhez dörzsölte a merevedését.

\- _Ezt_! – kiáltott fel a fiú lelkesen.

\- Mindenki közül pont te tudod a legjobban, hogy azt teszem, amit akarok. – Úgy súrolta az ágyékát Harryéhez, mintha már _beléje_ lökött volna, ámbár nagyon lassan. Tudta, mekkora gyötrelmet okoz ezzel a fiúnak. Hisz pontosan ezért csinálta.

\- Akkor csinálja. De ágyban. Meztelenül. – Harry felnyögött, Piton nyaka köré fonta a karjait, és egész testét behomorítva ellökte magát a faltól a professzora felé, miközben a csípőjét szinkronban mozgatta Piton hintázó derekával.

\- Nézz magadra, Potter, Annyira buzgón akarsz megkapni valamit, amire még csak nincs is szükséged.

\- Szükségem van magára. Szükségem van magára… velem… bennem…

Perselus felnyögött Harry szavaiból áradó heves hangszínre.

\- Ó, Harry… - Perselus belesóhajtott Harry bőrébe a nyakánál. Ennek nem kellene megtörténnie. Nem kellene Harryvel lennie. Sem most, sem soha. – Én nem az a gyengéd szerető vagyok, akire vágysz – súgta, mert dacára mindannak, amit a józan esze súgott neki, akarta ezt, mindennél jobban, és nem tudta visszatartani magát attól, amit akart.

\- Én nem egy gyengéd szeretőt akarok – érkezett az éles felelet.

\- Megsérthetlek. – Perselus megpróbálta elijeszteni a fiút. Saját magát nem tudná megállítani, de Harryt talán igen.

Ám a fiút nem volt olyan könnyű elijeszteni. Belemarkolt Piton hajába, felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Egy pillanatig csak bámult a végtelen mélységű feketeségbe, aztán könnyedén megcsókolta Perselust.

\- Bízom magában – motyogta a férfi szájába, miközben a kezét a másik férfi köré kulcsolta, közelebb húzva őt magához.

\- Harry…

Néhány másodpercig Perselus élvezte a gyengéd csókot, aztán elhúzódott annyira, hogy az igéző zöld szempárba nézzen, majd egy árnyalatnyi szomorúsággal a hangjában odasúgta:

\- Nem is ismersz engem.

\- Ez igaz – bólintott Harry lassan. – Nem tudok mindent magáról. – A kezét Perselus arcára tette, hüvelykujja végigsimított a tanára ajkán. – És mégis, bízom magában.

Perselus szeme lassan elkerekedett, amikor meghallotta ez a szavakat. 

– A bizalmad elképeszt – mondta őszintén, csókot adva a fiú hüvelykujjára.

\- Hát… - Harry elmosolyodott. – Ez vagyok én. Harry Potter a legmegdöbbentőbb, legkedvesebb, legbámula-

\- Fogd be, Potter. – Perselus gúnyosan elmosolyodott, ismételten a falnak nyomva Harryt, kitörő erővel egymáshoz préselve a csípőjüket. Harry egyetlen újabb szót sem tudott mondani, csupán éles nyögés érkezett a torkából, ahogy a férfi vadul szájába hatolt.

A türelmük a végét járta, és Perselus Harry fenekére csúsztatta a kezét.

\- Úgy tervezi, hogy ennek a falnak döntve dug meg? – nyögött fel Harry, amikor megérezte, hogy Perselus lehúzza a bokszeralsóját.

\- Bizony ám – válaszolt Perselus sötéten, gonosz vigyorral az ajkán, amivel immáron Harry nyakát cirógatta.

\- A szo- Ah, Istenem! – Harry nem tudta befejezni, mivel hosszú ujjak fonták körül a merevedését, és erősen rámarkolva simítottak végig rajta. A fiú ismét beszélni próbált, de amikor kinyitotta a száját, csak rekedt nyögés szakadt ki belőle. Perselus ugyanakkor tudni vélte, hogy mit is akart mondani.

\- A szobám? Ágyra van szükséged a szexhez, Potter? – Ingerlően végigsimította a fiú makkján, ami máris nedves volt az előnedvtől.

\- Ne beszéljen, és kérem, térjen vissza ahhoz a részhez, amikor ennek a falnak döntve megdug – dünnyögte Harry, türelmetlenül lökve magát Perselus kezébe.

A férfinak be kellett ismerni, hogy a fiú maga volt az élő vágy. A fejét hátravetette, ahogy folyamatosan felnyöszörgött minden alkalommal, amikor megmozdította a kezét a farkán, szájon csókolta őt, vagy a bőrébe mélyesztette a fogát. Harrynek nem volt sokra szüksége, és néhány perccel később már hallotta a fiú zihálását és egyre gyorsabb és gyorsabb lélegzetvételeit, nyögését…

\- Perselus… - A neve. Az ő neve, és semmi más nem tudott előtörni a fiú szájából. Ez önelégült vigyort csalt az arcára.

\- Így igaz, Harry. Én. Csak _én_ tehetem ezt veled. Csak én tudom elérni, hogy ennyire elveszítsd az önuralmadat, hogy ilyen lelkes és szenvedélyes legyél – súgta hideg misztikus hangján, és Harry hangosabban felnyögött, mint eddig bármikor.

\- Beszéljen hozzám – akarta Harry, az élvezettől nyafogós hangon.

Perselus sötéten felnevetett.

\- Tetszik a hangom? _Felizgulsz_ a hangomtól?

\- Csupán attól el tudnék menni, hogy hallgatom… - motyogta Harry ide-oda dobálva a fejét.

\- Nos, akkor… - Perselus gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Lássuk, igaz-e. – És ezzel eleresztette Harry merevedését, megragadva a fiú kezeit, hogy ne tudjon se ellenállni, se bárhova menni.

\- Ne… - könyörgött a fiú, amikor érezte, hogy eltűnik a melegség és a férfi kezének vasmarka a farka körül.

\- Azt akarod, hogy továbbmenjek, Potter? – kérdezte Perselus olyan halkan, hogy Harry alig hallotta meg.

\- I… Igen – érkezett a lelkes fiú reszketeg válasza.

\- Azt akarod, hogy kiverjem neked itt, a folyosó közepén? – Piton hangja sötét és jéghideg volt, de olyan érzés, mint egy jeges zuhany egy forró nyári napon. Harry minden egyes szóval még mohóbb lett; nem tudta, hogyan lehet rá ekkora hatással ez a nyugodt, kiegyensúlyozott hang.

\- Azt akarod, hogy ismét a farkad köré fonjam az ujjaimat, és addig mozgassam rajta, míg sikoltva elélvezel? Csak egy szó, és megteszem. – Harry nyöszörgött, de nem mondott semmit. Nem számít, mennyire türelmetlen és vágyakozó volt, hallani akarta Perselust.

\- Nem? Valami mást akarsz? – suttogott a férfi. – És vajh’ mi lenne az, ifjú Potter, minden varázsló és boszorkány hőse, a világ megmentője? Vajon mit akarhat a Fiú, Aki Túlélte egy olyan egyszerű embertől, mint én? Lehet, hogy a testemet? Vagy a _lelkemet_? – Éles, mélyről jövő torokhang szakadt ki Harryből.

\- A lelkemet? – kérdezte Perselus elégedett vigyorral az arcán. – Azt hittem, a testemért sóvárogsz oly nagyon. – Halkan szólt, ajka csupán néhány milliméterre volt Harry fülétől, forró lélegzetétől a fiú egész testében megborzongott. – Azt hittem, magadban akarsz tudni. Hogy beléd hatoljak a farkammal, vadul és gyorsan mozogjak benned, minden egyes lökéssel a falnak nyomjalak, mígnem annyira vágyod, hogy vége legyen, hogy már könyörögsz érte, hogy hagyjalak elmenni, hogy gyorsabban verjem magam beléd, mélyebben, erősebben…

\- Elég! – kiáltott Harry, miközben foglyul ejtette Perselus száját, kétségbeesetten megcsókolva őt. Ha azt hitte, hogy képes kitartani, miközben a férfi ezeket a vággyal teli dolgokat suttogja a fülébe ilyen halk, karcos hangon, ennyire fenyegetően veszélyes hangszínen, hát komoly tévedésben volt.

Perselusnak csupán ennyire volt szüksége. A keze visszatért Harry merevedésére, és zabolátlan, mohó mozdulatokkal ismét simogatni kezdte. Harry belelökött a kezébe, csípője minden alkalommal megrándult, amikor a férfi Harry vesszejének tövére tolta az ujjait.

\- Ahh, igen… Ah, Perselus.. igen… - Ez volt az utolsó értelmes szó Harry ajkán, mielőtt a férfi gyorsított az iramon, a hüvelykujjával szétkente a nedvességet Harry makkján, és a fiú egyszerűen elveszett, a látása elhomályosult, vakító fehérség és a kielégülés szűnni nem akaró iramban áradt széjjel az egész testében. ‼‼‼

\- Amikor ismét észhez tért, nedves ajkat érzett a nyakán, meleg levegőt a bőrén, és gyengéd kezeket, melyek még mindig a falhoz préselve tartották őt, míg a lábai továbbra is Perselus derekát szorították, és egész testében reszketett.

\- Uram – szólalt meg hivatalos hangon. – Csak nem az imént _elégítette ki az egyik diákját_ egy elhagyatott folyosó közepén? 

Mosolyt érzett a nyakán.

\- De igen, ezt tettem. És ismét meg fogom tenni – hangzott fel a mély hang.

\- Helyes – mondta továbbra is hivatalos hangon a fiú, és bólintott is hozzá. – Mert én…

\- Csend! – szólt a tanár, elhajolva Harrytől.

Pár másodperc elteltével Harry rájött, mit is észlelt Perselus. A távoli léptek nesze őt is elérte. Pillantásuk összetalálkozott, aztán Harry végignézett magán. Meg kell tisztítania magát, mielőtt…

Perselus intett a kezével, és Harry érezte, hogy a nedves, összemaszatolt ruhája ismét szárazzá válik. A saját lábán állt, és meglepődve érzékelte, hogy az fájnak.

Perselus elvigyorodott, és hallhatatlanul odasúgta neki:

\- Nagyon lelkes és _hangos_ volt, amikor néhány perce elmentél. Minerva bizonyára meghallott, így ha nem akarod megmagyarázni, mit kerestél itt az éjszaka közepén, épp miután a professzorod kezébe élveztél, szenvedélyesen kiáltva a nevét, talán be akarsz menni a szobámba, mielőtt ideér. Ámbár én szívesen megnézném az arcát, amikor rádöbben, kit is készültem megdugni.

Harry szíve kihagyott egy ütemet izgatottságában, és gyomra összeszorult a férfi szavaira.

\- Ne feledkezzen el rólam – mondta Harry, és megfordult, hogy belépjen Piton lakosztályába. Perselus hirtelen megragadta a csuklóját, és visszahúzva magához, vadul, észbontóan megcsókolta őt.

\- Nem fogok – súgta. A léptek már a sarkon túlról érkeztek.

Harry önelégült vigyort eresztett meg, majd besurrant az ajtón, ami kinyílt, amikor Piton ismét intett a kezével.

\- Minerva! Mi szél hozott ide az éjszaka közepén? – hallotta Perselus hangját közvetlenül azután, hogy az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.

\- Perselus, miért vagy még mindig fent, ma nem is te járőrözöl!

\- Nem tudtam aludni, és úgy gondoltam, kijövök egy kicsit… - válaszolt Perselus semleges hangon, és Harry elmosolyodott.

\- Ne hazudj, Perselus… - dünnyögte magának, miközben beljebb lépett a szobába. Az előző éjszakák során csupán a nappalit láthatta, de még két másik ajtó volt előtte. Az egyik a fürdőbe vezetett, így a másik egész biztosan a…

_Hálószoba._

Belépett a homályos helyiségbe. A falakon gyertyatartók álltak, és a holdfény szintén segített neki abban, hogy lássa, hol is van. Ez a helyiség szintén tele volt könyvekkel, de a szoba közepén egy hatalmas ágy állt, rajta sötétzöld ágyterítővel.

Harry az ágy felé indult, az ujjai finoman végigsiklottak a fabútor keretén. Észrevette, hogy a sötét színű fába bele van vésve a Roxfort címere, fölötte pedig egy vésett oroszlán és egy kígyó volt, ahogy egymás köré tekerednek, pontosan az ágy fejrészének a közepénél. A borz és a holló a keret bal és jobb oldalán álltak és fejüket az egymásba gabalyodott oroszlán és kígyó felé fordították.

\- Tetszik, amit látsz? – érkezett egy hang a háta mögül.

Harry megfordult és elmosolyodott. Áthúzta a fején a pólóját, és a földre pottyantotta.

\- Igen – felelte egyszerűen. – És mi a helyzet önnel, uram? Tetszik, amit lát?

\- Határozottan. – Piton elvigyorodott, és elindult a fiú felé.

Harry előrenyúlt, megragadta Perselust a fekete talárjánál fogva. Gyors mozdulattal magához húzta őt, és lelkesen szájon csókolta. Érezte, hogy a vágy visszatér a testébe, miközben a kezei az előtte álló sötét férfi testén vándoroltak.

\- És most mi jön? – kérdezte érdes hangon, ingerlően végighúzva a kezén Perselus kemény férfiasságán, hallgatva a férfi gyors, ziháló légvételeit.

\- Most, Potter, véghezviszem, amit beígértem – súgta Perselus ördögien Harry fülébe, szép lassan az ágy felé tolva őt -… és adok valami sokkal fájdalmasabbat, ámbár jócskán kielégítőbbet és kellemesebbet a sebhelyednél. – Harry szíve kalapálni kezdett a fenyegető éltől Piton hangjában, és az utolsó szónál érezte, hogy a férfi az ágyra nyomja őt. Perselus továbbra is föléje tornyosulva állt.

\- Ez az utolsó esélyed a szökésre – mordult a férfi, de aztán meglátta Harry vigyorát és hogy szélesre tárja a lábait. A fiú fölé ereszkedett. – Annyira fogsz még könyörögni nekem…

***

Sok-sok órával később Perselus zihálva feküdt Harry mellett, aki még mindig kapkodva szedte a levegőt. A fiú valóban számtalanszor könyörgött neki az utóbbi pár órában, és Perselus több mint készségesen megadott mindent, amire Harry sóvárgott.

Harry mindkét kezével az összekócolt hajába túrt, és ismét felsóhajtott, miközben teste megfeszült és a hátát behomorítva elemelkedett a lepedőtől. Ismét eszébe jutott mindaz, amit az imént csináltak. Kimerült volt, méghozzá nagyon jó értelemben; még mindig úgy érezte, mintha lebegne az ágy fölött. Perselus nem volt túl kemény, és nem okozott túl nagy fájdalmat neki, de tökéletesen manőverezett a kéj és a fájdalom között, pontosan tudva, mire is van szüksége Harrynek.

\- Ez… _kész őrület_ volt. – Harry felnyögött, miközben hasra fordult, és kinézett az ablakon, majd megcsókolta Piton mellkasát. A férfi elmosolyodott a megjegyzésre. – Vissza kellene mennem a toronyba – mondta ezután, bár a legcsekélyebb szándékát sem érezte, hogy itt hagyja ezt a férfit. A szándék sem volt meg benne, és igazság szerint az _erő_ sem, hogy bárhova is menjen.

\- Maradj – érkezett a halk válasz a feje fölül. Érezte, hogy Perselus mellkasa finoman berezonál, ahogy beszélt.

\- Mi? Azt akarod, hogy maradjak? Itt? Egész éjszakára? Mármint arra, ami még maradt belőle? – kérdezte, mivel a nap már felkelőben volt.

\- Ha továbbra is kérdezősködsz, lehet, hogy meggondolom magam – vágta rá Piton gúnyosan, becsukva a szemét.

\- Már be is fogtam – felelte Harry gyorsan.

\- Helyes. – Perselus felhúzta a paplan, és betakarta Harryt. Magának nem igazán volt rá szüksége, mivel a fiú nagyrészt betakarta őt. Harry közelebb bújt hozzá, és a fejét a nyakán pihentette. Perselus a fiú köré fonta a karjait.

\- Jó éjt, Harry – suttogta.

\- Éjt… - válaszolt Harry, és mosollyal az ajkán elnyomta őt az álom.

\-----------------------

Hát egyelőre ennyi van készen. A következő rész elején Piton eltűnődik, vajon miért is csinálta mindezt


	5. Déli mágia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy újabb forró fejezet a két kedvencemmel a főszerepben.  
> És egy igen frappáns megfogalmazás a kávéról, amit tökéletesen összefoglalja annak lényegét. Kávéimádók előnyben!

# 

**Az éjszaka titkai  
Írta: Lizzy0305**

**A történet eredeti címe:** Secrets of midnight  
**Szerző:** Lizzy0305  
Az eredeti történet fellelhető:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/504016/chapters/885855  
**Jogok:** A Harry Potter univerzum és a benne szereplő karakterek J.K. Rowling valamint a vele szerződésben álló társaságok tulajdonát képezik, a történet írója és én, a fordító csupán kölcsönvettük őket – anyagi előnyünk nem származik belőle.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** slash, két azonos nemű szereplő szexuális viszonyáról szól; a történet kezdetén tanár/diák viszony (Harry ötödéves tanuló)  
**Összegzés:** Harry az Umbridge-dzsal folytatott egyik büntetőmunkája után vérző kézzel kóborol a Roxfort folyosóin. Összetalálkozik Pitonnal, aki természetesen kíváncsi, mi az ördögért nincs az ágyában Harry. Aztán meglátja a vérző kezet. Az éjszaka sötétjében a kapcsolatuk megváltozik. Ugyanakkor kitörőben van az új háború. Vajon mit kell feláldozniuk annak érdekében, hogy nyerjenek?  
**Korhatár:** 18

  


* * *

**5\. fejezet  
Déli mágia**

  


* * *

  


Perselus mély levegőt vett; valami nehéz nyomta a mellkasát… _Mi lehet az?_ Ahogy egyre jobban távolodott az álmok lehetetlen földjétől és ért közelebb a rideg valósághoz, rádöbbent, hogy az, amit ő álomnak gondolt, mégsem az, és a valóság már nem is volt olyan rideg többé.

Lustán kinyitotta a szemét. Lenézett a mellkasára, hogy meggyőződjön róla, a tegnap éjjel történtek nem csupán a fantáziája vággyal teli és kegyetlen képzetei. A nem várt események tökéletes bizonysága halkan hortyogott a mellkasán, forró lélegzete libabőrössé tette Perselus bőrét, és megborzongott tőle.

Beletúrt a fiú hajába, mire az előző éjszaka képei felbukkantak az elméjében, és ismét elakadt a lélegzete tőlük. Kicsusszant az ágyból, óvatosan, hogy ne ébressze fel Harryt. Az ablakhoz sétált, majd kinézett a kora reggeli nap fényében fürdő parkra.

Kétségbeesetten dőlt neki az ablakkeretnek.

_Mit tettem?_

Lefeküdt egy diákjával, sőt, még rosszabb, mivel az a diák _Harry Potter_. Gyors pillantást vetett maga mögé a fiúra. Miért történt meg mindez? Mi a bánatért szexelt olyasvalakivel, mint Potter? Ez az egész _Lily_ miatt volt? A fiatal nő iránt érzett mély szeretete miatt? Sosem volt közöttük romantikus kapcsolat, és ő soha nem is vágyott rá, de talán… talán…

A mámorban úszó zöld szempárra gondolt, miközben Harry minden visszafogottság nélkül vergődött alatta, és megrázta a fejét. Határozottan nem Lily miatt. Amikor belenézett abba a szempárba, nem a rég elvesztett barátját látta, hanem csakis Harryt.

Akkor talán James miatt? Ez volt a bosszúja a sok kínzásért, amit a férfi okozott neki a fiatalsága évei alatt? Megfordult és tanulmányozni kezdte a fiút. Úgy nézett, ki mint James…

De nem olyan, mint ő. Harry nem volt az a pöffeszkedő, elkényeztetett hólyag, mint amilyennek Perselus óhajtotta volna. _Ezt óhajtotta volna?_

Tudta, közelebb jár a megoldáshoz, így e gondolatmenet mentén haladt tovább.

Tényleg azt kívánta volna, hogy Harry egy gazember, egy egoista kölyök legyen? Ha őszinte akart lenni magával, és ez most a tökéletes idő volt arra, be kellett ismerni, hogy igen, ezt kívánta, mert akkor könnyedén átvihetné a gyűlöletét apáról fiúra. 

Az igazság azonban azt volt, és ez kisebb sokkot okozott a szervezetében, ahogy figyelte a hófehér lepedőn alvó fiút, hogy nem volt jó oka utálni ezt a fiatalembert.

Harry nem volt egoista, a saját biztonsága sosem volt fontosabb neki másokénál, sőt, nemegyszer majdnem meghalt, miközben a barátait védelmezte. Nem volt arrogáns, Perselus egyszer sem látta vagy hallotta őt az elképesztő kviddics tehetségével hencegni (pedig nyilvánvalóan tehetséges volt), vagy hogy mutogatta volna a villámalakú sebhelyét.

Akkor miért utálta az elmúlt csaknem öt évben a fiút? Most, ahogy Harryre nézett, tudta, nem tartana sokáig, és közelebb tudna kerülni ehhez a fiatalemberhez. Elkerülhetetlen volt nem kedvelni őt és nem gondolni a múlt éjszakára, és tudta, az is vitathatatlan, hogy ne _akarja őt_. Azért kényszeríttette magát utálatra, hogy elkerülje azt, hogy ragaszkodni kezdjen a fiúhoz? És akkor mi történt három napja, amikor a régi, gyűlölködő érzései megváltoztak, és az utálat ellenére segített rajta, ahelyett, hogy büntetőmunkát adott volna neki?  
Büntetőmunka. Umbridge. _Az a kurva_.

Visszafordult a park felé.

 _”Sosem tagadtam a tényt, hogy maga a ma élő egyik legrendkívülibb varázsló”_ – mondta neki Harry három éjszakával ezelőtt, és Perselus érezte, ahogy a melegség ismét szétárad a mellkasában. _Miért tisztelsz, Harry? Miért nem utálsz, amikor kegyetlen voltam hozzád minden alkalommal, ahányszor csak betetted a lábad a tantermembe, vagy egyszerűen egymásba szaladtunk a folyosókon?_

Akkor talán a Harry által beismert tisztelet, amit az órái során sosem érdemelt ki, változtatta meg az érzéseit? Egy tanár-diák viszony a Roxfortban? Dumbledore vigyázó szemei alatt? Őrültnek _kellett_ lennie, hogy korábban nem gondolt erre. Megdörzsölte a homlokát, és hosszú ujjaival végigszántott a még mindig kócos haján.

Nos, ha valóban megőrült, akkor erre nagyon jó indoka volt. Név szerint: Harry Potter.

Perselus mélyet sóhajtott. A bájitaltan órák… Merlin szerelmére, Harry _tanára_ volt! Hogy tehette ezt? Hogy lehetett annyira felelőtlen és önző, hogy nem gondolt a következményekre?

Tekintetével követett egy, az erdőn túl madárra vadászó hippogriffet, ami közvetlenül a madár mögött repült, tökéletesen követve annak minden mozdulatát és manőverét.

Nem folytathatja ezt a… ezt a viszonyt Harryvel, és ezzel tökéletesen tisztában is volt. De attól még _fájt_ neki. Már a gondolat is bosszantotta, hogy megengedje a fiúnak, hogy elhagyja a szobáját, és egyenesen Miss Granger, Miss Chang vagy akár a Weasley lány kitárt karjaiba fusson. Viszont azt is tudta, muszáj elengednie Harryt, mert _ez_ nem folytatódhat. Tilos volt, csak hogy a legalapvetőbbet mondja.  
_De attól még csodás érzés._

De hogy mondja meg a fiatalembernek, hogy többé nem szívesen látott a szobájában? Nos, szívesen látott, de nem kellene visszatérnie többé…

Aztán egy szörnyű gondolat szorította össze a szívét. Mi van, ha Harry nem is akar többé visszatérni? Miért gondolja, hogy csak azért, mert eltöltött _egy_ éjszakát a fiúval, Harry is ugyanígy érez? Hogy pont olyan borzasztóan akarja ezt, mint ő, nem törődve azzal, hogy mit mondhat a világ. Végtére is Harry Potterről van szó. A Fiúról, Aki Túlélte, a Kiválasztottról… Kizárt dolog, hogy úgy lehetett volna folytatni ezt, hogy senki ne szerezzen róla tudomást…

Perselus ismét a fiúra nézett, csak futólag, nem hagyva, hogy pillantása elidőzzön rajta. Eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon mit akarhatott Harry, milyen oknál fogva feküdt le vele.

 _Hát, az biztos, hogy nem szerelemből_ – gondolta, és muszáj volt elmosolyodnia ezen. Kíváncsiság? Kipróbálni, milyen messzire mehet el? Vagy egyszerűen csak egy kis szórakozás? Esetleg valami más? Valami mélyebb?

– Mmm. – Harry felsóhajtott mögötte, és Perselus a paplan suhogását is hallotta. Megfordult és az ablakpárkánynak dőlt.

– ’Reggelt – köszönt Harry kinyújtózva, behomorított háttal.

– Nem nevezném éppenséggel _reggelnek_ – felelte Perselus, megpróbálva elrejteni a mosolyát.

– _Mindenhol_ fájok – nyögött fel a fiú a kezével eltakarva a szemét, hogy kizárja a nap fényét.

– Látod, Potter, efelől kétségeim sincsenek, mivel a fizikai állapotod rosszabb, mint egy nyolcvan éves vénemberé.

Harry megdermedt mozdulat közben, és felpattant a szeme. Lassan a férfira nézett, aki nyugodtan, szája sarkában mosollyal, bámult rá. Harry tekintete végigsiklott a másik testén, és egy pillanatra vágy csillant meg a szemében, ami rögvest eltűnt, amint megszólalt.

– Na mi van, öt percig nincs a farkad a számban, és máris megint _Potter_ leszek?

Perselusnak nem volt ideje reagálni, nem mintha pontosan tudta volna, mit is mondjon erre.

– És egyébként is, mit értesz ez alatt? – csattant fel Harry. – Nem hallottalak panaszkodni tegnap éjjel… és ma reggel – tette hozzá széles vigyorral

– Látom, még szemtelenebb vagy, amióta egyszer felkerested az oroszlánbarlangot… – Perselus felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

– Oroszlán? – kérdezte Harry, végighúzva az ujját az ágykeretbe vésett oroszlánon és kígyón. – Inkább kígyó, nem? Egy nagyon mérgező fajta… – nézett bele Perselus szemébe.

– Megmérgezlek téged? – kérdezte a férfi higgadtan, noha meglehetősen idegesnek érezte magát.

– Az elmémet… a testemet… – bólintott Harry komolyan, mire Perselus ismét megfordult. Semmi jót nem jelenthet, ha Harry úgy gondol rá, mint egy méreg…

Mozgást hallott maga mögött, de nem fordult vissza. Tekintetét az erdőre szegezte, vakon bámult a zöld fákra.

Harry a mellkasa köré fonta a karjait és belecsókolt a nyakába.

– De én nem bánom… – hallotta őt suttogni. – Tetszik az érzés.

Behunyta a szemét örömében, és a kezét Harryére simította.

 _Ez_. Pontosan ez volt az, ami után oly sokáig sóvárgott, és amit nem akart önszántából veszni hagyni.

– Nem akarom, hogy vége legyen ennek – hallotta magát fennhangon kimondani a szavakat, amikről azt hitte, hogy csupán gondolta.

– Miből gondolod, hogy vége lesz? – Perselus a bőrén érezte Harry szavait. Meleg lehelete pont ugyanolyan gyengéden cirógatta őt, mint ahogy a szavai a szívét melengették.

– Muszáj lesz… – mormolta Perselus, és keze öntudatlanul összeszorult Harryén. Érezte, hogy a fiú megmerevedik mögötte, néhány pillanatig még levegőt sem vesz, aztán a meleg kéz eltűnt a mellkasáról.

– Nézz rám! – kérte Harry halkan.

Perselus megfordult és a fiú szemébe nézett. A pillanatokkal korábban érzett eltökéltség, hogy meghozzon egy amúgy is túlontúl fájdalmas döntést, felére csökkent, amikor a pillantása összetalálkozott a déli napfényben szikrázó zöld szempárral.

– Hadd mondjak neked egy dolgot, Perselus – szólt Harry, és az _ő_ eltökéltségével semmi baj nem volt. – Tudom, hogy mit akarsz mondani; pontosan tudom, miféle őrült baromságot forgatsz a fejedben. 

– Ó, tehát már a legilimencia mestere is lettél, nemde, Harry – gúnyolódott hidegen Perselus.

– Ne add elő nekem az „én egy hideg, kőszívű tanár vagyok” előadást, Perselus, mert tudom, hogy te is akarod ezt, _minket_ , pont olyan borzasztóan nagyon, mint én – mondta Harry, az ujjával bökdösve a férfi mellkasát. Ezt a harcot nem fogja elveszíteni. Soha.

– Figyelj, Harry. Én… – Perselusnak nem volt esélye befejezni. Meglepetésére félbeszakították. Amióta csak az eszét tudja, ilyen még az életben nem történt meg vele. Talán csak Dumbledore állította meg őt mondat közben egyszer-kétszer, de _diák_ sosem.

– Befejezhetném helyetted? A tanárom vagy, és elég öreg ahhoz, hogy az apám legyél, nos, pont annyi idős vagy, mint amennyi az apám lenne, és mellesleg utáltad őt. Te Perselus Piton vagy, én pedig Harry Potter, és óriási botrányt okoznánk, ha az igazgató, a tanárok vagy akár a nyilvánosság tudomást szerezne róla. Azt már meg sem említem, mit tenne Voldemort. De hadd tisztázzak egy valamit: leszarom _őket_. Ezen az egész világon mindössze két ember van, akik eldönthetik, hogy legyen viszonyunk vagy sem, ez a két ember pedig _te_ vagy és _én_ vagyok. Szóval ne gyere nekem ezzel az ilyen-olyan oknál fogva nem lehetek veled süketeléssel. _Lehetsz_ velem, csak ne legyél _gyáva_ , és ismerd be – hadarta Harry egy lélegzettel.

Perselus annyira elképedt, hogy szóhoz sem tudott jutni. Ő csupán azt akarta mondani, hogy „Figyelj, Harry, majd éhen veszek, nem beszélhetnénk erről, miközben eszünk valamit?”, vagy valami hasonlót. Aztán néhány másodperc késéssel leesett neki, hogy mit vágott a fejéhez az előtte álló fiatalember. És amikor végre felfogta, melegség öntötte el a bensőjét. Nos, most már tudja, hogy mit érez iránta a fiú. De senki nem nevezhette gyávának Perselus Pitont, és sétálhatott el még mindig lélegezve.

– Merd még egyszer ezt mondani, és nem éled túl a napot – reagált, vággyal telt szemmel, fagyos hidegséggel csengő karcos hangon.

– Miért, különben megátkozol? – kérdezte Harry merészen, noha nem tudta, hogy a figyelmeztetés valós volt-e, vagy sem. Elég jól ismerte ahhoz Perselust, hogy tudja, valóban nagy sértés volt őt gyávának nevezni.

– Ó, nem, Harry. Egyszerűen csak… – Perselus tett egy fenyegető lépést Harry felé, mire a fiú érezte, hogy borzongás fut át a testén – eszméletvesztésig keféllek, addig, hogy már a saját nevedet sem fogod tudni, és az agyad még hasznavehetetlenebb lesz, mint most. – A bájitalmester megragadta a fiú állát, és felemelte kicsit a fejét, miközben közelebb húzta őt magához.

– Mindenkit így büntetsz meg? – Harry halványan elvigyorodott, megkönnyebbülten, hogy a férfi nem haragszik rá ténylegesen.

– Nem, csak téged. Mert megérdemled, kölyök – suttogta Perselus apró mosollyal a szája sarkában, mielőtt gyengéden megcsókolta Harryt.

Harryt meglepte a gyengéd érintés. Perselus szavai után valami hasonlóan vadra számított, mint előző éjjel. De úgy tűnt, mintha a tanára valami azzal ellentétes dolgot fontolgatott volna a fejében, ahogy lassan hátrafelé kormányozta Harryt, míg a fiú lába neki nem ütődött az ágynak.

Perselus szája még akkor is Harryén időzött, amikor az ágyra döntötte a fiatalembert. A fiú azonnal felhúzta a lábait és felemelte a fejét, amint megérezte, hogy Perselus teste lassan végigsiklik az övén, az ágyékuk pedig egymáséhoz préselődik. Harry csendben felnyögött, amikor Perselus majszolni kezdte az ádámcsutkáját, majd apró harapásokat helyezett el fölötte és végig az álla vonalán. Perselus minden alkalommal a bőrébe mélyesztette a fogát, amitől izgató vibrálás futott át a fiú testén, minden porcikáját megbizsergetve.

Perselus egy kezet érzett a hátára siklani, aztán a fenekére, ami lehúzta őt, miközben Harry fellökte magát, és meredező férfiasságát hozzádörzsölte az övéhez. A fiú kéjvágyóan felsóhajtott az érzésre. Perselus megfogta a fiú nyakát, és hagyta, hogy a fogai végigkaristolják a bőrét, míg elér a füléhez. Kidugta a nyelvét, és finoman megérintette Harry fülcimpáját, amit azután az ajkával váltott fel, végigcsókolva az érzékeny területet.

Harry képtelen volt gondolkodni, amikor megérezte, hogy a férfi forró ajka bejárja a fülét, és fogai annyira finoman harapdálják, hogy szinte az eszét veszti az érzéstől. Egy kéz simított végig finoman a mellbimbóján, egy másik pedig gyengéden a hajába siklott. Gyorsan kapkodta a levegőt, mint aki máris közel jár a beteljesüléshez.

– Éhes vagyok – hallotta Perselus éles nyögését; a férfi erőteljes, rekedtes hangja a fejében visszhangzott, amitől a farka fájdalmasan megrándult.

– Ó, Istenem! – sikoltotta. – Csinálj meg! Dugj meg, Perselus, csinálj meg, kérlek! – könyörgött hangosan, lelkesen követelve, amire sóvárgott.

Perselus kuncogni kezdett. _Kuncogott!_ A hang kéjsikoltást váltott ki Harryből. A körmei belevájtak Perselus csípőjébe, miközben ismét behomorította a hát, fellökte az ágyékát, találkozva Perseluséval, aki a lepedőbe döngölte őt.

– Elképeszt az önuralom hiányod, Harry… – mormogta Perselus annyira halkan a fülébe, hogy a fiú épp csak meghallotta. Biztos volt benne, hogy csupán a szavak rezonanciáját kapta el, mivel a szíve olyan hangosan kalapált a fejében, hogy süketté tette a külvilágra.

– Te teszed ezt… velem – zihálta nyögések közepette, ujjakat érezve a bokszeralsója korcán.

–Ez… – dünnyögte Perselus, pontosan tudva, mit tesz a hangja Harryvel, miközben lehúzta és félrehajította a fiú alsóját – valóban _így_ van. Az utolsó szavával egyidejűleg beletolta egy ujját a fiúba. _Lassan._

Harry felkiáltott. Már amúgy is közel járt a csúcshoz. Ez a férfi maga volt az őrület. Nem számít, mit tett, Harry érezte, hogy másodpercek választják el a beteljesüléstől. És most az az ujj gyors iramban kihúzódik belőle, csak hogy finoman és fokozatosan tolják vissza azt.

Perselus lassan kihúzta az ujját, hogy egy újabbal térjen vissza, és tovább kínozza a fiút. Síkos ujjai ráérős tempóban mozogtak Harryben, miközben a száját a fiú vállára nyomta, csókolva a puha, napbarnította bőrt, apránként elérve Harry mellbimbójához.

Bal keze a fiú karja alá kúszott, aztán megragadta őt a vállánál, hogy meg tudja támasztani. A fiatalember fölé tornyosult, aztán várt, míg a türelmetlenséget tükröző zöld szempár felnyílt.

Harry szenvedett, mert Perselus nem mozgott rajta. Lenézett, hogy lássa, mi történik, és a pillantása összetalálkozott az áthatóan őt bámuló kútmély feketével. Amikor a tekintetük egymásba forrt, Perselus lehajtotta a fejét, és lassan a szájába vette Harry egyik mellbimbóját. Kényelmes tempóban végighúzta rajta egyszer a nyelvét, aztán még egyszer, és a fiú majdnem elment tőle. Az ujjak ismét mozogni kezdtek a testében, ki-be jártak benne, ő pedig vadul nyögdécselt, hátravetve a fejét az összegyűrt lepedőre. 

Perselus felmordult, amikor egy kéz kúszott a hajába, néhányszor átfésülte, babrált vele, olykor finoman belemarkolt, míg máskor olyan erősen, hogy szinte fájt. A férfi azonban nem bánta. Jobb kezével továbbra is kényelmes tempóban ujjazta a fiatalember lyukát, a baljával pedig megtámasztotta őt. Ujjakat érzett a bal kezén, amelyek megpróbálták átfogni az övét, ő pedig hagyta, hogy az ujjaik összekulcsolódjanak Harry vállánál.

Fokról-fokra araszolt felfelé, míg elért Harry füléhez, az egymásba kulcsolódott ujjaik mellé. 

– Most megfizet, amiért gyávának nevezett, _Mr. Potter_ – súgta, mire a fiú lelkesen felsóhajtott. Perselus egy fürge mozdulattal előkapta a férfiasságát, egy néma síkosító bűbájt szórt rá, és elhelyezkedett Harry bejáratánál. – Most pedig megdugom, _Mr. Potter_ – folytatta Perselus, mialatt a jobb kezével a válla fölé emelte Harry lábát. – Méghozzá lassan. Valójában olyan lassan, hogy könyörögni fog, dugjam keményebben és gyorsabban, hogy döngöljem a matracba, mi több, annyira vadul, hogy elmenjen az esze. És lényeg a lényeg, az eszét is fogja veszíteni. Mert én, nyilvánvalóan, nem fogom teljesíteni az óhaját. Ért engem, _Mr. Potter?_

Harry nem tudott úgy koncentrálni, hogy érezte, ahogy Perselus merevedése a bejáratát böködi, fenyegető hangja betölti az elméjét és a szívét, ő pedig megborzong és összerándul minden szavára; ez túl sok volt. Nem, képtelen volt koncentrálni, így az egyetlen dolgot tette, amit, tenni tudott. Felnyögött. Hevesen és lelkesen felnyögött.

– Igen, ah, igen, Perselus, kérlek!

És Perselus ezúttal megadta neki, amit akart. Lassan, annyira lassan, ahogyan csak tudott, beléje hatolt. A pokolba, ez még számára is kész tortúra volt, de nem számít, mi, akkor is végigviszi a tervét. Újra Harrybe lökött, aki felnyögött, és máris hangosabban zihált.

Perselus megcsókolta Harryt, az ajkával végigmajszolva a fiú száját, aki ismét felnyögött. Kidugta a nyelvét és enyhén benedvesítette a fiú száraz ajkát. Harry hirtelen foglyul ejtette Perselus száját, lelkes csókjától az idősebb férfinek elakadt a lélegzete, a fogaik összekoccantak, és Perselusnak egy másodpercre kiment a fejéből a terv. Harry kihasználta a lehetőséget, és megpróbálta magukat átfordítani valahogy.

– Te ravasz kis griffendéles – nevetett fel Perselus, Harry mindkét kezét a feje fölé húzva, miközben az ágynak szegezte a fiút. Harry nekifeszült, hogy kiszabaduljon, noha már tudta, hogy hiábavaló.

– Én legalább nem mardekáros vagyok. – Harry ismét felnyögött, és ezúttal beleharapott Perselus nyakába, vörös foltot hagyva rajta.

– Van valami kifogásod a mardekárosok ellen? – kérdezte Perselus még jobban visszafogva a tempóját. Harry nem tudta, hogyan lehetséges az egyáltalán. Ez a férfi ki fogja nyírni őt, ebben biztos volt.

– _Nincs_ , Merlinre, dehogy, csak kérlek, mozogj gyorsabban!

– Jobb… – vágta rá gúnyolódva Perselus. Ám ettől még nem gyorsított. Továbbra is lefogva tartotta Harryt a bal kezével, míg jobbját lecsúsztatta a fiú verítéktől nyirkos testén, és elérte sajgó erekcióját. Ujjaival körbecirógatta a kemény vesszőt, majd megkezdte annak elhúzódó becézgetését.

– Ezt nem tudom elhinni! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Perselus, kérlek, _gyorsabban_! – könyörgött a fiú nyöszörögve, egész testében érezve a túláradó benyomásokat.

– _Nem_! – A férfi rávigyorgott, és továbbra is kényelmes, elhúzódó mozdulatokkal lökte magát Harry testébe, mintha az övé lenne az univerzum minden ideje, hogy a csúcsra jutassa az alatta vergődő szeretőjét. Ugyanakkor azt is érezte, hogy már nem igazán fogja tudni sokáig visszatartani magát. Ez számára is őrjítő volt, sokkal rosszabb, mint ahogy elképzelte. Harry medencéje szinte nem is érintette az ágyat, és Perselus emiatt már nem igazán tudta visszafogni magát, hiszen a kéj hullámai megrezgették a testét, amitől csak még többet akart.

– _Megőrjítesz_! – sikoltott fel a fiú, amikor Perselus eltalálta a prosztatáját, de mivel a férfi még mindig csak lassan hatolt belé, az érzés sokkal dühítőbb volt, mintsem élvezetes. Minden alkalommal felkiáltott, amikor Perselus farka megérintette benne azt a különösen érzékeny pontot, és a férfi egy idő után gyorsabb lökésekkel jutalmazta őt.

Perselus hagyta, hogy férfiassága kitöltse a fiút, a matrachoz szegezve őt, de aztán őrjítően lassan húzódott ki belőle. Harry felkiáltott alatta, éppúgy, mint Perselus, ám nem gyorsított, még nem.

– Megérdemled, Harry – súgta a fiú fülébe, mielőtt visszatért a szájához. – Teljesen felforgattad a világomat. – Belenyögött a szájába, mielőtt hevesen megcsókolta őt.

Harry lelkes volt. Sose gondolta, hogy ilyen mindent feldúló és eszeveszett érzés kerítheti őt hatalmába valami iránt. Az ágyon vonaglott, miközben Perselus még mindig leszorította, az ujjai annyira erősen vájtak bele a másikba, hogy csaknem összeroppantotta az idősebb férfi csontjait.

Harry összekulcsolta a lábait Perselus hátán, és már csak a válla ért a lepedőhöz. 

– Ah, Istenem! Rendben, sajnálom. Ah, basszus, nem vagy gyáva… Ah, Jézusom, csak kérlek, dugj már erősebben! – kiáltott, nem bírván tovább elviselni az érzéki tortúrát. 

– Végre! – Ez volt minden, amit Perselusnak sikerült kinyögnie, mielőtt szinte állati erővel fúrta be magát Harrybe. Harry még jobban feltolta a csípőjét, hogy jobb szöget biztosítson Perselusnak a behatoláshoz. Tökéletes szinkronban mozogtak, miközben a férfi őrjítő tempóban döngölte Harryt. Keményen és mélyen lökte be magát, és Harrynek csupán erre volt szüksége.

Vadul mozogtak, csakúgy, mint előző éjjel, mintha úgy hinnék, ez az utolsó alkalmuk egymással, hogy öleljék a másikat, hogy bele lökhessen, és hagyták, hogy a foguk fájdalmasan összekoccanjon; Harry még a durva harapást sem bánta a kulcscsontjába, ahogy Perselus sem törődött a vörösre szívott nyommal a nyakán, vagy a fájdalommal a kezében.

Csak löktek és nyomultak, izzadt testünk egymásnak csapódott, mígnem Perselus megérezte a vakító fehérséget az elméjében és a testében. Utoljára még érezte, hogy Harry teste összerándul alatta, és hallotta a fiú szenvedélyes nyöszörgéseit, de aztán lecsapott rá a saját orgazmusa, a csontjai pocsolyává olvadtak, és egy örökkévalóságnak tetsző időre esztelenné redukálódott.

Perselus pislogott egyet, aztán még kettőt. Harry fölött feküdt, aki még mindig gyorsan és hangosan zihált, vagy talán a saját szaggatott lélegzését hallotta – nem tudta biztosan.

– Őrület, én mondom – szólalt meg Harry a férfi nyakába csókolva. – Csak ezt tudom mondani, miután szexeltem veled. Perselus Piton, te egy isten vagy. Egy _szex isten_ , hadd tegyem hozzá.

Perselus belenevetett a nyirkos ágyneműbe, aztán a könyökére emelkedett.

– Csak próbálok lépést tartani veled, Harry. Te maga vagy a vágy, egy testben csapdába esve. Egy igen szemrevaló testben úgy mellesleg. – És ezzel lassan kihúzódott a fiúból. Elégedetten hallgatta a fiú heves sóhajtozásait.

– Nem tudok megmozdulni – mormogta Harry, és Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott, miközben a lihegő diákja mellé dőlt.

– Bevallom, az efféle tevékenységeket sokkal élvezetesebbnek, érdekesebbnek és kielégítőbbnek tanálom, minthogy üstöket súroltassak veled. Ugyanakkor beismerem, hogy valamiféle kifacsarodott élvezetet találok azokban a pillanatokban is – jegyezte meg Perselus, miközben hosszú ujjai Harry fekete fürtjeivel játszottak.

– _Tudtam_ , hogy élvezel szenvedni látni – horkant fel Harry, majd megérezte, ahogy Perselus megmerevedik, és a levegő jó néhány fokkal hűvösebbé válik.

– _Sosem_ élveztem nézni, ahogy szenvedsz, Harry. Összetörte a szívem, amikor hallgattam a beszámolódat arról, hogy mi történt néhány hónappal ezelőtt a temetőben – válaszolt Perselus a plafonra nézve.

– Nem úgy értettem – motyogta Harry kezével a férfi mellkasán, nyugtató köröket írva a sebhelyes, fehér bőrre.

– Tudom, csak ezt el akartam mondani… – Perselus felrázta magát, miközben mosollyal az arcán folytatta. – Emellett jómagam élvezlek kínozni téged. Sokféle módon.

– Ezt látod, elhiszem – pufogott Harry. – Házi feladat, halálos bájitalok, büntetőmunka… szex. Valóban sokféle módon.

Perselus felkacagott, míg Harry hasra fordult, hogy szembenézzen vele. A férfi arcán szétterülő mosolytól Perselus sokkal jóképűbbé vált, játékos volt és önelégült. Harrynek tetszett. És sokkal gyakrabban akarta látni.

– Hogy van a kezed? – kérdezte a tanár, mikor a tekintete a még mindig a Harry kezére kötött zöld kendőre tévedt.

– Már egyáltalán nem fáj. – Harry megrázta a fejét, miközben a kezét az idősebb férfi hasára tette.

– Hadd lássam! – utasította őt Perselus felülve. Ujjai máris az apró csomót bogozták.

– Nahát, teljesen meggyógyult! – kiáltott fel Harry meglepetten. Egy halvány heg sem látszott a kezén.

– Mire számítottál? – gúnyolódott a bájitaltan tanár.

– Amúgy mi volt az? Amit használtál rajtam… Még sosem láttam, hogy Madam Pomfrey így gyógyított volna… – Harry jelentőségteljes pillantással elmosolyodott.

– Egy egyszerű, de ritka gyógyító főzet.

– Nem mondd már, hogy a többi gyógyító is úgy nyalja a páciensét, ahogy te tetted velem… olyan volt, mint valami előjáték. – Harry lenyomta Perselust az ágyra, és föléje feküdt.

– Nos, határozottan nem. Ők más szérumokat használnak, amik egyáltalán nem igénylik a nyalást. – Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott.

– Akkor miért azokat a főzeteket használtad rajtam? – kiáltotta Harry felülve a férfin.

– És abban mi lett volna a szórakozás? – kacagott fel Perselus, kezével a fiú combjain barangolva. – Ez tökéletes lehetőséget adott számomra, hogy tanulmányozzam a reakcióidat egy ilyen helyzetben. Meglehetősen lelkesnek találtalak, és…

– Ó, fogd be, te gazember! – Harry előredőlt, és megcsókolta őt, meleg ajkával cirógatva Perselus duzzadt vörös száját. Lustán csókolóztak, élvezve a derűs szombati napfényt és egymást. Elfeledkeztek a külvilágról, miközben a másik melege körülölelte őket. Amíg…

Harry furcsa zajt hallott. Nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott, de aztán ismét felhangzott. Megszakította a csókot, és lenézett Perselus hasára, aztán fel, bele a férfi sötét, odaadó szemébe, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Én mondtam, hogy éhes vagyok – válaszolt Perselus a fel sem tett kérdésre. A fura hang, amit Harry hallott, az idősebb férfi korgó hasa volt.

– Azt hittem, rám vagy éhes. – Harry szemöldöke még magasabbra ívelt.

– Határozottan így van – vágta rá a férfi hanyagul. – Ugyanakkor némi táplálékra is szükségem van.

– Én is tudnék enni valamit… – gondolt bele Harry. – Miért nem megyünk le és eszünk le valami reggelit? Aztán visszatérhetnénk a sokkal… fontosabb dolgokhoz… – javasolta Harry apró csókokat hintve Perselus fehér bőrére.

– Reggeli? – kacagott fel a másik férfi. – Úgy érzem, kissé lemaradtunk a reggeliről, mivel már majdnem _dél_ van – fűzte hozzá, ujjaival Harry haját babrálva.

Harry felemelte a fejét, a szeme ragyogott, és szája sarkába önelégült vigyor ült ki.

– Még jobb – mondta, majd leugrott Perselusról és rádobott egy takarót. Felvette a bokszeralsóját, és megállt a helyiség közepén.

– Dobby, ide tudnál jönni egy pillanatra? – mondta bele a levegőbe.

– Kihez… – Perselus nem tudta befejezni a kérdést, mivel egy hangos, pukkanó hang keretében egy apró, zöld házimanó tűnt fel a szobájában.

– Harry Potter uram. – Dobby mélyen meghajolt Harry előtt, aztán Perselus felé fordult, aki az ágyán ült, és nem akart hinni hatalmasra tágult szemének. – Perselus Piton professzor úr. Jó reggelt, uraim. – Dobby még egyszer mélyen meghajolt. – Dobby itt van, ahogy Harry Potter kívánta. Mit tehet Dobby az urakért? – kérdezte a manó magas hangon, úgy mosolyogva, mintha ez lenne a legvidámabb dolog az életében.

– Dobby, figyelj, a professzor és én lemaradtunk a reggeliről… – kezdte Harry, a meztelen hasát vakarászva. – Lennél olyan kedves és hoznál nekünk enni valamit? Nem igazán akarunk most lemenni a Nagyterembe…

– Természetesen, Harry Potter uram. Dobby mindig boldog, hogy Harry Potter uram segítségére lehet – bólogatott vadul Dobby, és hatalmas fülei libegtek a mozdulattól.

– Nem okoz gondot, ugye? – kérdezte aggódva Harry.

– Nem, természetesen sosem gond Dobbynak segíteni Harry Potter uramnak. Dobby megtiszteltetésnek érzi, hogy Harry Potter Dobbyt kérte, uram. És Dobby annak is örül, hogy segíthet a professzornak. Dobby tudja, hogy Piton professzor nem olyan gonosz, mint mindenki gondolja. A professzor egyszer meggyógyította Dobbyt. – A manó lehalkította a hangját, hogy csak Harry hallja őt, de persze Perselus minden szót hallott. És enyhén sokkosan pislogott a komolynak hangzó manó szavai hallatán.

Harry sugárzó mosolyt villantott a férfira. 

– Tudom, hogy ő egy nagyszerű ember.

– Dobby azonnal visszajön, mindenféle finomságot hoz Harry Potternek és a kedves professzorának – mondta nekik a manó örömteli hangon, aztán eltűnt.

Perselus szemöldöke a magasba ívelt.

– Most valóban egy hangos házimanó járt a szobámban, vagy egyszerűen kezdek megőrülni?

– Itt volt – nyugtatta meg őt nevetve Harry a szoba közepéről.

– Meglehet, elfelejtettem megemlíteni a túlfűtött reggel során, de a kapcsolatunknak mindenki szeme elől rejtve kell maradnia. Talán emlékszel rá, hogy te Harry Potter vagy, én pedig a világos és sötét oldal kéme, ezért Voldemort nagy örömmel látná az események eme új csavarját. És ez _Malfoy_ régi házimanója volt.

Harry meglepődve észlelt egy aprócska félelmet Perselus hangjában, sőt, a hangja enyhén meg is remegett, amikor kimondta a Sötét Nagyúr nevét. Odamászott a férfi mellé az ágyra, és a kezébe fogta az arcát. Puhán szájon csókolta őt, majd belenézett a sötét szempárba.

– Én szabadítottam fel Dobbyt Malfoyéktól, és ezért még mindig hálás nekem. Ő az egyik leghűségesebb barátom. Nem kell aggódnod Voldemort miatt, sem most, sem amikor itt vagyok veled – súgta halkan.

– De aggódom, Harry, és örökké aggódni fogok. – Perselus behunyta a szemét, a hangja olyan fájdalmat sugárzott, hogy azt csaknem összetörte Harry szívét, miközben egymásnak döntötték a homlokukat.

– Nem örökké, Perselus. Gondoskodni fogok róla.

– Buta fiú. – Perselus megrázta a fejét, két keze a fiú csípőjén pihent. Nem engedte Harryt reagálni, helyette megcsókolta őt. Mélyen csókolta, engedve neki tudni, mennyire törődik vele. Az elképzelés, hogy Voldemort tudomást szerez az újonnan formált szövetségükről, a kapcsolatukról, olyan mértékben megrémítette Perselust, hogy máris úgy érezte, vérzik a szíve. Itt, a szobájában, biztonságban vannak. Nem merte engedni, hogy elméje elkalandozzon a „mi lenne, ha” kínzó mezejére.

Amikor Harry megszakította a csókot, Perselus félresimított egy fekete tincset, és belenézett a lángoló zöld szempárba. Az a szempár nem egy tizenöt éves gyerek szeme volt. Jól ismerte ezt a pillantást. Ugyanaz a tekintet volt, ami minden átkozott reggel visszanézett rá a tükörből.

– Ó, Harry… – nyögött fel, közelebb húzva magához a fiatalembert. Harry a férfi köré fonta a karját, szoros, meleg ölelésbe vonva őt. Néhány percen keresztül ölelkeztek; Perselus Harry nyakába temette a fejét. Érezte a fiú szívverését az érintése alatt, ahogy a sajátját is. Megvárta, amíg olyan nyugodt ritmusra vált, mint Harryé, majd elhúzódott.

– Együnk – mondta Harry apró mosollyal, és Perselus hálás volt, amiért a fiú megjegyzés nélkül hagyta ezt a gyenge pillanatát. Perselus felnézett, és rádöbbent, elszalasztotta, amikor Dobby visszatért a reggelijükkel.

– Egy hónapig fogom enni ezt a mennyiséget – mormogta, miközben Harry felállt, és közelebb húzta a számos tálcát.

 

– Majd besegítek. – Harry arca boldogan felragyogott, amikor leült az ágyra, kezében egy tányérral, ami tele volt tojással és baconnel. – Kérsz egy keveset? – kérdezte Perselus felé nyújtva egy tányért.

Egy ideig csendben ettek.

– Kávét? – kérdezte Harry felállva, és a forró, fekete folyadékkal teli kancsó felé nyúlt. Egy rekedt, szinte állati morgás tört fel mélyen Perselus torkából. Harry érezte, hogy a farka megrándul és megkeményedik a nyers hangra.

– _Igen_ – nyögött fel Perselus az éjjeliszekrényre téve az üres tányérját.

Harry felkapott két bögrét, és mindkettőt megtöltötte kávéval. Az egyikbe tejet öntött, a másikat pedig Perselusnak nyújtotta.

– Tej és cukor nélkül, igaz? – mosolyodott el.

Perselus nem kérdezte, hogy honnan tudja. Elismerően nézett a fiatalemberre, aztán a kezébe véve a forró bögrét a párnájának dőlt.

Harry eközben visszaült az ágy másik végére, és nézte Perselust, aki lassan belekortyolt a bögréjébe. Ismét meghallotta azt a vad és heves nyögést a férfi ajkáról. A szeme elkerekedett, és képtelen volt elfojtani a saját élvezetének hangját, amikor meglátta, ahogy az idősebb férfi szeme elégedetten lecsukódik, a bögrét a két tenyerének bölcsőjében ringatja, ajka enyhén szétnyílik, a nyelvét lassan végighúzza az alsó ajkán, megízlelve az első korty kávé maradékát.

– _Szereted_ a kávét – állapította meg Harry. Nem kérdésnek szánta, a látottak egyértelműen magukért beszéltek.

Perselus újabb korty kávét ivott, mielőtt válaszolt. Egy másodpercig csak nézte Harryt, olyan vágy égett a fekete szempárban, hogy Harry érezte, hogy ténylegesen elpirul a sokat ígérő tekintettől.

– Kérdezhetek valamit, Harry?

– Persze… – bólintott.

– Pusztán azért iszol kávét, mert szükséged van az energialöketre, amit az ad, vagy _szereted_ a kávét? Azért iszod, mert élvezed az érzést, ahogy a forró, sima folyadék lecsúszik a torkodon, olyan megkülönböztetett ízt hagyva maga után, amit sehogy nem lehet leírni? Mert imádod a kávé érdekes illatát, ami erőt ad ahhoz, hogy minden reggel felkelj az ágyból, és a néhány percnyi tökéletes nyugalmat, békét, örömet és élvezetet, amit biztosít, mialatt az a forró folyadék lassan lefolyik a torkodon? – Perselus suttogva mondta a szavakat, mintha valami mély titokról beszélne. Ez Harryt valahogy arra az első beszédre emlékeztette, amit Perselus legelső bájitaltan óráján hallott. Érezte, hogy még jobban felizgul.

– Igen. – Felnyögött, és rádöbbent, ha eddig nem is szerette volna a kávét, mostantól biztosan szeretné.

Perselus értően bólintott, lehunyt szemmel egy újabbat kortyolva. Aztán felpattan a szeme és egyenesen Harryre nézett, aki úgy érezte magát, mint egy a reflektor fénykörében csapdába esett nyuszika.

– És csókoltál már meg valakit, akinek kávé íze volt? – kérdezte vontatottan, s szája jobb sarka önelégült kunkorra görbült.

Harry bögréje hangosan koppant az éjjeliszekrényen, ahogy sietve letette rá, hogy szabad legyen a keze, és meg tudja ragadni a tanára hosszú, fekete haját, hogy erősen magához húzza egy heves csókra. A fiú felzihált, amikor a másik férfi szájába dugta a nyelvét, és találkozott a kávé és Perselus Piton oly nagyon kedvelt, sőt, imádott ízével. Vadul felnyögött, ahogy még hosszú másodpercekig érezte az ízt a saját szájában, és ahogy a nyelve összefonódott a másikéval, élvezetes borzongás okozva a gerince mentén.

Perselus ölébe mászott, aki már letette a saját kávéspoharát, és megfogta Harry csípőjét, hogy közelebb húzza őt. A férfi keze lecsúszott a fiú combjára, és Harry érezte, hogy egy gyors mozdulattal a levegőbe emelik őt. Aztán azt tapasztalta, hogy Perselus megmozdul, és a következő pillanatban a matracra döntve találta magát, a férfi fölötte fekszik, az egész testével befedi és az ágyhoz szegezi őt, miközben nyelve a szájában mozog, fogai az ajkát harapják, és lázas csókokat kap. Kezek túrtak a hajába, barangolták be a testét, kezek voltak mindenhol, és Harry akadozó lélegzettel zihált a Perselustól érkező váratlan vágyhullámtól.

Harry a férfi dereka köré fonta a lábát, Perselus pedig Harry felé lökött. Keményen meredező pénisze a fiú alsóját böködte, türelmetlenül próbálva beléje hatolni, hozzá súrlódni, az ágyba döngölni. Kezek markoltak a hajába, elhúzva Perselust a puha, édes ajaktól, és felmordult a veszteségre, amikor az ajkaik szétváltak.

– Nem… kapok… levegőt – zihált Harryt, duzzadt ajka csupán centikre volt Perselusétól, aki gyorsan megszüntette a köztük levő rést, mire a fiú belenyögött a szájába. Perselus nem tudta, honnan jött ez a mohóság, de nem is érdekelte. Kívánta Harryt, újra és újra, és több mint hajlandó volt engedni ennek a falánk vágyának.

Harry tapogatóan kinyújtotta a kezét, és végül megtalálta, amit keresett. Ujját a kávéjába mártotta, majd a kezét Perselus szájához emelte, mutatóujját a férfi ajkai közé nyomva, és amikor Perselus kidugta a nyelvét s megnyalta az ujját, még mélyebbre nyomta.

Perselus megérezte a kávé ízét Harry ujján, és felnyögve beszívta azt a szájába. Nyelvével körbejárta az zamatos bőrt és lenyalta az enyhén savanykás ízt. Fogaival ráfogott a fiú ujjára, hogy a szájában tartsa, de az nemsokára kijutott onnan, Perselus pedig kinyitotta a szemét, hogy lássa, mit csinál Harry. Elégedettségére azt látta, hogy a fiú ismét a kávéba mártja az ujját, de mielőtt a szájába vehette volna, Harry a nyakához emelte kávés ujját, és hosszú vonalat húzott vele rajta.

Perselus felmordult, miközben lehajolt, és ajkával, nyelvével követte a csíkot, amit Harry hagyott a saját bőrén.

Harry eközben hevesen behomorította a hátát, meztelen mellkasát hozzányomva Perselus sóvárgó testének, érezve a férfiből sugárzó intenzív forrósságot. Harry felmordult, egész teste hánykolódott élvezetében, ahogy a forró, nedves ajkak bejárták a bőrét, és a keze máris visszatért a bögréhez.

Legközelebb a bal fülénél kezdte, és egy cseppnek sikerült lefolynia a hajvonalához, de Perselus gyors volt, és mohón lenyalta azt, nem hagyva, hogy akár egy csepp is kárba vesszen.

– Mmmm… ízletes… – Fogai közé vette Harry fülcimpáját, és belesóhajtott a fiú fülébe.

– Még… Többet akarok. Adj nekem többet, Harry! – mordult, és csípőjével előre és lefelé lökött, amitől Harry teste és lelke remegni kezdett a rátörő kéjtől.

A fiú ismét beledugta az ujját a bögrébe, egy másodpercig tétovázott, hogy hol is kezdve a következő kávécsíkot, de aztán gyorsan a szívéhez nyomta az ujját, és kezét lassan végighúzta keresztben a meztelen mellkasán. Perselus ajka követte az ujjat; kidugta a nyelvét, megnyalta őt, beszívta a bőrét, piros nyomokat hagyva maga után.

Harry felszisszent, amikor megérezte, hogy Perselus fogai végigkarcolják a mellbimbóját, erősen a mellkasához préselődik, aztán váratlanul gyöngéden végigcirógatja őt. Egyik tenyerét végighúzza a bordáin, körmei hegyével finoman végigszánt rajta, miközben mély lélegzeteket vesz.

– Tudod… – kezdte Perselus, és száját alig néhány milliméter választotta el Harry a mellkasától –, sosem képzeltem, hogy a kávé iránti imádatomat lehet még fokozni… 

Újabb kávéjelek jelentek meg Harry testén, és Perselus a mennyekben érezte magát, ahogy lenyalta azokat, a szája lelkesen mozgott a puha bőrön, kóstolgatva a kávé és Harry tökéletes ízét. Lejjebb araszolt a fiú karcsú testén, felfedezve és megízlelve mindent. Beleharapott a puha húsba, aztán gyengéd csókokkal hintette be a nyomokat, amiket ott hagyott. 

Harry csípőjén tartott kezei megtalálták a fiú bokszeralsójának vékony anyagát, és elkezdték lehúzni azt, hogy mielőbb megszabadítsák tőle. Harry rájött, hogy Perselus mire készül, és elengedte a férfi derekát a lábaival, így a másik könnyen le tudta cibálni róla, és kiszabadítani keményen ágaskodó férfiasságát.

A bokszeralsó a földön landolt, de egyikük sem foglalkozott vele, mivel Perselus rátalált Harry sajgó farkára, és a fiú kávéval borított hasa még jobban felizgatta. Ajkával újra és bejárta a fiú testét, érdes nyelvével eltüntetve róla az összes kávét. A fiú látszólag önmagát kínozta, mivel nem hagyta, hogy a keze a farka köré fonódjon, tudván, hogy Perselus oda is követné a kávécsíkokat. Pedig a kezdettől fogva ez volt a vágya.

Harry egy pillanatra ismét megállt, egy kávécsepp himbálózott a középső ujja hegyén. Perselus nem hezitált, lehajolt, és lenyalta a cseppet, miközben Harry szemébe nézve figyelte annak reakcióját. A tette enyhén megmosolyogtatta a fiút, és a következő vonal Harry erekcióját rajzolta körbe, miközben egyik ujját végigcsúsztatta felfelé a farkán.

Perselus elvigyorodott, mielőtt elhelyezkedett Harry szélesre tárt lábai között, és a nyelve hegyével végigsimított a fiú péniszén. Hallotta, ahogy Harry felzihál, majd hevesen felnyög, és látta, ahogy reszkető kezével belemarkol a lepedőbe, amikor elérte a makkját. Perselus kidugta a nyelvét és megízlelte, majd az egész makkot a szájába vette és megszívta.

Harry kapkodó lélegzete egy másodpercre kihagyott, és Perselus elégedetten hallotta a fiú torkából kiszakadó felajzottság izgatott hangjait. Jobb keze ujjait Harry merevedése köré kulcsolta, és miközben mohón szopta őt, hosszú ujjait le és fel jártatta rajta.

– P… ah… Perselus… – Harry felzihált, és akadozó, érdes hangja alapján Perselus tudta, máris közel jár. Megállt, és egy gyors mozdulattal Harry fülénél termett.

– Azt akarod, hogy… – suttogta mély hangján a fülébe – megdugjalak, vagy inkább a számba élvezel?

– Ó, Jézusom… – nyögte vadul Harry, mielőtt magához húzta a férfit egy túlfűtött csók erejéig. – A szádba akarok élvezni, _és aztán_ azt akarom, hogy kefélj meg… hátulról – tette hozzá vigyorogva.

– Tökéletes terv – mormolta Perselus, miközben végigcsókolta a Harry ágyékához vezető utat.

***

Több mint egy órával később Perselus kávésbögréje továbbra is az éjjeliszekrényen pihent, míg a két férfi egymással szemközt feküdt, még mindig zihálva, enyhén reszketve, ahogy verítékes, nyirkos testük összeért.

Harry megborzongott, amikor egy kéz alig érintve végigsimította a hátán, és egy érces hang hangzott fel a füle mellett.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy a _szombat_ több mint felét az ágyban töltöttem, egy _diákommal_ , és vadul _szexeltem_ vele. Úgy hiszem, jobban élvezem ezt, mint kellene.

Harry felkacagott.

– Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki élvezi magát.

– Nem mintha azt akarnám, hogy elmenj, de nincs házi feladatod, amit meg kell csinálnod? Úgy emlékszem, erre a hétre nehéz esszét adtam fel, és elég jól ismerlek, hogy még csak el se tűnődjek rajta, már végeztél is vele…

– Mi? – kiáltott fel Harry megbántott hangon. – Hogy vagy képes akár _megemlíteni_ is a házi feladatot, amikor tíz perccel ezelőtt a farkad olyan erősen járt bennem, hogy szinte átkeféltél ezen az ágyon? – Enyhén mérgesen felmordult, és átnézett a válla fölött.

Perselus hangosan felnevetett, miközben arrébb gördült Harrytől, és a fiú akaratlanul szintén elmosolyodott.

– Fel kellene kelnünk, bosszant, hogy csak fekszem, és nem csinálok semmit.

Harry szeme elkerekedett, majd a könyökére emelkedve hitetlenkedve meredt a tanárára.

– _Semmit?_ Az, amit az elmúlt másfél órában csináltunk, neked _semmi_ volt? Tűnődöm, akkor milyen vagy, amikor ténylegesen csinálsz valamit…

Perselus ördögi vigyort eresztett meg.

– Ne aggódj, Harry. Meg fogod tudni. Előbb, vagy utóbb, de határozottan tudni fogod.

– Ó, Merlin… – Harry nagyon nyelt erre az ígéretre, és érezte, hogy borzongás szalad végig a gerince mentén. – Ez ígéretesen hangzik.

– Tehát akkor eleged van a henyélésből? – kérdezte Harry lassan. – Akkor mi, most a falnak döntve akarsz, a zuhanyzóban vagy ilyesmi? – sorolta, a lehető legártatlanabb arccal nézve Perselusra?

– Csak szeretnéd – csúfolódott a férfi. – Van némi elvégzendő munkám. – Amikor meglátta Harry durcásan lebiggyedő ajkát, beletúrt a kócos, fekete hajfürtökbe. – Maradhatsz, ha szeretnél – tette hozzá csendesen, túl hamar megadva magát az érzéseinek. Harry mindössze győztesen elmosolyodott.

– Gyorsan lezuhanyozom. – A fiú kiugrott az ágyból, és a fürdő felé indult. Az ajtókeretnek dőlve megállt, és visszanézett Perselusra. – Akarsz csatlakozni?

– Attól tartok, nem lenne gyors, ha csatlakoznék hozzád.

– Viszont jóval élvezetesebb lenne – vigyorodott el Harry, csábítóan végighúzva a kezét meztelen mellkasán.

\- Valóban – bólintott Perselus; a szeme tagadhatatlanul a vágytól csillogott. – De ha bemennék oda veled, tökéletesen tudom, hogy órákig nem jönnék ki onnan.

– És ez gondot okozna önnek, Piton professzor?

\- Tudod, Harry, rengeteg dolgozatot kell kijavítanom, és számos bájitalt megfőznöm, és ha ma nem kezdek hozzájuk, lehet, hogy holnap csalódást okozok a _szeretőmnek_ , amiért egy percet sem leszek képes vele tölteni, amikor lelkesen és mindenre elszántan felkeres.

– Ó… biztosan szerencsés fickó a szeretőd. – Harry elmosolyodott, és kisétált a helyiségből.

– Remélem, szerencsésnek tartja magát… – mormolta Perselus kimászva az ágyból, aztán hozzálátott, hogy összeszedje a szobában szétszórt ruháit.

Miután Harry végzett, Perselus is gyorsan megfürdött. Amikor kilépett a forró víz alól, észrevette, hogy Dobby elvitte az összes tányért, és helyettük még több kávét hozott. Harry azon a kanapén ült, ahol a korábbi estéken, és egy könyvet olvasott.

Perselus felöltözött, töltött magának egy újabb bögre kávét, aztán leült a karosszékébe. Míg a forró italt kortyolgatta, a fiút tanulmányozta. Miközben őt figyelte, melegség árasztotta el, és remélte, hogy több szombat délután tud még így eltölteni.

Összegyűjtötte a dolgozatokat, és Harry mellé ülve hozzálátott kijavítani azokat. Szórakozottan vette tudomásul, amikor Harry oldalra fordult, nekitámaszkodott a kanapé karfájának, és a lábát Perselus ölébe emelte. A fiú becsukta a könyvet és a férfira nézett.

– Kérhetnék egy pergament és egy pennát? Ó, egy kis tintát? – kérdezte.

– Persze – bólintott a tanár. – Tintát és pennát az íróasztalon találsz, pergament pedig a harmadik fiókban. 

Harry elővette a pálcáját, és elmormolt egy _invitót_. Előbb a pergamen, aztán pedig a penna és egy kis üveg fekete tinta röppent felé, alig elkerülve Perselust.

– Te kis gazember… – nevetett Perselus elképedve a fiú lustaságán, aki ekkor döbbenhetett rá, hogy csak a lábán nem fog tudni írni. A következő pillanatban egy nagyobb könyv szállt feléjük a szobán keresztül.

– Nem bánod, ha kölcsönveszem? – kérdezte az enyhén sokkolt Perselust, amikor az atlasz a kezében landolt.

– Csak nyugodtan – válaszolta, még mindig nem túljutva a tényen, mennyire természetesen érzi magát a fiú a szobájában. Ugyanakkor tetszett neki az érzés. – Megkérdezhetem, hogy mit csinálsz? – érdeklődött felvont szemöldökkel.

– Természetesen a házi feladatomat – válaszolta Harry, máris felírva a címet a lap tetejére. – Találtam egy nagyszerű könyvet, így könnyű lesz megírni. – Harry önelégülten elvigyorodott. – Ez nem csalás, igaz? Mármint a tanár könyveit használni a feladatomhoz?

– Oh… nem. Nem hiszem. – Perselus elmosolyodott, és a saját munkája felé fordult.

– És ha valamit elhibázok, még mindig megkérdezhetlek téged, igaz?

– Felejtsd el – horkant fel Perselus.

– Nem lennék hálátlan… – suttogta Harry ingerlően, meztelen talpával végigsimítva a férfi combján.

A férfi elkapta a fiú lábát, és gúnyos mosolyt eresztett meg.

– Azt mondtam, felejtsd el.

– Azt hittem, jár némi haszonnal, hogy együtt vagyok a bájitaltan tanárommal… – Harry enyhén megcsóválta a fejét.

– Szinte minden második órában szexelünk, _az_ nem tekinthető haszonnak? – Perselus még magasabbra emelte a szemöldökét.

– Hmm… most, hogy azt említed… – Harry felnevetett. – És pontosan mikor is teszek szert még több haszonra abból?

– Kielégíthetetlen kölyök – kuncogott a bájitalmester. – Hadd végezzek legalább a dolgozatok felével, és aztán meglátjuk, mennyire jól tolerálod, ha a falnak passzíroznak, miközben egy kemény farok mozog benned.

– Ó, igen… – Harry felnyögött, a szeme pedig máris epekedve csillogott. – Áll az alku.

– Áll az alku. – Perselus bólintott, aztán nekilátott a javításnak. Most, hogy volt valami, amit előre várt, máris sokkal nagyobb szórakozásnak tűnt az ostoba diákok ostoba tévedéseinek korrigálása.


	6. Esti leleplezés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Némi kihagyás után a folytatás. Még bétázatlan, de remélem, nem hagytam benne túl sok hibát.

**6\. fejezet  
Esti leleplezés**

– Ó, _basszus_ , igen! Ezt csináld újra! – kiáltott fel Harry, amikor Perselus beléje bökött, keményen eltalálva a prosztatáját. A válla ismét nekiütődött a könyvespolcnak, amitől a „Dél-India gyógyító füvei” című kötet a földre zuhant. Nem ez volt az első ilyen eset, már számos könyv hevert körülöttük, néhányuk szétnyílt, némelyik becsukódott, mert nem bírta elviselni a polc erőteljes remegését, ahogy Perselus döngette Harryt, újból és újból nekilökve. Néhányuk viszont azért verődött le, mert Harry, segítség gyanánt, valamivel korábban mindkét kezével belekapaszkodott a polcba, hogy fenekében Perselus kemény farkával is képes legyen fel-alá pattogni.

Harry egész gyorsan végzett a házi feladatával, figyelembe véve, hogy általában a bájitaltan volt az, aminek megírása a legtovább tartott. Néhány percen keresztül figyelte Perselust, de a férfi még annak sem adta a jelét, hogy észrevette ezt. Ekkor meglátta a tanár mellett a nagy kupac kijavított dolgozatot. Elvigyorodott, és a bal lábát a másik combjára emelte. Mielőtt Perselus akár ráébredhetett volna, hogy miben mesterkedik Harry, a fiú lába már elérte a professzora ölét, és határozottan végighúzta rajta.

Ezután azonban minden túlságosan felgyorsult ahhoz, hogy Harry képes legyen az összes történést felfogni. Emlékezhetett egy sötét, vággyal teli tekintetre, ami végigsöpört a testén, és egy kemény ajakra a száján. Erős karokra, amik köréje fonódtak, és majd a fenekére siklottak, felhúzva őt. Ám a következő pillanatban már a falnak taszajtva találta magát, méghozzá teljesen _pucéran_. Talán egy bűbáj volt, talán a túlhevült csókok miatt elvesztette az eszméletét… egyik sem lepte volna meg…

Ó, és aztán megérkeztek azok a csúszós és sima ujjak, amelyek közül kettő azonnal a fenekébe siklott. Majd egyszer csak három ujj termett azon a helyen, és a fülén fogakat érzett. Fogakat, amik komisz harapásnyomokat hagytak a nyakán, és ajkat, ami vágyakozva beszívta a bőrét.

És aztán eljött az a pillanat, amire pontosan vissza tudott emlékezni, minden apró részletét fel tudta idézni magában. Az ujjak ugyanabban a pillanatban tűntek el belőle, mint a száj a bőréről. Egy hihetetlenül sötét szempár kapcsolódott össze az övével, és látta a fogakat, amelyek beleharapnak a megduzzadt alsó ajakba. Majd megérezte az enyhén bökdöső merevedést a bejáratánál, ahogy lassan, könnyedén a testébe siklott.

Perselus eleinte ráérős iramot diktált, ami nem volt gyötrelmesen lassú, egyikük számára sem jelentett kínzó élvezetet. Mindketten átélték az a hihetetlen érzést, ahogy az a kemény férfiasság becsúszik a szűk fenékbe, majd ki onnan, és olyankor Harry üresnek érezte magát. De természetesen egyikük sem volt képes túl hosszú ideig fenntartani ezt a tempót.

És most épp ezért volt az, hogy Perselus mély, durva lökéseitől Harry háta újfent keményen nekiütődött a polcnak, mialatt a férfi hevesen zihált a fiú fülébe, aki erre vadul Perselus nyakába nyögött, amit épp majszolt. 

– Érdekes… – mormolta Perselus, mire Harry megrándult, majd megremegett, érezve, ahogy a férfi ajka a betűket formálja, és a sötét hang morajló hangon a fülébe suttog.

– Mi? – kérdezte motyogva Harry.

– Te. Tizennyolc óra alatt számtalanszor elértem, hogy elélvezzél, és mégis úgy nézel ki, mint aki évek óta nem szexelt – suttogta a férfi, miközben hagyta, hogy alsó ajka végigsimítson Harry fülcimpáján.

– Hát… – dünnyögte Harry, szájával felfelé araszolva, amíg elérte Perselus fülét. – Az elmúlt _tizenöt_ év során nem is szexeltem, igaz? – Harry mély hangon felkuncogott, és Perselus viszonzásképpen megborzongott.

– Ó, Merlin! – mordult fel a férfi, és a mozdulatait megállítva a fiú szemébe nézett. – Szándékosan emlékeztetsz rá, ahogy amit csinálok, az valójában _bűntény_?– vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Mármint a diákod elcsábítása, kiverni neki odakint a Roxfort folyosóján, aztán órákon keresztül vad szexet űzni vele, míg mindketten szó szerint összerogytok az ágyon, csak hogy amikor másnap délben felébredve ott folytassátok, ahol előző éjjel befejeztétek… bocs, _reggel_ , újra magadévá téve őt, gyönyörrel kínozni, míg könyörögni nem kezd, hogy dugd már meg végre. És aztán egy órával később leszopni őt, beiktatva a játékba egy kis kávét, csak hogy fokozd az élményt a leírhatatlanul elképesztőből a még figyelemre méltóbbá, hogy aztán röviddel később ismét a feledésbe kúrd őt? Kihagytam valamit? – kérdezte Harry ártatlan arccal, mindkét szemöldökét a magasba ívelve.

– Hmm… Valamikor a folyamat közben ettünk is, de azon kívül… Úgy hiszem, mindent felsoroltál. Szóval segíts nekem megszámolni, pontosan hány alkalommal követtem el megbocsáthatatlan bűnt egy gyerek ellen, aki, hogy még súlyosabb legyen a dolog, a diákom? – kérdezte lassan a tanár, összeráncolt homlokkal. Tudta, hogy nem igazán kellene erre gondolni, de…

– Most, hogy így felidézem az eseményeket – folytatta Harry –, én nem nevezném azokat „bűnténynek”, nemde? Valójában sokkal inkább éreztem jutalomnak – suttogta Harry ingerlően, ajkával Perselus nyakának puha bőrét súrolva. – Csupán egy bűnt követtél el az elmúlt akárhány órában. Abbahagytad… a… _mozgást_. – A fiú csípője minden egyes szóra megrándult, végigcsúszva Perselus merev vesszején.

Mindketten élesen felnyögtek, amikor Perselus is csatlakozott, lassan növelve mozdulatainak erejét, mígnem ugyanolyan heves tempóban lökött Harrybe, mint korábban. A fiú elengedte a polcot, és Perselus válla köré fonta a kezeit, mire újra és újra nekicsapódott a könyveknek. Ajkát a másik szájára préselte. Hosszan és mélyen akarta csókolni az édes ajkat, de amikor Perselus farka belevágódott, megérintett egy nagyon érzékeny pontot, olyat, amiről korábban azt sem tudta, hogy létezett, a csók rövidre sikerült, csak harapásokra, csipkedésekre és majszolgatásokra telt tőle, és ezzel egyidejűleg lázas morgások, nyöszörgések törtek elő a torka mélyéből.

– Harry… ah… Harry… – A fiú a nevét hallotta, és tudta, Perselus közel jár. Megszorította a lábait a férfi dereka körül, és gyorsabb, vadabb mozgásba kezdett, míg meg nem hallotta Perselus éles, rekedt kiáltását, és meleg sperma töltötte ki őt. Ez pedig több mint elég volt, hogy ő is elérje a csúcsot, és lelkes zihálásokkal csatlakozott Perselushoz.

Valamivel később, amikor Perselus lábai már nem remegtek többé, fel mert nézni, remélve, hogy hangja nem fog elfúlni. Nos, recsegve szólt, de aztán Harry ismét összerándult körülötte, ő pedig rádöbbent, hogy a hangja miatt történt.

– Ez csak szex a számodra, Harry? – kérdezte csendesen a fiútól, apró csókokkal hintve be a vörösre szívott jeleket. Félt a választól, habár sejtette (remélte?), hogy nincs mitől tartania.

Harry egy pillanatra meghökkent. Aztán összeszedte minden griffendéles bátorságát, és a fekete szempárba fúrva a szemét válaszolt.

– Természetesen nem. Igen, akarom a testedet az enyém körül, és _igen_ , nagyon szeretem, amikor szexelünk, de egyben azt is akarom, hogy…

– Mit? – kérdezte Perselus gyengéden.

– Téged… mindenestől. Ki akarom érdemelni a barátságodat és a tiszteletedet. Ismerni akarlak _téged_. A valódi éned. Szeretnék… csak veled lenni, melletted ülni, amikor dolgozatokat javítasz, eszel, vagy… kávét iszol – mondta halvány mosollyal a szája sarkában. – _Te_ megelégednél a szimpla szexszel? 

– Ó, Harry… én… nem tudom. Egyik felem eltökélt, hogy kiátkozzalak innen, és még kegyetlenebb legyek veled, mint ezelőtt, ha csupán a szex miatt jöttél volna ide, de a másik felem… a másik felem arról suttog kétségbeesetten, hogy ha csak szexet is akarsz… örömmel megadnám neked, míg a kezeimben tarthatlak, még ha csupán arra a néhány szenvedélyes percre is.

Harry úgy érezte, elolvad ezekre a szavakra. Gyengéden szájon csókolta Perselust. 

– Miért nem megyünk vissza a kanapéra? Nem mintha panaszkodnék, vagy ilyesmi, voltaképpen nagyon jó érzés… khm… így kitöltve lenni általad – suttogta Harry, és érezte, ahogy elpirul. Ez igazi meglepetés volt, számításba véve mindazt, amit az elmúlt napon csináltak. De Perselus mély morgása még jobban meglepte.

– _Baszd meg_ , Harry. Nem tudom, tisztában vagy-e a hatással, amit a szavaid okoznak nálam – nyögött fel.

– Hatás? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry.

– Komolyan azt hiszed, azzal, hogy beismered, valóban élvezed, hogy a farkam a fenekedben van, mialatt ténylegesen nem is szexelek vele, egyszerűen… csak tartalak, semmilyen hatással nincs rám? – Perselus egy csókot nyomott Harry állára, aztán lassan megindult lefelé a fiú torkán. – Van, Harry, nagyon is van – suttogta, majd könnyedén megmozdította a csípőjét.

– Ahh… ez… ahh… ezt jó ha… ahh… hallani – zihált Harry, miközben érezte, hogy a tanára vesszeje lassan, nagyon lassan kicsúszik belőle. Erősen átfogta Perselus nyakát, miközben leeresztette a lábát a földre. Teljesen meztelen volt, mialatt a másik férfin rajta volt a nadrágja és egy feltépett ing. Figyelte, ahogy Perselus felhúzza a sliccét, aztán hagyta, hogy a tekintete feljebb emelkedjen.

– Uhm… emiatt bocs – mormogta, megigazítva az ing két oldalát.

– Azt könnyedén lehet orvosolni. – Perselus pajkosan elmosolyodott, lerázva a válláról az említett ruhadarabot.

– Khm, és ezt is… – dünnyögte Harry a vágóbűbájjal széthasított derékszíjra mutatva.

Perselus hátrálni kezdett a kanapé felé, miközben kihúzta a fekete bőrszíjat a nadrágjából. 

– Azt is rendbe lehet hozni…

Harry nézte, ahogy a férfi tovább távolodik tőle, és minden egyes ruhadarab, amit viselt – és amit Harry tönkretett –, lassan a földre hullik. Meg akart szabadulni attól a nadrágtól, de az még egyben volt. Próbált kitalálni valami jó kifogást, hogy eltüntesse, de csupán egyetlen dolog jutott az eszébe. Először kicsit túl drasztikusnak gondolta, de aztán… aztán csak odasétált Perselushoz.

– Ó, és… – Megragadta a férfi nadrágját, lehúzta a cipzárját, majd egy erős rántással letépte róla. Szemét Perselusra szegezte, miközben a férfi lassan hátradöntötte a fejét és halk, de heves sóhaj szakadt ki belőle. –… és ezért is bocs.

– Teljesen rendben van – suttogta Perselus kilépve az utolsó ruhadarabból, majd végighevert a kanapéján. Kezét kinyújtotta Harry felé. Amint az ujjaik egymásba kulcsolódtak, maga fölé húzta a fiút. Nézte, ahogy elhelyezkedik fölötte, egyik lábával az övéi között, ágyék az ágyékon, has a hason, mellkas a mellkason, szív a szíven, ugyanazt a ritmust dobolva. Harry feje a férfi nyakán volt, ő pedig megborzongott a torkán és állán elhelyezett könnyű, nedves csókoktól. Magához húzta a fiút egy hosszú, de gyengéd csókra, mielőtt kezét végighúzta a csupasz háton, a másikkal pedig Harry haját cirógatta. 

– Miért nem alszol egy kicsit? Én majd vigyázom az álmaid, hogy azok ne árthassanak neked – javasolta könnyed hangon.

– Honnan tudod, hogy rémálmaim vannak? Dumbledore? – kérdezte Harry felemelve a fejét, hogy belenézzen az ónix szempárba.

Perselus elmosolyodott.

– Mellettem aludtál ma hajnalban, vagy nem?

Harry kuncogott egy sort, aztán lágy csókot adott Perselusnak.

– Túl jól ismersz engem… – dünnyögte a fejét csóválva, de továbbra is mosolygott, ahogy a fejét Perselus mellkasára fektette.

– Te is próbálj meg aludni – suttogta a férfi bőrébe, mielőtt becsukta a szemét. – Kipihenten és készen akarlak, amikor felébredek.

– Készen mire? – vonta fel Perselus a szemöldökét. Meglepődve hallotta, hogy a hangja rekedtessé és mélyebbé vált.

– Majd meglátod, Perselus. Majd meglátod – mormolta Harry, mielőtt álomba merült.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét, és egy másodpercre eltűnődött, milyen lehetetlenül őrült is ez a világ. Ha valaki azt mondta volna neki, hogy ma meztelenül fog feküdni a kanapéján, és egy vasárnap délutáni szunyókálásra készülődik egy szintúgy pucér Harry Potterral a mellkasán, biztosan a Szent Mungóba küldte volna az illetőt. És mégis, itt volt. Itt _voltak_. Harry Potter és Perselus Piton, mint szeretők. 

A világ megőrült. Ám ő pont ilyennek szerette.

***

Ezúttal Harry ébredt elsőként. Meglátása szerint késő délutánra járhatott, talán már esteledett, ahogy elnézte az ablakon túli sötétséget. Hamarosan vissza kell térnie a Griffendél-toronyba. Biztos volt benne, hogy Ron és Hermione már keresik őt. Ron biztosan sokkot kapott, amikor észrevette, hogy Harry nincs az ágyában, és hogy utána sem találják őt semerre.

Hogy mondhatná el a barátainak? Hogyan tudná meggyőzni őket, hogy Perselus nem olyan, amilyennek gondolták. Hinnének vajon neki? Elfogadnák ezt az embert? Tudta, az sem számítana, ha nem, ő akkor is Perselusszal maradna, és ebben biztos volt. De boldogabb lenne, ha nem kellene elrejtenie a kapcsolatát előlük. Ez a viszony csupán egy napja tartott, és máris rengeteg örömet és élvezetet okozott neki.

Felnézett a férfira, a szeretőjére. Elnézte a puha hajtincseket, melyek a sápadt arcot keretezték, és egyik ujjával végigsimított rajta. Aztán az erős állvonalra tévedt a szeme, a hosszú, görbe orra, a ráncokra a homlokon, és az ujja követte a tekintetét. Pillantása ezután tovább vándorolt a keskeny, rózsaszín ajakra, amiről tudta, édesebb íze van a legédesebb baracknál. Előredőlt, és előbb a férfi alsóajkát, majd a felsőajkát vette az ajkai közé. Finoman majszolni kezdte a fogaival, mígnem megérezte, amint egy kéz a hajába túr, és az alatta fekvő férfi megmoccan. Perselus kinyitotta a száját, kidugta a nyelvét, egyenesen Harry ajkai közé, és puha csók váratlanul hevessé vált.

Perselus szenvedélyesen felnyögött, amint megérezte, hogy Harry keze az egymásba gabalyodott testük közé kúszik, és átfogja máris félmerev farkát. Zihálva szakadtak el egymástól.

– Micsoda kellemes módja az ébredésnek, Mr. Potter – lihegte; feje hátrahullott, miközben kezek ügyködtek eltökélten rajta, hogy keménnyé tegyék, készen mindarra, amit Harry akart.

– Ó, Piton professzor, tudok egy ennél is jobb módot, de azt megőrzöm későbbre… – Harry önelégülten elmosolyodott, miközben lekúszott a férfiról, és a kanapé elé térdelt. – Ülj fel, Perselus…

Még mielőtt az elméje ellenkezhetett volna az utasítással, Perselus már engedelmeskedett is. Felült, két lába között Harryvel, gyanítva, mit forgat a fiú a fejében.

– Harry, bármennyire is értékelem az ötletet, nem kell, hogy… – kezdte, máris érezve, hogy pír kúszik az arcára.

– De igen, kell – vágta rá Harry mosolyogva, és megcsókolta a férfi térdét. – _Kell_ , mert hamarosan vissza kell térnem a toronyba, még az előtt, hogy Ron és Hermione elindulnak McGalagonyhoz, hogy közöljék vele, eltűntem – suttogta, csókokkal hintve be az útját Perselus ágyékához. – És miközben én ott vagyok, te nem lehetsz velem. Ezért muszáj megtennem ezt, mert akarom, muszáj megkóstolnom téged, hogy a számban érezzem az ízed, amíg nem lehetek ismét veled – mondta, felnézve az obszidián szempárba, jól tudván, hogy az epekedés és a vágy tisztán látszik a tekintetében.

Harry akaratlanul is észrevette, hogy Perselus merevedése megrándul a szavaira. Megnyalta az alsóajkát, miközben figyelte, ahogy a másik élesen felnyög és hátraveti a fejét, amikor lassan a kemény farok köré fonja a kezét és finoman végigsimít rajta.

– Ah… Harry…

– Ne aggódj, nem teszek semmi… csúnyát veled – suttogta önelégült vigyorral, miközben ráhajolt a szivárgó merevedésre.

Perselus felkuncogott, ahogy felismerte a mondatot, amit három nappal korábban mondott Harrynek, de a hang gyorsan elfulladt morgássá vált, amint megérezte a forró ajkat a farka hegyén.

– _Ez_ pont az ellentéte a „semmi csúnyának”, Harry. Bizonyára ezt te is tudod… – Nehezen szedte a levegőt, amikor a fiú mélyebben a szájába eresztette őt, és erősen megszívta. – Ó, Merlint, ez annyira bűnös…

Harry önkéntelenül is felnyögött, amikor az éles hang elérte a fülét. Kiengedte a kemény szerszámot a szájából, aztán végighúzta rajta a kezét le és fel, miközben gonosz vigyorral felnézett Perselusra.

– Mire számított, professzor? Végtere is egy rakoncátlan kölyök vagyok… – Harry elvigyorodott, ami gyorsan eltűnt az arcáról, ahogy Perselus közel hajolt hozzá, és ajka csupán centikre volt az övétől.

– Óvatosan ezzel, Mr. Potter. A rakoncátlan kölykök mindig megkapják… – Perselus kidugta a nyelvét, megnyalva Harry előváladéktól fénylő ajkát –… a _büntetésüket_. – Nyers, vad morgás tört fel Harry torka mélyéről, mielőtt hevesen nekinyomta a száját Perselusénak.

– Hát akkor… Nem kellene túl önfejűen viselkednem, igaz? – suttogta sötéten, nekinyomva a kanapénak a tanárát, míg nyelvét máris a kezében tartott kemény vesszőre csúsztatta, ám eközben az obszidián szempárral nem szakította meg a szemkontaktust.

– Helyes, Mr. Potter. – Perselus felnyögött, és ez volt az utolsó értelmes gondolata, mert ezután Harry szája ismét a farka köré fonódott, és a fiú mélyen beszívta őt. Perselus kivette a kezét a puha, sötétbarna hajfürtök közül, és erősen megfogta azt.

Harry nem vette le a szemét a szeretőjéről, miközben a jobb kezét végigcsúsztatta a fedetlen mellkason, míg balja ott maradt a szivárgó merevedés tövén, amit a szájába szívott. Túl nagy volt ahhoz, hogy az egészet bekapja, de a lelkes zihálásokból úgy sejtette, Perselus így is élvezi.

És Perselus valóban élvezte. Élvezte, ahogy a kíváncsi ujjak a testén araszolnak, felfedezik minden porcikáját, bejárják az érzékeny helyeket, melyek éles sóhajokat csaltak ki belőle. Szintén élvezte Harry haját az ujjai között, miközben a fiú a farkán ügyködött. És természetesen élvezte az összes benyomást, amit az érdes nyelv fürge mozgása okozott, amint az végigsiklott a kőkemény merevedésén. Szerette annak a szájnak a nedvességét és melegségét, és imádta a mozgékony nyelvet és az ujjakat, de egyszerűen _szerette_ azt a smaragdzöld szempárt, ami minden mozdulatát leste, ami átható hévvel meredt rá, ami egymagában képes volt vad dübörgésre késztetni a szívét izzadt mellkasa alatt. Szerette, ahogy a gyönyörű szemek figyelik a reakcióit, hogy az a belőlük sugárzó tűz megolvasztja a jeget a szíve körül. 

Harry felnyögött. A látvány maga előtt gyönyörű volt. Nem hitte volna, hogy Perselus tud még elképesztőbben kinézni, de amikor a kezébe fogta a férfi heréit és masszírozni kezdte, Perselus mindkét keze a kanapé háttámlájára röppent, és a medencéje felemelkedett az ülőrészről.

– Harry…! – érkezett a rekedt kiáltás, és Harry majdnem elment a szeme elé tárult kép és a fülében csengő hang kombinációjától.

– Mozogj, Perselus! – utasította őt; saját hangja szintén rekedt volt és a szokásosnál jóval mélyebb. – Lökd magad belém, Perselus.

– Harry… ó, Merlinre, Harry! – A férfi ismét felkiáltott, de fellökte a csípőjét, és a kemény vessző még mélyebbre csúszott Harry szájába, aki készen és lelkesen fogadott be belőle annyit, amennyit csak tudott.

– Erősebben, kérlek… Harry, kérlek, még… – Ismét felhangzott a lázas zihálás, és Harry nem tehetett másképp, minden visszafogottság nélkül mozgott, lelkesen szopta, csókolta, izgatta a feledésbe a másikat. Fogaival finoman végigkaristolta a kemény farkat, szinte pillekönnyen, és amikor meglátta, hogy Perselus feje egy frenetikus nyögés kíséretében hátravágódik, megismételte a mozdulatát. 

– Harry… Nem tudok… Harry… – nyögte Perselus, mialatt csípője rendületlenül mozgott fel és alá, kezeivel a kanapé bőrborítását markolászva, olyan erősen, hogy félő volt, széttépi, de az sem tudta érdekelni. Egyszerűen gondolkodni is elfelejtett, szinte azt is, hogyan vegyen levegőt, midőn szenvedélyesen nyögdécselve Harry szájába élvezett.

A fiú közel járt a csúcshoz, már az is a fellegekbe röpítette, ahogy Perselust nézte, aki csakis miatta égett ekkora lázban. Érezte, ahogy a karcsú test alatta erősen összerándul, és még erősebben szívta az ajkai közé a másik férfiasságát. Perselus dereka a levegőbe emelkedett, már csak a válla érintette a kanapét, amikor elment, magját Harry szájába lövellve, továbbra is rendszertelen ritmusban lökve a csípőjét.

Harry figyelte a férfit, próbálva minden részletet az elméjébe vésni, és amikor megérezte a meleg spermát a nyelvén, ő is elélvezett, anélkül, hogy érintették volna, mert az, amit látott és amit érzett, túl sok volt számára. Hosszú, mély morgás szakadt fel a torkából, ahogy ő is összerándult, és érezte, hogy Perselus ismét megremeg alatta.

Zihálva rogyott rá Perselus derekára. Meg sem érezte a gyengéd ujjakat a hajában, míg alá nem hagyott az orgazmus okozta kéjmámor. Ekkor felnézett Perselusra, aki felvont szemöldökkel figyelte őt. Harry skarlátvörösre pirult.

Álló helyzetbe húzta Harryt, és meglátta a fehér spermát lecsorogni a fiú lábszárán. Ezúttal _ő_ csúszott le a kanapéról, hogy Harry elé térdeljen. Ugyanazzal a hévvel, ahogy a másik varázsló tekintett rá, Perselus őt figyelve végighúzta a nyelvét Harry gyönyörének bizonyítékán.

– Elmentél… csak attól, hogy engem néztél? – kérdezte tréfálkozón, apró csókokat hintve a nedves bőrre.

Harry nagyot nyelve bólintott.

– Annyira… heves… és… olyan… égető… voltál… annyira… _gyönyörű_ , Perselus… – zihálta Harry, amikor megérezte a bársonyos nyelv siklását a bőrén, ahogy Perselus őt tisztogatta.

Amint végzett, Perselus lassan felállt, megfogta Harry csípőjét és közelebb húzta magához, majd amikor a fiú elég közel volt, és a testük egymáséhoz préselődött, olyan szorosan, hogy egy árva hajszálnak sem maradt hely köztük, kezével végigsimított a pucér háton, és szeretően cirógatni kezdte.

– Köszönöm, Harry. De ha gyönyörűnek láttál, az csakis a te érdemed. – Rámosolygott a fiúra és lágyan megcsókolta. – Bámulatos voltál – tette hozzá, és a mondatát még több csók követte.

– Nem számít, mennyire nehéz ezt mondanom, de attól tartok, indulnod kell, Harry. Nem lenne bölcs addig várni, amíg Dumbledore lejön megragadni engem, hogy segítsek megtalálni téged, miközben te az ágyamban fekszel, meztelenül… még a végén téves következtetéseket vonna le.

– Téves következtetéseket? – Harry elmosolyodott, és egy tapodtat sem moccant a meleg ölelésből. – Hogyan tudná _félreérteni_ azt a jelenetet?

– Talán arra gondolna, hogy elraboltalak, és rád kényszerítettem magam, miközben te nagyon erősen ellenálltál nekem – válaszolt Perselus, majd meglepődött a smaragd szempárban feltűnő dühös tekintet láttán.

– Komolyan azt hinné, hogy megerőszakoltál, Perselus? Ez csak…

– Valóban? Eddig azt feltételezi, még ha tévesen is, hogy utállak téged, és te is utálsz engem. Annyira helytelen feltételezés lenne a részéről azt gondolni, hogy a beleegyezésed nélkül tettelek magamévá?

– Te sosem tennél ilyet! – jelentette ki Harry mindenféle tétovázás nélkül, mire Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Hogy mennyire megbízol bennem… – Hadd informáljam önt, ifjú Potter, hogy azon az estén, amikor első alkalommal ért a nyelvem a bőréhez, csupán egyetlen dolog tartott vissza, hogy helyben szexeljek veled ezen a kanapén. _Még többet_ akartam játszani veled… Ez, és csak ez mentett meg azon az estén. És még én sem tudom, mit tettem volna, ha nemet mondasz. Szóval én a helyedben nem bíznék magamban annyira… – suttogta Perselus fenyegető hangszínen, amitől Harry _felnyögött_.

– Csak egy szó – mondta eltökélten Harry. – Csak egyetlen szót kellett volna mondanom, és legyél bármilyen hevesen beindulva rám, legyen akármilyen sajgó, agonizálóan kemény merevedésed, akkor is megálltál volna. És ebben _biztos_ vagyok, Perselus.

– Jó neked, Harry… Jó neked

***

Harry egyedül bandukolt az üres, sötét folyosókon. Dobbynak köszönhetően most több ruha volt rajta, mint azon az éjjel, amikor kirohant a hálókörletéből. Egy frissítő zuhany és egy búcsúcsók után Harry elhagyta Perselus szobáját, ahol kevesebb mint egy napja első ízben aludt együtt a tanárával. És habár pontosan 7 perc 32 másodperc telt azóta, hogy kilépett abból a helyiségből, máris vissza akart menni. De előbb meg kellett találnia a barátait.

Már a torony közelében járt, amikor valaki felkiáltott a háta mögött.

– Harry! Végre, Harry! – Hermione rohant felé, Ronnal a sarkában. – Már átkutattuk utánad az egész kastélyt! Annyira aggódtunk! Hol voltál? – kérdezte a lány Harryre vetve magát.

– Igen, haver, aggódtunk. Nem voltál az ágyadban, amikor felébredtem, és azóta sem tudtunk megtalálni téged sehol… Azt hittük, hogy Umbridge művelt veled valami rondát. Ma reggel túl vidámnak látszott… – Ron megrázta a fejét.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha valaki gyomorszájon vágta volna. Úgy hitte, lesz némi ideje felkészülni erre a beszélgetésre. Fel akart készülni, és rendezni a gondolatait, mielőtt színt kell vallania.

– Öhm… menjünk be ide… – mutatott egy üres tanteremre mellettük. Besétáltak, majd becsukták az ajtót maguk mögött. Harry leült egy padra, aztán párszor megköszörülte a torkát. Nem segített, hogy még mindig a szájában érezte Perselus ízét.

– Ó, Istenem – kapott levegő után Ron. – Mi az ott a nyakadon, Harry?

Hermione eltakarta a szemét az egyik kezével, aztán végighúzta az arcán, mintha azt mondaná, „te hülye, idióta”.

Harry azonnal megérintette a nem is oly kicsi harapásnyomot a nyakán. Nem jó, ez nagyon nem jó.

– Azta, Harry! Chóval voltál, igaz? – kérdezte Ron vigyorogva.

Harry meglepetésére Hermione volt, aki felkiáltott, még az előtt, hogy Harry maga elé idézhette volna a lány arcát.

– Cho? Még _te_ sem lehetsz ennyire vak, Ron! Harry meleg. – Hermione fásult pillantást vetett Ronra.

– Meleg? Menj már, Hermione, az ki van zárva! – kacagott fel Ron.

Hermione felvont szemöldökkel nézett a vörös hajú fiúra, aztán félénken, elpirulva pislantott Harryre. 

– Sajnálom, Harry. Láttalak _vele_ tegnap reggel. Láttam, hogy flörtölsz vele. Amit azzal a barackkal műveltél, annyira egyértelmű volt…

– Ott voltál? – kérdezte Harry, és egy pillanatra még azt is elfelejtette, hogy aggódnia kellene.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodva válaszolt.

– Ott ültem melletted, de te még csak észre se vettél engem. Aztán hirtelen felpattantál a helyedről és kimentél, én meg követtelek. Azt hittem, hogy ő… nos…

– Hogy ki akar nyírni? – kérdezte, most már majdnem kacagva. Igen, az logikus következtetés lenne.

– Igen – bólintott Hermione szégyenlősen elmosolyodva. – Tehát követtem őt, és láttam, ahogy találkozol vele, de aztán jött Umbridge, és…

– Mi?! Ott volt Umbridge? – kiáltott fel ijedten Harry.

– Minden rendben – sietett megnyugtatni őt Hermione. – Nem vett észre semmit, én pedig azt mondtam, hogy láttam Hóborcot a harmadikon babrálni a festményekkel, úgyhogy elsietett arra. De… annyira aggódtam érted, Harry, és nem tudtam, mit fog csinálni veled… szóval, amikor találkoztam Sir Nicholasszal, megkértem, hogy segítsen neked. Azt mondtam neki, hogy Dumbledore keresi Pitont, és láttam bemenni őt abba a terembe, de én nem igazán akarok találkozni vele. Rólad semmit nem mondtam, és Sir Nicholas kedves volt, és beleegyezett, hogy elkapja Pitont, én pedig nyugodtan elmehetek. És aztán felmentem a klubhelyiségbe, és… és Ron, mi bajod van? – Hermione dühösen fújt egyet, ahogy a mellette álló Ronra nézett.

– Hermione… Nem gondolhatod komolyan. Abból, amit mondtál… – Ron összeszorított fogakkal kuncogott –, úgy hangzik… mintha Harry flörtölt volna… Pi… _Pitonnal_. – Ron ismét felröhögött.

Nem vette észre, hogy sem Hermione, sem pedig Harry nem nevet vele.

– Miért nem mondtál erről semmit tegnap? – kérdezte Harry.

– Hát, Harry, nem igazán várhatod el tőlem, hogy eléd állva megkérdezzem, hogy valóban flörtöltél-e az egyik _férfi tanároddal_ , és hogy vajon mi volt a reakciója rá? – válaszolt a lány vállvonogatva. De aztán a szája sarkában egy mosollyal Harryre pillantott. – Mi volt a reakciója? Vele voltál, igaz? – kérdezte reménykedve.

Harry elpirult, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Ron, rácsapott a karjára.

– Gyerünk, haver, mondd meg neki, hogy megőrült. – Ron elvigyorodott.

– Nem… nem őrült meg, Ron. – Harry felnézett a barátja sötétbarna szemébe. – Mindenben igaza van. Meleg vagyok és flörtöltem Pitonnal, és én… egészen mostanáig vele voltam. Ó, istenem… – mondta hadarva, majd az utolsó szónál az asztalra hanyatlott.

Hermione apró, meglepett sikolyt hallatott, aztán kezét a szájára tapasztotta. Ron eközben tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá.

– Mi?! De hát én azt hittem, hogy te meg Cho… Harry, miért nem… ez _őrület_ – motyogta a Harry melletti székre rogyva.

– Tudom, Ron, és sajnálom, hogy egy szót sem szóltam az… irányult… – kezdte Harry, de Ron közbevágott.

– Kit érdekel, hogy meleg vagy, haver. Én arról beszélek, hogy te és… és… Merlinre, Harry, ő a _pince zsíros hajú tetűje_ , emlékszel? – kérdezte Ron, mind a tíz ujjával a hajába szántva.

Harry és Hermione gyilkos pillantást vetettek rá, szóval bölcsen úgy döntött, befogja a száját.

– Mi történt tegnap, Harry? – kérdezte szelíden a lány, és Harry hálás volt, hogy valakinek elmondhatja.

– Beparancsolt abba a terembe, és megkérdezte, hogy mit akarok. Én meg közöltem vele, hogy csakis őt akarom.

– Csak így? Harry, szerencsés vagy, hogy még mindig élsz! – Hermione fájdalmas vigyorral nézett rá.

– Ó, nem, nem igazán. Az előző napokban… Tudod, büntetőmunkán voltam Umbridge-dzsal, és büntetőmunka után találkoztunk, és ő… ő magával vitt a szobájába, és ó, istenem… meggyógyított, de ahogyan tette… az annyira…

– Nem hiszem, hogy hallani akarom… – szúrta közbe Ron, befogva a fülét. Halkan dudorászni kezdett, és kinézett az ablakon, így nem látta Hermione gyilkos tekintetét, amivel újfent illette.

A lány leült Harry másik oldalára, pontosan tudva, mekkora szüksége van most valakire a fiúnak, akivel beszélhet a férfiről.

Harry ránézett a barátnőjére, és miután egy bíztató mosolyt kapott tőle, folytatta.

– Bámulatos volt, Hermione. _Letérdelt_ elém, és ivott abból a főzetből, majd megnyalta a kezem. _Megnyalta_ , érted? Majd megőrültem! – Harry keserűen felnevetett. – Én azonnal annyira… öhm…

– Értem… – pirult el könnyedén a lány, noha mosolygott.

– Csak játszott velem, igazából semmi nem történt. Aztán bekötötte a kezem azzal a kendővel…

– P. P.! Az ő volt. Ezért állt meg a hátad mögött aznap reggel, igaz? – Hermione homlokon csapta magát. Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy abbamaradt a dúdolás.

Harry bólintott és becsukta a szemét. 

– Miután végzett azzal a kendővel, el akartam menni, el akartam rohanni tőle, de nem engedett. Az ajtó zárva volt, és nekem találgatnom kellett, mi lehet a jelszó.

– Mint valami furcsa macska-egér játék… – horkant fel Ron.

– Pontosan. – Harry felvonta a szemöldökét és ismét bólintott. – Jézusom, szó szerint könyörögtem neki, hogy… hogy csináljon _valamit_ …

– Mit csinált? – kérdezte mohón Hermione.

– Kinyitotta az ajtót, én pedig kiestem a folyosóra. – Harry ismét felnevetett. – Mellém lépett, és úgy viselkedett, mintha semmi nem történt volna. Borzasztó volt, de valahogy… megkönnyebbülés is. – Hermione bólintott, ezt meg tudta érteni.

– Ezt történt szerda este, igaz? És aztán? Mi volt csütörtökön, pénteken és ma? Ó, Harry…

– Másnap megint találkoztunk. Majdnem ugyanaz történt; bekísért a szobájába, én leültem, ő elém térdelt, megitta a bájitalt, és megint megnyalta a sebemet. És… és én megragadtam a haját.

Ron ismét felhorkant, de Hermione újabb meglepett sikkantást eresztett meg.

– És nem, Ron, mielőtt megkérdezed, nem volt zsíros; ember, annyira _puha_ volt. De _nevessetek_ , de akkor azt hittem, azzal a mozdulattal a halálos ítéletemet írtam alá. – Harry nagyot fújtatott, de önkéntelenül el is mosolyodott.

– Mit csinált? Nekem élőnek tűnsz… – kérdezte Ron.

– Felnyögött – suttogta Harry visszatartott lélegzettel. Amikor mindkét barátjának leesett az álla, folytatta. – És azután elkezdte csókolni a karomat és a nyakamat, és beszélt hozzám, én meg, ó, basszus.

– Azt hiszem, ezt mindketten értjük – kacagott fel Hermione.

– Miért mondom el ezt nektek? – kérdezte Harry a karjával eltakarva a szemét.

– Nem tudom, haver, de kérlek, siess, mielőtt Hermione elmegy… – nevetett fel Ron, mire Hermione mélyvörösre pirult, és fejbe kólintotta Ront.

– Nem fogok, és fogd be, Ron! – kiáltotta, majd visszafordult Harryhez. – Felteszem, aznap este semmi nem történt, végül is valamivel éjfél után már a klubhelyiségben voltál, igaz?

– Igen, de aznap éjjel megint visszakísért a toronyba. Amikor megköszöntem neki, azt mondta, nem kellene olyan hálásnak lennem, _alig_ adott nekem valamit… Igen, persze. Azt válaszoltam, hogy aznap volt a büntetőmunkám utolsó napja, ő meg erre közölte, hogy túl jól ismer, és biztosan nem az utolsó büntetőmunkám. És nem tudom, mi ütött belém abban a pillanatban, de amikor megfordult, hogy elmenjen, utána kiáltottam, és amikor megállt… én... én… hátulról megragadtam őt…

– Pontosan _hol_ ragadtad meg őt? – kérdezte a lány a lélegzetét is visszafojtva.

– A mellkasánál és a… a… _kemény_ volt – bökte ki Harry szinte hallhatatlanul. 

A hatás elképesztő volt. Hermione ismét elvörösödött, vörös lett, akár a rózsa, míg Ron egyszerűen kiesett a székéből, kinyitva, majd becsukva a száját, noha egyetlen hang sem jött ki belőle. Amikor végül megtalálta a hangját és visszakászálódott a székére, duzzogó hangon kérdezte.

– Legközelebb _figyelmeztess_ , amikor valami ilyesmit mondasz! Majdnem szívrohamot kaptam! – kiáltott fel, mire Hermione nevetni kezdett. – Ez nem vicces! Hogy éreznéd magad, ha Ginny elmesélné, milyen jó buli volt együtt lenni McGalagonnyal? Még mindig nevetnél, Hermione?

– Piton egyáltalán nem olyan, mint McGalagony – kezdte Hermione, mielőtt Harry megüthette volna Ront. – Sokkal fiatalabb és…

– Mi? _Kedvesebb_? – kérdezte Ron homlokig szaladó szemöldökkel. Ekkor mindketten Harryre pillantottak, információra várva.

– Annyival másabb, mint azt gondoljátok… – sóhajtott Harry, de aztán gonosz vigyor tűnt fel a száján. – Megfogtam a farkát és még mindig életben vagyok. És sokkal kedvesebb, mint McGalagony. – Hermione, még mindig vörösen, kacagásban tört ki, miközben Ron ismét kiesett a székből.

– Megöllek, haver!

– Folytasd, Harry. Tehát hagyott elsétálni?

– Azt hiszem, túl sokkos állapotba került, hogy bármi mást tegyen. Amikor végre megmozdult, én már a klubhelyiségben voltam. Addig a pontig azt hittem, én voltam az, aki kemény időket élt meg…

– Szó szerint…

–… ezzel az az egész helyzettel kapcsolatban – folytatta Harry csak egy féloldalas pillantással illetve Ron utalását. – Álmodni sem mertem volna, hogy ő… vonzódna hozzám…

– Pedig _nyilvánvalóan_ igen…

– Igen – nevetett fel Harry. – Tehát másnap reggel… Nem tehettem róla.

– Muszáj volt flörtölnöd vele – fejezte be Hermione. – Mi történt abban a tanteremben? Miután megmondtad neki, hogy… khm… akarod őt.

– Semmi, csak némi… öhm… Ron, fogd be a füled. Szóval csak némi… érintés itt meg ott… – mondta, miközben érezte, hogy az arca ugyanolyan színt öltött, mint Hermione arca. – De amikor feltűnt Nick, muszáj volt távoznunk.

– Ó, istenem, Harry, annyira sajnálom. Nem tudtam… Soha nem képzeltem volna, nos… hogy nem megölni akar azért, amit műveltél… – Hermione félénken elmosolyodott, de Harry csupán bólintott, pontosan tudván, hogy a lánynak igaza volt. Ami történt, valóban váratlannak számított.

– Te pedig egész nap ingerült voltán. Nem beszéltél, felugrottál minden alkalommal, ha valaki Piton nevét említette. Végig… úgy néztél ki… mintha keresnél valakit… – mormolta Ron, felidézve azt a napot. – Ő volt az, igaz? Akit kerestél…

– Igen. De nem találtam. Sehol nem volt. Órák után egyfolytában utána kutattam, de nem találtam. Aztán úgy éjfél felé eszembe jutott, hogy a térképet kellene használnom és meg is találtam rajta. A szobájában volt, én meg odafutottam. Senki nem nyitott ajtót, és már majdnem visszaindultam a toronyba, amikor… amikor felbukkant előttem…

– És aztán? – kérdezte Hermione nagyot nyelve.

– Ron, fülek! – Harry megvárta, amíg a barátja eltakarja mindkét fülét, és hümmögni kezd, mielőtt felült és beszélni kezdett. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy hallani akarod? – kérdezte a lány összeráncolt homlokkal.

Hermione megint nyelt egyet, de bólintott.

– Csak ha valóban el akarod mondani nekem. De kérlek, ne túl nagy részletességgel.

– Szó szerint felkent a falra, és majdnem… ó, istenem, Hermione, teljesen magunkon kívül voltunk. Én túl hangos voltam, ő pedig túl falánk, és… ő…

– A folyosó közepén szexeltél vele? – kapott levegő után Hermione.

– Nem tényleges szex… csak… – Harry lenézett a kezére, majd vissza a lányra, aki úgy tűnt, megértette, és még vörösebb színt öltött.

– És…? Ez nem magyarázza meg, hogy hol voltál egész éjszaka és ma…

– És aztán felbukkant McGalagony.

– Ó, te jó ég! – kiáltott fel a lány. – Meglátott téged Pitonnal?

– Pff… szegény nő… – nevetett fel Ron.

– Nem, nem látott meg. Perselus beküldött a lakrészébe, mielőtt beszélt volna McGalagonnyal.

– Perselus? – kérdezte Hermione _kedvesen, ragyogó_ mosolyt villantva Harryre.

– A lakrészébe? – kérdezte Ron _gúnyos vigyort_ eresztve meg a barátja felé.

– Azt hiszem, ki tudom találni, mi történt, amikor _odabent_ voltál a lakosztályában… – Ron ismét elvigyorodott.

– Ron! – Hermione újabb taslit nyomott le Ronnak. – Ne ostobáskodj, az imént mondta, hogy nem feküdt le Pitonnal.

Ron hangosan felröhögött.

– Nem, Hermione. Harry azt mondta, hogy nem _szexszelt_ Pitonnal a _folyosón_. Mit gondolsz mit csináltak egész álló éjjel? Sakkoztak?

– Harry nem… Ugye, Harry? – A lány a pajzánul mosolygó barátja nézett.

Harry keze a harapásnyomra kúszott a nyakán, miközben az összes többire gondolt, ami a testét fedte. És aztán hagyta, hogy széles, boldog mosoly üljön ki az arcára.

– Lehetetlen! Harry, te lefeküdtél Pitonnal? – kiáltott fel a lány.

– Shh, Hermione! Csend! – sziszegte Harry hallgatva, nem hallatszik-e be odakintről valamilyen zaj.

– Bocs, bocs… – Hermione szintén hallgatózva körülnézett.

Néhány percig csendben maradtak, mielőtt Hermione ismét megszólalt, ezúttal halkan.

– Milyen ember? Úgy értem, amikor csak kettesben vagytok…

Harry egy másodpercre eltűnődött.

– Kedves. Azt akarta, hogy vele aludjak. És itt _alvásra_ gondolok. Miután… miután szexeltünk, vissza akartam jönni, hogy… tudod… hogy teret adjak neki, vagy mit… de azt mondta, hogy maradjak. Olyan oldalát mutatta meg nekem, amilyet korábban sosem láttam. Annyira aggódott Voldemort miatt, hogyha rájön erre, kettőnkre, akkor bántani fog engem. Nem _maga_ miatt aggódott, csak miattam. Félt, ténylegesen hulla sápadt volt, amikor Dobby maga reggel reggelit hozott nekünk és meglátott minket együtt. Annyira, annyira törődő. És egyben olyan vad. Ó, igen, annyira vad és szenvedélyes. És vicces. Sosem képzeltem volna, hogy ténylegesen van humorérzéke, pedig van. – Harry elmosolyodott. – Akkor is jó vele lenni, ha nem is beszélgetünk. Például ma délután ő dolgozatokat javított, én pedig a házi feladatomat csináltam. És tudod, valahogy az is _jó_ volt… Ó, a picsába, nála hagytam a leckémet.

Ron hitetlenkedve meredt rá, de nem tett megjegyzést a szóra, amit Harry használt. Egy ideig csak bámult a barátjára, mielőtt könnyedén rácsapott volna a karjára.

– Csak ez az, ami számít, haver…

– Mi?! – Harry és Hermione szinte sokkosan néztek rá.

– Mi értesz az alatt, hogy „mi”? – kérdezett vissza a homlokát ráncolva.

– Hát… én… arra számítottam, hogy… soha többé nem állsz majd velem szóba, és amint rájössz, hogy meleg vagyok, és lefeküdtem a bájitaltanárunkkal, megutálsz.

– Nem állok szóba veled, csak mert meleg vagy? Ugyan má’, Harry, ez a varázsvilág. Az, hogy valaki meleg, ugyanolyan normális, mint a mágia. – Ron felnevetett. – Az, hogy együtt vagy Pitonnal… nos… Az nem igazán az én dolgom, nem igaz? Úgy értem, ha vele akarsz lenni, ő pedig veled… miért lennék ellene? Amíg nem kezdesz arról beszélni, hogy mit és hogyan csinál az ágyban, addig teljesen rendben vagyok vele. – Ron rámosolygott a barátjára, és azonnal elpirult, amint észrevette, hogy Hermione sugárzó mosollyal, büszkén néz rá.

– Remélem, nem kísérel meg arról a témáról beszélni, ha csak nem akar egy _szájpecket_ a szájába – hangzott fel egy mély, bársonyos hang mögülük. Harry leugrott a padról és az ajtó felé fordult. – De Harry, ha továbbra is kényelmesnek érzed megosztani a szexuális életünk részleteit, felteszem, tennem kellene valami sokkal eredetibbet, hogy _ne_ érezd kényelmesnek beszélni róla…

Az ajtófélfának dőlve ott állt a szeretője, karba font kézzel, kezében Harry házi feladatával.

– Perselus! Mi…?

– Ezt ott hagytad a szobámban, te pupák – mondta mosollyal a szája sarkában.

– Mit mondhatnék erre? – vigyorodott el a fiú. – Valami más járt a fejemben.

– Meg sem kérdezem, mi lehetett az… – Perselus kötekedő mosolyt villantott rá, aztán a másik két diákra nézett a helyiségben.

– Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley – biccentett feléjük.

– Uram – bólintott vissza Ron könnyedén, aki erősen próbált nem elvigyorodni.

– Piton professzor – köszöntötte a férfi Hermione, kicsit kevesebb sikerrel elfojtva a mosolyát.

Perselus visszafordult Harryhez, miközben beljebb sétált a terembe, becsukva maga után az ajtót. 

– Hogy remélhettem valaha is, hogy titokban tudnál tartani valami ilyen fontosat… – rázta meg a fejét.

– Sose hitted igazán, hogy nem mondanám el Ronnak és Hermionénak, igaz? – vonta fel Harry a szemöldökét.

Perselus sóhajtott, mielőtt válaszolt.

– Igazad van.

– Akkor… mindent hallottál? – kérdezte a fiú mélyen elpirulva.

– Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy Miss Granger meg lett vádolva, hogy kicsit túlzottan is élvezi ezt a beszélgetést, igen, szinte mindent.

– Miért nem mondtál valamit? – kérdezte Harry figyelmen kívül hagyva a vörösödő Hermionét.

– És tagadjam meg az örömet Mr. Weasleytől? Nem lesz még egy ilyen alkalma az életben, hogy ennyire nevessen az én… _kemény_ helyzetemen, ha tudod, mire gondolok.

Harry felhorkant, de Ron nyugodt maradt.

– Uram, ha ettől jobban érzi magát, nem nevettem. Én majdnem elájultam – dünnyögte nyugodtan, a cipőjét bámulva.

– El tudom képzelni, Mr. Weasley – felelte erre Perselus enyhe nevetéssel a hangjában. Ismét Harry felé fordult, és a mosoly eltűnt az arcáról. – Harry, tessék, itt a házi feladatod. Kérlek, legközelebb győződj meg róla, hogy az ajtó a hátad mögött zárva legyen, és senki ne hallhasson téged a folyosóról, ha az érzelmi és szexuális viszonyunkat készülsz részletezni.

– Sajnálom, Perselus – motyogta Harry lesütött szemmel. Hirtelen két ujjat érzett az állán, melyek felemelték a fejét.

– Ahogy mondtad, valóban aggódom és félek, ezt beismerem – jelentette ki Perselus szelíden, belenézve a smaragdzöld szempárba. Aztán teljesen elfeledkezve arról, hogy társaságuk van, lehajolt, és ugyanezzel a gyengédséggel szájon csókolta a fiút, mire Harry úgy érezte, menten elolvad. Megint.

Perselus hirtelen torokköszörülést hallott. Ron volt az.

– Uram… – kezdte tétován a fiú.

– Igen, Mr. Weasley? – emelte meg a szemöldökét a tanár. Ő és Harry közelebb voltak a másik kettőhöz, hogy halkabban tudjanak beszélni.

– Beszélhetek szabadon, uram?

– Öt percet kap, szóval gyors legyen – bólintott.

– Minden tisztelettel, uram, ha meghallom, hogy bántja Harryt, bármilyen módon, úgy szétrúgom a seggét, hogy soha többe nem fog tudni leülni rá. Aztán mindent elmondok a bátyáimnak és Ginnynek, és akik _szintén_ szét fogják rúgni a seggét. Csak úgy tájékoztatásul… – közölte Ron sietősen hadarva, de végig az ónix szempárba nézve.

Amit Perselus mondott, mindenkit meglepett.

– Semmiképp, semmilyen formában nem áll szándékomban bántani a barátját, kivéve persze, ha ő maga _kimondottan_ azt nem kéri. De hálás vagyok a figyelmeztetéséért, és hogy megmutassam, mennyire őszintén gondolom ezt; itt és most, Miss Grangerrel és Harryvel tanúként, engedélyt adok magának és a testvéreinek, hogy így tegyenek, ha netán ártanék Harrynek.

– Biztos benne, uram? Erőset tudok rúgni. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy George és Fred sem fogják visszafogni magukat – kérdezte Ron apró mosollyal a szája sarkában.

Perselus kinyújtotta a kezét Ron felé.

– Igen, teljes mértékben biztos vagyok benne, Mr. Weasley – válaszolta határozott bólintás kíséretében.

– De, Mr. Weasley, vegye a szavam. Ha maga vagy Miss Granger egy árva léleknek is megemlítik ezt a kapcsolatot, pokollá teszem az életüket. Mind a ketten bánni fognak minden egyes napot, amit megélnek, és könyörögni fognak a halálnak, hogy vigye el magukat. De nem fogja. És maguk egész életükben szenvedni fognak. Mert egyetlen véletlenül kicsúszott szó is Harry halálát okozhatja. És azzal _valóban nagyon felmérgesítenének_. És higgyék el, amikor azt mondom, nem akarnak látni _valóban mérgesnek_. – Azt utolsó két szót csak éles, suttogásként bukott ki a férfi szájából.

– Igen, uram – bólintott Ron, és nem igazán látszott félelem a szemében, csak eltökéltség. Perselus a lányra nézett, aki szintén bólintott, képtelenül kinyitni a száját rémültében. Csak ekkor eresztette el Perselus Ron kezét.

– Annyira édesek vagytok mindketten – vigyorodott el Harry a jelenetre.

Ron egy pillanatig áthatóan meredt Perselusra, oda-vissza tetőtől talpig végigmérve a férfit.

– Igen, Mr. Weasley. – Perselus természetesen nem szalasztotta el Ron mustrálását.

Ron a fejét csóválva motyogta maga elé.

– Átkozottul jó lehet a szexben…

Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott a megjegyzésre.

– Tudja, Mister Weasley, amennyire tudom… valóban… Hogy is fogalmaztad, Harry? Egy szexisten?

A fiú bólintott, megpróbálva elfojtani a vigyorát. Ron felé fordult.

– Félelmetes. Istentelenül őrületes, amit az ágyban művel.

– Vagy a falnál… – tette hozzá Perselus odalépve Harry mellé.

– Igen, vagy a falnál.

– Haver, fogd be, mielőtt elhányom magam. – Ron Hermionével együtt felnevetett, aki, bár még mindig a fiú kezébe kapaszkodott, már nem reszketett, tudván, hogy a barátját nem nyírják ki a nagy szája miatt.

– Miss Granger, önnek is engedélyt adok, hogy szabadon beszéljen, ha csak azt tartja vissza, hogy megszólaljon. Túl szokatlannak érzem, ha egy beszélgetésben nem hallom a hangját.

Harry elcsípte Ron vigyorát, míg Hermione elpirult.

– Mondtam, hogy van humorérzéke – vigyorodott el Harry.

Ám Hermione látszott sértődöttnek, amikor megszólalt.

– Élnék a lehetőséggel, uram.

– Csak nyugodtan.

– Valószínűleg több varázsigét, bűbájt és bájitalt ismerek, mint bármelyik másik diák ebben az iskolában, és talán nem vagyok olyan jó azok használatában, mint ön, de ettől még megkeseríthetem a _maga_ életét, ha bántja őt – mutatott Harryre. És ebben a pillanatban pont úgy nézett ki, mint McGalagony egy kisebb változata.

– Megértem. – Perselus bólintott, és Harry egyre jobban kezdte megkedvelnie a férfit, látva, mennyire komoly veszi a barátait. Úgy tűnt, még Ron és Hermione is meglepődött, hogy a férfi nem nevette vagy gúnyolta ki őket.

– Nagyszerű – jelentette ki vidáman a lány, széles mosollyal az arcán.

– Ne legyél ennyire boldog, Hermione… – bökte oldalba őt Ron.

– Miért ne? Ez olyan, mint az a könyv, amit nemrég olvastam. Egy tanárról szólt, aki szerelembe esett az egyik diákjával. A könyvben ugyan lány szerepelt, de…

Harry nem hallotta a lány további fecsegését az egykor olvasott mugli könyvről. Az elméjében csupán egyetlen szó ragadt meg. Felnézett Perselusra, és azt vette észre, hogy a tekintete összekapcsolódik az őt fürkésző hipnotikus erejű obszidián szempárral.

_Szerelem_?


	7. Késő éji szerelem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bétázást köszönöm Hirondelle-nek, hálám üldözze őt :)

**7\. fejezet  
Késő éji szerelem**

 

Harry még soha az életben nem érezte azt a kétségbeesést, ami most a szívében lakozott. A jeges félelemtől, keserű szégyentől és émelyítő aggodalomtól úgy remegett a teste, mint egy apró falevél a dühöngő hurrikánban. Észre sem vette, ahogy kinyílt majd becsukódott az ajtó, vagy hogy egy sötét alak lépett be a szobájába, aki aztán leült mellé. Fel sem tűnt, hogy a matrac besüppedt a mellette ülő férfi súlyától, még ha az nem is nyomott túl sokat. Csak a másik melegségét és vigasztaló karját érzékelte a válla körül, és ujjai könnyed cirógatását.

Harry képtelen volt megszólalni, megmozdulni, vagy bármi mást tenni, mint sírni. Csak zokogott, miközben a keresztapja erősen ölelte őt, próbálva megnyugtatni, legyen az bármilyen hiábavaló is.

– Nem a te hibád, Harry.

– Én voltam, Sirius. Én – nyöszörögte az elcsukló zokogások közepette Harry, mialatt a fejét Sirius ölében nyugtatta.

– Képes vagy animágiára?

– Nem.

– Képes vagy embereket vagy állatokat irányítani a távolból?

– Nem.

– Valóban elhiszed, hogy Voldemort a Roxfortnak akár a közelébe juthatna anélkül, hogy Dumbledore vagy a többi tanár megtudná, kilop téged a kastélyból úgy, hogy senki nem veszi észre, aztán visszavisz, ismét tökéletesen észrevétlenül?

– Nem…

– Akkor, kérlek, Harry, áruld el nekem, hogy az ördögbe lehetne a te hibád?

– Nem tudom, csak…

– Harry, megmentetted Arthur életét.

– Tudom. De akkor is… Én továbbra is… Sirius, még most is érzem a számban a vér ízét. Vagy azt hiszem, hogy érzem. Legalább háromszor fogat mostam már, és még mindig érzem. Ezt mivel magyarázod?

– Ó, Harry… Emlékszel, amikor tavaly nyáron álmodtál Voldemortról?

– Hogyan felejthetném el? – nyögte fájdalmasan Harry.

– Ez ugyanaz volt. Csak erőteljesebb módon. Nem tudom, mivel magyarázzam, hiszen még azt sem tudom biztosan, mi is történt pontosan közted és Voldemort között. De mi – Dumbledore, én és mindenki más – egy dologban biztosak vagyunk. Nem te támadtad meg Arthurt, Voldemort tette. Az a legvalószínűbb, hogy megszállta Nagini testét, vagy valahogyan irányította őt, és csak Voldemort szemén keresztül láttad, ami történt. A köztetek levő kapcsolatról semmi biztosat nem tudok még, és nem akarok következtetéseket levonni. Talán Dumbledore pontosan tudja, mi történik, de nekem még nem árulta el, szóval várnunk kell. De nem te támadtad meg Arthurt, te megmentetted az életét.

Könnyek folytak le Harry arcán, ahogy belenézett a keresztapja szemébe. Érezte, hogy melegség árad szét a mellkasában, miközben hallgatta a férfit. Bátorság öntötte el a lelkét, ami elég erőt adott neki ahhoz, hogy megbirkózzon mindazzal, ami az éjszaka során történt.

– Köszönöm, Sirius.

– Erre valók a keresztapák, Harry – mosolyodott el halványan Sirius. – Most pihenj kicsit, próbálj meg aludni. Tudom, hogy nem akarsz, de szükséged van rá. Majdnem olyan borzalmasan nézel ki, mint én, fiú – mondta Sirius, és ez végre megtörte az utolsó jégréteget is Harry szíve körül. Visszamosolygott a keresztapjára.

– Sosem néznék ki annyira szörnyen – nevetett fel.

– Hé, fogd be! – koppantott gyengéden a fejére Sirius. – Tájékoztatásodul közlöm, hogy néhányan nagyon vonzó férfinak tartanak – jelentette ki a férfi kiegyenesedve. – Ám ennek a jóvágású férfinak most muszáj távoznia. Itt van Piton, és tudni akarom, mi van Voldemorttal.

Harry szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, amint meghallotta a nevet.

– Piton, itt? Mikor érkezett? – kérdezte, és közben igyekezett nyugodt maradni.

– Csak az imént. Még meg kellett tartania a délelőtti óráit, mielőtt eljöhetett. Nem akarjuk, hogy az a varangy bármit is gyanítson. Nézd, Harry, komolyan gondolom, hogy pihenned kell egy keveset. Megmondom Ronnak és Hermionénak, hogy később majd jöjjenek fel, rendben?

– Igen, persze – bólintott Harry, amikor Sirius felállt, bármennyire is nem volt most szüksége a barátaira. Minden másnál jobban akarta Perselust, de tudta, hogy a Grimmauld téren nem lehetnek együtt. Azt akarta, hogy Perselus addig ölelje, amíg gyors, álommentes álomba nem zuhan, és végre pihen egy kicsit a hatalmas kígyó és Arthur Weasley karmazsinvörös vérének borzasztó képei nélkül.

Hanyatt feküdt, és nézte, ahogy a keresztapja elhagyja a helyiséget. Az ajtó szinte hangtalan kattanással becsukódott, és mintha ez valami varázshang lett volna, Harry elaludt.

ooo

Két óra múlt, mire Perselus végzett a jelentésével, és kisétált a konyhából. Végre meg tudná tenni, amiért idejött. Ahogy a félhomályos folyosóra lépett és a lépcső felé fordult, megpillantotta a lépcsőn üldögélő Grangert és a Weasley lányt. Nos, Granger a lépcsőn ült, Miss Weasley pedig inkább aludt, fejével Granger ölében, miközben Hermione a hosszú, lángvörös hajat simogatta. Az a haj emlékeztette őt valakire. Valakire, aki egykor nagyon fontos volt neki.

Amint elindult feléjük, Hermione észrevette őt, és egyik ujját a szájához emelte, némán jelezve, hogy maradjon csendben.

– Végre elaludt – súgta, gyengéden simogatva Ginnyt.

Perselus bólintott, és igyekezett a lehető legnesztelenebbül mozogni.

– Hol a szobája? – Felesleges volt megkérdeznie, hogy kié, mindketten tudták, kit akar látni.

– Második emelet, harmadik ajtó balra. – Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, és Perselus szája sarkában is feltűnt egy apró mosoly.

– És Mr. Weasley…?

– Ő Fred és George szobájában van. Nem fog bemenni Harryhez. Mondtam neki, hogy ne tegye – suttogta a lány.

Perselus bólintott, miközben elért a két lányhoz. 

– Okos kislány – mondta alig hallhatóan, amikor Hermione mellé ért. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy hallott egy apró kuncogást érkezni Grangertől.

Kopogás nélkül lépett a sötét szobába. Nem volt szüksége rá, hogy fényt gyújtson, azonnal megpillantotta a kis halmot, ami csakis Harry lehetett, ahogy ott feküdt az ágyon, háttal az ajtónak, és egyenletesen lélegzett. Egyik fele nem akarta felébreszteni a fiút, tudta, hogy Harrynek szüksége van az alvásra, ám a másik fele át akarta ölelni, megcsókolni, és meggyőződni róla, hogy minden rendben. Tudta, hogy nem kellene ennyire aggódnia, megmondták neki, hogy Harry már jobban érzi magát, de akkor is szükségét érezte annak, hogy ezt magától Harrytől hallja, nem pedig Blacktől vagy Lupintól.

Úgy sétált közelebb az ágyhoz, hogy egyáltalán nem csapott zajt. Épp ezért is lepődött meg, amikor Harry mély levegőt vett, mint aki épp akkor ébredt. Meghallotta őt? Minden erőfeszítése ellenére felébresztette a fiút?

– Perselus…? – hallotta a nevét, és Harry hirtelen felülve feléje fordult, és szeme megcsillant a sötétben.

– Ha nem én lennék, akkor most nagy bajban lennél. Miért is szólítja Harry Potter a keresztnevén az olyannyira utált tanárát? Nem kellene ennyire meggondolatlannak lenned, Harry…

– Nem voltam meggondolatlan, tudtam, hogy te vagy az – suttogta Harry; hangjából magabiztosság sugárzott, és kezét a szeretője felé nyújtotta.

Perselus odalépett az ágyhoz, és megfogva Harry meleg kezét, leült. A szájához emelte, és apró, puha csókot hintett a bársonyos bőrre.

– Felébresztettelek? – kérdezte szelíden.

– Hát… igen. – Harry elmosolyodott. – De nem gond. Én… akartam találkozni veled. Szük… szükségem volt rá, hogy lássalak. Reméltem, hogy bejössz, miután leadtad a jelentésedet – válaszolt Harry, és a sötétben észrevétlen maradt, ahogy elpirult.

– Harry… – szólalt halk hangon Perselus, és kezét Harry arcára csúsztatva, finoman megcirógatta őt. – Nem azért jöttem ide Londonba, hogy jelentést tegyek, hanem azért hogy téged lássalak. Tudnom kellett, hogy jól vagy, és erről a két szememmel akartam meggyőződni. A jelentés csak… alibi volt… egy ürügy – suttogta a fiút simogatva.

Harry átfogta Perselus kezét, miközben lassan előredőlt, és megcsókolta a férfi ajkát. Éppen csak, a bőrük alig érintkezett, mintha azt tesztelné, hogy Perselus valóságos-e, nem csak felajzott képzeletének szüleménye. Ajkuk összeért, és a fiú arcán lévő kéz hirtelen erősebben nyomódott a nyakához, majd a tarkójára csúszott, ahogy Perselus közelebb húzta őt magához.

A férfi közelebb araszolt hozzá, és amikor a fiú föléje mászott, a másik keze Harry dereka köré fonódott. A csók eközben nyugodt maradt, gyengéd, akár egy pillangó szárnyának libbenése.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és arcát Perselus nyakának hajlatába temette, érezve, ahogy a másik testmelege felmelegíti őt. Perselus keze most a hajában matatott, ismét gyengéden cirógatva őt.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez lehet a legostobább és legszükségtelenebb kérdés, ugyanakkor muszáj feltennem: hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Perselus csendesen a sötétben. Érezte, ahogy Harry megfeszül a karjában, és mivel félt, hogy a fiú el fog húzódni, erősebben ölelte őt. – Beszélned kell erről valakivel, Harry. Hadd legyek én az. – Majd még halkabban hozzátette: – Kérlek…

Harry nagyot sóhajtott. Beszélni akart Perselusszal, el akart neki mondani mindent, de nem tudta, hogyan. Hogyan írhatna le valami ennyire elképzelhetetlent, különösen úgy, hogy még maga sem tudja pontosan, mi is történt. Csak feküdtek a régi szobában, a percek csak teltek, Perselus azonban nem sürgette őt. Türelmesen várt, és Harry nagyra értékelte ezt.

– Tudom, hogy nem én voltam – kezdett bele végül remegő hangon, közel az összeomlás széléhez, közel ahhoz, hogy újra sírva fakadjon. – Ezt tudom. Sirius elmagyarázta, hogy nem lehettem én. De akkor is, minden alkalommal, amikor becsukom a szemem, Mr. Weasleyt látom vértócsában feküdni a földön. Ő annyira jó volt hozzám, Perselus. Az egész családja; elfogadtak engem, szerettek, mint előttük még senki más. És abban az álomban láttam őt, csaknem holtan, és én voltam, aki megtámadta őt. Igen-igen, tudom… – hadarta gyorsan, nem hagyva, hogy Perselus félbeszakítsa őt, most, hogy a szavak, amik egész nap kísértették őt, kiáradtak belőle. – Igazából nem én voltam, de mégis olyan érzés volt. Úgy éreztem, hogy én voltam, aki belemélyesztette a fogát, a méregfogát Mr. Weasleybe, elárulva azt az embert, aki szinte a saját fiaként szeretett.

– Harry… – Perselus próbált közbeszólni, ugyanakkor nem tudta, mit mondjon.

– Ne – vágott közbe Harry. – Kérlek, enged, hogy mindent elmondjak, mert nem tudom, hogy lesz-e merszem még egyszer beszélni erről.

Perselus szótlanul bólintott, kezével most már automatikusan simogatva Harry fürtjeit.

– És amikor felébredtem… Először nem hittek nekem. Kiabáltam, sírtam, de meg sem hallgattak. Azt mondták, csak egy álom volt, egy rémálom, pedig tudtam, hogy nem az. És Dumbledore, az a nyavalyás, tudom, hogy tud valamit, de nem mondja el nekem, és már nem is néz rám, mintha egy senki lennék, egy jelentéktelen alak. Azt hittem… Azt hittem, kedvel engem, azt hittem, van köztünk valami… különleges… De gondolom, tévedtem.

Harry érezte, hogy Perselus ismét meg akar szólalni, de nem mer. A fiú folytatta, mivel úgy döntött, most jött el az ideje, hogy mindent elmondjon ennek a férfinak. Minden érzést, amit a szívében rejtegetett, az összes gondolatot, ami az elméjében lappangott.

– És amikor ideértünk, mindenki annyira… furcsa volt… Tartották tőlem a… három lépés távolságot, mintha attól félnének, őket is megtámadom, újabb látomásom támad, vagy ilyesmi. Szörnyű volt, Perselus, kívülállónak éreztem magam, mintha nem is lenne jogom Weasleyékkel egy asztalnál ülni. Mocskosnak éreztem magam, mert még mindig a számban volt Ron apja vérének íze. Rosszul voltam a halálos csendtől, hogy kétségbeesetten vártunk valami hírre, és nem tudtam semmi másra gondolni, csak hogy rájöjjek, hogyan csináltam, mert akkor még meg voltam győződve róla, hogy én tettem; hogy én támadtam rá Mr. Weasleyre. Tudnom kellett, hogyan akadályozzam meg, nehogy újra megtörténjen. El tudod képzelni ezt, Perselus? Egy asztalnál ülni szinte mindenkivel, akit szeretsz, és rettegni a gondolattól, hogy egy másodperccel később kígyóvá változol és halálosan megharapod őket? A hideg rázott a gondolattól, féltem, össze voltam zavarodva, és… – Amikor Harry egy pillanatra félbehagyta a tirádát, Perselus érzékelte, hogy a fiú hangszíne kicsit megváltozott. Még jobban figyelt, mint korábban. –… és én pedig csak téged akartalak ölelni. A közeledben akartam lenni. Szükségem volt a megnyugtató jelenlétedre, a sötét, csitító hangodra, hogy elmondd, minden rendben lesz. Nagyobb szükségem volt rád, mint bármi másra. Ott voltak a barátaim, a keresztapám, de nem voltak képesek megadni nekem ugyanazt a vigaszt, amit te. És abban a pillanatban ráeszméltem valamire… Ott, abban a félhomályos konyhában üldögélve, néma csendben vajsört iszogatva, miközben teljes szívvel aggódtam Mr. Weasleyért. – Harry felemelte a fejét, és egyenesen Perselus sötéten csillogó, végtelen mélységű szemébe nézett. – Rádöbbentem, hogy szeretlek téged.

Perselus lélegzete elakadt, a szívverése kihagyott egy-két ütemet, ahogy meghallotta ezt a négy szót.

– Jobban szeretlek az életemnél, még ha ez a kapcsolat csupán néhány hete tart is. De ez alatt az idő alatt te voltál az, aki mindig figyelt rám, amikor senki más nem tette, vagy kigúnyolt, amikor tanulás helyett veled akartam tölteni az éjszakát, vagy amikor Umbridge csinált valami undorítóan tisztességtelent – te ott voltál, panaszkodtál, mennyit nyafogok miatta, mint egy kölyök. – Harry halványan felnevetett. – De sosem zavartál ki a szobádból, sőt, nekem kellett könyörögnöm reggel, hogy engedj el, mert órára kell mennem. Mindig ott voltál nekem.

Perselus – továbbra is szóra képtelenül végigfésülte az ujjaival Harry koromfekete haját, aztán lehúzta őt magához egy lassú, gyengéd csókra.

– Ma reggel, ahogy körbeültük az asztalt – folytatta Harry –, míg Mrs. Weasley érkezésére vártunk, hogy elmondja, Mr. Weasley jól van, körülvett bennünket a sűrű sötétség, és úgy éreztük, soha többé nem fogunk mosolyogni. Majd megőrjített a folytonos aggodalom Mr. Weasley iránt, a Voldemorttal kapcsolatos borzasztó gondolatok szinte szétzúzták az elmémet; az irántad érzett szerelmem volt egyetlen, ami visszatartott attól, hogy elveszítsem a kapcsolatot a valósággal. Vakító fénysugárként vezetett ki engem a sötétségből, Perselus.

Harry váratlanul odacsusszant a férfi mellé, és annak kezét a hasára fektette. Perselus a könyökére emelkedve a fiú felé fordult. Fiú? Ezek egy férfi szavai voltak, nem egy fiúé. Harry több alkalommal bebizonyította, hogy sokkal érettebb, mint bármelyik korabeli társa, és náluk százszor értékesebb is.

Perselus behunyta a szemét, aztán lassan ismét kinyitotta. Tudta, mit akar hallani Harry, de ő nem volt a szavak embere, nem úgy, mint a fiú. A kezdetektől fogva tudta, hogy mit érez, de azt sosem, hogyan mondja el Harrynek. Lenézett a mellette fekvő férfira, és megpróbálta abba az egy pillantásba belesűríteni minden ragaszkodását.

– Ismét érezni akarom azt a vakító fényt – súgta Harry alig hallhatóan, a pólója alá dugva összekulcsolt kezüket. Perselus érintése égette őt, és végre, a szörnyű nap során első ízben teljesen élőnek érezte magát. – Kérlek, Perselus…

Perselus tudta, hogy a szavai cserbenhagyhatják őt, hogy azokkal nem képes kifejezni magát, mert egyetlen szó sem írhatja a Harry iránti érzéseit. De talán a teste és a szája, az ujjai és a nyelve elmondhatnák Harrynek, mennyire szereti őt.

Harry fölé hajolt, meleg kezével végigsimított a hasán és a mellkasán, miközben ajka milliméterekre időzött Harry szája fölött.

– Megadom neked, bármit is akarsz. Bármikor akarod – súgta Harry fülébe, és nedves lélegzetétől Harry egész testében megborzongott.

Az idősebb férfi lassan végigcsókolta Harry nyakát egészen a lüktető ütőérig. Meg tudta számolni a fiú szapora szívverését. A nyelvével érezte az ütéseket, miközben hosszú ujjával a fiatalember meztelen bőrén kalandozott.

Merlin szerelmére, mi a fészkes fenét művel? Tényleg ez a helyes cselekedet? Nem lenne jobb nemet mondani neki, és csak átölelve tartani, amíg ismét teljesen jól érzi magát? Miközben a hüvelykujját elhúzta Harry megkeményedett mellbimbója fölött, elméjének örökké óvatos része egy másodpercig eltöprengett rajta, hogy vajon ezt pont most és itt, a Főnix Rendje főhadiszállásának kellős közepén kellene-e csinálnia. Sosem szexeltek a saját, roxforti szobáján kívül, esetleg néha egy üres folyosón, de akkor is megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy senki nem jár a környéken. Ez a viszony kockázatokkal jár, és mindkettejük végét jelenthetné, ha egy nap rajta kapnák őket. De nem most, ugye? Nem itt, igaz? Csak a Rend tagjai tartózkodnak itt. Black valószínűleg kinyírná őt, ha látná, mit művel a keresztfiával, de Harry biztonságban lenne, nem számít, ki látná meg őket. A Sötét Nagyúr még nem tudna róluk. Ugye?

Beleharapott Harry nyakába, ott, azon a ponton, amiről tudta, hogy Harry kedvence. Jutalmul egy éles nyögést kapott.

Eddig a pontig Harry mozdulatlan maradt, mintha hagyná, hogy Perselus döntse el, mit tesz, vagy mit nem. Harry is tisztában volt a kockázatokkal, nem volt ostoba. Tudta, hogy rajtakaphatják őket a légyottjuk során, ahogy azt is, hogy abban az esetben Perselust megölhetik, valószínűleg a Rend összes felnőtt tagja készen állna rá. De szüksége volt erre. Szüksége volt Perselusra, a testében, ahogy ki–be jár benne. Vágyott érezni a másik forró testét, ahogy beléje vágódik, a nyirkos ágyhoz szegezi, miközben egymásba fonódott, izzadt testük szinkronban mozog.

Jobb kezével belemarkolt Perselus fenekébe, lehúzva a férfi testét, hogy érezze a merevedését. Hallotta a tanára vad nyögését, és érezte a fogakat, amelyek türelmetlenül keresték az ajkát. Egy pillanattal később, amikor Perselus fékevesztetten az alsóajkába mart és lelkesen megcsókolta őt, azt is érezte, hogy széttépik az ingét. Egy tenyér siklott végig a mellkasán, erősen hozzáfeszülve, miközben Harry háta elemelkedett az ágytól, hogy belesimuljon az érintésbe.

– Harry… – sóhajtott fel Perselus. A hangja annyira mélyen szólt, mintha csak dorombolna. – Harry… – mondta újra, mire a fiú vadul felnyögött. Csak ez a férfi volt képes így feltüzelni csupán azzal, hogy hangosan a nevét mondta.

Perselus nedves ajka végigmajszolta Harry nyakát, miközben egyik keze az ágyékára kúszott, gyorsan lehúzta a cipzárt, majd letolta a farmert és az alsót. Hosszú ujjak fonódtak máris félmerev farkára, ezzel egy időben pedig egy forró nyelv támadta le a száját. Megcsókolta Perselust, mélyen, ragaszkodóan, mindkét kezét a hosszú, sötét hajba temetve.

Perselus végighúzta a kezét Harry merevedésén, mire a fiatalember lába szinte magától széttárult. Érezte, ahogy Harry fellöki magát, bele a kezébe, miközben valami mást javasol. Perselus felfogta, hogy Harry nem egy valódi előjátékkal, vagy valamilyen más játékkal megtűzdelt szexet akar, mint amit játszani szoktak. A fiúnak enyhülésre volt szüksége, az érzésre, hogy ölelik és törődnek vele. Hogy él.

Kiszórt egy néma bűbájt, és egy ujját gyengéden Harrybe csúsztatta, akinek elakadt a lélegzete a váratlan behatolástól, de nem fájdalmában, csupán a meglepődéstől. Továbbra is Harryt csókolva néhányszor ki-bemozgatta az ujját, mielőtt hozzáadott egy újabbat. Harry mély nyögéseinek hangja és Perselus erős zihálása betöltötték a helyiség csendjét.

Perselus felzihált, amikor ujjak siklottak az ágyékára, megmarkolva őt.

– Kérlek… Perse… lus… szükségem van… rád – súgta zihálva Harry.

A férfi visszavonta az ujjait, és bal oldalán elnyúlt Harry mellett, miközben a jobb kezével a válla fölé emelte a fiú lábát.

– Nézz rám, Harry – suttogta szelíden, gyöngyöző férfiasságával Harry bejáratánál.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és belenézett a fekete szempárba. Bár elméjét elhomályosította a gyönyör és a vágy, megértette, amit abban a sötét tekintetben látott. Ezúttal meglepett zihálásának semmi köze nem volt a hatalmas, kemény merevedéshez, ami lassan a testébe hatolt, sokkal inkább az obszidián tekintetből sugárzó érzelmekhez. Olyan volt, mintha Perselus lelkének mélyére látna abban a szempárban, és abban a lélekben csak fény, a szerelem szinte vakító fénye világítana.

A gyönyör hatalmas volt, de nyitva tartotta a szemét, míg Perselust teljesen magában nem érezte, aztán lehúzta magához a férfit egy szenvedélyes csókra.

– Én is szeretlek – suttogta bele a csókba, mielőtt ismét kinyitotta a szemét. Látta, hogy Perselus halványan elmosolyodik, duzzadt ajka csupán felkunkorodik kicsit, de tudta, hogy az egy mosoly, és szívét elöntötte a melegség.

Perselus mozogni kezdett, a lepedő csaknem némán mozgott alattuk; a lassú, finom mozdulatok szinte semmilyen neszt nem csaptak a sötét szobában. Harry teste együtt ringott az övével, a fiú keze és lába, testének minden része próbált olyan közel jutni Perselushoz, ami már lehetetlen volt. A szája ott lebegett Harry résnyire nyílt ajkai fölött, a szájába lélegezve, erősen lihegve. Olykor fogak harapdáltak meg szájakat, néha puha ajkak játszottak érzékien.

Ezúttal nem volt szükség szavakra, a zihálások tudatták a másikkal, mikor értek el arra a pontra, ahol már nem tudtak sokáig kitartani, és mindketten vadul felnyögtek, amikor az édes gyönyör elárasztotta a testüket. Levegő után kaptak, de csak egymás részegítő illatát és a szex erős, fűszeres aromáját érezték. Zihálva mozdultak meg, izzadt, nyirkos bőr siklott végig a perzselően forró testen, és ujjak fonódtak egymásba, miközben éles légzésüket édes ajkaikkal tompították.

ooo

Hermione megragadta Ron karját.

– Mit kellene most tennünk? – suttogta a lány idegesen, ismételten körülnézve.

– Azt mondom, kopogjunk – válaszolt halkan Ron.

– Ron! – kiáltott fel fogcsikorgatva Hermione. – Hát nem érted? Nem tehetjük. Odabent vannak!

Ron felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

– Pontosan ezért kell bekopognunk azon a nyavalyás ajtón. Eressz el, Hermione!

– De Ron! – A lány most már nyöszörgött, de továbbra sem engedte el Ron karját. – Mi van, ha ők… ha… – Hermione képtelen volt kimondani hangosan a szót.

– Hermione, használd már azt az okos agyadat! Mit gondolsz, melyik jobb: ha mi viharzunk be oda, vagy ha Sirius?

Hermione hangosan kapott levegő után.

– Ó, Istenem! Meg is ölné Pitont. Ki kell juttatnunk őt abból a szobából!

– Pontosan erről beszélek – mordult fel Ron türelmetlenül. – Szóval most már elengednél? – Ám Hermione továbbra sem eresztette a karját.

Csaknem öt perce álltak már Harry szobája előtt, azon vitázva, hogy bekopogjanak-e, vagy se. Mindketten hallották, amikor Dumbledore megérkezett, ahogy azt is, hogy az igazgató Piton holléte után érdeklődött, így idesiettek, pontosan tudva, hol is tartózkodik a bájitalmester, noha Hermione nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez a legjobb módja tudatni a tanárral, hogy máshol kellene lennie.

– Nézd, Hermione – kezdte Ron olyan hangon, mintha egy kisgyerekhez beszélne. – Tudom, hogy a legjobbat akarod nekik, de ha nem figyelmeztetjük őket, és hagyjuk, hogy valaki más rontson be abba a szobába, Piton nagy valószínűséggel kinyiffan. Bármennyire is nem érdekel engem, sőt, néhány hete még örültem is volna neki, most nem hiszem, hogy Harry ezt szeretné. De ha egyszerűen bekopogunk azon az ajtón, és igen, tudom, hogy talán… megzavarjuk őket valami közben, de legalább tudnák, hogy az egész Rend Pitont keresi!

– De talán Dumbledore már el is ment, ó, Ron, én igazán nem akarom őket most megzavarni. Harry tényleg megérdemel némi nyugalmat, gondolj bele, milyen borzasztó volt az éjszakája is. Voltaképpen mindketten megérdemelnek egy kis boldogságot…

– Hermione, tekints rá úgy, mint egy mentőexpedícióra! Megmentjük Piton életét. Tudod, ha valaki felfedezi őket, Piton meghal. Az egyiküknek sem jelentene boldogságot. Kérlek, Hermione, engedj már el – kérte Ron az ajtó felé lépve, szinte magával rángatva Hermionét.

– Ó, de…

– Shh! – súgta Ron. – Jön valaki. – Úgy álltak Harry ajtaja előtt, mint két szobor, amikor meglátták, ahogy Sirius siet felfelé a lépcsőn. Ron hallotta, ahogy Hermione halkan, félősen megnyikkan, amikor a férfi megállt előttük.

– Nem láttátok véletlenül Harryt? – kérdezte Sirius halvány mosollyal. Hermione ismét megmukkant, és még erősebben rámarkolt Ron karjára.

– Azt hiszem, fent van Csikócsőrrel, de nem vagyok benne biztos – válaszolt Ron a vállát vonogatva.

– Kösz. – Sirius elmosolyodott, és egy másodperccel később már a padlásszoba felé tartott.

Amint Sirius eltűnt, Hermione már kopogott is a mögöttük levő faajtón.

– Harry, nyisd ki, mi vagyunk azok! – súgta sürgetően. – Meglepetésére az ajtó azonnal feltárult.

Harry és Perselus a szoba közepén álltak, egymástól több lépés távolságra, mint akik egy másodperccel korábban még vitatkoztak. Hermione már épp kérdezni akarta őket, amikor azok halkan kifújták a levegőt és azonnal közelebb léptek a másikhoz.

Hermione önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, de azután eszébe jutott, miért is siettek be ide elsősorban.

– Dumbledore önt keresi, uram! – hadarta a lány.

– Sirius pedig téged, haver. Igyekezned kellene, eléggé ingerültnek látszott – tette hozzá Ron gyorsan.

– Vajon ezúttal mit akar tőlem a vén bolond? – motyogta az orra alatt Perselus, mielőtt búcsúzóul megcsókolta Harryt, és kiviharzott a helyiségből.

Harry apró mosollyal az ajkán nézett utána, mielőtt a barátai felé fordult.

– Kösz, hogy szóltatok. Bele se merek gondolni, mi történhetett volna, ha Sirius sétál be ide. Vagy Dumbledore… Ó, te jó ég, valószínűleg megölték volna Perselust… – sóhajtott Harry.

– Látod? – Ron finoman oldalba bökte Hermionét a könyökével. – Én mondtam, hogy be kell jönnünk.

Hermione azonban nem figyelt, pokolian elpirulva az összetúrt ágyat bámulta. Harry és Ron követték a lány pillantását, és amikor Harry ráeszmélt, mire is gondolhat most a lány, még Hermionénál is jobban elvörösödött. Ron nevetni kezdett.

– Haver, te tényleg azt csinálod vele! – Még hangosabban kacagott. – Úgy értem… Tudom, hogy mondtad, hogy csinálod, csak… csak most esett le. Jó erősen. Hogy valóban szexelsz Perselus Pitonnal, a pince zsíros hajú… – Ron nem volt képes befejezni a mondatát, mivel egy jókora párna csapódott keményen az arcába.

– Ó, fogd be! – kiabált Harry, de nem tudta türtőztetni magát, már ő is vigyorgott. A pokolba is, igen, szexelt Perselusszal. Borzasztóan, őrjítően jót szexelt.

– Fúj, ez durva! – kiáltott fel Ron, és fintorgó arccal visszadobta a párnát Harryhez. – Ez még mindig meleg! A fenébe, haver!

Harry magához ölelve a párnát leült, és még hangosabban hahotázott, amikor meglátta Hermione elkerekedett szemét.

– Harry… – mormolta a lány. – Óvatosabbnak kellene lenned. – Mi van, ha valaki bejön és meglát kettőtöket?

– Ne aggódj, Hermione, óvatosak vagyunk. Van láthatatlanná tevő köpenyünk, meg minden – mondta Harry lenyugodva.

– Basszus, soha többé nem használom azt az izét – rikoltott fel Ron újfent, eltakarva a szemét. – Jobb, ha megyek. Nem akarom tudni, mi egyébhez nem akarok többé hozzáérni – jelentette ki, aztán sarkon fordult.

– Ron… – kiáltott utána Harry, mielőtt kisétálhatott volna az ajtón. – Bocs, haver… – folytatta gyászos hangon, aztán vigyorogva hozzátette: – A helyedben a te párnádhoz se érnék többet.

– Úgy, de úgy ki foglak nyírni, Harry! Hallasz? Megöllek! – ordította Ron Harry felé fordulva. – De még az előtt… elégetem a párnámat – közölte eltökélten, és a fejét rázva ismét az ajtó felé indult. – Szerettem azt a párnát – mondta egy utolsó gyilkos pillantást lövellve Harryre, mielőtt eltűnt az ajtó mögött. 

Harry és Hermione nevetni kezdtek, de aztán a fiú odafordult a lányhoz és megkérdezte:

– Tudnánk… beszélni, Hermione?

– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte a lány szelíden, miközben leült mellé.

– Igen – válaszolt Harry egy aprót sóhajtva. – Csak… mondtam neki valamit, mármint Perselusnak, és nem tudom, hogy… Szóval nem tudom, helyes volt-e azt mondani…

– Mit mondtál neki, Harry?

ooo

Remus elfojtott egy ásítást, miközben felfelé poroszkált a lépcsőn. Fáradtnak érezte magát, de nem csak azért, mert annyira közel járt a teliholdhoz – mindössze három nap választotta el tőle, de azért is, mert még mindig nem sikerült utolérnie magát alvásügyileg. Múlt héten ő volt a soros, hogy láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt őrködjön a minisztériumban. Miután hajnaltájban eljött onnan, még le kellett adnia a jelentését, aztán visszatérnie Greybackhez, remélve, hogy a másik vérfarkas nem öli meg unalmában, miközben ő megpróbál titokban információkat lopni a sötét oldal mozgásáról.

Pokoli egy héten volt túl. És most nemcsak Arthur balesete, de a telihold fenyegetése is a feje fölött lógott. De valami segített neki túljutni a múlt héten, és túl fogja élni ezt a hetet is. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra.

Perselus bukkant fel előtte, hogy honnan jött, rejtély volt a számára.

– Perselus – üdvözölte a férfit mosolyogva. –Nem láttad véletlenül valamerre Siriust?

A férfi megvető arccal nézett rá, mint mindig, amikor találkoztak.

– Nem, szerencsére nem láttam. Több mint valószínűleg méltatlankodva ül valahol, a rossz sorsa és a szánalmas tehetetlensége fölött mélázva – morogta.

Apró fájdalom nyilallt Remus szívébe, mert pontosan tudta, mennyire utál Sirius ebben a házban időzni, amikor a Rendből mindenki más végzi a dolgát, elvégezve mindent, amit tudnak, hogy hátráltassák a Sötét Nagyurat. Nem számít, hányszor mondta Siriusnak, hogy most ez az, amit tennie kell, a férfi folyton az összeomlás szélén volt.

Nemtetszése valószínűleg kiülhetett az arcára, mert Piton hirtelen felsóhajtott.

– Vagy talán Pottert keresi – közölte minden él nélkül, egyszerűen tájékoztató jelleggel, és Remus nem tudta, mi okozta ezt a hirtelen változást. – Megittad a bájitalodat? – kérdezte ezután Piton, mire Remus összezavarodott. Általában, amikor Perselus ezt kérdezte tőle, valaki mindig jelen volt, hogy a kérdés úgy hangozzon, mintha mindenkinek eszébe akarná juttatni az állapotát. Most azonban csak kettesben voltak, mégis úgy hangzott, mintha ténylegesen aggódna.

– Felesleges úgy tenned, mintha érdekelne – válaszolt Lupin enyhén emelt fejjel, noha nem volt biztos benne, miért vált védekezővé Piton előzékenységétől, amikor rendszerint csak mosolygott a férfi néha gyerekes kísérletein, hogy megalázza őt azok előtt, akiket a barátainak tekintett.

Perselus szemöldöke a magasba ívelt.

– Nem szeretnénk, hogy egy vad vérfarkas rohangáljon a gyerekek között, nemde? Különösen nem akkor, amikor a nagy Harry Potter is köztünk jár.

– Sosem érdekeltek ezelőtt a gyerekek, Perselus, és főleg nem Harry. Mi változott? – töprengett fennhangon Lupin.

– Bár beismerem, hogy ki nem állhatom azt a kölyköt, sosem akarnám, hogy megharapja egy vérfarkas. Senki nem érdemel ilyen gonoszságot a sorstól.

Remusnak muszáj volt elmosolyodnia ezen. Mindig úgy képzelte, Piton azt gondolja, hogy megérdemli, amit kapott, de úgy tűnt, a férfi még egy évtizedes ismeretség után is képes meglepni őt.

– Megittam a bájitalomat, és köszönöm, hogy elkészítetted.

– Holnap elküldöm a következő adagot – felelte Piton, és elfordult, hogy távozzon.

– Perselus… – kezdte Lupin, és nem értette, mi készteti rá, hogy feltegye a következő kérdését. – Van valami terved a téli szünetre?

Amikor a fekete hajú férfi megfordult, Remus észrevett egy fénylő, pajkos csillanást az ónix szempárban. 

– Számos – válaszolta halvány mosollyal a szája sarkában.

Remus csak meredten bámult, mozdulatlanul, miközben a másik férfi egyre távolodott tőle. Nem tudta lerázni magáról az érzést, hogy az a szikra abban a fekete szempárban tele volt burkolt célozgatással valami igazán bűnös dologgal kapcsolatban. De lehetséges lenne, hogy Perselus Pitonnak, a pince zsíros hajú rémének szeretője van? Nos, még fiatal, de tekintetbe véve a háború mindkét oldalán kémként betöltött szerepét, az egy meggondolatlan tettnek tűnt. Perselus sosem kockáztatna ilyesmit, sem a szeretőjét, sem a kém szerepét. Ámbár ha az illető olyasvalaki lenne, aki már tud erről a helyzetéről, az kicsit megkönnyíteni a dolgokat, noha nem tenné teljesen problémamentessé.

A fejét csóválva megfordult. Hmm, az lehetetlen. Piton magányos, hitvány, kellemetlen, sőt néha kegyetlen alak, még olyanokkal szemben is, aki nem érdemlik ki ezt a bánásmódot. De mi van, ha valakinek sikerült bejutnia azok alá a fagyos rétegek alá?

Remus sosem képzelte, hogy egy nap valaki vágyának tárgyává válik, és mégis, itt volt, és a saját szeretőjét kereste. A magányos farkas élő példája, és még ő is megtalálta a szerelmet; miért lenne ez másként Pitonnal? Tisztában volt a férfi sötét múltjával, bár nem ismert minden részletet, ami megmagyarázná az emberek felé irányuló szenvtelenségét, és a kémként betöltött szerepét tekintve, minden bizonnyal nehéz kapcsolódnia bárkihez, legyen az romantikus vagy egyszerűen baráti kapcsolat.

Majdnem utána szaladt, hogy megkérdezze, valóban van–e valakije, amikor rádöbbent, hogy semmi köze hozzá. Sőt, valószínűleg Piton is pontosan ezt válaszolná, így megperdült, és elindult felfelé a padlásra, remélve, hogy Siriust ott találja Csikócsőr mellett.

– Hol a fészkes fenében van az a fiú?! – Egy messzemenőkig ismerős hangot hallott maga előtt, még mielőtt megmászta volna az utolsó néhány lépcsőfokot. Egy pillanattal később a rekedtes hang tulajdonosa is felbukkant.

– Remus, te sompolygó kutya, mit keresel idefent? – vigyorodott el kötekedve Sirius.

– Tulajdonképpen épp téged kereslek – válaszolt Lupin, közelebb lépve a másik férfihoz.

– És pontosan mit akartál tenni velem, amikor rám találsz? – Sirius gyengéd csókot nyomott Remus ajkára. Suttogó hangja úgy simogatta a férfi fülét, akár a selyem.

– Itt van Dumbledore, és beszélni akar veled Harryről. – Elhúzódott, mert pontosan tudta, hogy Sirius csábítási kísérletei mennyire gyorsan is hatnak rá. Nagyon gyorsan.

Kezek fogták körbe a csípőjét, miközben egy nedves, meleg száj cirógatta a nyaka vonalát.

– Dumbledore várhat még egy kicsit – hallotta a mohó, érces suttogást a fülénél.

Valóban nagyon gyorsan.

– Dumbledore vár téged, Sirius. Vonszold le oda a segged – közölte megfordulva.

Egy kéz ragadta vállon és állította meg őt, bár nem fordította vissza. Remus mély lélegzetet vett, készen egy kirohanásra, miszerint már nem hormonvezérelt kamaszok, amikor hirtelen, a vérfarkas ösztöneinek köszönhetően, valami szagot fogott.

Remus vadul felnyögött, ahogy ráeszmélt milyen felizgult állapotban van Sirius; pézsmaillatú, fűszeres szex szag áradt a férfi pórusaiból, amit Lupin az oxigénnel együtt belélegzett. Hihetetlen, hogy egy olyan vad és utálatos képesség, amitől havonta ádáz vérfarkassá változik, képes ilyen egyedi adottsággal felruházni, mint az érzékeny szaglása. Ami most segített neki érzékelni, mennyire be van gerjedve a szeretője, hogy milyen kemény merevedése támadt, ami máris ott lüktet a ruharétegek alatt.

– Meg akarlak dugni, Remus – érkezett a szenvedélyes hang a háta mögül. – Tudom, hogy te is tudod. Valahogy mindig tudni látszol, mikor akarlak téged. – Remus érezte, ahogy Sirius elmosolyodik a nyakánál, és beleborzongott az érzésbe.

– Nos, nem fogsz. – Vigyorogva próbált elhúzódni, de természetesen a kísérlete hiábavalónak bizonyult. Sirius erős karjai úgy zárultak köré, mintha ketrecbe került volna; egy ketrecbe, amiből nem is igazán akart kiszabadulni. A férfi hosszú ujjai bekúsztak a talárja alá, és Remus rádöbbent, hogy ott, azon a ponton elveszett.

Vágyhullámok bombázták az érzékszerveit, minden lélegzetvétellel megszédülve tőle. Szeretője bőrének fűszeres aromája és verítékének pézsmaillata keveredett az orrában, s szinte a szájában érezte a nehéz, pikáns előváladék ízét, ami, ahogy érzékelte, már szivárgott Sirius erekciójából.

– Nem, tényleg nem foglak – mondta Sirius, és Remus meglepetten hallotta a saját csalódott nyögését. – Mert amikor ismét megkúrlak, akkor azt módszeresen teszem, rászánva az időmet. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy olyasvalaki, mint Dumbledore siettessen, el akarok mélyedni az élményben, ahogy a tested az enyém alatt van, Remus – duruzsolta a férfi, miközben a keze bejárta a másik csupasz bőrét.

– A telihold… – kezdte Remus, mert magát is emlékeztetnie kellett, hogy csupán napjai vannak az átváltozásig, ilyenkor sokkal féktelenebb volt, és utálta volna magát, ha bármilyen sérülést okozna Siriusnak a lázas tevékenységük közepette.

– Drága barátom, teliholdig még van három napunk, ami azt jelenti, hogy a bőröd most hiperérzékeny, az érzékszerveid ki vannak élesedve, és úgy olybá tűnik a számodra, mintha folyamatosan sóvárognál valami után, de nem tudod pontosan, hogy mi után– dünnyögte a szeretője a fülébe, miközben a keze végigsimított a hasán, lefelé araszolva. – Gondolod, hogy nem vettem észre? Azt hiszed, nem tudom, mi akarsz ezekben a napokban? Ó, drága Remus, pontosan tudom, mi hoz tűzbe… – Sirius felnyögött, és a keze hirtelen eltűnt Remus testéről. – Én… – folytatta, a tenyerét durván végighúzva Remus ágaskodó férfiasságán, önelégült mosolyra görbült szájjal, amikor a szeretője feje hátrabukott a vállára.

– Ez az, öregfiú, élvezd az érintésem – búgta buja, lágy hangon, ujjaival megérintve az egyre keményedő farkat a több réteg ruhán keresztül

Remus elfojtott kiáltást eresztett meg, miközben a csípője előrerándult, bele a cirógató érintésbe. Egy lelkes kéz újra és újra végigsimított a merevedésén, mindenféle gyengédség nélkül, pontosan azt adva neki, aminek szükségét érezte. Siriusnak igaza volt, mint mindig, valóban erre volt szüksége, de nem csak az átváltozásához közeli napokban, hanem minden alkalommal, amikor ennek a férfinak a közelébe került. Sirius különleges aromája mindig kőkeménnyé tette, és a tény, hogy mindig meg tudta állapítani, hogy a másik ugyanúgy érzett, valamiféle speciális sajátossággal ruházta fel a kapcsolatukat.

Előre és hátra lökte magát a simogató ujjak és a hátsóját bökdöső keménység között.

– Érzel engem, igaz, Remus? – nyögött fel Black, a merevedéséhez szorítva Remust, körözgető mozdulatot téve a csípőjével. – Benned leszek, nem most, de hamarosan, és akkor szabadjára eresztem a vad oldaladat. Tudod, mennyire szeretem a kemény harapásaidat, igaz? – Remusnak mindkét kezével a falnak támaszkodva kellett megtartani a tülekedő testüket.

– Ah… Sirius… – nyögte hevesen, amikor a férfi ismét végigvezette meleg ujjait a meztelen mellkasán, belecsípve a mellbimbójába, amint elérte azt.

– Öreg barátom, kicsit izgatottnak látszol… – nevetett fel vidáman Sirius, kezével Lupin nadrágját gombolva. Black kiszabadította a merevedését, és Lupin megborzongott, amikor annak felülete kontaktusba került a hideg levegővel. Aztán váratlanul hosszú ujjak fonódtak köré, és meleg, lelkes takaróként, egyenletes, lassú tempóban mozogva cirógatták.

Remus, akár egy állat, vadul és vágyakozón felmordult, a teste megfeszült a szükségtől, hogy elélvezzen, ajka szétnyílt, ahogy belélegezte a szeretője és saját felhevült illatát együtt és külön.

Hosszú, göndör hajfürtök csiklandozták az arcát, miközben Sirius végighúzta a nyelvét borostás állán, itt–ott megharapva, máshol megszívva a puha bőrt. Nagy szüksége volt egy mély, vággyal teli csókra, így elfordította a fejét, és ajka azonnal válaszra talált. Egész testével Sirius felé akart fordulni, de a férfi nem hagyta, keményen megragadta a csípőjét, miközben szinte brutális erővel előrelökött, annyira durván, hogy Remusnak még jobban ki kellett támasztania a falon a kezét.

– Szükségem van rád… – Lupin belenyögött a csókba, és válaszul egy vad sóhajt kapott. Ekkor megfordították, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal a falnak lökve találta magát, őt pedig egy forró és falánk test követte. Sirius végignézett kopottas ruházatán, majd egy önelégült vigyor ragyogott fel megviselt ábrázatán.

– Igen… – Sirius felnyögött, miközben ajkával lecsapott Lupinéra, nyelvével behatolt a másik szájába, fogával vadult belemart, míg kezével megragadta Lupin hátsóját.

– Igen… – sziszegte újra, miközben farkuk összeért; az egyiket ugyan még mindig ruha fedte, de Lupin eltökélte, hogy változtat ezen. Ujjaival egy ideig a gombokon babrált, aztán végül a kezében tarthatta Sirius kemény, bársonyos és előváladéktól nedves férfiasságát.

Sirius felmordult, mohón Remus kezébe lökte magát, vastag, forró vesszeje lüktetett a másik érintése alatt, ahogy szoros, gyors mozdulatokkal simogatta őt. Ám ez nem volt elég. Számára sosem volt elég.

Lupin szenvedélyesen megharapta az érzékien buja ajkat, végigrágcsálta a puha húst, miközben tenyerét egymáshoz érő merevedésük köré fonta, csatlakozva Sirius erőteljes húzásaihoz.

Ujjaik együtt dolgoztak a férfiasságukon, dörzsölve, keményen rászorítva, miközben a csípőjüket előrelökve egymáshoz csapódtak.

– Annyira szeretnék benned lenni… – mormolta Sirius Remus szájába, mire a másik csak felnyögött, hevesen, lelkesen, készen arra, hogy beteljesítse Sirius vágyát. De nem most, nem itt; pillanatnyilag valahol máshol vártak rájuk, alig volt elég idejük igazi szexre. Ugyanakkor éjjel, amikor mindenki aludni fog, belopózhat Black szobájába, és rámászhat. Hosszan és alaposan csókolná őt, kezével beletúrna a sima, fekete fürtökbe, és amikor mindketten elég kemények lesznek, meglovagolná őt, vadul, őrjítően, hevesen, míg rá nem élvez Black hasára, miközben a másik benne érné el a beteljesülést.

– Este… – sóhajtott Lupin válaszként, csaknem vakon a kéjtől. A farka szivárgott, előváladék gyöngyözött összefűzött kezükön. – Ó, Sirius… – nyöszörgött, keze beleakadt a fekete ágyékszőrzetbe, miközben érezte, hogy a másik férfi megragadja a fenekét.

Amikor Sirius végigsiklatta az ujját a fenekének két félgömbje között, és durván megragadta őt, az érzés túláradóan lesújtott rá, és Remus reszketve élvezett rá a merevedése csúcsát szorosan átfogó tenyérre. Ködös elméjén át is hallotta, ahogy Sirius a nevét vakkantja, miközben elfojtott kiáltással, vadul összerándulva a csúcsra jutott.

Zihálva, egymásnak támaszkodva pihentek, ujjaik lassan cirógatták a puha húst, nedves ajkuk végigsiklott a másik verítéktől nyirkos bőrén.

– Mmmm… – dünnyögte Sirius a füle mellett, amitől Lupin ismét összeborzongott. – Ez jó volt.

Remus félrehúzódott. 

– Azt állítod, hogy a tegnap éjjel nem volt jó? – kérdezte színlelt bosszúsággal. – Vagy a ma reggel? – folytatta önelégült mosollyal.

– Mindig jó. Vagyis, nos, őrülten jó. – Sirius felkacagott, majd egyik kezét végighúzta Lupin haján, és puha csókot nyomott a kicserepesedett ajakra.

– Tényleg menned kellene. Dumbledore vár – emlékeztette őt Remus.

– Várhat még egy kicsit – súgta pilledten Sirius, ujját szuggesztíven végigfuttatva Remus immár lelankadt férfiasságán.

– Sirius. Menj. Most! – utasította őt Remus.

– Ó, de Remus… – nyafogta a másik ajkával Remus szája fölött időzve.

– Ne ó, de Remusozz nekem – nevetett Lupin. – Dumbledore vár, és úgy hiszem, még mindig nem tudod, hol a keresztfiad. Erre most nincs időnk.

– Most? De este lesz?

Remusnak muszáj volt ismét felnevetnie.

– Este határozottan lesz.

– Jó – bólintott Sirius hátralépve. – És most mit csináljunk az elszakadt ruhámmal? Ha valaki meglát így, még azt hihetné, hogy belefutottam egy vérfarkasba – mutatott az eltépett ingére és talárjára.

Remus végignézett rajta. Tekintete a viseltes ruházatról az alatta megbúvó sovány, karcsú testre röppent. Pillantásával végigcirógatta a múlt által hátrahagyott jeleket. Előrenyúlt, hagyta, hogy ujjbegyei táncot lejtsenek a puha bőrből kiálló bordákon. Keze kicsit arrébb mozdult, és megérezte a meleg, szerető szív gyors kalapálását.

Tekintetét feljebb emelte Sirius arcára, és összetalálkozott a másik sötét, vággyal telt pillantásával. Újfent emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy sem az idő, sem a hely nem megfelelő a további előjáték folytatására.

Keze mindazonáltal még feljebb kúszott majd a vékony nyak köré kulcsolódott; hüvelykujját Black álla alá tette, és hátratolta a fejét, miközben nyelvével öntudatlanul is megnedvesítette a száját.

– Este – mormogta újra rekedtes hangon, aztán megköszörülte a torkát és hátra lépett. Megragadta a pálcáját, és rámutatott vele a ruhára. Sirius követte a mozdulatait, vonzó arcán vigyor terült szét. Pontosan tudta, meztelen teste mekkora hatással van Lupinra.

– Reparo – szórta ki félénk vigyorral a varázslatot Remus.

ooo

Harry mozdulatlanul ült az ágyán. Miután találkozott Perselusszal, úgy érezte, sokkal könnyebb megbirkózni az élettel. Vallomása meglepte őt, egyelőre egy szót sem akart szólni az érzéseiről Perselusnak, de a férfi reagálása sokkal váratlanabbul érte őt.

Perselus viszontszerette, és ettől a gondolattól pillangók kezdtek verdesésbe a hasában. Nem volt rá szükség, hogy kimondja, Perselus tekintete mindent elárult. Ez, a kapcsolatuk, a titkos éjféli találkáik nem csak múló szórakozást jelentettek a tanárának, és végre biztosra tudta ezt. Szerették őt, mélyen és őrülten.

Belevigyorgott a még mindig Perselus illatú párnájába.

Hermione egyetértett vele ezzel kapcsolatban. A lány látszólag valóban örült, amikor elmondta neki, hogy mi történt, halkan felsikkantott, aztán elvigyorodott, majd elpirult. Pontosan azt mondta neki, amit ő is gondolt Perselusról.

Hermione elmondta, hogy sem dühösnek, sem szomorúnak nem kell lennie. Piton egy sötét és szomorú múltú ember, ez nyilvánvaló, elég csak ránézni. Így nem meglepő, hogy nehéz volt beismernie, hogy szeret valakit, vagy hogy egyáltalán beszéljen az érzéseiről.

Harrynek el kellett ismernie megkönnyebbült, amikor kiderült, hogy Hermione ugyanezt gondolja. Nem rendelkezett túl nagy tapasztalattal szerelmi téren, és bár amennyire tudta, Hermione sem, a lánynak legalább voltak szerető szülei, és ott volt Krum – bármi is történt kettőjük között. Persze biztosan nem ugyanaz az érzés, mint az a szerelemféle, amit Harry érzett, de akkor is jobb volt, mint az összes előző kapcsolata együttvéve.

Miután Perselus elhagyta Harry szobáját, Harry tanácstalan volt, hogyan is kellene éreznie. Amikor Perselus fölötte feküdt, biztos volt benne, hogy amit abban a fekete szempárban látott az mély szerelem volt, mély, mint az óceán feneke, ám amikor a férfi nem volt a közelében, kétségek özönlötték el az elméjét, és kezdte bonyolítani a dolgokat.

Perselus idősebb volt nála, sokkal idősebb. Önzőség volt tőle azt gondolni, hogy ez nem számít, de nem őt fogják gyerekbántalmazással vádolni, nem számít, kölcsönös-e a dolog, vagy sem.

Sirius jutott az eszébe, szeretett keresztapja, aki a szíve mélyéig utálta az ő szeretőjét. És Perselus ugyanúgy érzett. Mi történne Perselusszal, ha a keresztapja rájönne az ő titkos viszonyukra? Mit tennének vele a többiek? Perselus hatalmas felelősséget vállalt ezzel az afférral, nagyobbat, mint amit Harry valaha is beismert magának.

Voldemortról már nem is beszélve. Borzongás futott végig a testén, jéghideg veríték folyt végig a hátán már magára a gondolatra is.

Miközben az ágyán ült, még jobban szorította a párnáját. Mindezen nehézség ellenére tudta, jobban szereti a férfit, mint bármi mást az életében. És hogy a másik viszontszerette őt. Nem kellett szavakkal elmondani, az érintések és a pillantások több mint elégségesnek bizonyultak. De elegendőnek bizonyul akkor is, amikor valaki másnak kell majd bizonyítani a szerelmüket?

Összerándult, amikor erőteljesen erősen kopogott az ajtaján.

– Én vagyok az, haver.

Harry felállt, és gyorsan kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Mizu?

– Öhm… Piton beszélni akar veled – mondta Ron, kezét végighúzva vörös haján.

Miért nem jött fel Perselus hozzá, ha beszélni akar vele? Miért Ront küldi? Már majdnem feltette ezeket a kérdéseket, amikor Ron folytatta.

– Roxforti ügy, Harry, és Sirius nem tűnik túl boldognak tőle – morogta Ron fintorogva.

– Menjünk – szólt Harry, túlontúl is félve, hogy valahogy kiderült a titkuk.

Amint beviharzott a konyhába, rögtön látta, hogy Perselus és Sirius csupán centikre állnak egymástól, pálcáikkal a kezükben, bár még nem fogták egymásra. Körülöttük ott állt Mrs. Weasley, George és Ginny, akik nem tudták, mit tegyenek. Hermione a sarokban figyelt, és most aggódva nézett Harryre.

– Nem hiszek neked – morogta a fogát vicsorítva Sirius.

– Nem érdekelnek a bizalmi ügyeid, Black. Hidd el, én lennék a legboldogabb, ha nem kellene tanítanom azt az arcátlan kölyköt, de ez Dumbledore utasítása. Nem a személyes vágyam – gúnyolódott Perselus.

– Sirius? – kérdezte Harry, megpróbálva megállítani a harcot.

– Ó, szia, Harry. Nézd… öhm… Piton professzor mondani akar neked valamit. De mielőtt kinyitná a pofáját – mondta Sirius, gonosz pillantást vetve Pitonra, aki épp meg akart szólalni –, tudnod kell, hogy mondhatsz nemet. Mondhatod, hogy nem vagy hajlandó megtenni, és akkor nem is kell.

Harry észrevette, hogy Perselus felvonja a szemöldökét erre a megjegyzésre, de eltűnt róla, még mielőtt Sirius is észrevehette volna.

– Jól van akkor, gyerünk, Piton. – Black intett a kezével, és leült egy székre.

– Potter – kezdte Perselus hivatalos hangon. – Jól figyelj, mert nem mondom el még egyszer. Az igazgató úgy hiszi, hogy sajátos kapcsolat áll fenn közted és a Sötét Nagyúr között, emiatt volt látomásod Arthur Weasleyről. Amikor a Sötét Nagyúr elméje gyenge, például, amikor Nagini testében van, osztozhatsz vele a gondolataiban anélkül, hogy ő tudna róla.

– Ezt fegyverként lehetne használni ellene, igaz? – kérdezte Harry, mivel nem tudta visszatartani az izgatottságát. Rettegett, hogy néha megossza az elméjét Voldemorttal, de ha Ő nem tud róla, talán végre lenne egy fegyverük Ellene.

– Ne szakíts félbe, Potter – sziszegte Piton.

– Pipogyusz, vigyázz a modorodra – gúnyolta a férfit Sirius.

Mielőtt Piton valahogy reagálhatott volna, Harry ismét megszólalt:

– Bocsánat, Piton professzor, kérem, folytassa.

A tanár felkapta a tekintetét, végignézett rajta, és Harry megesküdött volna, hogy halvány mosolyt lát Perselus szája sarkában.

– Nem áll szándékunkban Ellene használni; Dumbledore-nak már vagy egy kéme. Véget akarunk vetni neki. Nem tarthatod fenn ezt a kapcsolatot a Sötét Nagyúrral, Potter, ez veszélyes… mindenkire nézve.

Harry bólintott, bár nem igazán értette, miért nem fordíthatják ezt a saját hasznukra. Talán Dumbledore attól fél, hogy túl gyenge az elméje?

Mint mindig, Perselus látszólag most is olvasott a gondolataiban.

– Ha a Sötét Nagyúr tudomást szerez erről a kapcsolatról, minden bizonnyal ellened fogja használni. Megkínozhat a saját fantáziáddal, a saját emlékeiddel, olyan dolgokat láttathat veled, amik nem léteznek, és félreértelmezheted a valóságodat. Ő mindig szeretette megkínozni és az őrületbe kergetni az áldozatait, mielőtt megadta nekik a végső halál gyönyörét – tette hozzá Piton sötéten.

Lupin lépett a konyhába és leült Sirius mellé. A két férfi összenézett, melegen, gyengéden, és Harry egy pillanatig úgy gondolta, talán több van közöttük barátságnál. Ám amikor Piton tovább folytatta, gyorsan visszafordult a férfi felé.

– Létezik egy módszer, és abban az esetben, ha képes vagy megtanulni, elsajátítod a képességet, hogy megvédd az elméd a Sötét Nagyúrtól. Okklumencia a neve, az elme mágikus védelme.

Sirius megmoccant ültében, de Harry nem fordult felé. Kíváncsi volt, mi lesz ennek a vége.

– A téli szünet után megkísérlem megtanítani neked ezt a technikát, hogy meg tudd védeni az elméd az olyan támadásoktól, mint a legutóbbi látomás, Potter. Mindenkinek azt mondod, hogy bájital korrepetálásra jössz. És ismervén a tárgyban felmutatott jegyeidet, senki nem fogja megkérdőjelezni annak szükségességét. – Piton engedte, hogy egy gúnyos mosoly tűnjön fel az arcán.

Harry ugyanakkor csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy külön időn tölthet Pitonnal. Hitetlenkedve nézett a férfira, és komoly erőfeszítéseket tett, hogy ne engedje az ajkát boldog mosolyra húzódni. Tényleg most kaptak engedélyt, hogy még több időt töltsenek egymással, Piton termében, anélkül, hogy bárkinek is gyanússá válnának?

Valóban nem kellene ennyire boldognak lennie.

– Különórák? – kiáltott fel, és megpróbált annyi csalódottságot bele sűríteni a hangjába, amennyit csak tudott.

Sirius rosszkedvűen fújt egyet, mint aki tudta, hogy ez lesz Harry reakciója.

– Nem akarom, hogy a szükségesnél több időt tölts Harryvel – jelentette ki Sirius. – Miért nem taníthatja őt Dumbledore?

– Olyan vagy, mint egy önző gyerek, Black – sóhajtott fel Piton színpadiasan. – Nem akarom ezt, nem akarom azt, nos, képzeld el: senkit nem érdekel. Higgy nekem, jobb dolgom is van annál, mint hogy azzal töltsem az időmet, hogy megtanítsak valamit a dicsőséges kis túlélőnek, pontosan tudván, hogyan fog elbukni egy újabb fontos dologban ez a hitvány kölyök. Az igazgató elfoglalt ember, ezért ruházta rám ezt a csodás feladatot. Vagy talán, mert felismer egy veszett ügyet, ha lát egyet.

– Ne merészelj így beszélni Harryről! – csattant fel Sirius talpra pattanva.

– Nyugodj meg, Sirius – állt fel Lupin is, megpróbálva rávenni a másikat, hogy üljön vissza. Sirius reagált az enyhe bökésre a vállán, és ismét lehuppant a székére.

– Mondd el, mit fogsz tenni vele. Mondd el, pontosan hogyan akarod tanítani őt – utasította a tanárt Sirius, könyökével az asztalra támaszkodva.

Perselus sötét pillantást lövellt felé, mielőtt közelebb lépett Harryhez. Piton egyenesen a szemébe nézett, úgy folytatta. Merlinnek hála, hogy a professzora most háttal állt Siriusnak, így a keresztapja nem láthatta az arcát, mert Piton vigyorgott, miközben beszélt.

– Legilimenciát fogok használni. Behatolok az elmédbe, és látni fogom az elrejtett gondolataidat, az eltemetett érzéseidet, a titkos vágyaidat, az elveszített emlékeidet, az édes álmaidat, mindent. Beléd látok, neked pedig az Okklumenciát használva ki kell zárnod engem – mondta Perselus. Hangja sötéten, bársonyosan szólt, és a helyiségben Harryn kívül senki nem fogta fel, hogy az tele volt ígérettel, sötét és izgató, izgalmas és vággyal teli ígéretekkel.

Harry érezte magát megkeményedni a gondolatra, hogy Perselus látni fogja az összes álmát, melyben a férfi leszopta őt, megdugta őt, még az első éjféli találkájuk előtt, hogy a férfi látni fogja, sőt, talán bizonyos fokig újraéli, milyen érzés volt, amikor elvette Harry szüzességét, vagy milyen érzések kavarogtak benne, amikor egykor annak a könyvespolcnak lökte.

– Ó, Merlin! – kiáltott fel Lupin, még mielőtt Harry egy szót is szólhatott volna.

Mindenki a vérfarkasra bámult, aki tágra nyílt szemmel meredt Pitonra. Aztán egy fürge mozdulattal a férfi odaugrott, megragadta Pitont a karjánál fogva és kipenderítve a helyiségből, felvonszolta a lépcsőn. Perselust meglepte a dolog, és ez volt az egyetlen oka, amiért nem tiltakozott az erőszakos rángatás ellen.

Belökték egy szobába, és egy dühösen morgó férfi követte őt.

– Megőrültél? – kiáltott rá haragos dühvel Lupin.

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Perselus, nyugalmat erőltetve magára, bár a szíve vadul vert.

– Fel vagy izgulva, Perselus. – Ez nem kérdés volt.

– Mi a nyavalyát próbálsz… – kezdte Perselus, de Remus közbevágott, megragadta az ingét, és a falhoz taszította őt.

– Ne is próbáld tagadni, érzem rajtad! – mordult Lupin.

– Mi van?!

– Vérfarkas érzékek, Perselus, emlékeztesselek rá? – kérdezte mérgesen Remus, a mutatóujjával megütögetve az orrát. – Csak úgy áradt belőled a felizgultság szaga, amikor a fiú előtt álltál.

– Arra célzol, hogy szexuálisan érdeklődök a Potter fiú iránt? – kérdezte Perselus úgy téve, mintha ennek az érzésnek még a gondolata is taszítaná őt.

– Én nem célzok semmire, Perselus. Ez világos, mint a nap.

– Minden bizonnyal agyadra ment a telihold – gúnyolódott Piton a fejét rázva, és megpróbálta ellökni a férfit, miközben higgadtan viselkedett, mindegy, milyen komoly volt a helyzet.

Ám Lupin visszalökte őt.

– Hazudhatsz nekem most, Perselus, de érzem az idegességed keserű aromáját, amibe belevegyül a félelmed szaga. Hideg, akár a penészes levegő. Gusztustalan.

– Naná, hogy ideges vagyok, amikor egy vérfarkas, ennyire közel az átváltozásához, a sarokba szorít engem! Ugyanakkor semmi köze a nevetséges vádjaidhoz. Eressz, Lupin, vagy megátkozlak!

– Ó, Perselus, pontosan tudom, mit éreztem ott, és tudom, mit érzékelek még mindig – közölte Lupin, és torka mélyéről halk, fenyegető morgás tört fel. – Még mindig fel vagy izgulva a fiú miatt, te is tudod ezt, és én is.

– Te őrült vagy, Lupin.

– Igen, az vagyok. Majd megőrülök dühömben. Hogy teheted?

– Mit hogy tehetek? Hogyan izgulhatok fel egy fiúra? Ne légy abszurd, Lupin!

– Abszurd, én? – kérdezte a férfi, úgy nevetve, mint valami mániákus. – Akkor, kérdezem én, miért vagy még mindig kemény? – Remus szinte köpte az utolsó szót, miközben megragadta Perselus ágyékát, pont olyan keménynek érezve azt, mint ahogy a szag alapján gondolta.

Perselus gyors volt, megragadta Lupin kezét és eltépte azt a testétől, miközben előkapta a pálcáját, és a másik férfi torkához nyomta.

– Tedd ezt még egyszer, és _megöllek_! – mordult vészjóslóan, és megszorítva Lupin csuklóját.

– Semmi értelme tagadni, Piton. Tudom – jelentette ki Lupin hátrálva egy lépést.

– Nem tudsz semmit.

– Nem, te nem tudsz semmit arról, mit tennék meg, hogy megvédjem azt a gyermeket a te betegségedtől. Csak tizenöt éves, te rohadék. Ha egy ujjal is hozzá mersz érni… – mondta Lupin fenyegetően, és a bőrébe nyomódó pálcával mit sem törődve előredőlt.

– Egyáltalán nem áll szándékomban megérinteni azt a gyereket. Nem tud erről a dologról, és azon vagyok, hogy ez így is maradjon. Szóval hagyd őt ki ebből – motyogta Piton halkan.

Lupin mérgesen felszisszent, feldühödve Piton pajkosan csillogó szemének emlékétől, amikor a karácsonyi tervéről kérdezte.

Az ajtó hirtelen kivágódott, és Harry viharzott be a szobába.

– Ne bántsd őt! – kiáltotta, és Lupin meglepetésére eltolta őt Perselustól, noha Piton volt az, aki még mindig a kezében tartotta a pálcáját, és Lupinra mutatott vele. Harry a tanára elé ugrott, széttárva a karját, a saját testével védve a férfit.

– Ó, Harry… – nyögött fel Piton.

– Perselus, jól vagy? – kérdezte a fiú félig hátrafordulva, és hangját aggodalom szőtte át.

– Kézben tartottam a helyzetet, míg egy pillanattal ezelőtt be nem rontottál. – Perselus a fiúra mosolygott.

– Ó, tényleg? – kérdezte Harry őszinte meglepődéssel a hangjában.

– Igen, már majdnem meggyőztem a védelmeződet és barátodat, hogy semmit nem tudsz arról, hogy érdeklődöm irántad. Ám ekkor betörtél ide. Ereszd le a karodat, Harry, senki nem fog megölni engem – válaszolt Piton nyugodtan, Harry pedig félénken engedelmeskedett.

– Ó, dehogynem, én igen! – kiáltott Lupin, és valódi gyilkos szándékkal Piton felé ugrott.

Harry ismét felemelte a kezét, és hátralépett kicsit, hogy közelebb legyen Perselushoz.

– Nem! Nem fogod!

– De Harry, ő… – próbált megszólalni Lupin, hiábavalóan.

– Én voltam. Én kezdtem, rendben? Én… én csábítottam el őt. Ha hibáztatni akarsz valakit, akkor okolj engem, de ne bántsd őt.

Nos, ez így nem egészen igaz – gondolta magában Perselus, de hangosan nem tette szóvá.

– Harry, csak tizenöt vagy, nem tudod, hogy mit akarsz. Ő ugyanakkor…

– Pontosan tudom, hogy mit akarok, és neked nincs jogod elvenni őt tőlem. Csak kérlek, ne mondd el Siriusnak.

– Mit nem kellene elmondani nekem? – kérdezte Sirius az ajtóban; Ron és Hermione mögötte ziháltak.

– Ó, a francba! – nyögte Harry.

– Bocs, haver, nem tudtuk visszatartani őt – motyogta Ron Black háta mögül, aki ekkor egy haragos pillantást vetett rá.

Harry egy másodperc erejéig majdnem elmosolyodott, mert rádöbbent, mennyire abszurdnak tűnhet ez a helyzet; ő, amint Pitont védi, aki a pálcáját Lupinra fogja, aki viszont feszülten és mereven áll, gyilkos tekintettel az arcán.

– Sirius, kérlek, ne legyél dühös – kezdte Harry. Ujjai öntudatlanul belekapaszkodtak Perselus kezébe, amikor kimondta a következő szavakat: – Szerelmes vagyok Perselusba.

Egy pillanatra teljes csend borult a helyiségre. Senki nem mozdult vagy adott ki egyetlen hangot is. Mindenki Siriust nézte, aki Harryre meredt, némán, mozdulatlanul, miközben Harry a férfi reagálására várt, a reakciójára, mintha az határozná meg a tettek kimenetelét.

Majd Sirius üvöltözni kezdett, hangosan, artikulálatlanul. Harryt egy dühös, veszett kutyára emlékeztette. A férfi a mutatóujjával Perselusra mutatott, miközben kiáltozott, próbálva közelebb jutni hozzá, ám Lupin visszatartotta őt.

Harry tudta, hogy ujjai Perselus csuklója köré zárultak, miközben hallgatta, ahogy a keresztapja minősíthetetlen szavakkal illeti a szeretőjét.

– ELÉG! – ordította el magát, mire Sirius döbbenten elhallgatott. – Nincs jogod így beszélni róla. Nem is ismered őt!

– Te sem ismered őt, Harry. Csak hiszed, hogy ismered – szólalt meg Lupin is, karjaival Sirius körül, arra az esetre, ha a férfi ismét Pitonra akarna támadni.

– Ez nem igaz – válaszolt Harry nyugodtan, szemében és hangjában melegséggel, miközben félig Perselus felé fordult. Én olyan oldalát ismerem, amit ti el sem tudtok képzelni. Ő kedves és gyengéd. – Perselus érezte, hogy enyhén elpirul erre a szavakra. Nem volt szüksége rá, hogy gyerekkori ellenségei tudjanak a legmélyebb érzéseiről; több mint elég volt, hogy Granger és Weasley tudtak róluk.

Sirius hangosan és gúnyosan felnevetett; Perselus úgy érezte, mintha szíven szúrták volna. Annyira képtelennek tartották bármiféle ragaszkodásra, hogy még annak említése is nevetést váltott ki másokból? 

– Ne, hallgass végig! – kiáltott Harry kétségbeesetten, és közelebb lépett a keresztapjához. Gyerekesnek érezte magát. Érvelései hatásosak voltak, amikor Ront és Hermionét kellett meggyőzni az érzéseiről, mert ők nem ellenezték azokat. Ám ahhoz, hogy Siriust meggyőzze, többre volt szüksége. – Szeretek egyszerűen csak vele lenni. Ő jobban megért engem, mint bármelyikőtök. Nem csak jó barát, de törődő szerető, és…

Sirius váratlanul felkapta a fejét, Pitonra nézett, szeme összeszűkült dühében, és Harry rádöbbent, mit is mondott.

– Te baszod a keresztfiamat? – üvöltött Sirius dühöngve, és a nyers szókimondás megdöbbentette Harryt.

– És a keresztfiad mérhetetlenül élvezi azt – válaszolt Perselus unott hangon, mint aki belefáradt ebbe a beszélgetésbe. Ismét halálos csend ereszkedett rájuk. Harrynek be kellett ismernie, hogy a férfi válasza nem igazán segített nekik ebben a helyzetben, ámbár az effajta, Pitontól érkező megjegyzések valahol mélyen mindig szórakoztatták őt.

– Te rohadék! – bődült el Sirius, és egy gyors ugrást követően máris Perselus előtt állt, ökölbe szorított kézzel. Harry és Lupin túl lassúak voltak; nem tudták elhúzni őt, mielőtt Sirius ökle betalált Perselus arcába. A férfi fájdalmasan felszisszent, és hátratántorodott néhány lépést. Piton ujjai is begörbültek, körmei belevájtak a tenyere puha húsába.

– Nem harcolok veled, mert itt van Harry, de egy másodpercig se gondold, hogy elfelejtem – morogta mély hangon, ami figyelmeztetést és fenyegetést hordozott.

Lupin megragadta Siriust, és hátrahúzta őt néhány méterre Perselustól, akit most a fiú ápolt; halk, gondoskodó szavakat váltottak egymás között, ami Remust azokra az éjszakákra emlékezette, amikor Sirius is vele volt, és próbálta csitítani a benne lévő farkast.

– Ez valami beteges bosszú ellenem, azért, ami köztünk történt? – csúfolódott Sirius, nekifeszülve Lupin fogásának, készen arra, hogy ismét megüsse Pitont, ha az őt leszorító karok akár egy pillanatra is enyhülnek.

– Ó, hogy te mennyire éretlen és egoista vagy, Black. Lehet, hogy meglepetésként ér téged, de az életem nem arról szól, hogy bármit is megbosszuljak, amit ellenem elkövettél a múltban. Ennek pedig végképp semmi köze hozzád – jelentette ki gúnyosan Perselus, letörölve egy apró vércsíkot az arccsontjáról.

Sirius ekkor kétségbeesetten fordult a keresztfia felé.

– Harry, ő egy halálfaló, egy kém! Nem bízhatsz meg benne!

Harry mostanra annyira mérges volt, hogy majdnem megütötte a saját keresztapját. Hogy merészeli Sirius ezzel megvádolni Pitont? Mikor Perselus annyira félt, amikor Dobby felbukkant a szobájában, fehérre sápadt pusztán a gondolatától, hogy Voldemort kiderítheti a titkukat. Kinyitott a száját, hogy ráordítson Siriusra, de valaki más előbb szólalt meg.

– Én meg vérfarkas vagyok, rólad pedig azt híresztelték, hogy gyilkos vagy, Sirius. Dumbledore azt állítja, hogy ő megbízik benne, Harry is azt mondja, hogy bízik benne, nem gondolod, hogy jobban ismeri a szeretőjét, mint te? – kérdezte halkan Remus. Harryt meglepte a férfi véleményében bekövetkező váratlan változás, de a pillantás Sirius arcán azt sugallta neki, hogy a keresztapját még inkább sokkolta.

– De… – kezdte Sirius, ám Remus megállította őt, és mutatóujját lágyan Sirius ajkára tette.

– Ha Harry azt mondaná, hogy nem lehetsz velem, mert veszélyes vagyok, egy vérfarkas, az megállítana abban, hogy szeress engem? Nem, nem akadályozna meg benne. Mert szeretsz. Önmagamért szeretsz, dacára annak, aki vagyok. Talán nem érted, mit lát benne Harry, de nem is kell. Ne feledd, Perselus az, aki hónapok óta segít nekem abban, hogy ne változzak vérengző fenevaddá. És számomra ez elég ahhoz, hogy megbízzak benne; még ha bolondság is. Nem kényszerítheted őket, hogy ne szeressék egymást, és a dühödtől csak még inkább egymásba fognak kapaszkodni. Sirius, meg kell értened, ha folytatod az utálkozásod, elveszíted Harryt.

– De Remus, nem látod? Harry még kiskorú, nem tudja…

– Tökéletesen tudja. – Remus elmosolyodott. – Ugyanúgy, ahogy te is tökéletesen tudtad, mit, vagy inkább kit akarsz, amikor te voltál tizenöt éves.

– Az más volt. Ő nem olyan, mint te – mondta Sirius az ujjával Perselusra mutatva.

– Ó, Merlin szerelmére, Black, hallgass a szeretődre; belé legalább szorult némi értelem. – Perselus aprót biccentett Lupin felé, mintha azt mondaná, „köszönöm”, aztán odalépett Black elé. – Ez egy kölcsönösségen alapuló kapcsolat, amihez senkinek nincs köze, csak Harrynek és nekem. Amennyiben Harry bármilyen jelét is adja, hogy véget akar vetni a kapcsolatunknak – megteszem –, ellenkező esetben harcolni fogok érte mindenemmel, amim csak van, nem számít, kivel kell megküzdenem. Meghalnék Harryért. És most hagyjátok annyiban ezt a dolgot. – Ezzel megfordult, és a kezét Harry felé nyújtotta.

A fiú szó nélkül belecsúsztatta az ujjait a rá váró tenyérbe, és Perselus mögött kisétált a helyiségből. Némán lépdeltek Harry és Ron szobája felé, és amikor végre odabent voltak, leültek az ágyra.

Harry egyszeriben nem tudta, mit mondjon Perselusnak. A férfi utolsó szavai olyanok voltak, mint valami vallomás, sokkalta több annál, amire valaha is számított volna tőle. Tudta, mennyire nehéz volt neki beszélnie az érzéseiről, különösen Siriusnak elmondani, olyasvalakinek, aki gyerekkora óta utálta őt.

Ránézett Perselusra, aki a sötét, koszos faparkettát bámulta. Előrenyúlt és megfogta a férfi állát, majd maga felé fordította a vonzó arcot. Megcsókolta a vörös zúzódást az arcon, finoman, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat neki, bár ő így is összerándult az érintésre.

– Legalább túl vagyunk rajta, nemde? – motyogta Harry mosolyogva.

– _Túl_? – nevetett fel Perselus. – Emlékeztesselek, hogy Dumbledore még nem tud róla? Meggyőzni a keresztapádat, hogy ne öljön meg, gyerekjáték volt ahhoz képest, amit Dumbledore fog tenni velem – jegyezte meg hátradőlve az ágyon, és Harryt is magával húzta.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek, egymás felé fordulva, összesimuló testtel.

– Sajnálom, hogy ilyen helyzetbe hoztalak… – sóhajtott Harry gyászos hangon.

– Ne tedd. – Perselus rámosolygott, megnyugtatva őt, miközben összefűzte az ujjaikat.

– Ó, hideg a kezed. Egy kicsit hideg van, igaz? – kérdezte esetlenül Harry, miközben a hüvelykujjával simogatni kezdte a hosszú ujjakat.

– Igen – válaszolt Perselus halkan, Harry szemébe fúrva a tekintetét, noha látszólag mérföldekkel távolabb járt. – Köszönöm, hogy felmelegítesz.

– De hát még mindig hideg a kezed…

– Nem kívül. Belül. Érzem, hogy ismét meleg a szívem. Tizenöt év után, ismét melegnek érzem magam. Szinte érzem, ahogy a jéghideg vízcseppek végre lecsurrannak a szívemről, ahogy az irántad érzett érzéseim átveszik a bánat és a bűntudat helyét. – Perselus ujjai Harry arcát cirógatták, miközben beszélt. – Megváltoztatsz engem, Harry. Máris érzem, hogy jobb emberré teszel, olyanná, akivé mindig is válni akartam, de sosem volt hozzá merszem, vagy esélyem rá, hogy megtegyem. És ezért szeretlek téged. Nem számít, milyen pusztító nehézségeket tartogat a jövő, amikkel szembe kell néznünk, nem számít, hogy a sötétség megpróbálja igába hajtani a lelkünket, elpusztítani a bennünk lévő fényt, Harry James Potter, én szeretlek téged, most és mindörökké, amíg csak lélegzem, és még azután is, hogy elhagyom ezt a Földnek nevezett árnyékvilágot. Ezt sose felejtsd el, Harry. Szeretlek téged, és csakis téged. A szívem a te kezedben nyugszik, úgyhogy viseld gondját. Mostantól a tiéd. A szívem, a lelkem és a testem. Mától mindez a tiéd – suttogta Perselus bele az éjszaka sötétjébe, és Harry érezte, hogy az arcán legördülő könnyei égetik a bőrét.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, eltelt némi idő az előző fejezet óta, és továbbra sem ígérem a gyors frissítést csak azt, hogy jön. Addig is remélem, hogy élveztétek. A következő fejezet meglehetősen hosszú, 43 oldal körül van, így jósolni sem merek, mikor készülök el vele .)


	8. Esti féltékenység

**8\. fejezet  
Esti féltékenység**

Harry az ágyán ült és a zokniját húzta, majd arra készült, hogy reggelizni megy. Egyszer csak halk kopogtatást hallott az ablakon, ezért odafordult, és meglátta, ahogy szeretett baglya kocogtatja azt a rajta a csőrével, bebocsátást kérve. Gyorsan felállt és az ablakhoz sietett, hogy beengedje.

A Hedvig lábára kötözött doboz annyira kicsi volt, hogy Harry még csak észre sem vette, hogy a madár hozott valamit, amíg az huhogva oda nem tartotta neki a lábát. Harry leoldotta róla az ezüst madzagot, és a dobozt az ágyára tette. Akart valami ehetőt adni jutalom gyanánt, mielőtt ismét kiereszti őt a hideg februári reggelbe.

Talált is némi bagolycsemegét a fiókjában, amit odaadott Hedvignek, aki viszonzásul kedveskedve megcsipkedte az ujját. Harry megsimogatta őt néhányszor, aztán visszasétált a nyitott ablakhoz. Kinézett, és megcsodálta a még mindig havas tájat, míg kezével továbbra is a gyönyörű baglyot cirógatta.

Hedvig ismét felhuhogott, aztán kiröppent az ablakon; szárnyait széttárta, és elrepült az erdő felé. Valószínűleg vadászik egyet, mielőtt lepihen aznapra.

Harry becsukta az ablakot, aztán kicsit dideregve a kinti hideg levegőtől, visszatért az ágyához. Leült rá, és a kezébe vette a rejtélyes dobozkát. Finom, sötétzöld csomagolópapír fedte, ugyanazzal az ezüst madzaggal átkötve, amivel Hedvig lábához is rögzítették. Párszor körbeforgatta a kezében, de semmi jelet nem talált rajta, ami megmutatta volna, hogy ki küldte neki, noha volt egy sejtése.

Óvatosan kikötötte a madzagot, lefejtette a zöld csomagolást, és kicsúsztatta azt a valamit, ami a papírban volt. Egy fekete doboz, feleakkora, mint a tenyere, pottyant az ölébe. Vigyázva feltartotta, és valami utalást keresett az apró csomag küldőjére. Mivel továbbra sem talált semmit, kinyitotta a dobozkát.

Meglepett zihálás szökött ki a száján, amint rápillantott a dobozba rejtett tárgyra. Pontosan tudta, mi az, bár korábban még sosem látott ilyesmit. Egy összehajtott levelet talált alatta, amit kivett és elolvasott.

_Viseld ezt minden alkalommal, amikor hozzám jössz, és nem marad el a jutalmad. Mulaszd el megtenni, és komoly büntetésben részesülsz_ – állt a papírfecnin. Harry azonnal felismerte az apró betűs írást, bár miután meglátta az ajándékot, valójában nem is volt többé kérdéses a küldő személye.

Mosolyogva forgatta a kezében. Farka megrándult a nadrágjában, ahogy arra gondolt, mi minden történhet holnap este, amikor ismét felkeresi Perselust.

Hangos kopogás hallatszott az ajtaján, mire az ajándékát, a dobozzal együtt, a takarója alá rejtette.

– Igen? – kiáltott az ajtó felé, miközben kezébe vette a zokniját, hogy a lábára húzza. Eltűnődött, vajon ki lehet az, a szobatársai ugyanis sosem kopogtak.

– ’Reggelt, Harry – lépett be Hermione mosolyogva a szobába. – Cho megkért, hogy ezt adjam oda neked – mondta összehúzott szemöldökkel, és feléje nyújtott egy másik levelet.  
Harry elvette, azonnal kibontotta, és gyorsan elolvasta.

– Találkozni akar velem – foglalta össze meglepett arccal Hermionénak. – Mit akar?

– Nem mondta. Csak arra kért, hogy adjam oda, amikor találkozunk.

– Talán valamit a DS-sel kapcsolatban… – tűnődött fennhangon Harry.

– Talán – mondta Hermione, bár nem hitte, hogy erről lenne szó. Tudta, hogy Harry egy ideje már tetszik Chónak. – Elmondod Pitonnak?

– Mi? Dehogy – vágta rá Harry meghökkenten. – Mármint nem tudom. Kellene?

– Hol találkoztok? – kérdezte a lány, helyet foglalva Harry mellett az ágyon.

– A kviddicspályán – ellenőrizte a levélben Harry.

– Mi van, ha valaki meglát titeket? Nem gondolod, hogy ő…

– Hermione, szó sincs arról, hogy azért megyek oda, hogy titokban csókolózzam vele; több mint valószínűleg csak beszélgetni fogunk.

– Rendben, csak azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha…

– Ha mi? Álljak elé, és mondjam neki, hogy: „Hé, Perselus, az este találkozom egy lánnyal, de ne aggódj, nem fogok lefeküdni vele?” Hermione, _attól_ válnék csak igazán gyanússá…

– Rendben. – Hermione felnevetett. – De tudnod kell, Cho kedvel téged – tette hozzá tétovázva.

– Tudom – válaszolta Harry sóhajtva. Amikor észrevette Hermione kérdő tekintetét, folytatta: –Néhány hónappal ezelőtt megcsókolt.

– Mi? – kiáltott fel a lány. – Mikor?

– Még karácsony előtt, az utolsó DS után – felelte Harry szégyenlős arcot vágva.

– De Harry… – kezdte Hermione magában számolgatva. – Ó, istenem, Harry, akkor már együtt voltál Pitonnal.

– Tudom – felelte Harry, és megelőzve a lány következő kérdését, folytatta. – És nem beszéltem erről Perselusnak.

– Harry! – Hermione felkiáltott, és úgy nézett rá, mint McGalagony, mielőtt plusz házi feladatot ad neki, amiért nem teljesített jobban az óráján.

– Tudom! – ismételte meg Harry kétségbeesetten. – De ismered őt, ezért megölné Chót, tönkretenné. Cho nem csinált semmit, Cedricről beszélgettünk, mire ő sírni kezdett, majd váratlanul megcsókolt. Mondtam neki, hogy ez nem fog működni, erre bocsánatot kért és elrohant. Ez volt minden, és még csak nem is normális csók volt.

– Harry, te nyakig benne vagy a pácban – jelentette ki Hermione, és Harry tudta, hogy igaza van.

– Nem fog tudni róla, és amúgy sem jelentett semmit. Minek zaklatnánk fel őt, nem igaz?

– Ezt most nem mondod komolyan, ugye? Meg fogja tudni, és amikor rájön, komoly bajba kerülsz.

– De hát nem csináltam semmit. Még csak nem is tudtam, mi fog történni, és amikor felfogtam, akkor eltoltam őt. És nem mintha Cho elmenne hozzá, hogy hencegni kezdjen arról, hogy megcsókolta Harry Pottert…

– Ő a te… fiúd, vagy micsodád, szóval nem mondhatom meg, hogy mit tegyél, de én a helyedben…

Harrynek muszáj volt felnevetnie Hermione szóhasználatán. Perselus Piton, kétszer annyi idős volt, mint Harry, és egyben a tanára; a „fiúd” megnevezés nem igazán illett rá.

– Hermione, értékelem az aggodalmadat, de minden rendben.

– Hát, reméljük. Nem akarok még több házi feladatot, csak mert ti ketten veszekedtetek, ő meg hirtelen minden élő lélekre dühös lesz. – Hermione felvont szemöldökkel nézett Harryre.

– Pontosan azt tenné, igaz? – kacagott fel Harry, amire a lány is elmosolyodott.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte Hermione néhány másodperccel később, amikor észrevette a zöld csomagolópapírt Harry lábán. 

– Ó… ez… – kezdte Harry hezitálva.

– Tőle van, ugye? – Hermione szelíden elmosolyodott.

– Igen – súgta Harry, és kihalászta a fekete dobozkát a takarója alól. – Az imént küldte.

– Valentin napra? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Ó, tényleg, holnap lesz. Nem tudom, valószínűleg – válaszolta Harry, és butának érezte magát, amiért erre nem gondolt korábban. Csak most eszmélt rá, hogy Perselus pont Valentin napra időzítette a következő okklumencia órájukat. A szíve megdobbant a gondolatra.

– Mi van benne? – kíváncsiskodott tovább a lány.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudni akarod? – Harry szélesen elvigyorodott.

A lány tétovázott kicsit, mielőtt aprót bólintott; Harry csak ezután emelte fel a doboz tetejét.

– Ez… – dadogta Hermione kerekre tágult szemmel, majd erősen elpirult. – Harry, az egy… _gyűrű_?

Harry vigyora tovább szélesedett.

– Egy péniszgyűrű, hogy egészen pontosak legyünk.

oOo

A borzalmas SVK órája után Harry kisétált a birtokra. Szavakkal le sem lehetett írni, mennyire utálta Umbridge-ot és az órákat, amelyeken tanított. Már ha egy régi könyvből való olvasást tanításnak lehetett nevezni.

Mivel még mindig tél lévén hamar sötétedett, de most, hogy a tavasz már közeledett, nem volt olyan rossz. Miközben a Chóval megbeszélt találkozóhely felé tartott, a havat rugdosta. Néhány hóban megtett lépés után átázott a cipője, még a farmerének szára is sötétebb lett, mutatva, hogy az is vizes, de nem bánta.

Gondolatai a pillanatnyilag a fiók mélyén megbúvó péniszgyűrű körül forogtak. Alig várta, hogy felvegye és másnap meglátogassa Perselust. Eltűnődött, vajon mit fog tenni vele a férfi, ezúttal miféle perverz játékot eszel majd ki.

Kicsit szégyenkezett, hogy a leckéik, Harry látogatásainak valós indokai, nem a tervek szerint mentek. Az okklumencia fárasztó volt és nehéz, különösen Perselusszal. Tudta, hogy ki kellene zárnia a férfit az elméjéből, és a legjobb tudása szerint próbálta is.

Az első órájukon szándékosan engedte be Perselust az elméjébe, felidézte a túlfűtött légyottjaikat, a titkos találkáikat és a lopott csókokat, gondoskodva róla, hogy a férfi is úgy lássa azokat, ahogy Harry megélte. Mindamellett a dolog nem úgy folytatódott, ahogyan remélte. Bár Perselus felizgult, mérges is lett rá, amiért nem igyekezett erősebben. Megígértette Harryvel, hogy minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy mindent megpróbál, amivel fejleszteni tudja az okklumenciát, és sikerül véget vetnie a Voldemorttal kapcsolatos álmoknak.

Harry próbálta és próbálta, nap nap után igyekezett kizárni a látomásokat Voldemortról, de egy része annyira kíváncsi volt arra az ajtóra, amiről folyton álmodott, és hogy mi lesz Voldemort következő lépése, hogy attól tartott, ez a valódi oka annak, amiért nem megy neki az okklumencia, nem pedig az összpontosítás hiánya, ahogy azt Perselus gondolta.

– Harry? – Egy bátortalan hang csendült fel előtte, és Harry csak ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy már kiért a kviddicspályára. Körülnézett, és a szívébe hasító váratlan fájdalomtól utálkozva eltorzult az arca.

– Nagyon hiányzik, igaz? – kérdezte Cho, miközben melléje lépett.

– Igen… – motyogta Harry, még egyszer a karikák felé pillantva. Megrázta magát, majd a lányra nézett, akinek megint vöröslött a szeme, több mint valószínűleg a sírástól. – Szóval miről akartál beszélni?

– Lemész holnap Roxsmortsba? – kérdezte a lány szégyenlősen.

– Igen, lemegyek.

– Tudnánk… Találkozhatnánk ott?

Harryt meglepte a kérdés, mivel úgy gondolta, világossá tette Cho számára, hogy egyáltalán nem érdeklődik iránta.

– Nem… nem hiszem, hogy az jó ötlet – mondta Harry a fejét rázva.

– Sajnálom, amit… amit a téli szünet előtt tettem veled. Nem volt tisztességes – jegyezte meg Cho piruló arccal. – Mármint megcsókolni téged. Nem akartam… Nem tudom, mi ütött belém…

_Narglik_ … – gondolta Harry, magában elmosolyodva.

– Nézd, minden rendben, csak felejtsük el – mosolygott rá a lányra.

– Harry… az ok, amiért találkozni akartam veled… Nem csak kettőnk miatt… – szólalt meg újból Cho, félrenézve Harryről, aki egy másodpercre megkönnyebbült. Ránézett a lányra, hogy folytatásra bátorítsa őt, mivel most már kíváncsi volt. – Hallani akarom… nem, _szükségem_ van rá, hogy halljam, mi történt vele…

Cedric. Többet akart tudni Cedric haláláról. Váratlan hidegség markolt bele Harry szívébe, ahogy eszébe jutott a másik fiú.

– Tudod, mi történt – jelentette ki hűvösen, bár nem állt szándékában ennyire barátságtalan hangot megütni.

– Csak a szóbeszédet ismerem – mondta Cho máris könnyezve.

– Ó, istenem, sajnálom. Nem úgy gondoltam – sóhajtott fel Harry, és azonnal tudta, hogy holnap találkozni fog Chóval.

– Tudom, hogy nehéz neked, és utálom ezt kérni tőled… – zokogott fel Cho. – De azt hiszem, ez az egyetlen módja, hogy le tudjam zárni…

– Rendben – egyezett bele Harry, megveregetve a lány vállát. Ha tehet valamit azzal, hogy legalább egy embernek segítsen átaludni az éjszakát anélkül, hogy Cedric halála bukkanjon fel a rémálmaiban, akkor meg fogja tenni.

– Nem muszáj… – nyöszörögte Cho, akinek a hangja akadozott a sírástól, de átszőtte a hála.

– Minden rendben, holnap találkozunk – közölte Harry eltökélten.

Cho váratlanul ismét heves zokogásba kezdett, Harry karjaiba vetette magát, és fejét a fiú vállára hajtotta.

– Köszönöm, köszönöm, annyira köszönöm, Harry – motyogta zokogások közepette.

Harry, nem tudva, hogy mit kellene tennie, ismét megveregette a lány hátát, és hagyta sírni őt.

Egyikük sem vette észre a pálya szélén álló sötét alakot, aki ökölbe szorult kézzel egyenesen őket nézte.

oOo

– Tényleg randiztál Cho Changgel? – kérdezte tőle Ginny hétfő reggel, miközben reggelizni mentek.

– Mi…? Honnan az ördögből szedted ezt? – Harry felhorkant, és annyira erősen csapta az asztalhoz a bögréjét, hogy a fele kávéja kiloccsant.

– Roger mondta, hogy látott titeket vasárnap Madam Puddifoot Teaszalonjában. – Ginny meglepetten nézett rá. – A reakciódból ítélve, felteszem, nem igaz.

– Ott voltunk, de nem randi volt, csak megittunk egy kávét! – jajdult fel kétségbeesetten Harry. Ha Perselus meghallja ezt a pletykát, akkor tutira nagy bajban lesz.

– Csak egy kávé? Madam Puddifootnál? _Valentin napon_? – kérdezte Ginny felvont szemöldökkel, mosolyogva, miközben tojást lapátolt a szájába. – Ez nekem randinak hangzik.

– De nem az volt, rendben? És értékelném, ha ezt senkinek nem említenéd. _Senkinek_. – Harry komoly arccal nézett a lányra, aki nem úgy tűnt, mintha hinne neki.

– Nem tudom, miért kell ennyire kiborulni tőle, Cho kedves lány – jegyezte meg Ginny könnyeden. – Jó, ő a fogója a…

– Ginny, azért dühít, mert nem igaz! – vágott Harry a lány szavába. – Cedricről kérdezett, oké? Nem randi volt – suttogta aztán.

Úgy tűnt, Ginny feladja.

– Ó… – mondta csendesen.

– Igen… – dünnyögte Harry, majd gyorsan felállt. Muszáj volt megtalálnia Perselust. – A fenébe! – morogta; egy húzásra megitta a maradék kávéját, mielőtt kisietett a Nagyteremből.

A hétvége szörnyű volt, és úgy tűnt, a kellemetlen események még közel sem értek véget.

Péntek este, miután visszatért a találkozójáról Chóval, egy nagy, barna bagoly levelet hozott neki. Amint kibontotta a kis pergament, rájött, hogy Perselustól érkezett, és az állt benne, hogy elmarad a másnapi okklumencia órájuk. Harry valóban csalódottnak érezte magát.

A másnap hasonlóan keserű hangulatban folytatódott. A hugrabugos lánnyal való találkáját sem lehetett boldognak jellemezni, mivel a lány szinte attól a pillanattól kezdve sírt, hogy leültek a teázóban és Cedricről kezdtek beszélni. Körülöttük mindenki Harry bámulta, amiért megríkatta a lányt, és az se segített, hogy Davis és szőke barátnője szenvedélyesen smároltak mellettük. Harry számára nem volt könnyű Cedric haláláról beszélni, de tényleg segíteni akart Chónak; a lány szerencsétlennek látszott a folyton kisírt szemével.

Az interjú Rita Vitrollal feldobta kicsit a hangulatát, mert lehetőséget adott neki, hogy mindenkinek elmondja, mit történt, hogy felnyissa a szemüket, ugyanakkor beleszédült mindabba, amit el kellett mondania, és erősen sajgott a szíve.

Egész hétvégén arra várt, hogy egy bagoly levelet hozzon neki Perselus egyedi kézírásával, de egyetlen madár sem érkezett, még Hedvig se. Elszomorította, hogy nem találkozhatnak Valentin napján, mivel alig várta, hogy felvehesse a gyűrűt, amit Perselus adott neki.

De legalább aznap biztos lehet benne, hogy találkoznak, mivel dupla bájitaltan órája lesz. Magában elvigyorodott, miközben arra gondolt, hogy közben viselni fogja a péniszgyűrűt. Biztos volt benne, a férfi észreveszi majd felizgult állapotát, hiszen Perselus figyelmét semmi nem kerülte el, különösen, ha Harryről volt szó.

Mágiatörténelem óra előtt még volt néhány perce, ezért úgy döntött, sétál egyet a folyosón, abban a reményben, hátha véletlenül belebotlik Pitonba, bár azt nem tudta, volt-e a férfinak órája, vagy még a lakosztályában van. A Roxfort óriási, épp ezért az esélyei csekélyek voltak, főleg hogy a pince közelében sem járt, ahol Perselus többnyire tartózkodott. Épp ezért még inkább meglepte, hogy amikor felpillantott, azt látta, egy magas, sötét férfi közeledik feléje.

Körülnézett, de csak ők voltak a folyosón, így Perselusra mosolygott. Meglepetésére a férfi még csak rá se hederített, hanem eltökélten meredt valahova Harry mögé. Amikor közelebb értek egymáshoz, Harry köszöntötte a tanárt.

– Jó reggelt, Piton professzor – mondta, és megállt a férfi előtt, hogy Perselus, még ha mélyen el is merült volna a gondolataiban, biztosan észrevegye őt.

A fekete szempár felé fordult, és gonosz gúnymosoly tűnt fel Perselus arcán.

– El az utamból, _Potter_ – mordult a férfi, enyhén oldalra tolva őt, miközben elhaladt mellette.

_Tudja_ – gondolta magában Harry, hallgatva az elvonuló léptek visszhangját az üres folyosón. Biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus hallotta a pletykát róla és Chóról, ezért viselkedett így. Tutira ez volt az oka. Nem lehetett véletlen.

Harry tudta, hogy Perselus után kellene futnia, de úgy érezte, mintha kőből lett volna a lába. Mozdulni sem tudott, miközben Hermione szavai visszhangzottak az elméjében. Nagy bajban volt, valóban.

oOo

Harry nem ment be mágiatörténelem órára; helyette a vég nélküli folyosókat járta, oda se figyelve, merre viszi őt a lába. A bájitaltan órája mindjárt kezdetét veszi, ám ő nem volt benne biztos, hogy menjen-e, vagy sem. Azt viszont bizton tudta, hogy Perselus azonnal észrevenné a hiányát, és annak eredményeképpen több házi feladatot adna neki, vagy akár büntetőmunkát.

Félt, hogy hatalmas tévedést követett el, amikor anélkül találkozott Chóval, hogy előtte nem beszélt róla Perselusnak. Ha a férfi hallott róluk valahol, még téves következtetéseke vonhatna le. El kellett volna mondania neki, elmagyarázni a helyzetet, mielőtt találkozik a lánnyal. Ostobának érezte magát; fel sem ötlött benne, hogy levelet írjon Perselusnak, miután a férfi törölte az órájukat, vagy akár azután, hogy kibontotta a kis dobozkát.

Beszélniük kell! Talán bájitaltan óra után megmagyarázhatná neki, hogy mi történt.

Futva indult a tanterem felé, és már hallotta az osztálytársai beszélgetését, amikor váratlanul valami szilárdnak ütközött. Táskája a földön landolt, az összes könyve szétszóródott a folyosón, de Harryt sokkal jobban aggasztotta a férfi, akibe beleszaladt.

– Elnézést, uram – mondta felnézve a dühöngő férfira.

– Harminc pont a Griffendéltől, Potter – susogta fagyosan Perselus, majd fürgén sarkon fordult; köpenye örvénylett mögötte, ahogy az osztályterme felé vonult.

Harry nekiállt összeszedni a könyveit, máris gyanítva, hogy egy nagyon hosszú bájitaltan óra elé néz.

Amikor a terembe lépett, néhány diák még mindig állt, és pakolt kifelé a táskájából.

– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter. Talán legközelebb megtisztelhetne minket azzal, hogy időben érkezik órára – gúnyolódott Perselus, amikor Harry leült a székére, a tanterem legutolsó asztalánál. – De úgy gondolom, az elrontaná a nagy belépőjét.

Hermione és Ron aggódó pillantást vetettek rá, de egyikük sem mert megszólalni, amíg Piton fél szemét a barátjukon tartotta. Harry fel sem nézett, miközben a tankönyveit szedte elő.

A tanóra többi része ugyanolyan keserves módon folytatódott Harry és Piton között, ugyanakkor a professzor egy másik megközelítés mellett döntött. Nem szólt Harryhez, bár az sem segített a fiú koncentrálóképességén. Harry tehetetlennek érezte magát, hogy Piton a közelében volt, ott járkált fel-alá, de még csak rá se nézett. Úgy érezte, még az is jobb lenne, ha a férfi legalább kiabálna vele, vagy a szokásos módon gúnyolódna, de Perselus semmi ilyesmit nem csinált, ami még jobban irritálta a fiút.

Harry némán dolgozott a padjánál, nem szólt se Hermionéhoz, se pedig Ronhoz. Megkockáztatott egy pillantást Perselusra, aki az íróasztalánál ült, és valószínűleg néhány dolgozatot javított. Nézte a férfit, ahogy hosszú ujjai a penna köré záródnak, hollófekete haja előkelő vonású arcát keretezi. Harry fel tudta idézni a sötét, vágytól izzó szempárt, ugyanakkor, amikor Perselus hirtelen felnézett és tekintetük összetalálkozott a diákok feje, és az üstökből felszálló pára fölött, Harry csak haragot látott a végtelen mélységű szemekben.

Gyorsan félrenézett, de hallotta, ahogy Perselus feláll és elindul feléje. A szempárból kiolvasott megtorlástól félve minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy egyetlen tévedést se kövessen el. Hallotta a mind jobban közeledő lépteket, Perselus talárjának susogó neszét, ami bár alig volt hallható, Harry számára mégis szinte elviselhetetlenül hangosnak hatott, mert az az egymásba fonódott, nyirkos testükre emlékeztette őt, Perselus szobájának zöld lepedőjén.

Levegő után kapott, és keze, ami egy apró fiolát tartott az üstje fölé, megrándult, ahogy első éjszakájuk képei felvillantak előtte. Képek arról, milyen érzés volt a hideg falhoz préselődni lábaival Perselus csípője körül, miközben a férfi hozzá dörgölte magát, és hosszú meleg ujjai a merevedésén munkálkodtak.

Perselus tovább haladt mellette, de az már nem számított, Harry Béke Elixírje már sisteregni kezdett, ibolyalila szikrák törtek fel az üstjéből. Perselus megfordult, és melléje lépett.

– Egy fagyöngy mag, Potter, _egyet_ mondtam, nem hármat – dühöngött fölötte a férfi. A bájital eközben elkezdett kifutni az üstből, és Harry képtelen volt mást tenni azon kívül, hogy nézte, pontosan tudván, hogy ismét elbaltázta a bájital feladatát.

Felkapott egy fiolát, hogy legalább valamennyit összegyűjtsön a főzetből és mintát adhasson belőle Pitonnak, bizonyítékul, hogy csinált valamit az órán. Ám mielőtt még belemeríthette volna az ampullát a kékes-barnás miazmába, Perselus megragadta a csuklóját.

– Hozzá ne érjen, maga idióta! – bődült Harryre, és pálcája egy intésével eltüntette a bájitalt.

Nekem úgy tűnik, Potter, hogy nem ártana egy újabb bájitaltan lecke, mielőtt hamuvá égeti a kezét.

A tanóra hátralevő részében Harry némán dühöngve ült a helyén, szégyenkezve az imént történtek miatt. Ugyanakkor a fejében máris kialakulóban volt egy terv. Ez egy háború volt, amit nem állt szándékában elveszíteni. Tisztázni fogja a nevét, mindent elmagyaráz Perselusnak, még ha az egy hónapos büntetőmunkát is eredményez.

oOo

Hallotta, hogy egy óra valahol a távolban elüti a hatot, a tompa zengés visszhangot vert a vastag falakon. Nagyszerű, késésben volt. Ez a büntetőmunka nem indult túl jól. Felgyorsította a lépteit, szinte futva haladt a jól ismert pincebeli helyiség felé. Kis csalódást érzett, hogy a büntetőmunkája nem Perselus magánlakrészében lesz, hanem a tanteremben. Utálta azt a helyet; annyira sötét és nyirkos volt, egyáltalán nem hasonlított Perselus lakosztályához.

Iskolatársak siettek el mellette, néhányuk gondtalanul, mivel véget értek az órák, néhányan bosszúsan a házi feladat, kviddics, Umbridge, vagy más egyéb probléma miatt, amelyek Harry számára most mind semmiségnek tűntek. 

Senki nem figyelt rá, ami áldásnak számított, mert pillanatnyilag túlságosan is tudatában volt a saját testének. Táskája minden lépésnél a fenekének ütődött, a szája annyira kiszáradt, hogy alig tudott nyelni, a gyűrű szorosan átfogta merev farkát, és farmere a férfiasságához dörzsölődött.

Leugrott az utolsó előtti lépcsőfokról, és összeszorított fogai közül sóhaj szökött ki. Senki nem járt a környéken, ő pedig már közel volt a tanteremhez, így nekidőlt a falnak, hogy mély levegőt vegyen. Biztos volt benne, ha továbbra is így rohanná végig az iskolát, egy bizonyos ponton valóban képes lenne elmenni.

Viszketett a tenyere, hogy lenyúljon magához és megsimogassa azt a kemény dákót a farmerén keresztül, de megállította magát. Gyanította, hogy Perselus nem lenne oda érte, ha rájönne, hogy Harry a tantermétől néhány lépésnyire simogatta magát orgazmusba.

Még mindig nem tudta biztosan, jó ötlet volt-e felvenni azt a farokgyűrűt a büntetőmunkára. Voltaképpen kezdett tudatosulni benne, hogy talán épp ellenkezőleg. Ilyen állapotban érkezni Perselushoz, amikor a férfi egyértelműen rossz hangulatban van, csak olajat öntene a tűzre. Nem lehetett benne biztos, hogyan alakul ez a büntetőmunka, de alig várta, hogy rendbe hozza a dolgokat.

oOo

Perselus meghallotta a közeledő lépteket, és felállt a székéről. Zord vigyor ült ki az arcára, ahogy az órára pillantott. Amikor három halk kopogás érkezett az ajtó másik oldaláról, intett a pálcájával, hogy kinyissa azt.

– _Elkésett_ – jelentette ki a legszigorúbb hangján. A düh, amit a fiatalember felé érzett, szinte sisteregve forrt a bőre alatt, de akarata ellenére kicsit mégis örült, amiért újra látja őt. Ez még inkább feldühítette. 

– Elnézést, uram, a…

– Nem érdekelnek a kifogásai, Potter – közölte emelt hangon. Harry eközben belépett a terembe, és az asztalához lépett. Perselus felvont szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy az előtte álló fiatalabb férfi enyhén meggörnyedt tartással, lehajtott fejjel, fehéredésig ökölbe szorított kézzel áll előtte.

– Nézzen rám, amikor magához beszélek, Potter! – sziszegte Perselus, mire Harry felnézett rá.

A fiú kipirult volt, de nem a futástól, az ajkai duzzadtak, meggypirosak, az egész arca enyhén fénylett a verítéktől, pupillái kitágultak, és Perselus nagyon jól tudta, hogy Harry általában mikor szokott így kinézni. Végtére is számos alkalommal juttatta őt a csúcsra, miközben a fiatalember vonásait vizsgálta, megpróbálva az emlékezetébe vésni azokat.

– Te… – mordult fel csaknem undorodva. Közel járt hozzá, hogy kiátkozza Pottert a terméből. Hogy merészel a fiú ilyen felizgult állapotban jönni hozzá? Biztosan vele találkozott előbb. De nem, gondoskodik róla, hogy szenvedjen azért, amit tett. Ó, _hogy milyen arcátlan_ – gondolta magában mérgesen, szintén ökölbe szorított kézzel.

A férfi megperdült, talárja fekete felhőként gomolygott körülötte, majd leült az asztala mögé. Harry néma köszönetet mondott Merlinnek, hogy még a bejövetel előtt megszabadult a gyűrűtől, mert most a merevedése volt a legkisebb gondja. Még mindig kemény volt, de ha a férfi ebben a stílusban folytatja tovább, a merevedés nem fog több problémát okozni. Harry tudta, tisztázni kell a dolgokat közöttük, minél hamarabb, annál jobb.

– A ma esti feladata, hogy megtisztítsa azokat az üstöket – mutatott Perselus egy halom koszos és gusztustalan tálra a terem leghátsó sarkában. Amikor meghallotta a csaknem megkönnyebbült sóhajt kiszökni a fiú nedves ajkáról, engedte, hogy szája sarkában gonosz vigyor tűnjön elő. – Miután azokkal végzett, van még pár tisztításra váró edényem is. És ha tíz óra előtt befejezi, elvárom, hogy elkészítsen egy fiolányi tökéletes Béke Elixírje főzetet éjfélig. Ámbár a maga esetében úgy hiszem, lejjebb kellene adnom az elvárásaimból – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

Harry kihívóan nézett rá.

– Tudom, hogy miért csinálod ezt, Perselus, de kér…

– Nem a barátja vagyok, Potter, hanem a _tanára_ , épp ezért ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy a helyénvaló megszólítást használja, amikor hozzám beszél.

– Kérlek, hall… – kezdte Harry, de a férfi nem hagyta befejezni.

– Úgy hiszem – mondta szinte kiabálva –, van néhány feladata, amit el kell végeznie. – Az üstökre mutatott, és felpattant.

– Hallgass végig! – ordította Harry, és megragadta Perselus karját, de a férfi lerázta őt, és az ingébe markolva a falhoz lökte a fiút.

– Nem hallgatok _hazugságokat_ – suttogta, ám Harry kiáltásnak érzékelte.

– Nem hazudok.

– Hogy mersz itt állni előttem, ilyen állapotban, és azt állítani, hogy nem hazudsz? Hogy mered ezt mondani a szemembe nézve? Mindent tudok a kis titkodról, Potter. – Perselus majdhogynem köpte az utolsó szót, érezve, hogy haragja már égeti őt.

– Nem arról van szó, ő…

– Ne merészelj nekem _róla_ beszélni! – kiáltotta Perselus eleresztve Harryt, aztán elfordult, hogy elsétáljon, mielőtt valami olyasmit tesz, amit megbán.

– CEDRICRŐL AKART HALLANI! – kiabált Harry kétségbe esetten az elvonuló férfi után.

– Ez egy nagyon kényelmes hazugság.

– Ez az igazság, kérlek, higgy nekem!

– Azok után, amit tettél? – Perselus egy váratlan mozdulattal visszafordult. – Soha! – sziszegte.

Csak meredtek egymásra néhány pillanatig, de Harry számára egy évszázadnak tűnt. Ez rossz volt, jól elkúrta, és nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon most. Finoman megérintette Perselus karját, de a férfi lerázta a kezét, és úgy sziszegett, mint egy feldühödött piton. 

– Nem merj hozzám érni!

– Cedricről akart beszélni, mert a barátja volt – mondta lassan Harry.

– Hazugság.

– A teljes igazság – folytatta csendesen a fiú. – Szeretlek, Perselus, és sosem hazudnék neked.

– Ne… Csak… _ne_ … – Perselus csalódottan megrázta a fejét.

– Szenvedett, én pedig segíteni akartam neki.

– Nos, azt hiszem, megbaszni őt jó módja, hogy elfeledkezzen a halott barátjáról.

– _Teáztunk_ – mondta immár mérgesen Harry, hogy Perselus nem képes végighallgatni őt. – De azt hiszem, az neked majdnem ugyanaz.

– Láttalak titeket a kviddicspályán sötétedés után, és arról próbálsz meggyőzni, hogy azért mentél oda, hogy igyál egy _csészével_? Nem vagyok idióta, Potter.

– Hermione egy levelet hozott tőle, amiben arra kért, hogy találkozzam vele a pályán. Nem tudtam, mit akart, így odamentem. Amikor találkoztunk, megkérdezte, hogy másnap elmennék-e vele Roxmortsba, én pedig igent mondtam. Azt kérdezte, tudnánk-e beszélni valahol. Közöltem vele, hogy sajnálom, de nem érdeklődöm iránta, ő meg sírni kezdett, és azt mondta, hogy csak Cedricről akart beszélni, mert muszáj többet hallani a haláláról, mert minden éjjel csak szenved. _Sírt_ , Perselus. Így igent mondtam. Ennyi a történet, és sem baszás, sem semmi hasonló nem történt.

Perselus elmosolyodott, de Harry túlontúl is jól ismerte azt a mosolyt. Az nem egy meleg, szerető mosoly volt, amit a négyszemközti találkozásaik során kapott, hanem egy gúnymosoly, amit akkorra tartogatott, amikor büntetőmunkát osztott ki valakinek.

– Kifelejtetted azt a részt, amikor csókolóztatok. Ott voltam, Potter, és _láttalak_ titeket.

– Nem csókolóztunk – állította Harry, és visszagondolt az estére. – Csak megölelt. Ennyi volt. Perselus, ő sírt. Lehet, hogy te képes vagy ellenállni a zokogó lányoknak, de én nem. Sírt, megölelt, én pedig visszaöleltem őt, megpaskoltam a vállát, amit megköszönt, és az útjára indult. – Harry Perselus felé nyúlt, de a férfi elhátrált az érintés elől.

A férfi szeme résnyire szűkült, de már nem tudott hinni Harrynek, olyan volt, mint egy megsebzett állat, képtelen bízni többé. Megszokta már az árulást, de Harry volt az egyetlen, akiben megbízott, és a fiú hűtlensége mindennél jobban fájt, akár egy vérző és elfertőződött, kezeletlen seb.

– Másnap kerestünk egy helyet, ahol magunkban lehetünk, hogy senki se hallhassa, amit mondok neki Cedricről, és beszélgettünk kicsit. Elmondtam neki, hogyan halt meg, ő pedig újra sírva fakadt. Folyton sírt. Aztán mennem kellett, hogy találkozzam Ronnal és Hermionéval a Három Seprűben. És ennyi történt – fejezte be Harry, engedve, hogy szája sarka bíztató mosolyra húzódjon.

– Ha csak annyi volt, amit állítasz – kezdte gúnyos mosollyal a férfi –, miért nem mondtál nekem semmit, miért titkoltad?

– Mert egy idióta vagyok, és tudtam, hogyan reagálnál rá – mondta Harry. – Először nem tudtam, mit akart Cho, és amikor visszajöttem a pályáról, már ott várt rám a bagoly, amit küldtél. Hétfőig pedig nem is láttuk egymást.

– A meséid mindig meggyőzőek, de ne várd el tőlem, hogy bedőljek a hazugságaidnak. Tűnj innen, vége a büntetőmunkádnak. Pillanatnyilag a látványodat sem tudom elviselni. – Perselus ismét hátat fordított neki, és ajtóhoz lépve kinyitotta azt. Nem nézett Harryre, de nyilvánvalóan arra várt, hogy a fiatalember távozzon.

– Nem – közölte Harry egyszerűen. – Nem megyek el, amíg végig nem hallgatsz.

– Nem áll szándékomban tovább hallgatni téged. Menj, mielőtt kihajítalak.

– Nem – mondta Harry, és messzire hátrált az ajtótól. – Meg kell hallgatnod, muszáj hinned nekem – könyörgött, közel a síráshoz. Nem akarta egy ilyen ostoba és értelmetlen dolog miatt elveszíteni Perselust.

– Semmi olyat nem tudsz mondani, amitől hinnék neked, most nem – suttogta a férfi szomorúan, kezét továbbra is az ajtón tartva.

– És mi van, ha megmutatom? Akkor hinnél nekem? – kérdezte a fiú közelebb lépve.

Perselus ránézett.

– Kérlek, Perselus, használj rajtam legilimenciát.

– Nem zársz el előlem semmit. – Nem kérdés volt, és Harry tudta ezt.

– Nem zárok el előled semmit.

– Nem csuksz be egyetlen ajtót sem. – Perselus lépett egyet felé.

– Nem csukok be egyetlen ajtót sem.

– Nem titkolsz el semmit. – Piton a pálcája után nyúlt.

– Nem titkolok el semmit.

– Megnyitod nekem az elmédet.

– Megnyitom neked az elmémet – jelentette ki tisztán Harryt, mire Perselus elsuttogta a varázsigét.

A következő pillanatban Harry érezte, hogy Perselus elméje az övének feszül, és áradni kezdtek az emlékek, felvillanva az elméikben. Érezte a gyengéd kapcsolatot, és megkönnyebbült, mert tudta, a férfi még mindig törődik vele, ami jó jelnek számított.

Perselus látta, ahogy Harry a hóban sétál, miközben boldogan gondol a tőle kapott ajándékra, és a tanár akaratlanul is halványan elmosolyodott erre. Aztán megérkezett a lány, és a fekete szempár összeszűkült. De Harry az igazat mondta, valóban csak Cedricről akart hallani, és sírt, majd Harry karjába vetette magát. Érezte a fiú zavarát, hogy mit kellene tennie, aztán visszaölelte őt és vállon veregette, pont úgy, ahogy Harry mondta.

_Igaz lehet_? – kérdezte magától, engedve, hogy a megkönnyebbültség elárassza az elméjét és a szívét.

Újabb emlék érkezett; a teaházban ültek, Harryt undorította a Valentin napi díszítés, miközben kihalászta a papírszíveket a kávéjából. Cho ismét szóbahozta Cedricet, Harry beszélni kezdett, a lány pedig újból elsírta magát. A mellettük ülő fiú megszakította lelkes csókját, és megrovó pillantást vetett Harryre, a számos többi ember mellett az unalmas kis teaházban. A lány bólintott neki, mintha köszönetet mondana, és hangosan sírva elszaladt, bár próbálta elrejteni a könnyeit. Harry a nap hátralévő részét a Három Seprűben töltötte a barátaival és azzal a nehézfejű ex-riporterrel a Reggeli Prófétából.

Perselus már készült megszakítani a kapcsolatot, amikor egy újabb ajtó bukkant fel és nyílt meg előtte lassan. Tudta, hogy Harry még valamit mutatni akar neki, így belépett, és egy ismeretlen helyiségben találta magát, a díszítésből ítélve valamikor karácsony tájékán. Chang is ott volt, megint sírt. Harry szavakkal vigasztalta őt, de aztán a lány a mennyezet felé nézett, azt suttogta, hogy „fagyöngy”, és megcsókolta a fiút. Ádáz harag lett úrrá Perseluson, tudván, hogy már karácsonykor együtt voltak, és már meg akarta szakítani a kapcsolatot, amikor a tágra nyílt szemű Harry az emlékben eltolta a lányt.

– Sajnálom, Cho, nem lehet – mondta neki, ellépve tőle. – Valaki máshoz tartozom. A Chang lány felsírt és elszaladt, a kapcsolat pedig Perselus és Harry között megszakadt.

– Azt akartam, hogy azt is lásd – mondta Harry halkan. – Igazad volt, beszélnem kellett volna arról a csókról, és a találkozásról is, de nem akartam, hogy megkínozd miatta őt. Már épp elég mindenen ment keresztül.

Perselus végiggondolta mindazt, amit látott, és amit most mondania kell. Muszáj volt beismernie, valóban szörnyeteg módon bánt volna Changgel, ha tudja, hogy megcsókolta Harryt, a fiatalembernek ebben igaza volt. A földet bámulta szóra képtelenül, amikor Harry megragadta a karját.

– Perselus, kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem.

– Nem… Harry – motyogta a smaragd szempárba nézve. – Én vagyok az, akinek megbocsátásra van szüksége – suttogta, Harry arcára téve a kezét, a hüvelyujjával cirógatva őt. – Meg tudnál… _megbocsátanád_ egy öregember viselkedését, aki már nem tudja, hogyan kell bízni többé? Aki annyira fél és olyan bizonytalan, hogy eltaszítaná az egyetlen jó dolgot az életében? Annyiszor csaptak már be, Harry, hogy a bizalom olyan luxus, amit nem engedhetek meg magamnak. Hitemet és reményeimet rossz emberek kezébe helyeztem, akik elárultak, és ezek az események ott hagyták rajtam a kézjegyüket. Harry pillantása Perselus bal karjára tévedt. – Nem, nem csak a sötét jel. – A férfi megrázta a fejét, amikor észrevette a mozdulatot. – Ezek láthatatlan sebhelyek, amik nem a testemen, hanem a lelkemen vannak. Ezek miatt elveszítettem a hitem. Elvesztettem a hitem az emberekben, de jól voltam, míg te nem jöttél. Most viszont újra fel kell fedeznem, hogyan bízzak ismét.

Harry a kezébe fogta Perselus kezét, és csókot lehelt rá.

– Minden rendben – mondta, közelebb lépve a másikhoz. – Most már rendben vagyunk? – kérdezte kicsit még bizonytalanul. – Ez csak egy félreértés volt, és megtanultuk a leckénk, igaz? – Reménykedve nézett fel az idősebb férfira.

– Igen. – Perselus gyengéden elmosolyodott, és Harry derekát átfogva közelebb húzta őt. – Köszönöm – súgta.

Harry átölelte a férfit, és szorosan tartotta. 

– Soha többé nem titkolózom előtted, ígérem – suttogta Perselus nyakába.

– Megtanulok bízni benned, Harry – mondta Perselus, ugyanolyan erősen ölelve a fiatalembert. Percekig maradtak így, élvezve a nyugalmat és gyengédséget, ami átfutott rajtuk, akár az elektromosság vagy hőhullám.

– Hiányoztál – vallotta be Harry, ujjaival a puha, sötét hajba túrva. – Annyira féltem, hogy mindent elcsesztem. Mármint minket. Ezt túl sokat jelent nekem, Perselus, nélküled nem élném túl – mondta a fiú behunyt szemmel.

– Nem is kell, Harry, itt vagyok, pont itt, és nem is megyek sehova. Harcolni fogok érted, a végsőkig. _Te_ vagy a legjobb dolog az életemben, Harry, és hülye voltam, hogy olyan könnyen képes lettem volna elengedni téged. – Perselus Harry nyakához dörgölte az orrát, és mély lélegzetet vett. – És te is hiányoztál nekem, ó, Merlin, de még mennyire.

Továbbra sem engedték el egymást. Perselus odanyomta a homlokát Harryéhez, mielőtt a fénylően zöld szempárba nézett.

– Szeretlek, Harry.

A fiú halványan elmosolyodott, megkönnyebbülve, boldogan. Apró csókot nyomott Perselus ajkára.

– Én is szeretlek téged, Perselus – súgta, majd újra megcsókolta, továbbra is finoman, szinte pillekönnyű könnyű csókokat lehelve a keskeny ajkakra.

Percek teltek, de csak csókolóztak, ott állva tanterem közepén, a hideg pincében, mígnem Perselus váratlanul hátradőlt és Harryre nézett.

– Szeretnélek randevúra vinni, ha belegyezel – mondta melegen a fiúra mosolyogva.

– Hogy? – kérdezte Harry pár pillanat csend után.

– Szeretnélek egy igazi randevúra vinni. Példának okául vacsorázni – ismételte a férfi türelmesen.

– Nem kell ezt tenned, Perselus – mosolygott Harry. – Én voltam az ostoba, egy másodpercig se hidd, hogy neked kell rendbe hozni valamit.

– Tudom, ugyanakkor már hónapok óta együtt vagyunk, és még sose vittelek el sehova. Nevezz nyugodtan régi vágásúnak, de amennyire tudom, az udvarlás randevúval kezdődik. Amit még nem csináltunk, legalábbis nem a megfelelő módon.

– Véleményem szerint együtt reggelizni a szobádban eléggé randinak számít. És azt többször is csináltuk. Vagy ebédeltünk és vacsoráztunk. Úgy értem, nem hiszem, hogy a mi esetünkben létezik a randizás megfelelő módja, hiszen mégsem vacsorázhatunk együtt Madam Rosmertánál – jegyezte meg Harry felvont szemöldökkel.

– Nyilvánvalóan nem ott, vagy a Roxfortnak akár a közelében. Még azt is fontolóra venném, hogy talán valamit az országon kívül. – Perselus kihívóan a fiúra mosolygott.

– Komolyan gondolod? – kérdezte meglepődve Harry.

– Mindig komoly vagyok. Mit szólnál a péntek estéhez? Vacsora után ott lenne nekünk az egész hétvége, és egyébként is van valami, amit már meg akartam mutatni neked.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan.

– Hamarosan meglátod – felelte Perselus egyszerűen. Szóval, mit mondasz rá, Harry? Eljönnél velem egy randevúra, péntek este?

Harry egyetlen másodpercig tétovázott, de nem azért, mert arra gondolt, hogy visszautasítja a javaslatot, hanem mert azon járt az agya, mire mehet ki Perselus játéka.

– Határozottan – válaszolta végül széles vigyorral. Válasza jutalma egy újabb csók lett, ami ezúttal igazán perzselővé változott.

– Tetszett az ajándékom? – súgta Perselus Harry fülébe, miután megszakította a csókot. A fiú halk nyöszörgése a legjobb válasz volt, amit csak kaphatott. – Viselni fogod legközelebb, amikor meglátogatsz?

– Akkor is rajtam volt, amikor ide tartottam. Az ajtó előtt vettem le, mert nem tudtam, rendben mennek-e majd a dolgok kettőnkkel, és csak…

– Ah… tehát ezért voltál felizgult állapotban – dünnyögte Perselus, meleg leheletével Harry fülét cirógatva.

– Igen. – A fiatalember mélyen elpirult.

– Hogy tetszett? – mosolyodott el a tanár a fülcimpához dörgölőzve.

– Káprázatos volt – nyögött fel Harry buzgón. – Majdnem elmentem attól, hogy futottam idáig, de az nem engedte. Frusztráló volt, ugyanakkor jó is. Tényleg jó. – Felvinnyogott, amikor Perselus a nyakát kezdte cirógatni a szájával.

– Jó. – Perselus ördögi mosolyt eresztett meg, miközben Harryre nézett. – Most menj és csináld meg a házi feladatodat. Nem akarok semmiféle kifogást, miért nem lehetsz az enyém egész hétvégén.

– Megcsinálhatom itt a házi feladatot? – kérdezte a fiú.

– Természeten megteheted. Majd csukd be az ajtót, amikor végeztél, én a szobámban leszek. – A tanár ingerlően elmosolyodott, az ajtó felé tartva.

– Perselus! – mordult fel Harry.

– Vagy csatlakozhatsz hozzám a magánlakosztályomban – nevetett fel a férfi. – Csak maradj csendben, ma este Minerva járőrözik.

– Ígérem – mondta Harry, Perselus után osonva.

oOo

A péntek gyorsabban eljött, mint Harry remélhette volna. Már majdnem hét óra volt, ő pedig Perselus lakrészre felé sétált, teljesen felöltözve, a kelleténél jóval izgatottabbnak érezve magát, tekintve, hogy már rengeteg időt töltöttek együtt. Csak azért, mert ez a randi a kastélyon kívül lesz, még nem kell, hogy azt jelentse, teljesen különbözik majd a korábbi együtt töltött étkezéseiktől. Mégis, dübörgő szívvel, szorosabban markolt bele láthatatlanná tévő köpenyébe, miközben bekopogott az ajtón.

Senki nem volt a folyosón, de ha lettek volna, a köpeny akkor is elrejtette a nem kívánt figyelem elől. Mindketten egyetértettek benne, az lenne a legjobb, ha Harry továbbra is magán tartaná a köpenyt, amíg a Roxfort területén tartózkodnak, arra az esetre, ha Umbridge szétküldte valamerre az őrszemeit. Az ajtó kinyílt, Harry pedig besurrant.

A férfi az ajtó mögött állt. Amikor Harry végignézett rajta, szó szerint leesett az álla, és halk sziszegés tört fel az ajkairól.

– Bámulatosan nézel ki – sóhajtott fel, tekintetével bejárva az előtte álló férfit.

Perselus egyáltalán nem viselt feketét, ami meglepte Harryt, mivel sosem látta a férfit egyetlen más színben sem. Noha a fekete szövetnadrág tökéletesen állt rajta, a karcsú testre feszülő selyeming ezüstszínben pompázott, és nagyszerűen nézett ki a bájitalmesteren. A felső két fekete gomb nem volt begombolva, felfedve a finom, sápadt bőrt és a hollófekete haj ezúttal enyhén göndörödve fogta közre a hosszú arcot, arisztokratikus kinézetet kölcsönözve a férfinak. Harry sose gondolta volna, hogy Perselus tudna úgy öltözni, mint egy mugli, mégis hihetetlenül szexisen kinézni.

Ledobta a köpenyt, és Perselushoz hajolt egy csókért, mielőtt indulnak. Száját lágyan a másikéhoz érintette, és Perselus meleg ajkai köszöntötték őt, majd egy nedves nyelv simított végig az alsóajkán. Perselus a fiú derekára tette az egyik kezét, közelebb húzta őt magához, mialatt nyelvét Harry szájába csúsztatta. Amikor beszívta a fiú nyelvét, a fiatalabb varázsló belenyögött a csókba, majd lihegve szakadtak el egymástól.

– Csodásan nézel ki – suttogta Perselus ismét végignézve Harryn. – Felettébb remélem, hogy nem ragaszkodsz túlzottan ahhoz a zöld inghez, mert valamikor az este folyamán nagy valószínűséggel letépem rólad – jegyezte meg csevegő stílusban. Harry érezte, hogy fekete nadrágja mérhetetlenül szűkké válik ezekre a szavakra.

– Pontosan ugyanerre gondoltam én is – közölte vágyakozóan. – Nem ugorhatnánk egyből a desszertre? – kérdezte reménykedve, s belemarkolt a tanár feszes fenekébe.

– Lehetetlen kölyök. – Perselus elmosolyodott, és még egyszer megcsókolta Harryt. – Indulhatunk? – kérdezte ajtót nyitva.

Harry már készült újra magára ölteni a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeget, de Perselus megállította őt.

– Várj – mondta, és intett egyet a pálcájával. Egyszeriben egy zöld-ezüst sál tűnt fel valahonnan. A férfi megfogta, és gyengéden Harry köré fonta. A sál puha volt, Perselus illatú, és Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, sokkal melegebb van, bár annak semmi köze nem volt a sálhoz.

Perselus oldalra döntötte a fejét, miközben a sálat nézte. Úgy dönthetett, elég meleg, mivel a saját hosszú kabátja után nyúlt, és felvette. Harry aprót sóhajtott a látványra. Természetesen ez nem kerülte el a férfi figyelmét, aki ingerlően Harryre vigyorgott, majd kisétált az ajtón.

– Gyere – mondta, amikor látta, hogy a folyosó továbbra is üres. Harry magára kanyarította a köpenyét, és a bájitaltanár után indult.

Némán sétáltak egymás mellett, de egy idő után Harrynek muszáj volt a férfi mögé állni, mert több ember is felbukkant körülöttük. Észrevette a diákok elképedt pillantásait, sőt néhány tanárét is, amit a férfira vetettek, aki magasra emelt állal lépdelt, rá se hederített a többiekre, míg egy szigorú hang utána nem szólt:

– Perselus!

A tanár lassított a léptein, majd megállt. Nem tehetett úgy, mintha nem hallotta volna Minervát.

– Perselus, hová igyekszel ebben az órában? – kérdezte a nő, amikor a férfi közelebb ért hozzá, elhessegetve a gyerekeket. Felmérte Perselus öltözékét, és elkerekedett a szeme. – Igazán _ragyogóan_ nézel ki ma este. Te… randira mész, Perselus Piton? – kíváncsiskodott hitetlenkedve, és Perselus meghallotta, hogy Harry felkuncog mögötte.

Derűsen elmosolyodva válaszolt:

– Ehhez, drága Minervám, az égadta világon semmi közöd. – Továbbra is elbűvölően mosolyogva bólintott, majd elhaladt a megrökönyödéstől kővé dermedt hölgy mellett.

oOo

Perselus egy szűk, sötét sikátorba hoppanálta magukat.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Harry, miután levette a köpenyét, és a dzsekije zsebébe gyűrte. – Még Angliában?

– Igen – válaszolta Perselus, miközben kisétáltak a mellékutcából. A járókelő muglik még csak rájuk sem pislogtak. – Egy Widra St. Mary nevű helyen. Hallottál már róla? –kérdezte a fiút.

– Nem – felelte Harry.

– Egy kis falu, nem messze Exetertől. Nagyjából hétezren lakják, és amennyire tudom, az utolsó öt évszázadban egyetlen varázsló sem járt erre. Mármint rajtunk kívül.

– Ó… – mondta meglepetten Harry. – Miért?

Perselus megállt, és egy közeli, aprócska étteremre mutatott.

– Ez lenne az étterem, ahol gondoltam, hogy megvacsorázhatnánk. De még rengeteg időnk van; lenne kedved sétálni előtte?

– Persze – bólintott rá Harry.

– A dzsekid… – kezdte tétován Perselus. – Túl vékonynak tűnik, és hűvös van idekint – mondta, mielőtt egy néma melegítő bűbájt küldött Harryre. – Nem bánod?

– Nem – mosolyodott el a fiú. – Sokkal jobb, köszönöm.

Ismét elindultak, és Perselus egy régi templom felé kormányozta magukat.

– A tündérmanók miatt – jelentette ki váratlanul Perselus, Harrynek pedig fogalma sem volt róla, miről beszél. A férfi észrevette, és elmosolyodott. – A varázserővel bíró emberek, ha tehetik, inkább nem lépik át a falu határait a tündérmanók miatt. Nagyon gonosz kis lények tudnak lenni, ha a varázslók megzavarják itt őket.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát; ismerte a pixiket, de gonosznak nem nevezte volna őket.

– Ez nem… általános, igaz? A pixik nem annyira rosszak.

– Igazad van; ugyanakkor ennek a falunak múltja van a pixikkel, tulajdonképpen meglehetősen sötét múltja. Ezt a helyet egykor a tündérmanók földjének mondták, és akkoriban a varázslók, muglik és tündérmanók békében éltek egymás mellett, noha a muglik természetesen nem tudtak a másik kettőről. Egy nap azonban a helyi püspök úgy döntött, itt épít fel egy templomot. Ezt itt. – Perselus a pár méternyire előttük magasodó kápolna felé biccentett.

Harry annyira élvezte a bársonyos bariton hang csengését, hogy teljesen elfeledkezett róla, hol is van. Felnézett, és befogadta a fakó és enyhén ijesztő régi épület látványát, a csillagos égbolt felé törő sötét tornyaival.

– Mi volt a pixik baja a templommal? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.

– Semmi. – Perselus rámosolygott a fiúra, miközben a plébánia körül sétáltak. – Féltek a harangtól, ami egyenesen Walesből érkezett. Tudod, úgy tartották, amint használatba veszik a harangokat, az uralmuk ezen a földön véget ér. És mivel ők ezzel tökéletesen tisztában voltak, elvégeztek egy varázslatot, ami a harangot cipelő szerzeteseket Sidmouth sziklapereméhez vezette Widra helyett.

– Hú, ez gonoszság – kacagott fel Harry.

– Nos, természetüknél fogva eleve pajkos kis lények, és hát ki akarták őket ebrudalni a saját földjükről. A mugli legenda szerint az egyik szerzetes megvetette a lábát a sziklaperemen, és azt mondta „Isten áldd meg a lelkemet!”, mire a tündérmanó varázs megtört, ugyanakkor, ahogy talán sejted is, egyáltalán nem ez történt.

– Varázslók – mondta Harry.

– Pontosan. Egy tehetséges, John Coke nevű varázsló képes volt megtörni a pixibűbájt. A lehető legtávolabb akarta tudni a kelta tündérmanókat, mivel ő és a varázsló közösség összes többi tagja torkig volt már a pixik folyamatos csínytevéseivel. Ám John Coke története itt még nem ért véget. A bosszúvágyó manókat, a zöld dombok elvesztése fölött érzett összes haragjukkal egyetemben, egy Pixi Parlour nevű helyre száműzték. Coke viszont nem tudta, hogy a manóvarázs nem teljesen tört meg, és a pixik minden évben képesek voltak elhagyni Parlourt egy napra.

Immár a templom mögötti temetőben sétálgattak, ahol Perselus megállította Harryt a kezével, és az egyik sírbolt felé fordította őt.

– Ez… ez ő – suttogta Harry áhítattal a hangjában. – John Coke.

– Pontosan – válaszolt Perselus, és röpke tétovázás után végighúzta az ujjait Harry karján, egészen a kezéig, majd megfogta azt. Harry a sírboltot nézte, de Perselus elkapta a fiú szédült mosolyát. – Coke bátyja volt a férfi, aki elrendelte a templom felépítését, a falucska lelkésze. Egy évvel Coke pixik fölött aratott győzelme után a templom építése befejeződött, és a lelkész megtette katona testvérét templomi harangozónak. A két testvér keményen dolgozott, és nem csak a varázslók, de a mugli társadalom is tisztelte őket. Egy sötét, júniusi napon aztán a plébános és a harangozó megtanulták, hogy a piximágia nem teljesen szűnt meg. Egyszer csak megérkeztek a kis fenyegető lények, és magukkal vitték a fiatalabb testvért.

– Megölték őt? – kérdezte Harry megborzongva.

– Még nem – felelte Perselus. – Magukkal vitték John Coke-ot Pixi Parlourba, abban a reményben, hogy a testvére is követni fogja őt.

– Két legyet egy csapásra – jegyezte meg alig hallhatóan Harry.

– Így igaz. Csakhogy az idősebb fivér gyáva volt, és sosem indult John Coke után. A falu varázslói és boszorkányai tudták, mi történt a testvérpár között, és egymás után kezdték elhagyni a falut, mivel úgy gondolták, hogy a tündérmanó-varázs változtatta kegyetlen szörnyeteggé imádott lelkészüket. A muglik csupán annyit tudtak, hogy tiszteletreméltó és szeretett káplánjuk elveszítette a testvérét, akit egyértelműen meggyilkoltak. Erre akkor döbbentek rá, amikor másnap rábukkantak a holttestére a folyóban. A lelkész inni kezdett, úgy találtak rá, hogy részeg kábulatban faltól falig botladozott, miközben azt mormogta, „Én voltam…” és kezdték azt hinni, hogy maga a káplán ölte meg a testvérét. Ez több volt, mint amennyit az idősebb Coke el tudott volna viselni, és egy újabb részegségtől kótyagos állapotában maga ment Parlourba. Soha többé nem hallottak róla.

– Azta, ez aztán elképesztő történet, Perselus – jelentette ki Harry őszintén. – Kicsit ijesztő. De attól még… lenyűgöző. – Beszívta a levegőt, és a sötét szempárba nézett.

– A varázslók azóta elkerülik a falut, legyen bármilyen fölösleges is. A tündérmanók továbbra is be vannak zárva Parlourba, és évente csupán egyetlen egyszer tudnak szabadon kóborolni a földjükön, méghozzá Szent Iván éjjelén – foglalta össze Perselus.

– Honnan tudod mindezt? – kérdezte érdeklődve Harry.

– Apró-cseprő részleteket hallottam a mugli nagyanyámtól, aki ebben a faluban élt, ugyanakkor a legenda mögötti igazságot magától Coke-tól tudtam meg.

– Hogy? – kiáltott fel Harry. – Még életben van? De hát az… az…

– Lehetetlen – hangzott fel mögöttük egy vidám hang. – Az életben szó nem egészen pontos fogalom az állapotom leírására, uram. – A mögöttük fénylő alak felnevetett.

Harry megperdült, és látta, hogy egy fiatalabb férfi lebeg ott, és kísérteties, kékesfehér fény dereng csaknem teljesen áttetsző teste körül.

– Perselus, fiú, de jó újra látni téged. Na, nézd csak, hogy megnőttél. Igazán ragyogó férfi vált belőled. – A szellem John Coke rámosolygott Perselusra, aki hasonló kedvességgel viszonozta a gesztust.

– Te ugyanakkor, öreg barátom, egy cseppet sem változtál – ugratta a kísértetet.

– És ki ez a jóképű, fiatal legény, aki oly vehemensen kapaszkodik beléd? – kacsintott a szellem Harryre.

– John, engedd meg, hogy bemutassam a partneremet, Harryt – mondta Perselus, és Harry aprócska büszkeséget fedezett fel a mély tónusú hangban.

– Üdvözlöm, uram – köszöntette Harry derűs mosollyal a szellemet.

– Ó, kedves fiam, szólíts Johnnak. Tehát hallottad a történetemet. Remélem, tetszett is – mondta a szellem bizakodva.

– A leghatározottabban – bólintott Harry. – Az a rész azonban a testvéredről… az… az… – Harry nem tudta, hogyan fejezze be a mondatot.

– Ó, az a nyavalyás Billy, milyen egy nyálkás csiga volt. Ám mindenek ellenére, kedves Harry, ez már régi história, és amióta elfogadtam a sorsomat, tökéletesen boldog vagyok.

– Boldog? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Harry.

– Természetesen – kacagott fel a kísértet. – Nincs is jobb annál, mint hébe-hóba úgy ráhozni a frászt a muglikra, hogy összecsinálják magukat. A Halloween különösen mókás ezen a környéken. Igaz, Perselus?

– Amennyiben nem csal az emlékezetem, mókás volt, ha az ember nem rendelkezett szilárd testtel. Én ellenben igen, és még élénken emlékszem, hogy a molnár kis híján elvert egyik ősszel. Merlinnek hála, háromszor nagyobb volt nálam, én pedig kicsi, de fürge kölyök – nevetett Perselus. – Megtréfáltuk azokat a muglikat, akik Halloween estéjén fel mertek bukkanni itt – magyarázta tovább Harrynek.

– Régi szép napok – sóhajtott egy nagyot John, de csillogó szemmel, boldogan emlékezett vissza. – Ez a te fickód, Harry, nem semmi kiskölyök volt. Cserfes kisfiú, aki minden évben meglátogatta párszor a nagymamáját. Annyira megrémült, amikor először meglátott, hogy nem tudtam, mi ütött bele. – Coke harsányan felkacagott.

– Cserfes? Te? – Harry rámosolygott Perselusra. –Mi történt azóta? – vigyorgott önelégülten.

– Pontosan, fiam, mi történt? Évek óta nem láttalak. Kicsit magányos volt itt teljesen egyedül – mondta John. – Mennyi voltál, nagyjából tizenegy, amikor a nagyanyád elment, igaz? A temetés óta nem láttalak.

– Sok minden történt azóta, John, sajnálom, hogy nem tudtalak meglátogatni – mondta csendesen Perselus, és Harry látta a sötét árnyat átfutni a férfi arcán.

– Ezt magam is látom. – John vigyorogva emelgette egyik szemöldökét Harryre. – Jó kis legényre tettél szert. – A megjegyzésre Harry elpirult.

– Ő valóban jó ember – mosolyodott el szelíden Perselus.

– Tökéletes – susogta Coke a saját sírja körül keringve. – Most viszont a bocsánatotokat kell kérnem, de meg kell látogatnom a kecskéket – közölte pajkos csillogással a szemében, majd eltűnt.

– Kecskéket? – kérdezte Harry nevetős hangon, de Perselus csupán megvonta a vállát. Ismét megfogta Harry kezét, és elindult az étterem felé.

– Ki tudja… – dünnyögte. – A halála után megfogadta, hogy elriasztja, és ha szükséges, megvédi bármelyik varázslót, aki átlépi a falu határait. Ez az oka annak, hogy sosem hagyta el ezt a helyet. Talán ez az esküje a kecskéket is magában foglalja.

– Honnan ismered őt egyáltalán? – érdeklődött Harry.

– Ahogy mondta, évente párszor eljöttem látogatóba a nagyanyámhoz. Csak ő volt, anyám és én. Azok voltak életem legszebb időszakai. Egyszer elkóboroltam anyám mellől, nem lehettem több hat vagy hét évesnél, és itt találtam magam. Kezdett besötétedni, hideg is volt, én pedig egyedül voltam, féltem, és elsírtam magam. Ekkor találkoztam vele először.

– Minő megkönnyebbülést jelenthetett egy valódi kísértettel találkozni, amikor amúgy is meg voltál rémülve – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Harry.

– Hát igen. – Perselus elmosolyodott. – De aztán jött az anyám és összeszedett. Másnap megint visszajöttem. Tudni akartam, ki, vagy inkább mi volt ő. Tudod, akkor láttam életemben először kísértetet. Beszélgetni kezdtünk, ő pedig elmesélte nekem a történetét. És így barátkoztunk össze. – Perselus felsóhajtott. – Ő volt az első barátom. És az elkövetkező három évben az egyetlen.

– Az több mint, amennyi nekem volt, míg nem találkoztam Ronnal és Hermionéval – felelte erre Harry.

– Hogy érted? Biztosan volt valakid a varázsvilágon kívül, osztálytársak vagy bárki.

– Nem, nem igazán – ismerte be Harry. – Dudley, az unokatestvérem, gondoskodott róla, hogy soha senki ne akarjon barátkozni velem. Ő elég erőszakos fajta volt, és… nos, gyakorlatilag mindenkit megvert, aki a közelembe jött. Azután pedig engem is. Puszta szórakozásból – mondta Harry, és az egyszerű, tényközlő hangnem miatt, ahogy erről beszélt, Perselus félbeszakította őt.

– Harry, azt mondod, hogy az unokatestvéred időről időre megvert, és a nagybátyád nem tett ellene semmit?

– Ó, dehogynem – vágta rá Harry. – Nézte, és tapsolt hozzá.

– _Micsoda_? – sziszegte Perselus olyan dühösen, hogy Harry egy másodpercre megrémült.

– Minden rendben, Perselus – nyugtatta őt a fiú. – Ez már a múlt; amióta megtudtam, hogy varázsló vagyok, általában semmi ilyesmit nem csinálnak. Mármint nem lett belőle otthon, édes otthon, de legalább van saját szobám meg dolgaim. És valahányszor előveszem a pálcámat, Dudley egyszerűen elrohan. Szóval időnként egész szórakoztató – mondta Harry kicsit belegondolva. –Tudom _kezelni_ őket – folytatta kis büszkeséggel a hangjában.

– Rendben? – mordult fel Perselus. – _Rendben_? Harry, szerelmem, semmi sincs „rendben” egy erőszakos családdal kapcsolatban. Ó, mi mindent tudnék csinálni velük! – morogta, és ez felmelegítette Harry szívét.

Miközben az étterem felé haladtak, Perselus tovább motyogott maga elé, hogyan szeretné megbüntetni Dursleyéket. Harrynek néha sikerült elcsípnie néhány foszlányt belőle, mint például „ízekre tépni őket”, vagy „csupán néhány csepp Élő halál esszencia”. – Harrynek muszáj volt elmosolyodnia erre.

– Az az átkozott Dumbledore – mormogta az orra alatt Perselus, de persze Harry is hallotta.

– Mi köze ehhez Dumbledore-nak? – kérdezte.

– Minden – sóhajtotta Perselus.

Némán sétáltak végig a kanyargós, macskaköves utcákon, míg elértek egy barátságos étteremhez. Bagoly Fogadó, olvasta az étterem nevét Harry a bejárat fölött lógó fatábláról. Az ajtó mindkét oldalán széles ablakok sorakoztak, és az egész hely melegséget árasztott.

Amint beléptek, Harry megpillantott néhány vendéget, akik a piros-fehér kockás terítővel borított asztalok mellett ültek. Amelia, egy fiatal nő kísérte őket egy ablak melletti bokszhoz, és miközben leültek, a nő meggyújtott egy gyertyát az asztalon.

– Köszönjük, Amelia – mondta Perselus a vörös hajú lánynak.

– Ó, kérem, szólítsanak Amynek – válaszolt a felszolgáló, aztán Harryre nézett. – Megfelel ez az asztal? – kérdezte, majd széles mosollyal az arcán folytatta: – Ha szívesebben ülnének máshol, csak tudassák.

– Nem, ez tökéletes, köszönjük – mosolygott rá Harry.

A fiatal lány megígérte, hogy pár percen belül visszatér egy kancsó vízzel és az étlapokkal.

– Nagyszerű ez a hely – jegyezte meg Harry mosolyogva.

– Amikor itt dolgozott a nagymamám, a legtöbb délelőttömet itt töltöttem vele. Ezen a helyen készítik az egyik legjobb kávét Angliában. Minden reggel idejöttem és kaptam egy csésze, friss kávét, azt mondták, ettől leszek remek férfi. Anyám mindig ellenezte, a nagymama viszont engedte, hogy igyak. – Perselus rámosolygott Harryre.

– És azóta _imádod_ a kávét – kacagott fel a fiatalember.

Perselus kötekedő vigyorral bólintott.

– Pontosan.

Megkapták az étlapot, majd perceket töltöttek el azzal, hogy eldöntsék, mit is egyenek. Harry megkérdezte a férfit, mit javasol, de Perselusnak be kellett ismernie, hogy már évek óta nem járt itt. Bár néhány fogás ismerősnek tűnt, így azok közül javasolt, remélve, hogy nem változtatták meg az eredeti ízeket a ki tudja, hány év óta, hogy utoljára itt evett.

– Ha nem bánod, ha megkérdezem, mi dolgod volt azzal a csótány Vitrollal? – érdeklődött Perselus váratlanul, ahogy eszébe jutott, hol is töltötte Harry a Valentin nap délutánját.

– Ó, az… – felelte lassan Harry. – Adtam neki egy interjúfélét.

– Egy mit? – kérdezte Perselus derűsen. – Na lám csak, a mi szépreményű ifjúnk interjúkat ad meg miket nem – ugratta őt a férfi.

– Ez nem olyan volt – tiltakozott Harry a szükségesnél hevesebben. – Arról beszéltünk, ami a temetőben történt.

– Ó, Merlin, ezt most biztosan nem mondod komolyan.

– De igen – állította Harry dacosan felemelt állal. – A Reggeli Próféta egész évben hazugságokat írt rólam és Dumbledore-ról, én pedig megelégeltem. Nos, igazából Hermione ötlete volt. Beszélt Lunával, az ő apja a Hírverő szerkesztője, és kiadnák az interjút. Az embereknek meg kell tudniuk, hogy mi történt, Perselus, és meglehet, hogy a Hírverő nem a legszavahihetőbb újság, de talán, talán azok, akik nem hisznek többé a Prófétának, elolvassák helyette ezt, és végre hisznek nekem. Fel kell készülniük Voldemortra és… – Harry elnémult, amikor Perselus felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy mondani szeretne valamit.

– Nem azt akartam sugallni, hogy helytelen elmondani az embereknek azt, ami történt, épp ellenkezőleg. Úgy vélem, ez egy nagyon jó ötlet, de Harry, _Rita Vitrol_? Az a nő minden szavadat ki fogja forgatni.

– Nem tudja megtenni – vágta rá Harry pajkos vigyorral.

– Mit tettél vele, te kis kópé? – A férfi elmosolyodott.

– Én semmit – nevetett fel Harry. – Hermione ellenben…

– Most igazán, az a lány… Emlékeztess, hogy sose akarjak az útjába állni. – Perselus egyik kezével beletúrt hosszú, fekete hajába.

– Igen, tudom. Remélem, sose bántom meg őt, máskülönben a következmények… – Harry megborzongott.

– Pontosan…

Amy megérkezett az asztalukhoz két tányérral, és eléjük tette őket.

– Jó étvágyat, uraim, és ha bármit tehetek önökért, csak szóljanak – mondta széles mosollyal. Amikor bólintottak és biztosították őt, hogy még minden tökéletes, a nő megfordult és távozott.

Követve Perselus kíváncsi tekintetét, Harry belemerítette a villáját a krumplipürébe, és halkan felnyögött.

– Mmmm, Perselus, ez mennyei.

– Örülök, hogy ízlik. – Megkóstolja a saját tésztáját, és meglepve vette tudomásul, hogy pont olyan az íze, mint amilyenre gyerekkorából emlékezett. – Szeretnéd megkóstolni? – Harry felé tolta a tányérját, aki vállat vont, és a szájához emelt egy falatot.

– Mm, váó, ez is jó. – Behunyt szemmel, hosszan kiélvezte az ízt. – Remélem, a desszertjük is ilyen finom.

– A desszertjeiket nem ismerem, de biztosíthatlak, hogy ami az én ma esti étlapomon szerepel a számodra, mérhetetlenül élvezetesebb lesz. – Perselus arcára ingerlő mosoly ült ki, miközben lenyalt egy csepp szószt az ujjáról.

Harry elpirult, és megköszörülte a torkát.

– Étteremben vagyunk, Perselus. – Izgatottan elmosolyodott.

– Ne próbálj meggyőzni róla, hogy bármi gondod lenne vele, ha itt és most masszírozni kezdeném a lábammal a farkadat – jegyezte meg Perselus sokatmondóan, és Harry egy másodpercig arra számított, hogy egy láb fog érkezni a lábai közé.

– Igazából lenne – válaszolta, amikor az elmaradt.

Perselus kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem hiszem – folytatta Harry beletemetve a tekintetét a másik fekete szemébe –, hogy végig tudnám csinálni ezt az estét egy péniszgyűrűvel megspékelt merevedéssel.

– Nem mondod, hogy most is viseled – motyogta Perselus kéjvágyón.

– Rajtam van, amióta felöltöztem. – Harry nemtörődöm módon vállat vont, noha pontosan tudta, milyen hatással van mindez Perselusra, aki mocorogni kezdett a székén.

– Harry… – szólt lassan a férfi, mély levegőt véve. – Tekintsd szerencsésnek magad.

– Mert…? – érdeklődött Harry pimaszul.

– Azért, szerelmem, mert az egyetlen oka annak, hogy nem rángatlak a legközelebbi mosdóba, és kefélek meg ott helyben, hogy valami még jobbat tervezek magunknak, amikor hazaérünk – suttogta félig áthajolva az asztalon.

– Az… jól hangzik. – Harry felmordult, szintén előrehajolt, és ajkát Perselus szájának nyomta.

– Szóval… – Perselus visszaült a helyére és megköszörülte a torkát. – Vitrol.

– Ó, igen. – Harry is visszatért a vacsorájához. – Tavaly Hermione kiderítette, hogy Vitrol bejegyzetlen animágus, aki bogárrá tud változni. Elkapta és egy üvegbe zárta őt. Megígértette vele, hogy soha többé nem ír rólam semmit, vagy legalábbis semmi hazugságot, máskülönben elárulja a titkát a Minisztériumnak. Így, amikor leültünk vele a Három Seprűben, Hermione rákényszerítette, hogy az ígérete szerint csak azt írja le, amit mondok, mégpedig úgy, ahogy mondom, máskülönben… Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy viselkedni fog azután, amin keresztülment, és hiszem, hogy elég jól ismeri Hermionét ahhoz, hogy ne akarjon megszegni egyetlen alkut se, amit a mi csajunkkal kötött – fejezte be Harry, büszkén a barátjára.

– Alig várom, hogy olvassam azt az újságot. Ugyanakkor elég biztos vagyok benne, hogy Umbridge-nak nem fog tetszeni, amit lát, de remélem, te fogod eladni a sztorit a Prófétának, és nem Vitrol.

– Nos, ha megteszi, a következő sztoriját az Azkaban belső berendezéséről írhatja – nevetett fel Harry.

Egy ideig csendben ettek, aztán jött Amy, és hozott még egy kis vizet, meg a desszertes étlapot. Megkérdezte, elégedettek voltak-e a rendelésükkel, és amikor biztosították, hogy minden nagyon finom volt, boldogan mosolyogva távozott.

– Árulj el nekem valamit, Harry – tette le az evőeszközeit Perselus, megpróbálva visszatartani a mosolyát. – Te egy okos és intelligens fiatalember vagy, hogy a fészkes fenébe sikerül elfuserálnod a munkád az óráimon? Számos alkalommal látom, ahogy a házi feladatodat csinálod, és tudom, hogy kiválóan megvagy Miss Granger segítsége nélkül. Ha elég tehetséges vagy ahhoz, hogy megértsd a bájitaltan elméleti részét, hogyan okozhat ennyi gondot a gyakorlati oldala?

– Miért kérded? – kérdezte Harry nagyot nyelve.

– Amellett, hogy szeretlek és törődöm veled, azért kérdem, mert torkig vagyok vele, hogy folyton-folyvást büntetőmunkát adjak neked – vigyorodott el a férfi.

– Nos… az valahogy miattad van… – ismerte be Harry.

– Miattam? Mit csináltam például legutóbb?

– Hát… – kezdte óvatosan Harry. – Elsétáltál mellettem.

– Megbocsáss, hogy mondod? – nevetett fel Perselus.

– Hallottad – motyogta Harry idegesen.

– Nem értem, mennyiben járul az hozzá ahhoz, hogy felrobbantsd az üstödet és majdnem hamuvá égesd a kezed – vonta fel a szemöldökét Perselus.

– Hát… eltereled a figyelmemet – válaszolt Harry.

– A _sétálással_? – A férfi hangjából kiszűrődő hitetlenkedés tovább erősödött.

– Sokkal inkább a jelenléteddel… – vallotta be Harry motyogva, de Perselus természetesen meghallotta őt. Egy pillanatnyi csend után a professzor elmosolyodott, és szeme veszedelmesen megvillant.

– Befejezted? – kérdezte a férfi Harry tányérja felé biccentve. A bariton hangból enyhe sürgetés hallatszott. Amikor a fiú bólintott, a férfi előhalászott néhány mugli érmét a zsebéből, és az asztalra dobta.

Perselus megragadta Harry asztalon nyugvó kezét, és kihúzta őt az étteremből. A fiúnak még sikerült biccenteni Amy felé, mielőtt becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, és a következő pillanatban már ismét abban a sötét sikátorban találta magát, ahova korábban érkeztek. Gyanította, hogy a hirtelen helyszínváltásban egy hoppanálás játszott közre. Amikor azonban a testét nekinyomták mögötte levő falnak, és Perselus ajka az övére tapadt, minden értelmes gondolat egyszerűen kiröppent a fejéből.

– Adjunk hozzá még néhány emléket ahhoz a figyelemelterelési listához, kedvesem? – dünnyögte Perselus, és Harry megborzongott, amikor meghallotta a férfi mély hangját.

– Nem neked kellene neked az okosabbnak lenni, és inkább megakadályozni, hogy minden bájitalomat elrontsam? – vigyorgott a fiatalember, végighúzva egyik kezét az enyhén kunkorodó fekete hajon.

– Mintha lenne beleszólásom…– Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét. – Elég elsétálnom mögötted, és csaknem megölöd magad, te bolond. – A férfi mély levegőt vett.

– Szégyentelenül beismerem, hogy igaz. – Harry sóhajtva nyomta magát Perselus testéhez, akár egy tüzelő macska.

– Mihez kezdjek veled? – sziszegte Perselus, és ajkával megérintette Harryét. – A felét sem fogod fel mindannak, amit velem művelsz. Azt hiszed, nyugodtan mondhatsz nekem ilyeneket, úgysem lesz hatással rám, de tévedsz. Ó, mennyire, de _mennyire_ tévedsz. Gondolod, hogy én nem vagyok kemény, amikor felnézel rám az üstöd mellől, hogy nem borzongok bele zöld szemed látványába a tanterem közepén, és képes lennék tovább koncentrálni arra, hogy leosztályozzak egy dolgozatot vagy ellenőrizzek néhány egyszerű a házi feladatot? Azt hiszed, hogy nem időzöm el az ötleten, hogy legilimenciát használjak rajtad egy-egy óra során, csak hogy lássam, rám gondolsz-e?

– Értelmetlen lenne… – mormogta Harry, közelebb nyomva hasát Perselushoz. – Tudod, hogy rád gondolok. Minden nap – mondta a fiú a férfi ajkát harapdálva –, minden órában és minden percben. Szűnni nem akaró gondolatként férkőztél be az elmémbe, folyton a figyelmem határmezsgyéjén vagy, mintha a része lennél, mintha a lényem része lennél. Kezemben tartok egy könyvet, és az jut eszembe, „Vajon érdekesnek találnád?”, vagy eszek valami finomat, és egyszer csak azt kívánom, bárcsak megoszthatnám veled. Mindig velem vagy.

– Ismerem az érzést – ismerte be Perselus, és nyelvét végighúzta Harry állának vonalán. Kezét a fiú dereka köré csúsztatta, és a zöld ingen keresztül simogatta a fiatalembert. Hideg volt, és az étteremből való sürgős távozás után egyikük sem gombolta be a kabátját. Perselus tudta, hogy hamarosan vissza kell térniük a kastélyba, ugyanakkor azt is, hogy amint visszaértek a szobájába, a bizalmába kell avatnia Harryt, elmondani neki valamit, amiről sosem akarta, hogy egyetlen partnere is tudjon.

Harry minden bizonnyal megérezte a tétovázását, vagy talán jobban tudta olvasni őt, mint eddig bárki, mert a következő pillanatban már rá is kérdezett.

– Valami baj van?

– El kell mondanom neked valamit – vallotta be Perselus halkan. – Indulhatunk?

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, és néhány másodpercig nem válaszolt, csak a férfi arcvonásait próbálta olvasni. Amikor nem tudta megfejteni a tanára eltökélt tekintetét, bólintott.

– Menjünk – mondta, és a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyéért nyúlt.

Perselus hátrált egy lépést, és amikor Harry magára kanyarította a köpönyeget, a fiatalember felé nyúlt. Meleg, láthatatlan ujjak kapaszkodtak a kezébe, ő pedig dehoppanált.

oOo

Amint végre Perselus magánlakosztályának biztonságos falai közé értek, Harry ledobta a köpenyt. Azon tűnődött, mit akar olyan nagyon megmutatni neki Perselus. Félig izgatottságot érzett, félig félelmet. Levette a kabátját is, és a székre terítette. Perselus is levetkőzött, a sajátját Harryé fölé ejtette, majd a fiatalember elé lépett.

– Ahogy mondtam – kezdte, és Harry kihallotta a hezitálást a hangjából. – Mutatnom kell neked valamit. Ugyanakkor, mielőtt meglátod, tudnod kell, hogy az még jóval előttünk történt.

Harry némán bólintott, mivel nem tudta biztosan, mit mondjon erre. A következő pillanatban Perselus felemelte a pálcáját, és azt suttogta: 

– Legilimens.

Az emlékkép, ami Harry elméjében felbukkant, ezúttal nem a sajátja volt. Perselusét látja? De miért? El is mondhatta volna neki.

De aztán az előtte játszódó jelenet kitisztult, minden élessé vált, mintha csak most történne, és Harry egyszeriben megértette, hogy a férfi miért nem akart neki beszélni erről. Leírhatatlan volt, aminek tanúja lett.

Egy fekete selyemmel borított magas asztalon egy férfifeküdt kiterítve. Vastag fémbéklyók szorították le őt az asztalhoz, igazából olyan szorosan, hogy vér csöpögött a még mindig nyílt sebekből a csuklói és bokái körül. De mindenhol máshol is vér volt. Meztelen fenekét hosszú vörös csíkok tarkították, néhányból szintén vér szivárgott, bár nem olyan erősen, mint a csuklóiból. Harry elgondolkozott rajta, hogy mi okozhatta a vörös csíkokat a férfi fenekén és combjain, de aztán oldalt észrevett egy fekete sétapálcát, amin a gyertyafényben megcsillant valami nedves és sötét. A férfi felnyögött, és bár Harry nem látta az arcát, biztos volt benne, hogy nagy fájdalmakat él át.

Miért kell ezt látnia? Mi történt itt?

– Jól viselkedtél, Lucius. – Egy túl ismerős hang hangzott fel mögötte, mire Harry hirtelen megperdült. Perselus ott állt, nem messze az asztaltól, és kezét egy piros anyagba törölte. Harry azonnal felfogta, hogy az a rongy nem mindig volt piros, és kellemetlen rándulást érzett a köldöke mögött.

És leesett neki, mit is hallott az imént.

– Lucius? – mondta ki akaratlanul is hangosan. – Lucius _Malfoy_?

– Kiérdemelted a jutalmadat – szólt Perselus, és odasétált Malfoyhoz. Arcán elégedett vigyor fénylett. Harry körüljárta az asztalt, hogy lássa, valóban Mr. Malfoy fekszik-e ott hason Perselus asztalán, meztelenül, sebzetten. A férfi álarcot viselt, és Harry már látta ezt a maszkot korábban egy sötét temetőben. Bár az arcot nem nézhette meg, a sötét álarcot szegélyező hosszú, világosszőke haj túlontúl ismerős volt.

Perselus felvette a földről a sétapálcát, és végigjáratta Malfoy hátán. Végighúzta a férfi gerince mentén, a farpofái között, és Harry ismét hallotta Malfoy sóhaját, amiről tudta, hogy ezúttal nem a fájdalom okozta.

Perselus tovább ingerelte a szőke férfit, megcirógatta a lába belső oldalát, majd visszatért a fenekéhez. Malfoy hevesen sóhajtozott, nekifeszült a láncainak, a béklyók belevájtak finom bőrébe, amitől még erőteljesebben nyöszörgött.

Perselus magához hívott egy kerek palackot, és a benne levő átlátszó folyadékból bőséges mennyiséget öntött Malfoy széttárt fenekére, majd durván beledörzsölte. Elmosolyodva löttyintett egy keveset a sétapálcára, aztán a beolajozott botot Malfoy lyukához nyomta.

Harry hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy forróság önti el, egyenetlenül szedi a levegőt, miközben arra várt, hogy Perselus benyomja azt a rudat, talán pont olyan hevesen akarva, mint Mr. Malfoy. Perselustól hirtelen mozdulatra számított, de professzor szemlátomást egyáltalán nem sietett. Egyik kezét Lucius hátára helyezve simogatta a bőrét, és lassan, _kínzó lassúsággal_ benyomta a botot, de csak egy kicsit.

Harry egyidejűleg hallotta Malfoy elfojtott kéjsikolyait és saját heves nyögdécselését. Érezte, ahogy megkeményedik, miközben figyelte Perselust, ahogy fokról fokra beljebb nyomja a botot, és amikor már nem tudta tovább benyomni, baszni kezdte Malfoyt a saját sétapálcájával. Lucius egyértelműen élvezte a figyelmet, karcsú testén veríték fénylett, izmai megfeszültek a fehér bőr alatt, ahogy hintázva próbálta magát nekinyomni a nedvesen fénylő botnak.

Perselus ugyanakkor hirtelen abbahagyta, és kihúzta. Harry el nem tudta képzelni, mennyire rosszul érezhette magát Malfoy abban a pillanatban, annyira közel az orgazmushoz, és bár utálta a férfit, egy másodpercig sajnálatot érzett iránta, amikor meghallotta erőteljes zihálását.

– Állj fel, Lucius – sóhajtott rekedten Perselus, és a láncok eltűntek Malfoy testéről.

A szőke férfi felállt, és Harry észrevette, mennyire remegtek a lábai a súlya alatt. Malfoy megfordult és szembenézett Perselusszal, aki intett, mire eltűnt az álarc, felfedve a vonzó arcot. Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Malfoy arca még mindig nedves volt a könnyektől, ugyanakkor kipirult is, csaknem vörös a nagyon is nyilvánvaló szexuális izgatottságtól. Harry akaratlanul is végignézett a sápadt testen maga előtt, és megbámulta a lábai között ágaskodó, előváladéktól fénylő, kemény férfiasságot.

– Ki mondta, hogy megfordulhatsz? – szólt gúnyos hangon Perselus, mire Malfoy azonnal hátat fordított neki.

– Sajnálom, uram – mondta Malfoy.

– Adtam engedélyt, hogy beszélj? – köpte Perselus, mintha egy kutyához beszélni, és Harry hirtelen rosszul érezte magát ebben az egész jelenetben, de Malfoy, nyilvánvalóan, tudta, hogy valami rosszat tett, mert lehajtotta a fejét, és csendben maradt.

– Tudod, mit érdemelsz az engedetlenségedért – mordult Perselus, mire Malfoy azonnal széles terpeszállásba állt, és kezét összefonta a tarkóján. Világosan tudta, mit érdemelt.

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott, aztán összekulcsolt ujjainál fogva megragadta Malfoyt és lenyomta az asztalra. 

– Hangosan számold! – jelentette ki, és Harry nem értette, miről is beszél. De aztán Perselus hátradőlt, és a sétabottal Malfoy seggére csapott. Olyan hangosan csattant, hogy Harry egy széles, vérző vágásra számított, de Malfoy bőre csak kivörösödött.

– Egy – morogta Lucius visszatartva fájdalmas zihálását.

A bot még négyszer lecsapott, de mielőtt Malfoy kimondhatta az utolsó számot, az már ismét benne volt.

– Ö-öt – zihálta, és Harry tudta, mennyire nehéz lehetett számára, hogy ne nyomja magát hátra, neki a rúdnak. A farka vörös volt és annyira kemény, hogy Harry biztosra vette, egyetlen érintéstől elmenne.

Perselus kihúzta a sétabotot, és hagyta, hogy a földre hulljon. Egyik kezét Malfoy fenekére tette, a másikkal pedig kigombolta a nadrágját, hogy elővegye a saját kemény és nedves vesszejét. Egy másodperc se kellett hozzá, és máris bevágódott Malfoyba. Harry becsukta a szemét, nem akarta látni, hogy Perselus valaki mást dug, még ha az évekkel ezelőtt történt is.

Mintha a valódi Perselus megérezte volna a gondolatait, megszakította a kapcsolatot, Harry pedig azt vette észre, hogy a tanára szobájában áll, zihálva, és olyan keményen, mint még sosem.

– Mi…? – kapkodott levegő után. – Miért mutattad ezt meg nekem?

– Mert tudnod kellett, hogy van egy – hogy volt egy másik oldala is a szexuális szokásaimnak. Az, aminek az imént tanúja voltál, volt az egyetlen tevékenységfajta, ami felizgatott. Egykor, a szubom, név szerint Lucius Malfoy mondjuk úgy, domináns partnere voltam, biztos vagyok benne, hogy felismerted őt. Ez már régen történt, még az előtt, hogy idejöttem tanítani. Azt akartam, hogy lásd, mert van valami, amit tudnod kell. A kapcsolataimban mindig én voltam a domináns fél, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez már neked is nyilvánvaló.

Harry némán bólintott.

– Számos ok miatt preferáltam ezt a választást, a legfontosabb azonban, hogy nem bíztam eléggé a partnereimben ahhoz, hogy átengedjem a helyzet irányítását, és ebből kifolyólag a testemet. Sosem bíztam meg eléggé senkiben, hogy megengedjem neki, hogy leszorítva tartson, még kevésbé, hogy megkötözzön. Tudod, Harry, amikor gyerek voltam, az apám durván bánt az anyámmal és velem. Amikor az anyámat vagy engem vert, elveszítettem az irányítást minden fölött. A testem, az elmém, sőt, a _mágiám_ fölött. A halála után megfogadtam magamnak, hogy ezt soha többé nem hagyom megtörténni, hogy soha nem fogom magam alávetni egy másik emberi lénynek. Sosem tudnék teljesen megnyílni senki felé, mert ha megnyitod maga, ha minden titkodat egy másik emberre zúdítod, annak hatalma lesz fölötted. Ezért nem képes rá Voldemort, hogy teljesen olvasni tudjon belőlem, ezért vagyok én a tökéletes kém: mert sosem nyílok meg senkinek.

Harry szíve hevesen vert, miközben Perselust hallgatta. Mire akar kilyukadni?

– Kivéve természetesen _téged_ – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Emlékszel, mit mondtam aznap este a Grimmauld téren, mielőtt Black és Lupin rájöttek, hogy mi van közöttünk?

Harry bólintott; naná, hogy emlékezett.

– Azt mondtam, hogy a szívem, a lelkem és a testem hozzád tartozik. És itt az idő, hogy ezt be is bizonyítsam neked.

– Miért értesz azon, hogy bebizonyítod? – kérdezte azonnal Harry. – Nem kell bizonyítanod semmit, Perselus. Tudom, hogy szeretsz.

– Még mindig nem érted. – Perselus mosolyogva elővarázsolt egy zöld selyemsálat. – Szerelmem, az én esetemben a bizalom, a tökéletes és lehető legnagyobb bizalom olyasmi, amit sosem adtam meg senkinek, téged kivéve – mondta, miközben letérdelt Harry elé. Továbbra is mosolyogva a szemére kötötte a kendőt.

– A rendelkezésedre állok – suttogta a férfi, mielőtt a pálcájával ráütött a mellkasán hívogatóan feszülő ezüst ingre, mire minden ruhadarab eltűnt róla, és Perselus teljes meztelenségében pompázott Harry előtt. Ezután pedig a leghihetetlenebb dologgal folytatta: kinyújtotta a pálcáját Harry felé, hogy vegye el tőle.

És ebben a pillanatban Harry megértette. Perselus felkínálta neki a lelkét, amikor először mondta, hogy szereti őt, most pedig a testét kínálja fel azzal, hogy a szemét bekötve térdel Harry előtt, és ami a legelképesztőbb, hogy a mágiáját is felkínálta. Ha Harry elveszi azt a pálcát, Perselus – több mint valószínűleg nagyjából húsz év után először – _teljesen tehetetlenné_ válik. Harry még csak elképzelni sem bírta, mennyire nehéz lehetett Perselusnak, egy domináns léleknek, hogy feladja a hatalmát, hogy lemondjon az önvédelem minden lehetőségéről, ha netán ismételten rossz kezekbe helyezi a hitét.

Harry hezitálva vette el a pálcát, mire Perselus a tarkójához emelte mindkét kezét, pont úgy, ahogy Lucius tette abban az emlékben. Harry pislogva meredt a matt fekete pálcára, amit nehezebbnek érzett, mint amire számított. Miközben a pálcát nézte, és a kezdeti másodpercek lassan teltek, hirtelen ráeszmélt: bármit meg tudna tenni Perselusszal, és a férfi tehetetlen lenne. Egy csattanással eltörhetné ezt a finom minőségi, fapálcát a kezében, még csak erőlködnie sem kellene, és Perselus nem tehetne ellene semmit, mert nála még mindig ott a saját pálcája. Megüthetné a férfi, a bájitalmester nem is látná az erőteljes csapás közeledtét. _Bármit és mindent_ megtehetne Perselus Pitonnal.

Harry szíve a mellkasában kalapált, és rémület töltötte el. Megrettent az erőtől, amit megszerzett egy másik emberi lény fölött. Halálra rémült, mert ha ez a hatalom rossz kezekbe kerül, valaki árthatna ennek az embernek. Perselus már az övé, hozzá, Harryhez _tartozik_ , és Harry kizárólagos felelőssége megvédeni őt mindenféle ártalomtól.

Ő is letérdelt, és a pálcát maguk mellé tette a földre. Felemelte a kezét, és finoman, bátortalanul Perselus vadul verő szíve fölé nyomta. A férfi szinte észrevehetetlenül összerezzent, de Harry megérezte; a teste kezdett ellazulni, ahogy gyengéden, pillekönnyen simogatni kezdte a mellkasát.

Perselus dereka köré csúsztatta a kezeit, aztán fel a hátára, amíg elérte az összekulcsolt ujjakat Perselus tarkója fölött. Az arca közel volt a férfiéhoz, és elgondolkozott, vajon a másik érzi-e, mennyire közel. Hagyta, hogy meleg lélegzete Perselus arcát simogassa, miközben ajka a férfi álla fölött időzött. Még nem érintette Perselus száját, de engedte, hogy ajka a hosszú nyak fölött lebegjen, egyik érzékeny területről a másikra térjen, ámbár érintetlenül hagyva őket.

Az ajkát tovább közelítette, de még mindig nem súrolta, pár centire a sápadt bőrtől megállt. Forró levegőt lehelt Perselus mellbimbójára, mitől a férfinak elakadt a lélegzete. A kezeik továbbra is összekulcsolódtak Perselus tarkóján, amitől Harry nem volt túl kényelmes helyzetben, de nem érdekelte. Kifújta a levegőt Perselus mellkasára, a meleg, nedves lehelet átsöpört a puha szőrzeten és a férfi megmoccant. Harry ajka alatt ott volt a másik mellbimbó, és egy pillanatra elgondolkozott rajta, miért ne, aztán a nedves nyelve hegyét átcsúsztatta rajta.

Perselus nyöszörgése kedvére való jutalom volt.

Harry felemelkedett és visszatért a tanára szájához. Ismét megszemlélte az vékony ajkakat, finoman megnyalta a puha, piros bőrt. Perselus érzékien felsóhajtott, és Harry érezte a köldöke mögött, ahogy rátör az izgalom. Csak egyet, ígérte magának, amikor ráhajolt az üdvözlő ajkakra és megcsókolta Perselust, aki azonnal reagált, de semmilyen más módon nem mozdult. Csupán az ajkai érintették Harryét, izgatóan, lágyan, mégis lelkesen.

Harry belekapaszkodott Perselus ujjaiba, szétválasztotta azokat, majd leeresztette a férfi oldalára.

– Állj fel, Perselus – mondta, és amikor felállt, Perselust is gyengéden felhúzta. Mindkét pálcát egy kezébe fogta, míg Perselus enyhén remegő jobb kezét a másikba vette. A bekötött szemű férfit bevezette a hálószobába, és meglepődve látta, hogy az idősebb varázsló a ma esti szükségleteiknek megfelelően átrendezte a helyiséget.

Az egész szobát lebegő fekete gyertyák világították meg, az ágyat palackzöld selyemlepedő borította. A smaragdzöld paplanokon és párnákon karmazsinvörös és élénknarancs színű rózsaszirmok voltak elhintve, és az ebből áradó érzés betöltötte Harry szívét, mintha tűzgolyó gyúlt volna a mellkasában.

– A vörös testesíti meg a szerelmet, a bátorságot és a tiszteletet – mondta halkan Perselus mögüle, mintha a gondolataiban olvasna. – A narancs szimbolizálja az elragadtatást és a vágyat.

Harry némán bólintott, és pillantása az éjjeli szekrényen felsorakozott eszközökre röppent. Egy vékony lovaglópálca, apró bőrszíjjal az elején, egy vastagabb rúd, nagyjából olyan széles, mint Harry kisujja, különböző hosszúságú és vastagságú kötelek és láncok, álarcok, szájpeckek és számos egyéb kellék, amiknek Harry még a nevét se tudta.

Szorosan megragadta Perselus kezét, és hátratántorodva néhány bizonytalan lépést tett.

– Minden rendben, Harry – szólt Perselus, miközben közvetlenül a fiatalember háta mögé lépett. – Nem kell semmi olyasmit tenned, amit nem akarsz – folytatta, nyugtatóan simogatva Harry kezét az ütőerénél.

– Én nem… É-én nem… Perselus, én tudnám rajtad használni azokat – suttogta Harry reszkető hangon. – Képtelen lennék bántani téged.

– Tedd, amit szeretnél, Harry. Ha kellemetlenül érint vagy eleged volt, csak mondd, hogy „narancs”. Ha bármelyikünk kimondja ezt a szót, azonnal abbahagyjuk, bármit is csináltunk. Nem akarom, hogy azt gondold, kényszerítelek rá. Teljes mértékben megértem, ha nem szeretnél semmi ilyesmit tenni, és ha inkább levennéd rólam a szemkötőt, és szeretnél visszatérni a szokásos tevékenységeinkhez. Ez semmit nem változtatna a kapcsolatunk jellegén.

– Rendben – mondta Harry immár nyugodtabban. – De azokat nem fogom használni.

– Ahogy óhajtod – válaszolt Perselus, mire Harry intett a pálcájával, és eltüntette az eszközöket.

A professzora felé fordult, és még egyszer végignézett a férfin. Perselus haja a válláig ért, gyönyörű kontrasztot alkotva a gyertyafényben fénylő sápadt bőrrel. Mintha a férfi tisztában lett volna a fürkésző pillantással, kihúzta magát, és mély levegőt vett. Harry látta az emelkedő mellkast, a hosszú, vékony karokat, a keskeny csípőt, a kiálló csípőcsontokat és a fekete szőrcsíkot, ami Perselus köldöke alól indult lefelé a félkemény péniszhez, és ami megmoccant Harry vizsgálódó tekintetétől követve.

Perselus bízott benne, ő pedig nem fogja elárulni azt a bizalmat.

– Maradj itt, Perselus. Nem mozdulj, ne csinálj semmit. Egy másodperc és visszajövök – mondta Harry eltökélten.

oOo

Perselus arrafelé bólintott, amerre Harry arcát sejtette. Mozdulatlanul állt, mialatt hallotta, hogy Harry léptei távolodnak tőle. Hirtelen egy kezet érzett a hátán, ami lecsúszott a válláról a csípőjéhez, aztán az elülső részére mozdult. Maga mögött érezte Harry auráját, és aztán egy meleg test préselődött hozzá hátulról. A kéz erősen hozzá feszült, mintha Harrynek nehezére esne elengedni őt. A gondolat felmelegítette a szívét.

– Mire észbe kapsz, már vissza is értem – súgta Harry a tarkójának, majd könnyedén megcsókolta a bőrét.

A meleg test eltűnt, és az ajtó egy kattanással becsukódott. A teste most sokkal érzékenyebb volt, mivel a látása korlátozottá vált, ezért a többi érzékére kellett támaszkodnia. Odakintről hangok szűrődtek be, az egyik Harryhez tartozott, a másik azonban magasan csengett, így nem tudta megállapítani, kié.

Amikor az ajtó ismét kinyílt, hűvös levegő simított végig a hátán, és Harry belépett a szobába. Hallotta, ahogy letesz valamit az éjjeliszekrényre. Perselus egész teste megborzongott a várakozástól.

– Rendben – mondta Harry, aki immár ismét előtte állt. – Perselus – csendült fel a keresztneve, mire mosolyra görbült az ajka.

– Igen? – kérdezte a férfi, és hallotta, ahogy Harry, nem egészen két lépésre tőle, nagyot nyel.

– Vetkőztess le! – Ez egyértelmű utasítás volt, ami Perselust azonnal keményebbé tette.

A férfi Harry felé nyúlt, és kezét végigcsúsztatta Harry ingének vékony anyagán, a legfelső gombig. Kigombolta, engedve, hogy mutatóujja súrolva érintse a meleg bőrt, míg el nem ér a második gombig. Hallotta Harry sóhaját, és tudta, hogy épp az imént hajtotta enyhén hátra a fejét. Kibújtatta a harmadik és a negyedik gombot is, mozdulatait Harry heves sóhajai kísérték.

Harry inge be volt gyűrve, így Perselus megragadta az anyag szélét, és addig húzta, míg teljesen ki nem jött a fekete nadrágból. Végiggombolta az inget, és két kezét Harry hasára csúsztatta. Megsimogatta a sima bőrt, a középső ujjait végighúzta Harry mellbimbóim, aki erre mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Ujjai továbbsiklottak a fiatalember karcsú válla felé, lecsúsztatva róla az inget, végig a karján, míg meg nem hallotta, hogy a földre hullik.

Mivel nem akarta levenni a kezét Harryről, így visszafelé is ugyanezt az utat követte. Amikor eljutott Harry nadrágjához, kicsatolta a derékszíjat, és lehúzta a cipzárt. Nekiállt letolni a nadrágot, miközben Harry lassan hátrálni kezdett az ágy felé. Amikor a nadrág a fiú térdénél járt, leült az ágyra, Perselus pedig ismét elé térdelt. Levette Harry cipőjét, zokniját, majd teljesen lehúzta a vastag nadrágot.

Tudta, hogy Harry még mindig viseli az alsóneműjét, így felcsúsztatta a kezét a csontos bokán és az izmos vádlin. Megsimogatta a fiú térdét és puha combját, mielőtt enyhén széttolta Harry lábait. A fiatalember rájöhetett, mire készül, mert Perselus hirtelen megérezte, ahogy megmozdul, és a lábak az ujja alatt felemelkednek az ágyról. Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy Harry a kezére támaszkodva tolta fel magát.

Perselus belebújtatta az ujjbegyeit a pamutanyag alá, és lassan húzni kezdte lefelé. Mélyet szippantott, amikor megérezte Harry felizgult állapotának eltéveszthetetlen aromáját. Visszafogta magát, és csak azzal folytatta, amit Harry kért tőle. Levette a bokszeralsót, és otthagyta a földön.

Harry ismét megmoccant, Perselus pedig megérezte a fiúból sugárzó hőt az arcánál és testénél. 

– Feküdj az ágyra, Perselus. – Harry következő utasítása fentebbről érkezett, a fiatalember már ismét álló helyzetben volt. Ő is felállt, majd az ágy közepére térdelt. A lába és a tenyere alatt friss, puha rózsaszirmokat tapintott.

– A hátadra – mondta Harry a hezitálását látva, és Perselus azonnal engedelmeskedett.

Az ágy közepén feküdt, hallotta Harry mozgását az ágy körül. Ujjakat érzett a jobb csuklójánál, aztán valami lágy siklott a keze köré. Nem kötél volt, hanem valami vékonyabb, szélesebb és sokkal puhább, olyan, mint egy sál, vagy hosszú selyemanyag. Először azt hitte, Harry csak könnyedén fogja megkötözni őt, de egy hirtelen és erőteljes rántás után nem tudta többé megmozdítani a jobb karját.

Félelem és izgatottság keveredett benne, ahogy Harry megkötözte a másik kezét, majd mindkét lábát. Megrángatta a kötelékeit, de a végtagjai alig mozogtak, ő pedig teljesen kiterítve hevert a hátán. Pánik öntötte el, amikor megérezte, hogy az ágy besüpped Harry súlya alatt, időközben azonban mégis keményebbé vált.

Valami a mellkasára cseppent, majd elindult lefelé a hasához. Nem volt hideg vagy meleg, de Harry nedves nyelve azonnal égette a bőrét, ahol csak hozzáért. Hangosan felnyögött a váratlan érintésre, hisz semmi ilyesmire nem számított.

Valami nedves ért hozzá, és Harry a kulcscsontjától kiindulva hosszú csíkot húzott vele a mellkasa közepéig. Kellemesen édes illat csapta meg, nem csokoládé, annál frissebb és sokkal természetesebb. Majd Harry nyelve érintette őt újra, végignyalta a nedves csíkot, mialatt egy másikat húzott a bal oldalán. Kövér cseppek hullottak alá a puha, képlékeny dologból, csiklandozva Perselust, ahogy végigfolytak a testén. Vadul beleremegett, és ismét nekifeszült a kötelékeinek. Egy ujj követte a hosszú nedvességcsíkokat, elmaszatolva azokat. Egy másodpercig úgy hitte, Harry ajka az, és nem is állt távol az igazságtól. Harry valamit tartott a szájában, és becsúsztatta Perselus ajkai közé, amikor a férfi kinyitotta, hogy megcsókolja a fiatalabb varázslót. Zamatosan édes nedvesség csurrant ki a friss, húsos őszibarack szeletből, ami annyira lágy volt, hogy szinte szétolvadt a nyelvén.

Újabb barackszelet járta körbe az alsó ajkát, ezt szorosan követette Harry nyelvének hegye. Lecsurrant a nyakán, és Perselus érezte, ahogy a nektár lefolyik és összegyűlik a torka mélyedésében.

Hirtelen akaratlanul is felszisszent, amikor Harry, egy hosszú másodperc után végül megérkezett a köldökéhez a gyümölccsel. Körözni kezdett körülötte a barackkal, és aztán bizonyára összenyomta pár centire a bőre fölött, mert jókora cseppek pottyantak a köldökébe, és amikor Harry bársonyos nyelve is követte azokat, a férfi ívbe homorítva elemelkedett az ágytól.

oOo

Harry látta, hogy Perselus merevedése fájdalmasan kemény, előváladéka nedves foltot hagy a hasán, ahogy ide-oda mozgatta az ágyékát. Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy Perselus olyasmikre gondolt-e, mint amiket ő csinált, de férfinak egyértelműen tetszett. Megnyalta az ajkát, miközben az édes barackot Perselus férfiasságának csúcsáról egészen a tövéig csúsztatta, de még nem nyalta végig. Még várni akart vele. Megismételte a mozdulatot, és elégedetten elvigyorodott, hogy Perselusnak az ajkába kellett harapnia, miközben a csípője felfelé rándult.

Arra a tányérra ejtette a barackot, amit Dobby korábban hozott neki, aztán elővett egy jégkockát. Ideje egy kicsit változtatni. Egyik lábát átvetette Perselus fölött, és a férfi combjára ült, gondosan kerülve bármiféle kontaktust a farkával. A jégkockát az ajkai közé vette, és köröket meg mindenféle motívumokat rajzolva cirkálni kezdett vele Perselus karcsú testén. Látta, ahogy mozdulatai nyomán a férfi libabőrös lesz.

Bár Perselus szorosan le volt kötözve, Harry a férfi kinyújtott karjaira csúsztatta a kezeit, és erősen lenyomva tartotta őt. Ujjai erősen tartották a vézna csuklókat és Harry tudta, szorítása nyomot hagy majd pont úgy, ahogy a lágy anyag.

A jégkockát hozzáérintette Perselus mellbimbójához, mire a férfi élesen felnyögött. Megismételte a másikkal, aztán a mellbimbót a jégkockával együtt a szájába vette, és erősen megszívta. Harry tudta, hogy a jégkocka érintése minden bizonnyal égette a férfi bőrét, de tetszhetett is neki, mert még sosem látta őt ilyen eksztázisban.

Perselus vadul vergődött Harry alatt, olyan hevesen feszült a kötelékeinek, hogy csaknem elszakította az anyagot. Harry lejjebb haladt Perselus testén, és már majdnem az ágy végénél járt, amikor újra a férfi fölé hajolt. A jégkocka már elolvadt a szájában, de a nyelve továbbra is zsibbadt és jéghideg volt. Ráhajolt a másik combtövére, és végignyalt Perselus heréin.

Perselus elragadtatottan felkiáltott, mire Harry megismételte a mozdulatot, hevesen a szájába szívta a heregolyót, míg a körmeit Perselus combjának alsórészébe vájta, és számos hosszú, vörös csíkot húzott velük rajta. A férfi farka megrándult válaszként. Harry belemélyesztette a körmét Perselus lábának belső oldalába, miközben a még mindig jéghideg nyelvét végighúzta a másik férfi kőkemény merevedésén. Meglepetésére Perselus hangosan felnyüszített, és csendesen könyörgött többért.

Harry azonban felült, és saját keménységét vette a kezébe. A péniszgyűrű már annyira szoros volt körülötte, hogy fájdalmat okozott, még ha kellemes módon is. Lázasan felnyögött, ahogy két keze az érzékeny bőrt érintette. Ettől támadt egy ötlete. Farkának csúcsát végigsiklatta Perselus jobb lábán, és az érzéstől elakadt a lélegzete. Továbbment, péniszével megbökte Perselus heréit, aztán finoman végighúzta az idősebb férfi vesszején.

Perselus borzasztóan próbált megszabadulni a béklyóitól, úgy vergődött Harry alatt, akár egy fogságba esett madár.

Ezt követően Perselus férfiasságát vette a kezébe, húzott rajta egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, mindegyiket számos lelkes nyögés követte Perselustól. Harry ezután lemászott róla, és kicsit feljebb mozdult. Útja közben a merevedésével cirógatta a másikat, előváladék csíkot húzva maga után. Ahogy lenézett a testükre, nedves pontokat fedezett fel a verítékező, sápadt bőrön, melyek hihetetlenül bűnös érzést keltettek benne, de amiket önkéntelenül is erotikusnak és izgatónak talált.

Amikor finoman Perselus mellkasára ült, biztos volt benne, Perselus már tudja, mire készül. A férfi ajka résnyire nyílt, és megnyalta a száját, miközben erősen zihált. Harry belemarkolt a fekete, bársonyos hajba, és néhány centire megemelte a férfi fejét. Amikor először megérezte Perselus forró leheletét a farkán, Harry vadul összerándult, de mintha a másik megérezte volna, mennyire közel van hozzá, kidugta a nyelvét és megnyalta Harry farkának hegyét. Harry erre azonnal benyomta merevedését Perselus nedves szájába, és majdhogynem elélvezett, amikor a férfi szopni kezdte.

Egyik kezével megtámaszkodott az ágy fejtámláján, mielőtt mélyebbre lökte magát Perselus ajkai közé. A férfi felnyögött, és a hang végigrezonált a farkán. Harry csaknem elment, de az a nyavalyás gyűrű nem engedte, ő pedig közel állt a síráshoz. Frusztráltan lökött Perselus szájába, óvatosan egyensúlyozva, hogy erőszakos legyen, de ne barbár módon kegyetlen.

– Mmm… basszus… – nyögött fel fogcsikorgatva, vadul zihálva, akárcsak Perselus. – Baszd meg… Perselus… ez annyira jó.

Perselus ismét kiadott egy mormogó hangot, majd még erősebben szopta Harryt, bűnösen szürcsölő hangokat hallatva. Harry megrángatta a tenyerében tartott maréknyi hajat, és kitámasztotta Perselus száját, hogy a férfi nem tudjon mozogni, aztán beljebb mozdulva, egyre mélyebben és mélyebben dugta Perselus száját. Hirtelen textilreccsenés hangot hallott, és érezte, ahogy hosszú ujjak ragadják meg a csípőjét, erősen megmarkolva őt. Perselus sürgetően előrehúzta Harry csípőjét, körmét a bőrébe mélyesztette, hogy mélyebben és gyorsabban lökjön, Harry pedig boldogan engedelmeskedett, csípője vadul járt előre-hátra.

Harry már csillagokat látott, de még mindig nem tudott elmenni, a péniszgyűrű visszatartotta. Egy végső heves lökést követően kicsusszant a buja ajkak közül, és Perselusról is lemászott. Megállt az ágy mellett állt, s lenézett az előtte fekvő férfira. Meglátása szerint Perselus maga volt a buja, feltüzelt, felizgult káosz. Teste verítéktől fénylett, a bőrén több helyen is csillogott a rászáradt előváladék, gyönyörű erekciója nedvesen és keményen ágaskodott, sápadt mellkasa szapora ritmusban emelkedett és süllyedt, ajka vérvörös volt és duzzadt, arca kipirult eksztázisában, fekete hajsörénye pedig kuszán vergődött a smaragdzöld párnán.

– Hihetetlenül káprázatos vagy, Perselus – mormolta Harry, még mielőtt akár a gondolat megszülethetett volna a fejében. Perselus feléje fordította a sállal bekötött arcát, és elmosolyodott.

Harry felnyúlt, és megfogta az egyik gyertyát. Enyhén megdöntötte maga felé, és a fekete viasz rácsöppent a bőrére. Felszisszent az égő fájdalomra.

Ismét visszaült Perselus lábára, és újból oldalra döntötte a gyertyát. A fekete viasz végigfolyt Perselus belsőcombján, mire a férfi hangosan felzihált, majd a fejét jobbra-balra ingatva heves nyöszörgésbe kezdett.

Harry ismét megbillentette a gyertyát, és hosszú viaszcsíkot húzott fel vele Perselus heréihez, majd szétkente azt. Újabb csíkot rajzolt, szinte közvetlenül a szivárgó merevedés körül, mialatt a tenyerét végighúzta a kemény vesszőn. Perselus kiszabadított keze belemarkolt a lepedőbe, és meg-megrándult a gyötrő izgatástól.

Harry úgy helyezkedett el, hogy rá tudjon ülni Perselus erekciójára, neki tudja nyomni magát, és miközben cseppenként folyatja rá a viaszt a fakó bőrre, képes legyen körözni a csípőjével. A szépséges kontraszt beívódott Harry elméjébe, hogy csaknem elvakította őt a vágy. Perselus alabástrom fehér bőrét fekete viasz és fénylő előváladék borította, Harry pedig tudta, egyikük sem tudna sokkal tovább kitartani. Még sosem látta Perselust ennyire felizgult állapotban.

Elengedte a gyertyát, ami így visszalebegett a korábbi helyére, aztán felkapott egy kis üveg síkosított az éjjeliszekrényről. A borostyán színű folyadékból bőséges mennyiséget öntött a tenyerébe, aztán megnedvesítette vele Perselus falloszát, szinte eláztatva a meleg olajjal. 

– H-Harry, várj… – nyögte Perselus a határozott simogatások között. – Tu… Tudod, hogy bármit… bármit megtehetsz velem. _Készen_ állok mindenre… _veled_ – habogta rekedten, és egy másodpercre Harry elképzelte, milyen lenne becsúsztatni a farkát Perselus nedves lyukába és megdugni a megkötözött férfit, aki alig tud mozogni, de első alkalommal nem úgy akarta csinálni.

– Talán majd legközelebb… – suttogta Perselusnak, miközben megfogta annak kemény vesszejét és lassan ráereszkedett. Abban a pillanatban biztos volt benne, hogy a gyűrű össze fog törni a merevedése körül. Mindketten hangosan feljajdultak a hihetetlen érzésre, ahogy rácsúszott Perselus merev farkára. Harry szorosan becsukta a szemét élvezetében; egész testében reszketett a kéjtől. Perselus lelkes kiáltásai csak még keményebbé és hevesebbé tették, arra sarkallva őt gyorsabban mozduljon, hogy mélyebben fogadja magába a férfit.

Harry érezte, hogy Perselus szinte vibrál alatta, és csukott szemhéja mögött is látta a fényt. Közel járt, annyira közel. Farka körül hosszú ujjakat érzett. A fémgyűrű belevágott érzékeny bőrébe, ahogy Perselus lassan lehúzta róla. Távoli, csörömpölő hangot hallott, ahogy a földön landolt, de hallása főként a partnerétől érkezett vágyteli, lelkes nyöszörgésekre fókuszált, ahogy karcsú csípőjét vadul mozgatta fel és alá. Harry felemelkedett és levágódott Perselus vesszejére, és minden lökéssel egyidejűleg csillagok milliói robbantak szét a szeme előtt. 

Előredőlt, hogy megcsókolja Perselust, aki felemelkedett, már amennyire a megkötözött keze engedte őt, hogy félúton találkozzon vele, készen arra, hogy duzzadt ajkával Harry szájába marjon. Miközben csókolóztak, Harry érezte, hogy furcsa, bár kellemes melegség tölti el a hasát, de azonnal elfeledkezett az érzésről, amint Perselus, egy erőteljes lökéssel beléje élvezett, és ami Harryt is átlökte a csúcson, minden adományát Perselus hasára és mellkasára zúdítva. Úgy érezte, hogy orgazmusa sosem ér véget. Ajka összeforrt Perseluséval, míg mindketten nyöszörögtek és ziháltak, kemény farkuk pedig továbbra is spermát lövellve rángatózott.

Perselus kimerülten és mozgásra képtelenül Perselus az ágyra hanyatlott, Harry pedig követte őt, a mellkasára roskadt, és olyan vadul zihált, mintha most futotta volna le a maratont. Miközben fáradtan hevert Perseluson, összegyűjtötte megmaradt erejét, és felvette a pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényről. Rámutatott a három megmaradt béklyóra, ami az ágyhoz szegezte Perselust, és a szemkötővel egyetemben lebűvölte azokat a férfiról. Egy elmormogott bűbájjal megtisztította Perselust, elméje alig fogta fel, mennyire gyönyörűen nézett ki a férfi, ahogy a rádermedt fekete viasz és az opálos sperma összekeveredett a mellkasán.

A fejében lévő homályon át észrevette a felsértett csuklókat; a vörös nyomok máris elkezdtek belilulni. Más piros felhorzsolt zúzódások is borították Perselus testét, aki még most is zihált és meg-megrándult, mintha még mindig tartana az orgazmusa. Harry belemártott egy rongyot a gyógyító főzetbe – ez szintén azok közé a dolgok közé tartozott, melyeket korábban Dobbytól kért –, és hozzálátott lemosni vele a sérült területet.

Bár félig már aludt, gondoskodott róla, hogy begyógyítsa az összes sebhelyet és pirosló foltot a sápadt bőrön. Alig észlelte a halk sóhajokat és ziháló lélegzeteket, amiket Perselustól kapott, és miután végzett, szorosan becsukott szemmel ismét a férfira hanyatlott, engedve, hogy a rongy kihulljon a keze közül.

– Jól vagy? – lehelte a már lassú ütemben emelkedő és süllyedő mellkashoz bújva.

Ujjak szántottak bele a hajába, és Perselus egy megnyugtató „mmm…”-mel válaszolt.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, hogy az alatta fekvő férfira nézzen, mielőtt elaludna, de hirtelen megdermedt.

– Perselus! – szólt rettegő, remegő hangon. – Perselus, valami baj van! – A korábbi zsibbadtság és fáradtság eltűnt, helyét azonnal átvette a pánik.

Perselus szeme rögvest felpattant, és riadt tekintettel bámult Harryre. Pánik lobbant a szemében, amint rájött, mire gondol Harry.

Harry reszketve ült fel, miközben figyelte a Perselus testéből sugárzó ezüst fényt, majd elborzadva vette észre, hogy a saját bőre is aranyló izzást bocsát ki.

– M-mi történik, Perselus? – kérdezte rémülten, és kinyúlt Perselus keze után, de túlságosan félt, hogy további mozgást végezzen. A férfi megragadta a kezét, és amint egymáshoz értek, éles fény lobbant, és egy pillanatig egyikük sem tudta, mi történt. A vakító fény alábbhagyott, ők pedig fényesen ragyogó arany és platinaezüst indák hálójában találták magukat. Az aranyszálak Harryből, az ezüstök Perselus testéből áradtak ki. Ahol a testük összeért, a szálak egymáshoz kapcsolódtak.

– Mi… ez? – kérdezte Harry a folyamatosan örvénylő fény-kavalkádot tanulmányozva. Akármi is volt, Perselus mellkasából érkezett, több mint valószínűleg a szívében gyökerezett, gondolta Harry a férfi testét vizsgálgatva. Végignézett magán is, és látta, hogy az arany fénysugarak az ő szíve fölött is sokkal erősebbek. Megpróbálta megérinteni őket a levegőben, de ujjai keresztülsiklottak rajtuk, mintha azok ott sem lennének.

– Te is látod őket, ugye? – kérdezte vadul Perselust, aki némán bólintott. A férfi elengedte Harry kezét, hogy ő maga próbálja megérinteni a sugarakat, és amint a kezük szétvált, a szálak összefonódtak a karjuk körül, keringve, pörögve, fényesen pulzálva.

Hogy tesztelje a furcsa fényt, Harry közelebb tolta a kezét Perselushoz, és amikor a kezeik elég közel kerültek egymáshoz, az ezüst szálak kinyúltak és körbefonták Harry kezét és karját, míg az aranyfonalak Perselus ujjai és karja köré tekeredtek. Amint megérintették egymást, az ezüst sugarak úgy kezdtek lüktetni Harry körül, mint a vér az ereiben, és összekeveredtek az arany szálakkal.

– Ez…? – Harry bizonytalanul meredt előre.

– Mágia – felelte Perselus higgadtan. – A mi mágiánk.

– De miért…?

– Miért látható? – fejezte be Perselus elmosolyodva. – Harry, azt hiszem, és _kérlek_ , ne ijedj meg, azt hiszem, mi… _összekötődtünk_ – mondta Perselus meglepett hangon, és mintha a ragyogó mágiafonalak egyet akartak volna érteni a kijelentésével, még intenzívebben kezdtek lüktetni.

– Mit értesz az alatt, hogy összekötődtünk? – kérdezte Harry meghökkenten. – És hogy érted azt, hogy ne ijedjek meg? Miért kellene félnem? Hisz a kötelék… jól hangzik – jegyezte meg összevont szemöldökkel, miközben a kavargó szálakkal játszadozott, ahogy itt-ott hozzáért Perselushoz.

– Ha valakivel kötelékre lépsz, az azt jelenti, hogy összetartoztok.

– Ezt tudtam – vágta rá Harry. – Mármint tudom, hogy mi összetartozunk. De _ez_ miért történik? – akarta tudni, kinyúlva a testük közötti az arany és platina fonalak felé.

– Nem, nem érted. Ez mágia, egy nagyon erőteljes mágia, ami itt és most történik. Ez olyan, mint az ősi védelmi varázslat, ami megvédett Voldemorttól, csak erősebb, milliószor erősebb annál, ezért látod. Ez nem a védelemről szól, hanem az összetartozásról és a kapcsolatról. Ez – mutatott rájuk Perselus – a mi _mágiánk_ , ahogy kapcsolódik.

– Ez… jó. Ugye?

– Nem, Harry, mi van, ha valami történik velem? Mi van, ha meghalok? Kitörőben van egy háború. Ki tudja megmondani, milyen élet vár rád, ha valami történik velem? Megvan rá az esély, hogy soha többé nem találsz rá a szerelemre – mondta elkeseredetten Perselus.

– Te idióta – felelte lassan Harry, mire Perselus meglepődve vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Kötelék ide vagy oda, sose tudnék újra rálelni a szerelemre – folytatta Harry belenézve az ónix szempárba. – Számomra te vagy az egyetlen, Perselus.

– Ezt nem tudhatod. Még mindig nagyon fiatal vagy, Harry, előtted áll az egész élet – válaszolta Perselus, és Harry kiérezte a szomorúságot a hangjából.

– Igen, egy élet, amit szeretnék _veled_ eltölteni – vágta rá Harry, nyomatékosítva utolsó előtti szót.

– Harry, figyelj rám, szerelmem – szólt Perselus felülve. – Tizenöt éves vagy. Tizenöt.

– Nem – szakította őt félbe Harry, mielőtt olyasmit mondhatott volna Perselus, amit megbánna. – Megmondtam neked a kezdet kezdetén. Nem érdekel, hogy idősebb vagy nálam, hogy a tanárom vagy. Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a kapcsolatuk törvényellenes, és egy nap sem múlik el anélkül, hogy ne jutna eszembe, mi lesz, ha Dumbledore rájön, hogy együtt vagyunk és letartóztattat téged vagy ilyesmi. Talán csak tizenöt éves vagyok, de ez alatt a tizenöt év alatt olyan dolgokkal kellett szembekerülnöm, amik a legtöbb embert megölték volna. Engem viszont nem; én túléltem, Perselus. Hiheted azt, hogy csak egy hormontúltengéses kamasz vagyok, de az irántad érzett szerelmem olyan erős, amilyen erős csak lehet. Szóval hidd el nekem, ha azt mondom, a szerelmem nem fog változni csak azért, mert felnőttem, vagy nagykorú lettem. _Meghalnék_ érted, Perselus. Boldogan és szikrányi tétovázás nélkül, mert tudom, hogy nélküled az élet értelmetlen lenne. Szóval, csak hogy tudd, engem nem érdekel, hogy kötelékre léptünk-e vagy sem, mert nem jelent semmit. _Nem_ tudnék boldog lenni nélküled, és semmiféle varázslatra nincs szükségem ahhoz, ezt megmondja nekem – fejezte be dacosan Harry.

– Harry, azt akarom, hogy boldog legyél, akkor is, ha nem lennék itt, én csak…

– Miért ne lennél itt? – kérdezte enyhén megrettenve Harry.

– Ó, Harry, biztosan nem feledkeztél meg arról az őrültről, aki a véredre pályázik. Merlin szerelmére, én Voldemortnak kémkedem, és hogy őszinte legyek, nem lehetek túl optimista a jövőmmel kapcsolatban – felelte halkan Perselus.

– Mi van, ha én meghalok, te pedig túléled, gondolod, hogy tudnál ismét szerelmes lenni? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry.

– Nem fogsz meghalni, Harry.

– Válaszolj nekem, Perselus. Tudnál?

– Természetesen nem – mondta csendesen Perselus. – Sosem.

– Ahogy én sem. És ha ebben kételkedsz, nézz ránk, Perselus. Nem vagyok egy szakértő, de nem hiszem, hogy ez a mágiaháló itt lenne, ha bármelyikünknek is szándékában állna valaki mást is szeretni.

A fénysugarak ismét lelkes pulzálásba kezdtek, mintha így mutatnák ki az egyetértésüket. Perselus előrehajolt, és szoros ölelésbe vonta Harryt. A mágiaháló egyre gyorsabb pörgésbe kezdett körülöttük, mintha ők váltották volna ki a reakciót. Már nem csak arany és ezüst szálakból állt, hanem a két szín mindenféle árnyalatából, és Harrynek muszáj volt elismernie, gyönyörű látványt nyújtott.

– Szeretlek, Harry – hallotta, ahogy Perselus gyengéden a fülébe súgja a szavakat. – Mindennél jobban szeretlek. – A mágiaszálak által kibocsátott fény csaknem vakító lett. – Ezen semmi sem változtat.

Az arany és platina szálak már olyan gyorsan kavarogtak, hogy szelet kavartak, ami szoros burokba zárta őket. Harry érezte, ahogy a fonalak áramlanak körülötte, úgy borzolnak bele a hajába, mint amikor a Tűzvillámán repül.

– Most mi van…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

– Csókolj meg, Harry – suttogta halkan Perselus maga felé billentve Harry fejét, aki boldogan engedelmeskedett.

Amint az ajkuk találkozott, a szél körülöttük még erősebbé vált, és hirtelen a tiszta, vakító mágiafonalak örvénylő arany és ezüst hurrikánjában találták magukat. A szél erős volt, de Harry cseppet sem félt, mivel Perselus itt volt vele, meleg ajka lágyan cirógatta a száját, karjai, el nem engedve őt, erősen ölelték.

A szél elült, oly hirtelen, ahogy feltámadt. A csók megtört, ők pedig körülnéztek. A szoba úgy nézett ki, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Harry ugyanakkor tudta, hogy minden megváltozott. Perselus sugárzó arccal nézett rá, miközben enyhén hátradőlt, és a szeme elé emelte a kezét, vizsgálgatva azt. Az ezüst varázsfonalak erősebbek és vastagabbak lettek, míg az aranyszálak, vékonyak, akár egy hajszál, az ezüstök körül kanyarogtak. Harry lenézett a saját kezére, és látta, ugyanaz a helyzet, csak az ő esetében az aranyfonalakat vették körbe a folytonosan kavargó ezüstök.

Perselus az éjjeliszekrényen heverő pálcájáért nyúlt, és elvégzett egy egyszerű lebegtető bűbájt. A pálcája ugyanazt a fajta fonalat bocsátotta ki, noha lila színben, melyet átszőtt az ezüst és az arany szín is.

– Káprázatos – dünnyögte a mellkasából kiáradó lila fonalra meredve. Ugyanaz a szín tűnt fel Harry ujjbegyén is, noha ő semmilyen varázslatot nem végzett el.

– Hm… Perselus? – kérdezte tétovázva Harry. – Mostantól fogva egyfolytában így fogunk ragyogni, ha egy helyiségben leszünk? Mert azt hiszem, az felvetne néhány érdekes kérdést.

Perselus felnevetett, és Harry elégedetten látta, hogy az őket körülvevő mágiaháló egy másodpercig fényesebben ragyogott és gyorsabban pörgött.

– Kétlem. Azt hiszem, mi is csak azért látjuk, mert a kötés még nem ért véget.

– Még nem ért véget? – kérdezte Harry. – Mit kell még tennünk, hogy befejezzük? – tette hozzá, és nem sikerült teljesen elfojtani egy pajkos mosolyt.

Perselus ismét felkacagott (és a háló egy újabb másodpercre ismét fényesebben ragyogott), de megrázta a fejét.

– Semmit. Látod, hogy a mágiád hogyan kavarog az enyém körül? – kérdezte ismét felemelve a kezét. – Összekapcsolódnak. Mármint ebben a pillanatban. Ez egy folyamat. A mágiaszálaid úgy áramlanak keresztül az enyémeken, akár egy folyó, és megtisztítja azt. Látod azokat a fekete fonalakat? – A férfi egy nyalábnyi fonálra mutatott, melyeket Harry eddig észre sem vett. – Az jelzi a fekete mágiát. A te mágiád még mindig arany, mivel még sosem szórtál ki egyetlen sötét varázslatot sem. A sötét varázslat, mint látod, olyan akár egy betegség, megfertőzi a mágiádat. Úgy képzelem, ha fel tudnánk térképezni Voldemortét, az csakis fekete szálakat és sötét fényt tartalmazna.

Perselus hátradőlt, és magára húzta Harryt, mielőtt folytatta.

– Ha alaposabban megnézed ezt – mutatott egy fekete szalagra –, láthatod, hogyan gyógyítja a te mágiád az enyémet. Forog a beteg szál körül és tisztítja. Bámulatos – suttogta áhítatosan Perselus. – Értsd meg, egyetlen más varázslat sem képes erre. Egy olyan személynek, mint Voldemort, ez semmit sem jelentene. De nekem, Harry, ez olyan, akár a megváltás.

Néhány percig némán feküdtek, csak figyelték, ahogy a mágiájuk nyugodtan kavarog körülöttük.

– De ez számodra is jár előnyökkel – jegyezte meg egyszer csak Perselus.

– Veled vagyok – mondta Harry. – Semmi másra nincs szükségem.

– Ez a varázslat nem így működik, Harry. Ez egyenértékű cserén alapul – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Láttad, hogy a lebegtető bűbáj egy töredéke feltűnt a mágiádban? Nem számít, milyen messze leszünk egymástól, a mágiánk mindig összekapcsolódik. Bármilyen varázslatot is végzek el, az fel fog tűnni a tiedben is, és fordítva. Ugyanakkor, mivel a kötelék kezdetén a te mágiád tiszta volt, az enyém pedig nem, mostantól fogva nem számít, hány sötét varázslatot viszel véghez, már ha egyáltalán, a mágiád örökké tiszta marad. Az én mágiám előbb fakulna ki, minthogy hagyja, hogy a tiédet beszennyezze a sötétség. Ha belegondolsz, ez igazán gyönyörű. Emberként inkább meghalnék, minthogy engedjelek téged meghalni. Ez egy ösztön mindenkiben, aki igazán szeret valakit. Ugyanakkor mi nem csak emberek vagyunk, hanem varázslók is. És egy varázsló számára mi a legfontosabb, Harry?

– A mágia – felelte a fiú.

– Pontosan. Nem ismerjük teljesen magának a mágiának a valódi lényét, de tudjuk, hogy _van_ neki. Az, ahogy összekapcsolódik valaki máséval, az, ahogy a pálca választja a mesterét; mindez bizonyítja, hogy kell lennie valamiféle erőnek, ami képes kapcsolódni. Ez a legtisztább energia ezen a világon. A te mágiád még érintetlen, tiszta, romlatlan, ártatlan. Az én mágiám sosem engedné, hogy a tiédet is bepiszkítsa a sötétség, mert az azt jelentené, hogy a mágiád elveszítené a valódi erejét, a maga tökéletességét, az _életét_. Pont úgy, ahogy én, egy szerelmes férfi, meghalnék érted, a mágiám is hamarabb halna meg, minthogy engedje, hogy a tiéd tisztátalanná váljon. És ez a legmélyebb szerelem, amit varázsló csak kimutathat; ezt jelenti ez a kötés. Hogy hajlandóak vagyunk feláldozni a mágiánkat, a legfontosabb dolgot, ami azzá tesz minket, akik vagyunk, a másikért. Még Voldemort is inkább meghalna, minthogy a varázsereje nélkül éljen.

– Tehát elveszítheted a varázserődet, ha valakire sötét átkot szórok? – kérdezte Harry, és nyugtalanul nézett Perselus szemébe. Nagyon jól hangzott, amit Perselus mondott, meg minden, de valóban nem akarta, hogy a férfi elveszítse az egyetlen fegyverét, csak mert ő valami ostoba, vagy talán szükséges dolgot tett.

– Az én mágiám erős, Harry, egyetlen átok még nem fogja elpusztítani. Ha most kimennél és öldöklő mészárlásba kezdve mindenkire gyilkos átkot szórnál, aki csak szembejön veled, akkor is kitartana néhány évig. Bár nagy valószínűség szerint meggyengítene.

– Azt nem akarom – felelte szomorúan Harry, Perselus nyakához dörgölve az orrát.

– Ó, de hát pont ez a dolog szépsége. Tudod, azok között a pillanatok között, amikor épp nem gyilkolnál, ugyanúgy gyógyítanál engem. Ezért tartana olyan sokáig. És ameddig gyógyítod a mágiámat, nagyon nehéz lenne bárkinek elhalványítani azt. Az ősi mágia szépsége. – Perselus felsóhajtott és megcsókolta Harry feje búbját.

A fiú úgy érezte, szédül a rengeteg új információtól. A fény és mágiafonalak továbbra is látszódtak körülöttük, bár már kicsit tompábbnak tűntek, mintha a kötés befejezése már közel járna. Lecsukódtak a szemei, és érezte, hogy Perselus magukra borít egy takarót. Annyira fáradt volt, hogy úgy gondolta, át tudná aludni az egész hétvégét, ám ekkor felöltött benne egy gondolat.

– Gondolod, hogy szex közben is így fogunk ragyogni? – Harry elmosolyodott a meleg testen.

– Valószínűleg – felelte Perselus, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét.

– Kipróbálhatjuk? – kérdezte Harry. Nehéz szemhéja alól pislogva nézett fel Perselusra, és szeleburdin elvigyorodott.

– Lökött. – Perselus felnevetett, és közelebb húzta őt magához. – Később kipróbálhatjuk az elméletet. Most azonban alvás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezzel a fejezettel kívánok mindenkinek nagyon boldog karácsonyt. Nem tudom, mikor jön a következő rész, az sem rövidebb a mostaninál, de igyekszem vele, ahogy engedi az időm.  
> Legközelebb nagy valószínűséggel a Míg bizonyítást nem nyer fog frissülni, talán még idén, vagy jövő év elején :)


	9. A pusztulás hajnala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És a folytatás...

**9\. fejezet  
A pusztulás hajnala**

Perselus némán ült a szobájában egy pohár bor társaságában. Kezében könyvet tartott, és az ujjával jelezte, hol tart az olvasásban, noha az most épp a combján feküdt, rég elfeledve. Körülötte a szoba kaotikusan festett. A kandalló előtti puha szőnyegen könyvek hevertek szerteszét, az íróasztalát napilapok és levelek borították; ő azonban semmit nem vett észre ezekből. Némán bámult a tőle nem messze pattogó tűzbe, elméje teljesen üres volt.  
Hiányzott neki Harry. A másik ember közelsége nélkül csak ürességet érzett.  
A mágikus tűz szikrányi meleget sem nyújtott, így meglepődött, amikor langyos, cirógató levegő simított végig az arcán. Egy gyönyörű, fehér bagoly röppent be a nyitott ablakon át a szobába, magával hozva egy keveset a szelíd nyári levegőből.  
– Hedvig – köszöntötte a madarat, aki óvatosan leszállt a térdére. Perselus rámosolygott a bagolyra, aki visszahuhogott neki, és megcsipkedte a simogató ujjakat. Feltartotta egyik lábát, mire a férfi leoldotta róla a levelet.  
– Tudod, hol találsz ételt és italt. Nyugodtan pihenj egy keveset, ha szeretnél. – Perselus elmosolyodott, amikor a bagoly ismét felhuhogott és elrepült egy kis csemegéért a hosszú útja után.  
Az ujjai között forgatva a levelet, végigsimított a saját, oly jól ismert kézírással írt kezdőbetűin.  
A nyári szünet két hete vette kezdetét. A minisztériumi incidens után alig látta Harryt. A fiú eljött hozzá, miután beszélt Albusszal a jóslatról és minden másról. Arra számított, hogy a fiatalember dühös lesz rá, amiért a szülei halálát okozta. Azt várta, hogy Harry majd kiabálni és üvöltözni fog vele, ő pedig készen állt a fogadására. De aznap éjjel, amikor Harry lejött hozzá, egyáltalán nem ez történt. A fiú csak végtelen fáradtsággal a szemében bámult rá, aztán belekapaszkodott Perselusba, mielőtt elsírta magát. Perselus bevezette Harryt a nappalijába, leültette a bőrkanapéra, aztán magához húzva őt, szorosan megölelte. Az éjszaka további részében így maradtak, mialatt Perselus vigasztaló szavakat suttogott neki. Legközelebb az utolsó, ünnepi vacsorán találkoztak a Nagyteremben, aztán Harry hazatért a nagynénjéhez és a nagybátyjához.  
Ó, Merlin, mennyire szerette volna, ha Harry vele marad, hogy az egész nyarat a karjaiban töltse, ne pedig azokkal az alávaló lényekkel, akiket rokonoknak kellett neveznie. De az azt jelentette volna, hogy mindent be kellene vallania Dumbledore-nak, és még akkor is csekélyek lettek volna az esélyeik. Fájdalom hasított a szívébe, amikor arra gondolt, mi mindent kell most átélnie a fiúnak. Bizonyára lesújtotta a jövő, amit az az átkozott jóslat hozott a nyakára, hogy teljesen egymaga maradt, körülvéve olyan emberekkel, akik nem értékelték őt, sosem vigasztalták, és csak a levelek nyújtanak lehetőséget neki, hogy kibeszélje magából mindazt, ami a lelkét nyomta.  
Perselus az ajkához emelte a pecsétet, és gyengéd csókot nyomott rá, tudván, hogy Harry is megtette, mielőtt Hedvig lábára kötötte. Mély lélegzetet vett, beszippantva a régi pergamen illatát, és valami másét is: Harryét.  
 _Egy pillanat sem telik el úgy, hogy ne gondoljak rád. Minden lélegzetvétellel érzem, mennyire hiányzol, és számolom az órákat, míg viszontláthatlak.  
Legmélyebb szerelmemmel:  
H. P._

A férfi ajka gyengéd mosolyra görbült, miközben újra és újra elolvasta ezt a néhány sort. Felkapott egy pergament és egy pennát, hogy megírja a válaszát. Hedvig visszatért a vállára, lábával végig fésülte hosszú, fekete haját, és egy másodpercig olyan volt, mintha Harry ujjait érezné.  
_Hiányod súlyos teherként nyomja a szívemet. Úgy érzem, nem tudok gondolkodni, az elmém üres, mint a csillagok nélküli éjszaka. Bárcsak beszélhetnék veled, a karomban tarthatnálak, hogy érezzelek. Minden másodperccel jobban hiányzol, amit egymástól távol kell töltenünk.  
Remélem, ez az információ ugyanakkor kicsit enyhíteni fogja a fájdalmat, amit érzel: híreket kaptam a keresztapádról. Black néhány órával ezelőtt visszanyerte az eszméletét. Azonnal a te jólléted felől érdeklődött, és amikor Lupin igazolta, hogy jól vagy, gyógyító álomba zuhant. Hamarosan rendbe fog jönni. Poppy gondoskodik róla, és Lupin vigyázza az álmait.  
Szeretlek  
P.P_.

Perselus összehajtotta a levelet, aztán lepecsételte, mielőtt csókot lehelt a zöld viaszra. Felnézett Hedvigre, mire a madár felhuhogott és az ölébe ugrott, majd nagy, sárga szemével rámeredt.

– Tudom, hogy sokat kérek, de vissza tudnád ezt vinni még éjfél előtt? – kérdezte a bagolytól. – Erről tudnia kell, még mielőtt elalszik. Megkönnyebbül, ha hírt hall a keresztapjáról.  
Hedvig ismét huhogott egyet, majd a csőrébe vette a levelet. Perselus felállt vele és az ablakhoz sétált, hogy kiengedje a madarat. Nézte, ahogy Hedvig apró fehér ponttá zsugorodik az égbolton, mielőtt visszatért a szobába.  
Hiányolta Harryt.  
Visszaült és lehunyta a szemét. Észre sem vette, hogy elaludt, amíg fel nem riadt, és pálcáját azonnal az őt felébresztő zaj irányába fordította. A halk kopogás megismétlődött, mire felállt, hogy ajtót nyisson. Pálcáját még azután sem eresztette le. A két kámzsát viselő alak egyszerre lökte hátra a köpenyét.  
– Perselus, szükségem van a segítségedre! – könyörgött Narcissa Malfoy a küszöbén reszketve. Bellatrix Lestrange azonban felettébb dühösnek látszott.

o.O.o.

Órákkal később egy fényes, kéklő színű és áttetsző főnix állt a férfi szobájának közepén.  
– Keress fel, Perselus, meg kell beszélnünk néhány dolgot. – Albus szelíd hangja töltötte be a helyiséget, mielőtt eltűnt a patrónus. Perselus a lángok közé lépett.  
Az igazgató az íróasztala mögött ült, elégedett mosollyal az ajkán. Ujjait egymásnak döntötte – egyik keze ép volt, a másik elfeketedett egy átoktól.  
Az idős varázsló napjai meg voltak számlálva, Perselus jól tudta, de alig beszéltek róla. Albus szinte sosem említette, mit kért Perselustól, amikor megtudta, hogy ez az átok okozza majd a végzetét. Perselus számára ugyanakkor egy nap sem telt el anélkül, hogy ne gondolt volna arra, mire kérte fel őt a vén bolond. Most is tisztán emlékezett arra a heves veszekedésre, ami kettejük között zajlott azon a végzetes éjszakán. Ez az új fejlemény azonban megváltoztatni látszott mindazt.  
– Draco megpróbál majd megölni engem. Te pedig letetted a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, hogy segítesz neki, amennyiben kudarcot vall a kísérletében, és befejezed, amit ő elkezdett – foglalta össze Albus higgadtan Narcissa óhaját.  
– Igen – hagyta helyben Perselus.  
– Köszönöm. – Albus egy szék felé intett, jelezve Perselusnak, hogy üljön le. A férfi nyugtalannak érezte magát, így csak fel-alá járt a kör alakú irodában.  
– Úgy vélem – folytatta az igazgató –, eljött az ideje, hogy felfedjem, mit kell tenned. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy az ifjú Malfoy mikor jár sikerrel, már ha egyáltalán, mindenesetre fel kell készülnünk.  
Perselus továbbra sem szólalt meg, így Albus folytatta.  
– Ha minden a terv szerint alakul, eljön a pillanat, amikor Voldemort magas fokú biztonsági intézkedéseket léptet életbe Nagini körül.  
– Úgy gondolod, hogy ő az utolsó horcrux? – kérdezte váratlanul Perselus.  
– Nem, valójában tudom, hogy nem ő az utolsó – válaszolta Albus. – Van egy dolog, amit el kell mondanod Harrynek, amikor eljön az idő. Valószínűleg én már nem leszek itt, és senki másban nem bízom jobban. Neked kell megtenned, Perselus.  
– Miért nem tudod elmondani neki most? – érdeklődött a bájitaltan tanár. Nem akart semmit eltitkolni Harry elől.  
– A fiú még nem áll készen – felelte nyugodtan Albus.  
– Ő már nem fiú, Albus, és ezt te is tudod. És _készen_ áll bármire, amit mondanod kell neki.  
– Ezt még nem tudhatja. Ígérd meg nekem, Perselus, hogy egy szót sem szólsz Harrynek, mielőtt eljön a megfelelő idő – kérte az igazgató; eközben alaposan figyelte Perselust.  
– Í… Ígérem – mondta Perselus tétovázva.  
– Miután Voldemort megölte Lilyt és Jamest, a lelke már túl gyenge volt. Egy újabb emberi lény meggyilkolása, főként egy ártatlan gyermeké összetörte az, és megalkotta a hetedik horcruxot.  
Mialatt Albus beszélt, Perselus abbahagyta a járkálást, és a férfira nézett, félve attól, mik lesznek a következő szavai. Ujjai önkéntelenül is támaszt kerestek, és megragadták a szék támláját.  
– Miután megpróbálta megölni Harryt és a Gyilkos-átok visszapattant a fiúról, lelkének egy része kivált belőle, és azonnal gazdatestet keresett. Hozzákapcsolódott Harryhez.  
– Ne… – Perselus felnyögött; a lába elgyengült, így engedte, hogy zsibbadt teste az igazgatóval szemközti székbe rogyjon.  
– Igen. Azért beszél Harry párszaszóul, az az oka a kettejük elméje közötti kapcsolatnak, és azért képes Harry néha Voldemort szemén keresztül látni, mert Voldemort lelke összeköti őket.  
– Albus, azt akarod mondani, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr lelkének egy darabja _benne van_ Harryben? – kérdezte Perselus remegő hangon, miközben borzasztó érzés szorította össze a szívét. Ha ez igaz, akkor Harry sosem fogja ezt túlélni.  
– Pontosan.  
– Ó, Merlin… – Perselus levegő után kapott, majd mélyeket lélegezve nyugtatta magát, miközben a tenyerével eltakarta a szemét. Hogyan történhetett ez? _Hogyan?_  
– Voldemort sosem tud meghalni, amíg Harry életben van. Meg kell…  
– NEM! – kiáltott Perselus, és ismét felpattant. Nem tudta, mikor tette, de a pálcája már a kezében volt, és Albusra fogta. Visszadugta a köpenyébe, de már megkésve. A fénylő, kék szempár áthatóan tanulmányozta őt.  
– Van valami, amiről tudnom kellene, Perselus? – érdeklődött Albus felvont szemöldökkel. Az igazgató hangja továbbra is nyugodtan csengett, de Perselus jól ismerte ezt a nyugalmat. Ez a hurrikán szemének nyugalma volt.  
– Kell lennie más módnak – követelte Perselus kerülve a választ, de nem Albus pillantását. Tudta, hogy a saját tekintete könyörgő.  
– Meg kell halnia, Perselus – jelentette ki Albus könyörtelenül. – Ez az egyetlen mód.  
– Nem, az lehetetlen! – Perselus remegve rázta a fejét. – Egész idő alatt életben tartottad, csak hogy a megfelelő időben feláldozd őt? – kiáltotta ujját Albusra fogva. – Miféle ember vagy? – folytatta a kiáltozást, majd hirtelen döbbenettel észrevette, hogy ragyogó fényt bocsát ki magából. Pánikba esve hátrált a falig, de a fény körülvette őt. Elképedve meredt Dumbledore-ra. Ez korábban eddig sosem történt meg, nem amikor nem volt Harry körül.  
– Mit tettél, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore riadtan, miközben felemelkedett a székéből.  
– Én… mi… – habogott Perselus, de egy szót sem tudott kinyögni. Sokkot kapott. Elveszítheti Harryt; már a puszta gondolatra is féktelen remegés fogta el. Hideg reszketés rázta, miközben a talárjába kapaszkodott a szíve fölött, ami meg akart állni, vagy kiugrani a helyéről.  
– Harrynek meg kell halnia, ezt te is tudod – jelentette ki Dumbledore óvatosan, és lassan közelebb lépett hozzá, mintha Perselus bármelyik pillanatban felrobbanhatna, akár egy bugyborékoló bájital. – Ez az egyetlen mód arra, hogy a benne lévő horcrux elpusztuljon.  
– Ne! – könyörgött Perselus csalódottan; félelem és harag égett benne. – Ezt nem engedhetem megtörténni. Albus, nem tehetem! – A fény körülötte vakítóan ragyogott, ezüst és aranyszalagok csaptak ki Dumbledore felé.  
– Ha nem tudnám jobban, kedves fiam, azt mondanám, hogy valami tiltott dolgot tettél a fiúval – jegyezte meg Dumbledore, és hangjából immáron valami fenyegető is kihallatszott.  
Perselus nem válaszolt, de nem is volt szükséges. A fény ismét felvillant, és a tanár biztos volt benne, az igazgató érti, hogy mit jelent az.  
– Mit tettél, Perselus? – kérdezte halk, nyugodt hangon Albus, de Perselus tudta, hogy a felszín alatt az agg varázslóban tombol a harag.  
– Kötelék van köztünk – ismerte be Perselus csendesen, de már maga az elismerés is meleg érzéssel öntötte el. Olyan volt, mint Fawkes éneke, csak erősebb, tisztább, ragyogóbb.  
– Mikor történt ez? – faggatózott tovább döbbentem Albus.  
– Hónapokkal ezelőtt – sóhajtotta Perselus és felnézett.  
– De hát ő egy _gyerek_! – kiáltotta Dumbledore villámló szemmel.  
– Akit pelenkás kora óta hajlandó vagy _feláldozni_ a nagyobb jóért! – üvöltött vissza tétovázás nélkül Perselus. – És amikor megtalálja a szerelmet, az _igaz_ szerelmet, hirtelen csak egy gyerek?! Évek óta egyfolytában te döntesz helyette, és csak szenvedést és fájdalmat kap! Egyszer dönt ő valami jelentőségteljesben, te pedig kész vagy elvenni tőle csak azért, mert túl fiatal? Te csupán halált adsz neki; tőlem legalább kap némi boldogságot, mielőtt meg kell halnia. – Perselus olyan vadul morgott, akár egy fekete párduc.  
Dumbledore egy ideig csak meredt rá; pillantásával felmérte a ragyogó mágiaszálakat, amelyek pajzsként kavarogtak Perselus körül, majd elővette a pálcáját és Perselusra mutatott vele. Az igazgató meglepetésére Perselus fel sem emelte a saját pálcáját, csak állt ott, erősen remegve és elkeseredetten bámulva az igazgatóra.  
Perselus rémülten nézte a pálcát, de a hangjában szemernyi félelem sem volt, amikor megszólalt.  
– Büntess meg, tégy, amit akarsz velem, de ne várd el tőlem, hogy megbánjam, amit tettem. Sosem fogok bocsánatot kérni azért, mert szeretem Harryt – jelentette ki halkan, és érezte, hogy újabb melegséghullám árad szét benne.  
Albus közelebb lépett, pálcáját hozzáérintette a mágiafonalakhoz, amelyek pulzálni kezdtek az érintésre.  
– Ó… – Albusnak elakadt a hangja és lehunyta a szemét, amikor a mágia ismét kicsapott felé, de ezúttal nem fenyegetően. Inkább hatott simogatásnak, egy felismerést kérő, hívogató karnak.  
– Albus… mi történik? – kérdezte Perselus, amikor rádöbbent, hogy az igazgató nem megölni készül őt. – Ez még sosem csinált ilyesmit. Sosem jött elő, amikor Harry nem volt velem.  
– Ez nem közönséges mágia, bizonyára te is tudatában vagy ennek, Perselus. – Dumbledore ellépett a varázsfonalaktól, és elmosolyodott. – Azt akarja, hogy megértsem.  
– Csak annyit tudok, hogy a varázserőnkön keresztül kötelék lett köztünk. Ámbár be kell vallanom, ezen a téren nem vagyok szaktekintély, Albus, és sosem képzeltem, hogy…  
Dumbledore bólintott.  
– Nyugodj meg, Perselus – szólt szelíden. – Ez a kötelék nem jött volna létre, ha a legkisebb kétség is felmerült volna benned a Harry iránt érzett szerelmeddel kapcsolatban, ha nem lennél készen eldobni a saját életedet, csak hogy megmentsd az övét, vagy ha nem bíznál benne a mágiáddal is. Fiam, ez a legteljesebb szerelem, és én tisztelem ezt. Különösen, hogy tőled származik.  
– De… nem akarsz megátkozni, megölni, kirúgni, vagy… vagy az Azkabanba küldeni engem? Amit tettem, az attól még… – kezdte a férfi, de képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot. – Nem értem…  
– Ne hidd, hogy a gondolat nem fordult meg a fejemben. – Albus összeráncolta a homlokát. – Ugyanakkor úgy szeretem Harryt, mintha az unokám lenne, és sosem semmisíteném meg az egyetlen esélyét az igazi boldogságra. Még ha az szerintem _túlontúl_ korán is mutatta meg magát. Ami pedig téged illet, drága fiam – sóhajtott fel Dumbledore –, mindig is azt kívántam neked, hogy megtaláld a boldogságot, függetlenül attól, mik a kötelességeid felém. Reméltem, hogy egy nap, amikor Voldemortnak vége, igazán boldognak látlak majd. Most már tudom, hogy ezt a napot nem fogom megélni, de örülök, hogy legalább éltem addig, hogy lássam, hogy az a férfi, akit fiamként szeretek, megtalálta az igaz társát – mondta Albus a másik férfi szemébe nézve. A Perselus érzékelte, hogy valami még kimondatlan maradt, de nem tudta, mi az. Ettől függetlenül meglepték őt Dumbledore szavai.  
– Erre nem számítottam – ismerte el őszintén Piton.  
– Én sem, fiam, én sem. – Dumbledore ismét mélyet sóhajtott. – Ez határozottan megváltoztatja a szabályokat, Perselus. El kellett volna mondanod nekem.  
Perselus némán bólintott.  
– Kötésben vagy, és tudom, hogy a létező legmélyebb szerelem fűz Harryhez. Előbb halnál meg, minthogy megengedd, hogy Harry feláldozza magát. Neki ugyanakkor meg kell halnia Voldemort keze által, ha véget akarunk vetni ennek a háborúnak.  
Perselus egy szót sem szólt. Tudta, valami rossz közeledik. Tudta abból, ahogy belenézett a kék szempárba, amely most nedves volt a szomorúságtól és a bűnbánattól.  
– Perselus, el kell felejtenetek egymást – jelentette ki csendesen Albus.  
– Nem… – nyögte Perselus térdre hullva. – Az… lehetetlen. – Nem kapott levegőt, a levegő képtelen volt átkényszeríteni magát a torkán keresztül a tüdejébe. Csillagokat látott és szédült. Legszívesebben elájult volna; még néhány másodperc, és a zsibbasztó sötétség úrrá lett volna rajta. Ó, mennyire akarta!  
– Sajnálom, Perselus. – Meleg kéz simított végig a hátán, mire a férfi köhögött néhányat. A levegő végül átpréselte magát, és tűzként égette végig a tüdejét.  
– Ezt nem teheted velünk. _Vele_! Velem… – zokogta Perselus könnyek nélkül.  
– Ameddig emlékszel arra, hogy szereted őt, bármit megtennél, hogy megmentsd őt. Meg kell halnia, ez az egyetlen esélyünk – magyarázta Albus, nyugodt mozdulatokkal simogatva őt.  
– Hogyan felejthetném el őt, Albus? Szeretem. – Perselus megragadta az idős férfi köpenyét. – És hogyan segíthetne az? A kötelék már létezik. Még ha el is felejtem őt… De hogy tudnám? – Perselus megremegett. Már maga a puszta gondolat is fájdalmat okozott; a fájdalom milliószor rosszabb volt bármelyik Cruciónál, amit valaha kapott.  
– Ebben segíthetek, Perselus. El tudom veled feledtetni őt – suttogta Albus, és letérdelt mellé. – A kötésed nagyon különleges. És attól tartok, még te se fogod fel, mennyire az.  
– Tudom, Albus, tudom – sírt fel Perselus. – Amióta megtörtént, úgy érzem, mintha újjászülettem volna. De mi jó sülne ki abból, ha elfelejteném őt, Albus? _Mi jó sülne ki belőle?_  
– A kötelékedet a szerelmed táplálja. Az efféle kötések nagyon ritkák, Perselus, minden évszázadban csupán egy ilyen létezik. A kötelékeket általában egy Felsőbb Hatalom rendezi. Az ilyen esetekben ezek az emberek úgy születnek, hogy egymással legyenek, és a sors segít nekik bármi áron megtalálni a másikat. A te szerelmed, és ez az, ami engem a legjobban elképeszt, pusztán véletlen. Ti csupán két ember vagytok, akik egymásba szerettek, bármilyen lehetetlennek is hangzik mindez a körülményeket figyelembe véve. Ám emellett a szerelmed olyan erős, ami hatással van a varázserődre. A mágiád összekapcsolódott, és most egy vonalat képeztél téren és időn át. Ezzel a varázslattal hozzákötötted magad Harry lelkéhez, ahogy ő a tiédhez. A mágiádon keresztül ti ketten örök időkre összekötődtetek. Nem csak erre az életre, de a következőre is, hogy értsd. Ti ketten _létrehoztatok_ egy Előre Elrendeltetett Köteléket.  
Perselus dübörgő szívvel bólintott.  
– Ha a szerelmed elhalványul, a kötelék is meggyengül; ha a szerelmed elhal, a kötés megszűnik létezni, nem csak ebben az időben, de a következőben is. Megvan rá az esélyed, hogy az örökkévalóságig együtt legyetek, hogy együtt újraszülessetek, és egy másik életben ismét egymásba szeressetek, ameddig fenn tudod tartani ezt a különleges kapcsolatot. Látod már, mit értek különleges alatt?  
Perselus képtelen volt megszólalni, miközben Albus szelíd hangon beszélt. Egy része csodálta ezt a szerelmet közte és a fiatalember között, Perselus tudta, hogy egyikük sem tudott ezekről a tényezőkről, amikor a kötés megszületett. Egy másik része, a sötét énje azonban most önzően, egyenesen dühösen üvöltözött az elméjében – harcolt Dumbledore szavai ellen. Ha a szerelmük valóban annyira különleges, hogyan tudná őket szétválasztani Dumbledore? Egy ilyen rendkívüli szerelmet el kell felejteniük? Annyira átkozottul igazságtalan! Az önző oldalát nem érdekelte a következő életük, egyáltalán nem törődött azzal, mi fog történni, miután meghalt, ő csupán együtt akart lenni Harryvel, most, ebben az életében, mint Perselus Piton és Harry Potter, nem valaki másként a következő életben. Az egoista énje nekifeszült a láncainak és ismét bömbölni kezdett, vadul, akár egy állat, de Perselus elnémította őt. Az önzés olyasmi, amiben sosem merülhet el. Legalábbis nem ebben az életében.  
– Ameddig ti ketten együtt vagytok, az erőd bárkién felülkerekedik, még az enyémén is – folytatta Albus. – Ameddig szereted, védeni fogod Harryt a varázserődön keresztül, a mágiád segítene neki, ha támadás érné. De annak érdekében, hogy legyőzzük Voldemortot, neki muszáj meghalnia, Perselus. A te halálod ugyanakkor tönkretenné, egy életre feldúlná őt. Azonban időközben, az évek során, a mágiád meggyógyít téged, Perselus, megváltást nyújt neked – mondta az idős mágus halvány mosollyal az ajkán.  
– Évek múltán? Albus, ő meg fog halni, ki tudja, milyen hamar! – kiáltott Perselus, és keze ökölbe szorult, miközben küzdött, hogy normálisan tudjon lélegezni.  
– Nem szükségszerűen. – Az igazgató átható kék szeme összetalálkozott a kútmély feketével.  
– De te… te azt mondtad… – suttogta Perselus pislákoló reménnyel a hangjában. Olyan volt, mint egy gyertya a végtelen sötétségben, de attól még apró fénye tovább vezette őt Harry felé ebben az életében. Az önző oldala abbahagyta a küzdelmet, és szintén figyelni kezdett. Talán, _talán_ , még volt esély a számukra.  
– Talán lesz esélye túlélni a kötelékeddel, ami ideköti őt, még ha nem is tud róla. Talán nem dönt úgy, hogy áthalad – jelentette ki Albus.  
– Hogy áthalad? Úgy érted… – dünnyögte Perselus.  
– Igen, Perselus, hogy meghal. – Albus megszorította a vállát. – Ha megteszed, amire kérlek, még mindig lesz esély, hogy a jövőben ti ketten ismét egymásra találjatok. A kötelék továbbra is létezik majd, ám mivel nem fogjátok szeretni egymást, gyenge lesz. Ameddig azonban mindketten életben vagyok, az esély is létezik. És ez minden, amire szükséged van, fiam.  
– De ha elveszed az emlékeinket… – Perselus felsóhajtott, és keserű nevetés szakadt ki belőle. – Ismét utálni fogjuk egymást. Miféle remény az?  
Az égkék szempár fogva tartotta a tekintetét, miközben Dumbledore lassan felállt.  
– De Perselus, nem gondolod, hogy utáltad őt egészen addig a pontig, míg először megcsókoltad őt? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben feléje nyújtotta a kezét.  
Perselus félresöpörte, és szintén felállt.  
– Lehetetlen.  
– Az _esély_ meglesz – bizonygatta a másik, miközben odafordult Fawkes-hoz.  
Perselus csak nézte az idős férfi hátát, és ismét keserűen nevetett.  
– Elpusztítasz engem.  
Dumbledore megperdült, és színtiszta dühvel a szemében meredt Perselusra.  
– _Megmenthetlek_ téged – kiáltotta. – Ennek nem kellett volna megtörténnie, emlékezz erre, Perselus. A fiú és te – ennek _sosem_ kellett volna megtörténnie. Amennyire én látom, két esélyed van: emlékezhetsz rá, és vele maradsz, mígnem tanúja lesz, hogy téged megölnek, aztán meghalhatsz úgy, hogy védelmezed őt, és egy olyan világban hagyod, ami végül az őrületbe kergeti. Addigra boldogan fog meghalni Voldemort keze által. – Albus lehalkította a hangját. – Vagy elfogadhatod a segítségemet és felejthetsz. Feledsz és vársz. Tökéletesen megbízol Harryben, nem igaz, Perselus? Abban nem bízol, hogy ismét beléd fog szeretni?  
– Teljes mértékben megbízom benne, de hogy tudnád megmondani, mi fog történni, mialatt mi külön vagyunk? – mordult fel Piton. – Mi van, ha sosem kapunk még egy esélyt arra, hogy igazán megismerjük egymást? Mi van, ha nem tetszik neki, ami talál?  
– Ez olyan kockázat, amit fel kell vállalnod – bólintott Albus. – Az esélyeid még mindig jobbak, mintha mindketten holtan feküdnétek.  
Perselus kétségbeesetten nézett körül a helyiségben; keresett valamit, ami segíthetne, megmondaná neki, hogy mit tegyen. De semmi nem jött a segítségére, ő pedig keményen, szívtépő kiáltással rácsapott Dumbledore könyveire. Mit tett, hogy ilyen életet érdemelt? És mi fog történni Harryvel? Túlélhetné Voldemort átkát? Megtalálhatnák a visszautat egymáshoz? Ugyanaz lenne? Perselus ismét a könyvekre ütött, majd fájdalmasan lüktető kezét az arca elé emelte, és a hajába túrt.  
– Adj egy kis időt. El… El kell búcsúznom Harrytől. – Perselus beletörődően felsóhajtott.  
– A következő hajnalig kapsz időt, Perselus. Élvezd ki minden pillanatát.  
Perselus megfordult és a kandallóhoz sétált. Szó nélkül lépett a lángok közé, de aztán Albus halkan megszólalt a háta mögött.  
– Sajnálom, Perselus.  
– Tudom – mormolta a férfi, mielőtt hazatért.  
A reggel nem is tudott volna lassabban érkezni. Folyton azon gondolkodott, mit fog mondani Harrynek, de semmi nem látszott megfelelőnek, hogy leírja az érzéseit. Mondjon el neki mindent? Beleértve Dumbledore tervét, a jövőjét, a múltját, Lilyt, _mindent_? Amúgy is el fogja felejteni, szóval semmi kockázat; Albus mesteri terve sértetlen maradna. De mi van, ha Harrynek nem tetszene, amit látott, amit tennie kellett? És mit gondolna Harry erről a tervéről? Hogy elfelejtik egymást?  
Hogyan áldozhatná fel a perceket, amiket Harryvel töltött a szobájában, vagy a tantermében? Elfelejteni Harry gyengéd érintését a térdén, amikor dolgozott, míg a másik ember mellette maradt, némán olvasva a könyvét? Elfelejteni a biztató, nyugtató szavakat, amiket Harry suttogott neki, miután visszatért Voldemorttól? Elfelejteni a puha ujjakat, amik a sebeit tisztították, a gondoskodó mágiát, ami meggyógyította őt? A testet, ami éjszakákon át melegítette őt, az érintést, ami megborzongatta és olthatatlan tűzzel égette őt? Az ajkat, ami érintésre puha, de vad és szelídíthetetlen? Hogyan tudná mindezt elfelejteni? Kizárt dolog. Lehetetlen. A gondolat önmagában is nem csak nevetséges volt, de reménytelen és kibírhatatlan is.  
De Albus azt mondta, segíthet neki felejteni, és talán, talán el tudná felejteni az emlékeket, de mi van az érzéseivel? Perselus továbbra is biztos volt benne, hogy sosem tudná elfelejteni az érzéseit Harry iránt. Annyira valótlannak tűnt. Hogyan felejthetné el a szerelmet? Ami még fontosabb, ezt a fajta szerelmet, amit sosem érzett korábban, annyira erős és tiszta volt.  
El kellene felednie, milyen volt Harry nevetése, amikor együtt voltak. Már régen észrevette, hogy Perselus jelenlétében máshogy csengett, sokkal vidámabban szólt, és néha, amikor Perselus csupán szemlélődött, nem volt több egy egyszerű tanárnál, aki éppen keresztülsétál Nagytermen, a nevetés ingerlően hangzott, arra csábított, hogy észrevegyék. És ő észre is vette, hiba nélkül. El kellett fednie az arcizmait megrándító apró mosolyt, egy olyan reakciót, amit képtelen volt visszatartani.  
De nem csupán erről volt szó. Egyáltalán nem szabad majd beszélnie Harryvel. Nos, legalábbis a beszélgetéseik sosem lesznek udvarias hangvételűek, érdekesek és csábítóak többé, hanem visszatérnek a veszekedő, gúnyolódó, mérges sziszegésekhez és eldörmögött sértésekhez. Szerette hallgatni, ahogy Harry a kviddicsről beszélt. Nem a szavait találta oly vonzónak, hanem azt, ahogy beszélt róla, ahogy megnyílt és magyarázott, nem csak a szájával, de a kezével és a testével is gesztikulált, hogy és kiemeljen minden fontosat. Perselus sosem kedvelte a kviddicset, de valahogy elbűvölőnek érezte, ahogy Harry adta elő.  
A másik, amit hiányolni fog, kicsit még beismerni is szégyellte, az az osztatlan, megigézett figyelem, amiben Harry részesítette őt, amikor a bájitalokról beszélt, csak úgy általában, a szokásos tananyagokon kívül. Akkor fedezte fel, hogy a fiatalembert érdekli a téma, amikor Perselus bosszús lett egy éppen olvasott újságcikk miatt. Harry megkérdezte, hogy mi történt, ő pedig elmondta neki, csak hogy a kedvére tegyen. Biztos volt benne, hogy Harry csak legyint egyet a kezével, de ő további kérdéseket tett fel. Először persze egyszerűeket, de amikor Perselus magyarázni kezdett, a kérdések összetettebbek lettek, és Harry szeme ragyogott az ámulattól. Perselus intelligens férfi volt, és mindig büszkévé tette őt, ha mások is elismerik a műveltségét. És Harry hízelgő megjegyzései önkéntelenül is elérték, hogy titokban elégedettség töltse el. Sosem ismerné be Harrynek, mennyit jelentett mindez neki, ugyanakkor biztos volt benne, hogy az ifjú varázsló pontosan tudta.  
És most, amikor végre úgy érezte, hogy Harry testének minden négyzetcentiméterét ismeri, amikor a lelke nyitott könyv volt, amikor végre megtanulta a fiatalember összes csípős megjegyzését és szokását, amikor úgy tűnt, Harry végre képes szintúgy beazonosítani és kezelni az ő összes kedélyállapotát, amikor végül _minden működött közöttük_ , akkor minden a szétesés szélére kerül. Az együtt töltött értékes idő emlékei, a pillanatok, amelyek erőssé tették, hogy nap mint nap szembe tudjon nézni Voldemorttal, most szétszóródnak az univerzumban, mint a homokszemcsék a forgószélben. Hogyan lenne képes megállítani a hurrikánt és összegyűjteni az összes apró részecskét, amikor még arra sem fog emlékezni, hogy egyáltalán keresse azokat?  
Perselus megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán az arcát. Kétségbeesett mozdulattal beletúrt a hajába, és felállt. Másokról is gondoskodnia kellett, mielőtt találkozna Harryvel. Még egyszer.

o.O.o.

Mrs. Weasley nem tudta elrejteni a kedves, kerek arcára kiülő meglepődést.  
– Perselus… – dadogta döbbenten, majd megrázta magát. – Gyere be, kedvesem. – Ellépett a konyhaajtóból, és a jól ismert meleg mosoly ismét visszatért az ajkára. Intett Perselusnak, hogy lépjen be, de a sötét ruhás férfi megrázta a fejét.  
– Bocsánatot kell kérnem a korai látogatásért, Molly, ugyanakkor muszáj beszélnem a legkisebb fiaddal, és ha valóban jól értesültem, akkor Miss Granger is megérkezett ide tegnap. Vele is beszélnem kell. – Perselus maga mögé intett a kertre. – Odakint megvárom őket – mondta, és egy gyors mozdulattal megfordult.  
Perselus nem tudta elképzelni a sokkot, amire szegény Weasley fiúnak és Miss Grangernek ilyen korán ébrednie kell. Hogy a legutáltabb tanáruk várja őket reggel hétkor az udvaron. Senki nem szeretne erre felkelni. Kivéve talán Harryt. Perselus engedte, hogy egy halvány mosoly jelenjen meg az ajkán, de azonnal el is tüntette. A legutolsó napjuk együtt: milyen legyen?  
Két pár láb vágott át sietősen a magas füvön keresztül.  
– Mi történt? Mi a baj? – Miss Granger hangja jó pár lépés távolságból ért el hozzá. – Harry jól van?  
Az undorító, keserű nevetés nagyon csendesen szólt, de Perselus azért hallotta kiszakadni a torka mélyéről. Harry jól lesz; hamarosan, szerelem és emlékek súlya nélkül.  
– Igen, jól van. Pillanatnyilag. – Perselus a két álmos arcú gyerek felé fordult. Nem – tűnődött el, ezek itt éppoly felnőttek, mint Harry. Mondja el nekik, magyarázza meg, vagy csak emelje fel a pálcáját? Csak egy intés, és arra sem emlékeznének, hogy egyáltalán itt járt. Arra gondolnának, hogy alvajártak. Bár Molly még itt van, és valószínűleg még mindig döbbent.  
– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Weasley sürgetően, és Perselus úgy érezte, mint akit letámadnak. – Valami történt.  
– Mitől olyan biztos benne? – kérdezte Perselus felvont szemöldökkel. Egyszerűen meg kellene tennie, törölni az emlékeiket. Akkor miért tétovázik? Azért, mert ha megteszi ezzel a kettővel, attól véglegessé válik? Amint elveszi Weasley és Granger emlékeit, már nem lesz visszaút. Ez a válaszvonal. Átlépje?  
– Megengedi, hogy szabadon beszéljek? – kérdezte Ronald nyugtalan mosollyal.  
Persze, miért is ne? Amúgy is ez lesz az utolsó alkalom – gondolta Perselus. Hangosan viszont csak annyit morgott:  
– Igen.  
– Pocsékul néz ki, uram.  
Granger azonnal rápisszent Weasleyre, ám Perselustól csupán egy goromba pillantást kapott. Ennyire nyilvánvaló, hogy még Weasley is látta? Perselust nem lepte volna meg, ha a megjegyzés Grangertől érkezik, a lány intelligens volt és jó megfigyelő. De Weasley? Akkor valóban borzasztóan kell kinéznie. Mélyet sóhajtott, és felemelte a pálcáját. Valóban a lehető leghamarabb túl kell esnie ezen.  
Meglepetésére két pálcával találta szemközt magát.  
– Mit művelt? – kérdezte Weasley, és harag villant a fiú – férfi, emlékeztette magát Perselus – szemében.  
– Miből gondolja, hogy én tettem valamit? – vetette oda bosszúsan Perselus.  
– Harryről van szó? – Ez már a Granger lány volt, és a hangja majdhogynem… aggódóan csengett.  
– Igen – felelte egyszerűen Perselus. A lány – fiatal nő – leeresztette a pálcáját, és Ronald kezét is lefelé kényszerítette.  
– Mi történt, ő jól van? – kérdezte Hermione.  
– Igen, ahogy egy perccel korábban is említettem, tökéletesen jól van. És jól is lesz – válaszolta Perselus, miközben magát is győzködni próbálta.  
– Hazudik – állította Weasley. – Tudom, hogy hazudik. Ha pedig Harryről van szó, akkor meg bökje már ki. Uram – tette hozzá egy pillanattal később.  
– Uram – kezdte Granger tétován. – Harry veszélyben van?  
– Mikor nincs? – mordult a tanár, és megesküdött volna, hogy hallott egy elmotyogott „szemét” megjegyzés Ronald Weasley irányából.  
– Fogja be – mordult rá Perselus a másikra, akiben legalább volt annyi illendőség, hogy elpirult. – Nem mehetek bele a részletekbe…  
– De bele fog. – Újabb sürgető kijelentés érkezett a vörös hajú fiútól, és Perselus elért arra a pontra, ahol már semmi nem érdekelte. Csak Harryhez akart menni.  
– Mister Weasley, kérem, befogná és rám figyelne, hogy végre végezhessek ezzel, aztán pedig elmehessek? – sziszegte. Megvárta, amíg bólintanak, majd folytatta. – Ahogy már említettem, nem mehetek bele a részletekbe, _de_ , és kérem, _ne_ szakítson félbe ismét, úgy alakult, hogy Albusnak van egy terve a Sötét Nagyúr fölötti győzelmünkkel kapcsolatban. Egy terv, ami Harryt is érinti. Ugyanakkor nem csinálhatja végig a tervet, ameddig… mi fenntartjuk… a kapcsolatunkat. – Perselusnak muszáj volt nyelnie. Egy dolog volt hallani mindezt Albus szájából, más végigpörgetni a saját fejében, és teljesen más hangot is adni erről valakinek. – Ezért… a kapcsolatunkat… be kell szüntetnünk. – A szívverése felgyorsult, a keze remegni kezdett. Egyáltalán meg tudja tenni? El tudja venni Harry emlékeit? Határozottan nem úgy nézett ki. Még az sem tűnt egyértelműnek, hogy ezzel a kettővel képes rá.  
– Mi?  
– Most viccel velem?  
– Ez nem lehet igaz!  
– Nem mondhatja komolyan!  
Perselus valóban nem várt ilyen a kirohanást.  
– Van még más is – folytatta, és meglepetten hallotta, milyen hűvösen cseng a hangja. – Senki nem tudhat a viszonyunk korábbi létezéséről, még… Harry és én sem. – Ha csendre számított, akkor ismét tévedett. Kiáltások, magyarázatot követelő kérdések és színpompás, kacifántos sértések érkeztek a másik kettőtől, ő azonban tovább beszélt. – Harry emlékeit törölni kell a kapcsolatunkról, éppúgy ahogy mindenki másét, aki tudott erről a dologról. Mint maguk ketten.  
– Ezt nem teheti!  
– Ez nem igazságos!  
– Maga rohadt tetű, hogy teheti ezt Harryvel, ő hitt magának! Szerette magát!  
– Ebbe ő sosem fog beleegyezni!  
– Hogy képes ilyen nyugodt maradni? Ez magának semmit nem jelent?  
– ELÉG! – bődült el Perselus, és olyan erősen megszorította a pálcáját, hogy az piros szikrákat kezdett szórni. Nagyszerű, most elveszítette az önuralmát. Pont ez hiányzott ebből az amúgy is _tökéletes_ napból.  
– Azért vagyok itt, hogy elvegyem az emlékeiket. Nem tudhatnak semmiről, ezen a ponton a némasági fogadalmuk többé már nem elegendő. Ezért és csakis ezért vagyok itt. Tehát nagyon értékelném, ha befognák a nyavalyás szájukat, hogy végre túlessek rajta!  
Perselus megesküdött volna rá, hogy az arccsontjába vágódó ököl a semmiből érkezett. De nem tagadhatta a becsapódást, mivel az arcában fellobbanó fájdalom nagyon is nyilvánvaló volt, majdhogynem kézzel fogható. Ugyanakkor a kibuggyanó vér, ami lassan csordogált végig az arcán, túlontúl tapintható.  
– Maga rohadt tetű! – érkezett a heves kiáltás, és az ököl, ami ezzel egyidejűleg ismét lecsapott, keményen landolt az állán. A látómezejében ez alkalommal homályos vörösséget is érzékelt. Ez segített neki beazonosítani az ököl tulajdonosát, de Perselusnak be kellett ismernie, hogy a karban levő puszta erő is nyilvánvalóvá tette.  
Pálcája még mindig a kezében volt, de nem mozdult, legalábbis nem akaratlagosan. Egy pillanatra megingott, egy másodpercre kicsit elveszítette az egyensúlyát. A látása továbbra sem állt fókuszba, a fájdalom pedig égető volt. Ó, ez tetszett neki. Sokkal jobban, mint az a zsibbadt üresség, amit azóta érzett, hogy kilépett Albus irodájából.  
– Ne, Ron! Hagyd abba! – Ez már Granger volt. Perselus felnyögött, szinte csalódottan. Ne, Weasley, nem kellene a lányra hallgatnod, folytasd csak, gondolta kétségbeesetten.  
– Hermione, ő… – A vörös homály megint közeledett, két vasmarok kapta el a talárját és lökte hátra ádáz erővel.  
– Ne, Ron, nézz rá! – Már megint Granger. Visszatartotta Weasleyt, mindkét karjával átfogta őt. Ám közel nem volt elegendő. Perselus majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy maga az érintés, nem pedig annak ereje fogta vissza a Weasley fiút. – Szereti Harryt, ez ugyanolyan nehéz neki is, mint Harrynek lesz, sőt, még nehezebb – kiáltott a lány. – Neki kell elvennie Harry emlékeit, hát nem látod?  
Perselus a lányra nézett. Az értelmes barna szempárban könnyek fénylettek; úgy nézett ki, mint aki valóban érti.  
– Hermione, eressz! – Az őrjöngő kiáltás az ideges baráttól érkezett, és Perselus azt is megértette.  
– Ó Ron, kérlek, nyugodj meg! Nézz rá, ez neki is fáj!  
– Akkor miért nem dühös? Ha órán lennénk, akkor büntetőmunkákat osztana ki, ajtókat csapkodna, mindenkire ráförmedne! Akkor most miért olyan nyugodt? Miért nem ordibál? Miért nem üt vissza?  
– Azért, mert tudja, hogy nincs más mód, igaz? – A barna szempár kérdőn pillantott Perselusra, aki bólintott, és letörölte a vért az arcáról. – Mert ő már túl van azon a részen. Elfogadta, amit Dumbledore kért. Tudod, hogy ez fáj neki, Ron, csak nézz rá, a szemét nézd. – A barna tekintet még egy másodpercig fogva tartotta az övét, aztán Perselus ránézett Weasleyre. Leeresztette a védőfalait, engedte, hogy a másik férfi első alkalommal belelásson. Átható, dühös kék szempár, sötétebb, mint amire emlékezett, fúródott a tekintetébe, és Piton hagyta.  
Egy pillanattal később a kék pillantás elkerekedett a felismeréstől, és Perselus elfordult tőle.  
– Elnézést kérek, uram – érkezett a bocsánatkérő suttogás. – Nem kellett volna… megütnöm, és… azokat a borzasztó dolgokat mondanom…  
Perselus csak bólintott, ám beismerni, hogy úgy gondolja, megérdemelt mindent, már túl sok lenne.  
– Csinálja – utasította őt Granger. – Tegye meg most! – Belekapaszkodott Weasley kezébe, és hirtelen az irigység hideg szele söpört át Perselus szívén. _Ez nem fair_! – visszhangzott az elméjében, de mostanra ezt már megszokhatta volna.  
– Gyengéd leszek és nagyon óvatos – ígérte Perselus, és egy pillanatra mindkettőjükön végignézett. Miért olyan kedves? Egyszerűen csak el kellene végezni.  
– Fájni fog? Kérdezte Weasley, és Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el az aggódó pillantás, amivel a lányra nézett.  
– Semmit nem fog érezni. Az fogják hinni, Dumbledore utasítására jöttem ide, hogy elmondjam, Harry néhány napon belül csatlakozni fog magukhoz. Lehet, hogy enyhe fejfájást, vagy később álmosságot éreznek majd; ne küzdjenek ellene, csak menjenek lefeküdni.  
A két fej egyszerre bólintott.  
– Készen állunk.  
– Miss Granger, ha lenne olyan kedves. – Perselus intett Hermionénak, hogy lépjen előrébb, ő pedig ismét felemelte a pálcáját. – Kérem, lazuljon el. Óvatos leszek.  
Öt perc múlva Perselus végignézte, ahogy a két diák visszatér a házba. Megint egyedül maradt. Örökké egyedül.

o.O.o.

Poppy, bár nagyszerű gyógyító volt, időnként borzasztóan bosszantó – gondolta Perselus.  
Beszélnem kell velük. Nem csak Lupinnal, Blackkel is. Igen, tisztában vagyok az állapotával, Poppy. Tökéletesen; issza a szérumot, végtére is _én_ készítettem neki. Ha bármi kifogásod van ellenem, akkor menj fel az igazgatóhoz, ő majd mindent elmagyaráz. Nekem most kell mennem. Hagyj minket magunkra.  
– Perselus Piton, te nem…  
– Parancsolgathatok neked a gyengélkedődön. Tudom. Poppy, ez nagyon fontos. Kérlek, menj, most.  
A javasasszony még egy neheztelő pillantást vetett Perselusra, mielőtt megfordult és kisietett a helyiségből, sértéseket dünnyögve az orra alatt. Perselus remélte, hogy Dumbledore-hoz megy, aki majd feltartja, míg ő gondoskodik erről a kettőről.  
Vett egy utolsó mély sóhajt, és összerezzent a még mindig enyhén égő fájdalomra az arcán. Felvértezte magát a további ütésekre és sértésekre, mielőtt besétált abba a kórterembe, ahol tudomása szerint Blacket ápolták.  
Lupin ott ült Black ágya szélén, keze a férfi lábát simogatta. Boldogan nevetgéltek, és Perselus érezte, ahogy egy újabb irigységhullám söpör végig rajta. Aztán ráeszmélt, hogy Black ült és nevetett. A széruma ezek szerint a vártnál is jobban működött. Másrészről viszont talán Lupin volt hatással a sebesültre.  
– Jó reggelt – köszöntötte két gyerekkori ellenségét kimért hangon. Mindketten meglepetten néztek fel rá.  
– Pipogyusz, mi szél hozott ide? – vakkantott rá mosolyogva Black.  
Az a név, ó, hogy mennyire utálta azt a nevet. Jobb, ha a lehető leghamarabb túlesik ezen.  
– Híreim vannak a keresztfiaddal kapcsolatban. Biztosíthatlak, hogy örülni fogsz neki – vetette oda Perselus, miközben az ágy végéhez lépett. Lupin Black mellett ült az ágyon, így nyaktörés nélkül tudott ránézni Perselusra.  
– Mi történt, Perselus? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel.  
– Dumbledore – mondta sóhajtva a férfi. – Van egy terve. – Kezdett valóban rosszul lenni attól, hogy végig kell mondania mindenkinek. – Kérlek, engedjétek, hogy mindent elmondjak, mielőtt letámadtok a kérdéseitekkel – vagy az öklötökkel, tette hozzá magában –, biztosíthatlak, hogy bőven lesznek.  
– Folytasd – bólintott Black, és kissé előrehajolt, jelezve, hogy figyel. Jobban néz ki, tűnődött Perselus. Az arcszíne visszatért, sötét szeme élettől fénylett. Ez olyasmi, amiben Perselus biztos volt, hogy az ő szeméről nem mondható el többé.  
– Amikor Voldemort megpróbálta megölni Harryt, ahelyett, hogy végzett volna vele, egy lélekdarabját helyezte el benne. – Felkészült rá, hogy félbeszakítják, de semmi nem történt. Az egyetlen mozdulat, ami jelezte, hogy a másik kettő hallotta őt, hogy Lupin megragadta Black vállát és egy enyhe homlokránc Black arcán. – Dumbledore úgy hiszi, az egyetlen mód Voldemort elpusztítására, ha Harry feláldozza magát. Voldemortnak saját kezűleg kell megölnie őt, ezáltal megöli azt a lélekdarabot Harryben… és Harryt is. Ez addig sosem történhetne meg, amíg Harry és én fenntartjuk a kapcsolatunkat. – Újabb homlokráncot látott, ezúttal mindkét férfi arcán. – Harry és én jó néhány hónappal ezelőtt összekötődtünk. Meghalnék Harryért, és a kötés hatalmas erőt ad, hogy megvédjem őt. Albus biztos benne, hogy a kötelékkel Voldemort nem tudná megölni Harryt anélkül, hogy előbb nem végez velem. Úgy gondolhatnátok, hogy ez nem gond, de Albus abban is biztos, hogy az én pusztulásom, bármilyen meglepő is lehet ez számotokra, Harryt is oly mértékben tönkretenné, hogy az, hogy Voldemort keze által éri a halál, áldást jelentene a számára. Albus úgy hiszi, létezik más út is, egy olyan, ami végül megmentheti Harry életét. – Perselust hirtelen elfogta a gyengeség. Megtántorodott, és le kellett ülnie a másik ágyra, Black jobbján, hogy el ne ájuljon.  
– Nem emlékezhetünk a viszonyunkra. – Felnyögött. – Mindkettőnk és mindenki más emlékét, akik tudtak erről a kapcsolatról, törölni kell. – Ökölbe szorult keze elfehéredett, ahogy megragadta a fehér takarót maga alatt. Miért ilyen nehéz még mindig hangosan kimondani?  
– Miért? – kérdezte Black váratlanul, amikor Perselus egy időre elnémult.  
– A mert a kötés ereje és annak következményeképpen az én hatalmam, hogy megvédjem őt, függ az egymás iránti érzéseinktől. Ameddig emlékszem rá, védeni akarom, és a kötés megadja a hozzá szükséges erőt. Ha elfeledjük egymást, a kötelék meggyengül, és Voldemort… képes… lesz… megölni őt. – Perselus reszketeg sóhajt eresztett meg, miközben a térdére hajolt, és arcát a kezébe temette. Már nem érdekelte többé, hogy gyerekkori bántalmazói felé kimutatja a gyengeségét. Amúgy sem fognak emlékezni rá, akkor meg minek fordítson rá energiát, amikor eleve úgy érzi, bármelyik pillanatban elájulhat.  
– Hadd tegyem egyenesbe – mordult Black. – Voldemortnak meg kell _ölnie_ Harryt.  
Perselus, továbbra is ujjai mögé bújt arccal, aprót biccentett.  
– Valamikor a távoli jövőben, amikor ez bekövetkezik, a végsőkig védelmeznéd Harryt, az oldalán küzdenél vele. Miután Voldemort megölne téged, Harry is meghalna.  
Perselus ismét bólintott.  
– Dumbledore ezt nem akarja. Arra törekszik, hogy ti ketten elfeledjétek egymást. Feltett szándéka, hogy ismét azzá a rohadt tetűvé válj, aki mindig is voltál, hogy Harry a szerelme nélkül éljen, anélkül, akivel nyilvánvalóan _összekötötte magát_ , míg bekövetkezik a távoli jövő, amikor egyébként is meg fog halni.  
Bólintás.  
– Dumbledore biztosan nagyon szeret téged, Piton – jegyezte ekkor hidegen Black, és Perselus lassan felnézett.  
– Mi a fészkes fenéből szűrted ezt le? – mordult fel.  
– Nekem úgy tűnik, a két verzió közötti egyetlen különbség, hogy te túléled. Harry meghal, akár emlékeztek egymásra, akár nem. Ha nem teszel semmit, boldogan élhettek, noha titokban kell tartanotok, míg eljön az a jövőbeni nap, amikor mindketten meghaltok. Ha megteszed, Harry anélkül hal meg, hogy emlékezne, milyen érzés szeretni és szeretve lenni. Te túlélheted.  
– És miből gondolod – szisszent fel mérgesen, bár alig hallhatóan Perselus –, hogy az nekem jó lenne? Egy olyan elátkozott életet kényszerülnék élni, ahol soha, _soha, de soha_ nem találhatom meg újból a szerelmet. Életem hátralévő részére _egyedül_ maradnék. Ha szerencsém van, Dumbledore visszaadja az emlékeimet, én pedig ráeszmélek, hogy a társam halott, és én okoztam a halálát. Egy jóval valószínűbb forgatókönyvben ugyanakkor Albus addigra rég eltávozik, és én sosem fogom megtudni, hogy létezett valaki számomra is. Pontosan mennyiből lenne ez jó nekem, Black? Hogy az ördögbe tudod azt sugallni, hogy Dumbledore törődik velem? Pillanatnyilag csak annyit érzek, hogy jobb szeretném, ha Voldemort halálra kínozna, mint hogy ilyen életet kelljen élnem.  
– Akkor miért teszed? – kérdezte Lupin, és Perselus ismét a tenyerébe rejtette az arcát.  
– Dumbledore szerint van egy nagyon aprócska esély, hogy a kötelék miatt, legyen az bármilyen gyenge, Harry nem úgy döntene, hogy átlép a másik oldalra, ameddig én életben vagyok. Hogy a kötés tudatlanul is visszahúzná őt – motyogta Perselus az ujjai közül, és tudta, hogy hangját átjárja a reménytelenség és a bizonytalanság.  
– Akkor nincs minden elveszve. Meg kell bíznunk Dumbledore-ban – tanácsolta Lupin olyan hangszínen, amit Perselus szerint megnyugtatónak szánt. Keserűen felnevetett.  
Erős, vigasztaló ujjak ragadták meg a csuklóját.  
– Perselus…  
A bájitalmester felkapta a fejét, és szemtől szembe találkozott a kezét tartó Blackkel. Ahogy a tekintetük találkozott, valami megváltozott a két férfiban. A sötét, zavaros tekintet megértést tükrözött, bizalmat, fájdalmat és szomorúságot. A pillanat hosszúra nyúlt, és Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy valahogy megbocsát Blacknek, és vele együtt a többi Tekergőnek is. Ezt felettébb ironikusnak találta, tekintettel arra, hogy néhány óra múlva egyikük sem fog mindebből emlékezni semmire.  
– Nem gondolod, hogy ez elég furcsa időpont hirtelen összebarátkozni, _Sirius_? – kérdezte Perselus vontatottan, a csukóját tartó ujjakat figyelve. Nem bosszúsan nézte, csupán meglepetten. Annyira fáradt, hogy még ahhoz sem talál elég erőt, hogy a gyerekkori ellenfelével csatározzon?  
– Nem hirtelen vagyok barátságos, Perselus, hanem azóta, hogy nem téptem ki a torkod, amiért… bizalmas viszonyba kezdtél Harryvel. – Black elvigyorodott.  
Perselus egyetlen válasza egy felvont szemöldök volt.  
– Beszélt nekem rólad, Perselus – folytatta tovább Sirius. – Karácsony óta levelezünk egymással. Eléggé aggódtam emiatt a viszony miatt, de ő… meggyőzött az ellenkezőjéről. Azok a dolgok, amiket az a fiú gondol rólad…  
– _Miket_ mondott? – akarta tudni Perselus kábultan.  
– Ne aggódj – nevetett Sirius. – Kihagyta a… személyesebb részleteket. De elmondta, hogy teljesen felfordítottad a világát, természetesen a szó legjobb értelmében. Hogy úgy gondolja, te vagy az általa ismert legragyogóbb és legintelligensebb ember. Ezt mellesleg Remus kicsit a szívére is vette. – Perselus ránézett az említett férfira, de ő csak mosolyogva vállat vont. – Azt is mondta, hogy boldogabbá tetted, mint amilyen valaha is volt, hogy végre úgy érzi, mintha szert tett volna egy igazi családra, és azt akarta, hogy jöjjünk ki egymással. Azt is megírta, hogy szerinte seggfejek voltunk, ahogy veled bántunk. És egyet kell értsek vele: valóban igazi seggfejek voltunk. Megérttette velem, hogy sosem bocsátaná meg nekem, ha tovább utálnálak, mert mindketten nagyon fontosak vagyunk a számára.  
– Szándékosan próbálod ezt még rosszabbá, még fájdalmasabbá tenni? – kérdezte Perselus, és előbb Blackre, majd Lupinra nézett.  
– Félreértesz minket – reagált Lupin gyorsan. – Melletted állunk, Perselus. Ameddig persze te Harry oldalán állsz. Boldognak akarjuk látni Harryt, és ehhez te vagy a kulcs.  
– Miért csináljátok ezt? Azt kéritek, hogy bocsássak meg mindent, ami a múltban történt, és legyünk egy nagy boldog család, úgy nagyjából tizenöt órára. Miért? – Perselus az előtte ülő két emberre meredt.  
– Nem azt kérjük, hogy most rögtön bocsáss meg, csak vedd fontolóra a lehetőséget. Perselus, miért nem bízol Dumbledore-ban, hogy egy nap a dolgok megoldódhatnak? Ez még mindig jobb lehetőség, mintha mindketten halottak lennétek.  
– Hát nem értitek? – kiáltott fel a férfi, és kitépte a kezét az erős marokból. – A szerelmünk a véletlen műve, az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy mindketten ugyanazon a folyosón voltunk, ugyanabban a pillanatban, én pedig megszántam őt a vérző keze miatt. Nem volt benne mágia, nem a sors keze csapott le; honnan lehetne tudni, hogy a pillanat megismétli önmagát?  
– Piton, Merlin szerelmére, hát vak vagy? Pont ez az oka, amiért működhetne. – Black ismét megfogta Perselus karját. – Merlin tudja mi okból, de az a fiú beléd szeretett, miután közel őt éven keresztül kínoztad őt. Belezúgott a pompás eszedbe, a szarkazmusodba, az eltitkolt kedvességedbe és gyengédségedbe. Fülig beléd esett, és nekem elhiheted, mert még egyszer biztosan nem hagyja el a számat, hogy már akkor vágyott rád, amikor te még a létezéséről sem vettél tudomást. Átkozott legyek, ha tudom, hogy miért. Nincs rá semmi ok, miért ne történhetne meg még egyszer.  
– Nem tetszik az elképzelés, hogy a boldogságunk egyetlen esélyét egy vén bolond kezébe helyezzük – felelte hevesen Perselus.  
– Nem is kell azt tenned – kacagott fel Black. – Nem kell megbíznod Dumbledore-ban. Bízzál Harryben. Hidd el, hogy a keresztfiam ismét meg fogja lágyítani azt a hideg szívedet. Meg fogja tenni, ha csupán a leghalványabb esélye van is rá.  
Perselus mélyet sóhajtott, majd egyikről a másikra nézett.  
– Az igazat megvallva a kedvességetek teljességgel kiborít – dünnyögte, aztán felállt.  
A másik két férfi felnevetett.  
– Akkor most rögtön törlöd az emlékeinket? – kérdezte Remus, és a mosoly azonnal eltűnt az arcukról.  
– Igen – érkezett Perselus válasza.  
– Miért olyan gyorsan? Még lehetne némi időtök egymással.  
– Sajnos ennek részleteibe nem mehetek bele túlzottan, de pillanatnyilag az egyetlen ember, aki el tudja velem feledtetni Harryt, az Dumbledore. A kötelék jelenleg túl erős, még azután is az lesz, amikor elveszem Harry emlékeit. Csak Dumbledore-nak van elég ereje ahhoz, hogy áttörjön rajta, és ő lehet, hogy… már nem sokáig lesz itt.  
Amikor látta, hogy Sirius és Remus kérdéseket akar feltenni, felemelte a kezét.  
– Kérlek, ne kérdezzetek. Ez nem az én titkom, hogy megosszam veletek.  
– Rendben, kivel akarod kezdeni?  
– Nem számít – sóhajtott Perselus.  
– Rendben, akkor kezdd velem. Lehet, hogy utána el kellene kábítanod. Nem lenne kellemes arra magamhoz térni, hogy látom, amint pálcát fogsz Siriusra.  
– Érthető. – Perselus rábólintott, és Remus leült a másik ágyra, majd lefeküdt rá. Perselus elmormolta a varázsigét, és néhány perccel később Lupin álomba merülve pihente ki a memóriaveszteséget.  
– Gondolom, most én jövök – motyogta Sirius, és felállt. – Figyelj, Perselus, ha valaha is visszaemlékszel erre még egyszer, és kétségeid támadnak Harry érzéseivel kapcsolatban, vagy… bármivel, csak gyere el hozzánk, mi segíthetünk.  
– Megtennétek? – kérdezte Perselus meglepődve.  
– Természetesen. Boldognak akarjuk látni Harryt, és… őszintén szóval ideje, hogy tegyünk érted valami kedveset is azok után a szarságok után, amiken keresztülmentél miattunk. Tudom, hogy nincs szükséged ránk – tette hozzá Sirius gyorsan, mielőtt Perselus felmordulhatott volna. – Ez csupán egy ajánlat; élhetsz vele, ha minden úgy alakul, ahogy reméljük.  
– Ha emlékezni fogok erre az ajánlatra… fontolóra fogom venni – egyezett bele Perselus.  
Meglepetésére Sirius kinyújtotta felé a jobb kezét. Ő megfogta, és hamarosan esetlen ölelésben találta magát.  
– Most már egy család vagyunk, Perselus, akár emlékszünk rá az elkövetkező néhány évben, akár nem – jegyezte meg Black halkan. – Ha bármire szükséged van, csak gyere hozzánk.  
Perselus némán biccentett, mivel nem volt biztos benne, hogy a meghökkenéstől szóhoz tudna-e jutni. A következő pillanatban Black kieresztette őt az öleléséből, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett.  
– Bízz Harryben, Perselus. Ha bárki, akkor az én kölyköm el fogja tudni érni, hogy ismét beléje szeress. – Azzal leült az ágyára. – Végtére is, megvan benne Griffendél bátorsága és Mardekár ravaszsága és fortélyossága. – Black elvigyorodott, majd lehunyt szemmel a hátára feküdt.  
– Nehogy elfuseráld az agyam, Perselus – dünnyögte még kötekedő vigyorral.  
Tétova, de határozottan ördögi mosoly tűnt fel Perselus ajkán.  
– Dehogy mernék ilyet tenni, Sirius.

o.O.o.

Harry kinézett az ablakon, élvezte a nap meleg cirógatását az arcán. Derűs, forró napnak nézett elébe. Bár még kora reggel volt, amikor felnézett a tiszta, kék, felhőtlen égre, tudta, hogy nem is remélhet enyhülést az égető sugaraktól. A lehető leghamarabb ki kellene mennie a házból, ugyanakkor pillanatnyilag sehova nem volt szabad mennie, a kicsi kertben kellett maradnia. A Little whingingi séta sajnos már nem volt lehetőség többé. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Voldemort örömest megölné őt, nem számít, hány mugli látja közben. Addig van biztonságban, amíg otthon marad, de elviselhetetlennek érezte a négy fal között. Szüksége volt friss levegőre és egy kis szabadságra a rokonaitól, a nagy, zöld bokrok pedig mindkettőt biztosították.  
Hedvig huhogva köszönt neki jó éjszakát, majd fehér fejét a szárnya alá dugta. Perselus levele a kalitkája mellett, az íróasztalán nyugodott. Már vagy egymilliószor olvasta, kívülről fújta az egészet, minden szót, amit Perselus leírt, de nem segíthetett az érzésen; vágyott rá, hogy hangosan kimondva hallja azokat a szavakat. Nem csupán a szavakat. Harrynek muszáj volt beismernie, hogy bármit szívesen hallana Perselustól. És még jobb lenne a karjai között tartani őt.  
Ránézett a földön heverő Prófétára. „A Kiválasztott” – virított a szalagcím, ami alatt egy kép volt róla a Minisztériumban, véresen, összezavarodva és sokkos állapotban, Dumbledore-ral a jobbján, ahogy karjával a vállán óvatosan elvezeti őt a rombolás helyszínéről. A prófécia szavai minden nap, minden pillanatban ott visszhangzottak az elméjében, de mostanra valahogy nyugodtnak érezte magát. Először persze úgy érezte, mint ha gyomorszájon vágták volna. De minél többet gondolt rá, annál egyértelműbbé vált, hogy mindvégig tudta ezt. A legelső alkalomtól kezdve, hogy szembenézett Voldemorttal, amikor még csupán egy árnyék volt Mógus fejének hátsó részén, valahogy sejtette, hogy eljön az idő a távoli jövőben, amikor meg kell küzdeni Voldemorttal, és az úgy végződhet, hogy vagy ő hal meg vagy pedig Voldemort. Egyedül csak az ijesztette meg, hogy neki kellene megölni Voldemortot, az évszázad második leghatalmasabb varázslóját, amikor ő maga csupán egy képzetlen diák. Remélte, hogy Dumbledore választ ad majd a kérdéseire, amikor ismét találkoznak, mihelyst elkezdődik a következő tanév.  
Megfordult és kisétált a szobájából. A nagybátyja már dolgozott, a nagynénje a konyhában főzött és a szomszédokat kémlelte; Harry hallotta, ahogy valami lefitymálót dünnyög új kocsikról, átkozottul hangos gyerekekről, ő azonban csak vállat vonva továbbment. Dudley a nappaliban ült, kövéren és ostobán, mint mindig, és bambán, dülledő szemmel meredt a televízióra. A jelenet tökéletes csendéletet idézett, és Harry már majdnem nevet is adott a képnek, amikor rájött, nem tudná lefesteni.  
Továbbra is a megfestett Dudley képén merengve a bejárati ajtó felé tartott, abban a reményben, hogy kislisszolhat, mielőtt bárki észreveszi, és a tervei felől érdeklődik. Nem mintha valami rosszban sántikált volna, vagy ilyesmi, de elég jól ismerte a rokonait ahhoz, hogy tudja, ha azt mondja, hogy friss levegőre van szüksége, Petunia néni nagy valószínűséggel bolondnak fogja nevezni, és visszaküldi a szobájába. Dudleynak sosem volt szüksége friss levegőre, és Dudley jelentette a normális mércét. Harry ugyanakkor sejtette, ha olyat mondana, amit még Dudley is kijelentett párszor, a nénikéje akkor is felküldené őt a szobájába, csak hogy keresztbe tegyen neki.  
Udvarias, ám sürgető kopogás hangzott fel a bejárati ajtón, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy megmerevedik két lépés között. Vajon a nagynénje jön ajtót nyitni, vagy Dudley áll fel és nézi meg, ki áll odakint? Megkönnyebbülésére már hallotta is a nénje kiáltását.  
– Dudley, édesem, légy szíves menj és nyisd ki az ajtót. – Harry elfojtotta a vigyorát a nagynénje vaksága és figyelmetlensége miatt. Már rég észre kellett volna vennie, hogy Dudley sosem nyitott ajtót, ha Harry is otthon tartózkodott, kivéve, ha Marge néniről volt szó.  
Nem is kellett sokáig várnia Dudley hangos morgására.  
– Hé, dilinyós! Menj és nyiss ajtót!  
Harry elmosolyodott a Privet Drive-i élet kiszámíthatóságán. Itt soha semmilyen meglepő nem történt. Az ajtóhoz lépett és kinyitotta.  
Amikor meglátta, hogy ki áll a küszöbön, biztos volt benne, hogy még életében nem érezte magát ennyire meglepettnek és boldognak. Képtelen volt másra, minthogy meredten bámuljon a sötét ruhás férfira. Váratlanul összetalálkozott a két élete – a varázsvilágbeli és a mugli –, ami egyszerre hozta lázba és rémítette meg.  
– Jó reggelt, szerelmem.  
– Perselus! – kiáltott fel Harry, és vidám mosolyra húzódott a szája.  
– Nos, beinvitálsz, vagy itt csókoljalak meg a küszöbön, a szomszédok szeme láttára? – kérdezte Perselus kötekedőn incselkedve, felvont szemöldökkel.  
Harry nevetve lépett el az ajtóból. Abban a pillanatban annyira boldognak érezte magát, mint még sosem. Két hét, két hosszú hét után ismét találkozott Perselusszal. Olyan könnyűnek érezte a szívét, mint egy tollpehely.  
– Mi… – Csak ennyit tudott kinyögni, mielőtt puha ajak préselődött a szájának.  
Gyengéd kezek irányították Harryt a fal felé. Szüksége is volt a támasztékra, mert máris érezte, hogy remeg a lába az örömtől, amit Perselus jelenléte okozott benne. Lábujjhegyre állt, és karját a másik köré fonva közelebb húzta őt magához. Az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, minden kicsit sötétebbé vált, de Harry nem bánta. Egy nedves nyelv simított végig az alsóajkán, Harry pedig akaratlanul is felnyögött, miközben kinyitotta a száját és beszívta Perselus nyelvét. Perselus megragadta Harry pólóját a csípője fölött, megszorította, és csókjuk kicsivel még vadabbá vált. Fogak martak Harry ajkába, aztán a forró nyelv besiklott a szájába, körbekóstolta, végignyalta, megízlelte a fiú szájának barlangját. Harry képtelen volt gondolkozni, amikor Perselus így csókolta, ennyire mélyen, ilyen hevesen. A hőn áhított érintés lángra lobbantotta az összes idegvégződését; a férfi friss illata, testének melegsége, puha ajka, kemény érintése. Harry sütkérezett benne és minden másban. Egekre, mekkora szüksége volt erre.  
Levegő után kapkodva Perselus enyhén hátradőlt, forró, nedves lélegzete egy pillanatig még cirógatta Harry duzzadt vörös ajkát, aztán a férfi az egyik karját Harry dereka köré, a másikat pedig a nyaka köré fonta. Ujjait beletemette Harry hajába, és még szorosabb ölelésbe vonva megcsókolta a homlokát. Harry belekapaszkodott a fekete talárba, és ujjait ő is a puha, fekete tincsek közé fúrta, majd megkönnyebbülten lehunyta a szemét.  
– Annyira hiányoztál, Harry – súgta hevesen a fiú bőrének.  
Harry ismét lehúzta őt egy rövid csókra.  
– Te is hiányoztál – mormolta a meleg ajkaktól elválva. – Fogalmad sincs, mennyire. – Összefűzte a karjait Perselus tarkójánál, és fejét a férfi nyakhajlatára fektette. – Bár ezt az üdvözlést alapul véve, talán _mégis_ tudod, mennyire. – Nagyot sóhajtott. Annyira jó érzés volt újra otthon lenni.  
– Ugye tudod, hogy hallgatóságunk van? – kérdezte Perselus, és Harry kihallotta a jókedvet a bársonyos hangból.  
– Ne is foglalkozz vele – nevetett Harry tovább élvezve az ölelkezést. – Nem fog beszélni; szerintem egy életre való sérülést okoztunk neki.  
Perselus kuncogott, és Harry felnézett a vonzó arcra. Egy boldog és sugárzó mosoly tűnt fel a férfi duzzadt ajkán.  
– Azt hiszem, helyénvaló lenne a bemutatkozás – jegyezte meg szórakozottan Perselus, és ránézett Dudleyra, aki néhány lépéssel arrébb álldogált, hápogva és kidülledt szemmel.  
– Ő… – Perselus tétovázott kissé, mielőtt óvatosan, hogy csak Harry hallja, megkérdezte: – … mentálisan sérült?  
Harry ismét felnevetett.  
– Határozottan. De nem úgy, ahogy gondolod.  
Az unokatestvére még mindig képtelen volt megszólalni. A szája mozgott, de hang nem jött ki belőle, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy még levegő se. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy nagyon nagy, nagyon kövér aranyhal, vagy egy marionett bábu, a mozgatója nélkül.  
– Perselus, ő itt az unokatestvérem, Dudley Dursley. Dudley, ő Perselus Piton, az én, öhm… tanárom? – Az utolsó titulust kérdésként tette fel, mert nem tudta biztosan, hogy biztonságos-e kimondani a „szeretőt” vagy a „partnert”. Ámbár tekintettel arra, hogy Dudley épp az imént látta őket csókolózni a folyosón, úgy sejtette, nem igazán számít, mit mond.  
– Úgy mutatsz be, ahogy szeretnél. Úgy sem fog emlékezni rá, hogy itt jártam. – Amikor meglátta Harry zavarát, lemosolygott rá. – Majd később mindent elmagyarázok – tette hozzá, amikor Harry kérdőn felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
– Perselus Piton, a bájitaltan tanárom, a szeretőm, a partnerem, az életem. – Harry boldogan sorolta az összes címet, ami hirtelen eszébe jutott, és figyelte a kábult Dudleyt, aki még mindig nem tudott megmoccanni. A helyzet annyira hihetetlen volt, és végtelenül szórakoztatta őt. Perselus megcsókolta őt Privet Drive-on, Dudley sokkot kapott; Harry már csak abban reménykedett, hogy Petunia néni is csatlakozik hozzá hamarosan, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a nő is hozzá tud tenni egy keveset a hápogáshoz. Harry még elképzelni sem tudta, hogy a nénikéje mennyire abnormálisnak gondolhatja a homoszexualitást. Épp ezért biztosított volt a jókedv, hogy végignézheti a reakcióját.  
– Ő az, aki bántalmazott téged? – kérdezte lassan Perselus.  
– Igen – dünnyögte Harry.  
Perselus egy kecses mozdulattal előhúzta a pálcáját. Ez végül megtette a hatását. Dudley felemelte az egyik húsos karját, és pufók ujjával a férfira mutatott.  
– Nem… nem teh – dadogta, aztán nyikkant egyet.  
Perselus kérdőn felhúzott szemöldökkel, segélykérően nézett Harryre.  
– Azt hiszem, azt próbálja elmondani, hogy itt nem használhatod a pálcádat – fordított Harry vidáman. Egyetlen halandó sem mondhatta meg Perselus Pitonnak, hogy mit tegyen, különösen nem egy Dudley Dursley-féle.  
– Azt állítja – szólt Perselus fapofával, és fekete pálcáját egyenesen Dudley ostoba képére szegezte –, hogy _megtiltja_ nekem, hogy varázslatot használjak itt? – kérdezte lassan, és amikor Dudley félénken bólintott, Harry tudta, hogy az unokatestvére igazi hibbant, mert nincs az az épelméjű, aki rábólintana erre a kérdésre, egyetlen ember se, aki valaha találkozott Perselusszal. Csak a sötét, hűvös él Perselus hangjában utalt a figyelmeztetésre, hogy Dudley jobban tenné, ha sarkon fordulna és menekülőre fogná, olyan gyorsan, ahogy a hurkás lábai csak bírják.  
– Én Nagy-Britannia _legjobb_ varázslóiskolájának professzora vagyok. _Magasan_ képzett párbajozó, és korunk két leghatalmasabb varázslójától tanultam varázsolni. Képes vagyok _megölni_ magát és eltüntetni a testét, módosítani a szülei elméjét úgy, hogy soha, senki ne kutasson a rothadó maradványai után. És ami a legfontosabb: én vagyok az a férfi, aki szereti azt a személyt, akit egész gyerekkorukban _kínzott_. Újból megkérdem. _Még. Egyszer_. Azt állítja, hogy _megtiltja_ nekem, hogy itt varázsoljak? – sziszegte a leghalálosabb hangján, és Harry valóban igyekezett nem hangosan felnevetni. Az, ahogy Perselus beszélt, a legutálatosabb bájitaltan órákra emlékeztette őt. Eltelt már némi idő, hogy volt öröme hallani ezt a fagyos, paprikás hangszínt, amit a férfi rendszerint csak neki tartogatott.  
Harry meglepetésére Dudley ismét bólintott. Sápadtan és reszketve akár a nyárfalevél, Dudley _bólintott_.  
Perselus hitetlenkedve nézett Harryre.  
– Tudod, nem bátor. Csak hülye – jegyezte meg a fiú vidáman.  
– Az ostobaságot büntetni kell. Egyetért, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte a tanár, és visszanézett Dudleyra, pálcáját és karját kecsesen a fiú felé fordítva.  
– Teljes mértékben – helyeselt Harry, mire a következő pillanatban Dudley egy hangos pukkanás keretében eltűnt.  
– Nem tolerálom az erőszakoskodókat – mordult a férfi a föld felé, mire Harry rádöbbent, hogy Dudley nem eltűnt, csupán a korábbi testénél egy kisebb és valamivel megnyerőbb formát öltött.  
Egy aprócska csiga próbált sietősen megfordulni és elcsúszni, de csiga lévén ezzel akadt némi problémája. Harry hangosan és örömtelin felkacagott – ez volt élete legjobb napja. Felnézett Perselusra, aki önelégülten mosolygott, és gyengéd csókot nyomott az ajkára.  
– Ez nagyszerű volt – ismerte el Harry még mindig kuncogva.  
– Megérdemelte – morgott a férfi.  
– Visszaváltoztatod, mielőtt elmész, igaz? – kérdezte Harry, megrángatva a másik karját. Sokkal jobban kedvelte Dudleyt így, de nem akarta, hogy az unokatestvére egész életét nyálkás csigaként élje le.  
– Talán… – vont vállat Perselus.  
Harry már épp meg akarta kérdezni Perselust, hogy miért jött, amikor lépteket hallott a konyha felől.  
– Ó… – Felsóhajtott és félénken Perselusra pillantott. – Ez biztosan a nagynéném lesz. Valószínűleg meghallotta a pukkanást vagy valamit.  
Perselus bólintott, és már hallották is a nő rikoltozását.  
– Mi folyik itt, ha összetörtél valamit, istenemre, én úgy el foglak… – Petunia néni felnézett a vendégükre, majd azonnal elnémult és megtorpant. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki szellemet lát. Rögvest elsápadt, és szája meglepett „ó”-t formált.  
– Petunia – köszöntötte őt Perselus, és ezúttal Harry is elképedt. Mióta van Perselus tegező viszonyban a nagynénjével?  
– _Te_! – visított Petunia. – Te _szörnyszülött_! Mit keresel a házamban? – kiáltotta hangosan.  
– Azért jöttem, hogy egy kicsit elvigyem Harryt. Ugyanakkor, most hogy említed, lenne hozzád néhány szavam.  
– Várj, álljunk csak meg! – szólt közbe Harry. – Hogy… – Ide-oda tekintgetett a nagynénje és a tanára között. – Honnan ismeritek egymást?  
– Kisgyerekként az édesanyád volt a legjobb barátom, innen ismerem Petuniát is. Majd később mindent elmondok neked, ígérem, Harry – ismerte be Perselus, és meleg pillantást vetett a fiúra, aki csak bámult rá. Képtelen volt bármi másra, annyira meglepte Perselus bejelentése. Az anyja és ő, mint legjobb barátok? Miért titkolta el egészen mostanáig? Mi a fene folyik itt? Annyi kérdés zakatolt a fejében, hogy majdnem lemaradt a közben folyó párbeszédről.  
– Ez az _én_ házam! Kifelé! Tűnj el innen, te gyogyós! – Petunia úgy köpködött, mint egy dühös, vézna macska.  
Harry már majdnem a nagynénje elé ugrott, hogy veszekedni kezdjen, amikor Perselus kinyújtotta a karját, megállította őt, és egyenesen Petunia elé lépett.  
– Te merészelsz engem torzszülöttnek nevezni? – sziszegte mérgesen. – Megbocsáthatatlan, amit ezzel az emberrel tettél! A saját véreddel, Petunia! A. Saját. _Véreddel_! Hogy mered megsérteni Lily emlékét azzal, hogy így bánsz a fiával? Hogyan?! – kérdezte Perselus fenyegetően, és nem volt szüksége a pálcájára ahhoz, hogy megfélemlítő legyen. Harry érzékelte a Perselus megfeszülő testéből szivárgó dühös mágia hullámait. A férfi arca eltorzult haragjában, a hangja enyhén reszketett dühében. – Lily a testvéred volt, és te úgy bánsz az egyetlen fiával, mint egy szolgával vagy egy kutyával? Az egyetlen testvéred halott, és te kész vagy ellökni az egyetlen vérrokonodat csak azért, mert az anyjára üt és képes varázsolni, az egyetlen olyan dologra, amit mindig is irigyeltél Lilytől. Ó, igen, arról is tudok. Lily mindent elmondott nekem. Tudok róla, hogy őt is gyogyósnak nevezted, tudom, hogy mindig is irigykedtél az erejére! Ez a bosszúd? Ezért bántál így Harryvel? Nézz rá, Petunia! – mondta Perselus, de Harry nagynénje nem nézett bele a zöld szempárba.  
– NÉZZ RÁ! – bődült el Perselus, ami ijesztően hatott a félhomályos folyosón. Harry tudta, hogy Perselus sosem bántaná Petunia nénit, de ettől még közelebb lépett a férfihoz. Egyik kezét a hátára tette, és simogatni kezdte a fekete taláron keresztül. Ez minden bizonnyal megnyugtatta őt kicsit, mert néhány mély lélegzetet vett.  
Harry visszanézett a nagynénjére, aki őt figyelte. A tekintetük összetalálkozott. Csupán egyetlen másodpercre, de a nagynénje azonnal elfordította a fejét.  
– Igen – szólt Perselus most már csendesen. – Azok az ő szemei. Hogy voltál képes belenézni abba a szempárba és ilyen szörnyen bánni vele? Semmi szeretet nem maradt benned az egyetlen testvéred iránt? A féltékenységed az összes jót elemésztette, amit Lily látott benned? Merlin bocsásson meg nekem, én rengeteg sajnálatos dolgot elkövettem az életemben, James iránti gyűlöletem hosszú időn keresztül elvakított, de egy idő után még én sem voltam képes utálni a fiút. Nekem legalább muszáj volt úgy bánnom vele, ahogy tettem, hogy a testvéred gyilkosa sose fedezze fel a valódi érzéseimet iránta, de te, Petunia! Te el voltál szigetelve a varázsvilágtól, te megadhattad volna neki azt a szeretetet, amit megérdemelt, vagy legalább úgy bánhattál volna vele, mint az unokaöcséddel, mint a néhai húgod _fiával_. Te azonban másképp döntöttél. Különcnek nevezted, és úgy viselkedtél vele, mint ha csak egy mocskos kóbor kutya lenne a tiszta konyhádban. Undorodok tőled, Petunia. Teljes szívemből _megvetlek_ téged!  
Úgy tűnt, Petunia végre visszanyerte az éles nyelvét, mert már épp nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit Perselusnak, amikor a férfi felemelte a kezét.  
– Ne. Semmit nem tudnál mondani, amivel igazolni tudnád a viselkedésedet Harry irányában. – Perselus megvetően felmordult, majd Harry felé fordult. – Nálad van a pálcád? – kérdezte, és a hangszíne egyből könnyedebb lett.  
– Igen – felelte Harry.  
– Kérlek, menj ki, és várj meg ott. Gondoskodnom kell a nénikédről és az unokatestvéredről – magyarázta, és Harry hallotta a nénikéje ijedt szűkölését.  
– Nem bántod őket – mondta Harry, és szavait nem lehetett kérdésként értelmezni; ez egy kijelentés volt, és komolyan gondolta. Hosszú éveken keresztül úgy kezelték itt, mint valami söpredéket, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy látni akarta, hogy a rokonait fizikailag bántalmazzák vagy maradandó károsodást okozó átkot szenvedjenek el.  
– Nem, nem fogom. – Perselus mélyet sóhajtott, és Harry kiérzett egy „pedig megérdemelnék”-et a mondat végén. – Az emlékeiket is törölnöm kell.  
Harry búcsút intett a nagynénjének, majd egyetlen szó nélkül kisétált az ajtón. Néhány perc múlva Perselus is kijött. Harry ránézett; valamiféle választ várt a kérdéseire, amiket még fel sem tett. De úgy tűnt, a férfi megértette.  
– Töröltem a nagynénéd emlékeit, holnap reggelig nem fog keresni téged. Azt hiszi, a szobádban vagy, és a nap további részében ott is tartózkodsz. Visszament a konyhába, és semmire sem emlékszik. Az unokatestvéred újra ember, nincsenek emlékei rólam, sem persze arról, hogy csiga volt – tisztázta monoton hangon Perselus.  
– Végre el tudod mondani, miért vagy itt, és azt is, hogy hová viszel? – kérdezte Harry, közelebb lépve Perselushoz. Nem akarta, hogy Mrs. Figg az ablakon kinézve azt lássa, hogy ők ölelkeznek, ugyanakkor valóban magához akarta szorítani a férfit, ha csak egy másodpercre is.  
– Nagyon fontos dolgot kell megbeszélnünk. Ám mielőtt ezt megtehetnénk, muszáj hazamennem átöltözni, és nagy szükségem van egy zuhanyra is. Aztán szeretnélek elvinni téged valahová. Egy olyan helyre, ahol zavartalanul, és _olyan_ biztonságban beszélhetünk, amit garantálhatok. Durva éjszaka áll mögöttem, és úgy érzem, egy lépést sem tudok megtenni anélkül, hogy lezuhanyozzak.  
– Akkor tedd azt. – Harry lágyan elmosolyodott. Tud türelmes lenni. Most, hogy vakító napfényben nézett Perselusra, látta, hogy a férfi valóban fáradtan látszik, mint aki múlt éjjel egy szemernyit sem aludt. – Csak annyit árulj el, Perselus: minden rendben?  
Perselus megfogta a kezét, és egyenesen Harry szemébe nézett. Harrynek nem volt szükséges hallani a választ ahhoz, hogy tudja, valami baj van.  
– Nem, Harry – suttogta a férfi, és Harry meglátta a mérhetetlen fájdalmat a kútmély, fekete szempárban. – Minden elveszett.

o.O.o.

Amikor a következő percben megérkeztek Perselus házába, Harry rádöbbent, hogy életében először hoppanált. Borzasztó volt, úgy érezte, mintha valaki feltekerte volna a beleit, akár egy régi szőnyeget, és belecsavarta volna őt is – csak hogy párszor gyomron rugdoshassa, majd visszaváltoztassa a régi önmagává. Jóval erőteljesebben kapaszkodott Perselusba, mint muszáj lett volna, de nem tehetett ellene – szüksége volt a nagyobb stabilitásra.  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Perselus, mielőtt a kezébe fogta Harry arcát, és hüvelykujjával nyugtatóan végigsimított az állán.  
Amikor a fiú vett még pár apró lélegzetet és biztatóan bólintott, Perselus megfordult és az ajtóhoz lépett. Elmormolt valamit – valószínűleg a jelszót –, az ajtó pedig kinyílt.  
– Érezd magad otthon, nagyjából tíz perc múlva visszajövök – mondta, és egy könyvekkel megpakolt falhoz sétált. Kihúzta az egyiket, mire egy ajtó bukkant fel és nyílt ki. – Nyugodtan nézz körül, ha szeretnél, a konyhában találsz egy kevés gyümölcsöt, ha éhes vagy, valamint kávét vagy teát.  
– Rendben – mormolta Harry, és Perselus eltűnt a könyvespolc mögött. Harry körbejárta a szobát, de nem volt éhes, így a konyhát kihagyta. Valahogy úgy érezte, mintha betolakodna a másik magánszférájába, még ha engedélyt kapott is rá.  
A helyiség egyáltalán nem vallott Perselusra. Ez inkább Pitoné volt, a pince zsíros hajú különcéé, mintsem azé a figyelmes szeretőé és ragyogó elméé, akit Harry szeretett. Az egész hely meglehetősen komor, szomorú és gondozatlan hangulatot sugárzott, ami meglepte Harryt, tekintve, hogy a férfi roxforti lakosztálya mennyire rendezett volt. A környezet bizonyos bánatot és hidegséget árasztott, pont úgy, mint Piton, és Harry véleménye szerint ebben része volt a játszott szerepének is. Ez a légkör minden bizonnyal jobban illett a halálfalóhoz, de Harry tudta, hogy Perselus sokkal több ennél, amit az iskolai lakrésze bizonyított is. Az a hely melegebb és jóval emberibb volt.  
A tűz elevenen táncolt a kandallóban, de amikor Harry közelebb lépett hozzá, rájött, hogy semmilyen meleget nem bocsát ki. Megakadt a szeme a kandallópárkányon álló fényképen, vagy inkább az ismerős zöld szempáron és égővörös hajon. Elakadt lélegzettel kapott a kép után. Az anyja mellett egy félénk, fekete hajú, enyhén görbe orrú fiú ált, hollófekete haját az arcába sodorta a kereten belül fújó őszi szél. A lány vidáman és boldogan mosolygott a fiúra, Harry szinte hallotta kislányos kuncogását is, de a fiú túl szégyenlős volt ahhoz, hogy visszamosolyogjon. Csak hosszú, fekete szempillái alól felnézve pillantott a lányra; szemében csodálat és szeretet fénylett.  
Amikor újabb görcs állt a gyomrába, belecsapott a felismerés. Nem a hoppanálás miatt érezte magát annyira rosszul, Perselus korábbi szavai okozták azt.  
– Minden elveszett – dünnyögte az anyját nézve. Előre rettegett a beszélgetéstől Perselusszal. A puszta gondolatától is hideg izzadságcseppek folytak végig a hátán. Lelepleződtek. Csak azt remélte, nem Voldemort derítette ki, ugyanakkor sejtette, ha ez a helyzet, Perselus már nem lenne életben.  
Meleg test préselődött hozzá hátulról és karcsú ujjak cirógatták végig a vállát. Perselus friss, esőillatú aromája betöltötte a helyiséget és Harry érzékszerveit.  
– Készen állsz? – kérdezte Perselus, és Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha a kivégzésére indulna.  
– Félek – súgta.  
– Minden rendben lesz, Harry, én megvédelek – suttogta vissza a férfi mögötte, majd megcsókolta a feje búbját.  
Harry egy gyors mozdulattal megfordult, és fejét Perselus mellkasába tette, miközben szorosan kapaszkodott a puha, fehér ingbe. Belélegezte a tiszta illatot, ám az most nem adott erőt neki.  
– Nem akarlak elveszíteni – motyogta bele az anyagba a könnyeivel küszködve. Vigasztaló karok fonták körbe.  
– Ott leszek neked, Harry. Örökké – érkezett a halk mormogás. – Indulhatunk. Sajnos nem tart örökké ez a nap. Az együtt töltött időnknek vége, és még mindig sok mindenről kell beszélnünk.  
– Nem akarok beszélni – mormolta kétségbeesetten Harry. – Veled akarok maradni.  
– Így lesz, Harry.

o.O.o.

Harry második hoppanálása semmivel sem bizonyult kellemesebbnek az elsőnél, de pillanatnyilag teljesen más aggasztotta. Amikor azonban kinyitotta a szemét és felmérte a környezetét, a másodperc töredékéig sikerült elfelejtenie, miért is vannak itt, bárhol is legyen az az „itt”.  
Egy szírt tetején álltak. Az időjárás majdnem ugyanolyan volt, mint pillanatokkal korábban, mégis sokkal hűvösebbnek hatott, és a szél sós levegőt hozott a megcsillanó napsütésben alattuk hullámzó hatalmas, kék tenger felől. A végeláthatatlan, felhőtlen égbolton sirályok repkedtek, és éles hangon rikácsoltak fölöttük. Fehér, kopott, düledező kerítés védte a földdarabot az idegenektől, Harry ugyanakkor még abban sem volt biztos, él-e egyáltalán más emberi lény bárhol a közelükben. A korláttól néhány méterre egy nagyrészt kőből és fából épült kunyhó magasodott. Aprócska, elhanyagolt előkertet látott a házikó előtt, de az egész területet zöld fű és vadvirágok borították. A kéményből szürke füst gomolygott, és a látvány otthonos érzéssel töltötte el Harryt.  
– Dumbledore egyik birtoka – magyarázta Perselus, közelebb vezetve Harryt. – Albus többször is hangoztatta a barátságunk során, hogy használjam, de egészen mostanáig nem éltem az ajánlattal. Erősen védett; számos bűbájt és riasztó varázslatot szórtam ki a birtok köré, mielőtt idehoztalak. Mivel kötelék fűz össze és magamban hordozom a mágikus lenyomatodat, te is szabadon jöhetsz, mehetsz.  
Átsétáltak a nyikorgó kertkapun, és Harry felfedezett egy hatalmas teraszt, rajta egy régi függőággyal és két hintaszékkel. Megmászták a teraszra vezető három lépcsőfokot, ahol Perselus elővett egy ódon ezüstkulcsot. A következő másodpercben az ajtó kinyílt, és friss faillat áradt ki a házból.  
– Éhes vagy? – kérdezte Perselus a konyha felé fordulva.  
Harry szórakozottan bólintott, majd nézte Perselus visszavonuló alakját, amint eltűnik egy boltív alatt. A hely úgy nézett ki, mintha várták volna őket, a tűz lobogott, és mindenhol makulátlan tisztaság uralkodott. A kandallót két hosszú kanapé vette körbe, a fapadlót puha szőnyeg fedte. A falakon tengert ábrázoló festmények lógtak, és Harry megesküdött volna, hogy hallja a morajlást is, de az talán kívülről érkezett, nem a festményekből.  
– Gyere, Harry – hangzott fel Perselus szelíd hívása valahonnan a háta mögül, aki két tányért tett le az étkezőasztalra. Két csorba csészében frissen főzött teát is hozott, majd megvárta, hogy Harry is leüljön. Amikor megtette, néma csendben elfogyasztották a szendvicseiket. Harry nem tudta, hogyan hozza fel azt a komoly témát, amiről beszélniük kell. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy kész volt a lehető leghosszabb ideig elodázni azt.  
Amikor végeztek, Perselus a mosogatóba vitte a tányérjaikat és újratöltötte a bögréiket. Az egyiket odanyújtotta Harrynek, ujjait a fiú szabad keze köré csúsztatta, és felhúzta őt a székről. Kéz a kézben visszamentek a teraszra, ahol Perselus leült a függőágyra, és Harrynek is intett, hogy üljön mellé, aki vonakodva engedelmeskedett. A fiú elfészkelte magát Perselus mellkasán, ő pedig azonnal maguk köré tekert egy meleg, vadvirágoktól illatozó takarót, hogy megvédje kettejüket a hűvös tengeri széltől. Reszkető kézzel túrt bele Harry hajába, és monoton, ám megnyugtató módon cirógatta őt. Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, Perselus összefonta vele az ujjait, míg a másikkal tovább folytatta a megnyugtató, simogató mozdulatokat.  
– Harry… – kezdte mély sóhajjal. A függőágy finoman hintázott előre és hátra. – Hadd mondjak el neked egy történetet. Történetet egy fiatal Fiúról, akit egy durva, részeges nevelt fel, és aki már nagyon ifjan vonzódni kezdett a sötét mágiához.  
Perselus pedig csak beszélt és beszélt, mialatt Harry némán, szó nélkül hallgatta őt. Hallgatta a mesét arról, ahogy az említett Fiú megismerkedett egy vörös hajú lánnyal, aki sokkalta szebb volt, mint bárki valaha elképzelhette, akinek kedvességét csupán zöld szemének fényessége és sugárzó mosolyának ragyogása múlta felül. Beszélt levelekről, egy irigy nővérről, iskolai házakról, azok közül is különösen kettőről. És aztán megemlített egy másik kócos, fekete hajú fiút, annak a barátait, akik kínozták a Fiút, míg mások elfogadták őt.  
Beszélt a hatalomról, ami sötét és félelmetes volt, mégis részegítő lehetőség a Fiú számára. És elmondta a döntését, ami örökre megváltoztatta a Fiú életét. Volt szó jegyekről, barátokról és győzelmekről, de szóba került az árulás, csalódás és a fájdalom is. Utalt rá, hogy meghallott egy jóslatot, és beszélt a pusztító jövőről, amit az magával hozott a Fiúra, a vörös hajú lányra és annak egész családjára.  
Harry arcán ezúttal könnyek csorogtak végig, de Perselus nem hagyta abba. A Fiú története még közel sem ért véget.  
Tovább folytatta a mesét, ami egy ősz hajú, hosszú szakállú varázslóról és egy alkuról szólt, szövetségek változtak, és a Fiú számára új korszak kezdődött el. Mesélt és mesélt a Fiúról, aki immár két világban élt; az egyik nem fogadta el, a másikba viszont ő nem akart többé beletartozni. Említésre került egy másik fiú is, ő szintén kócos hajat viselt, de neki ragyogó, smaragdzöld szeme volt. Elmagyarázta, milyen gyerekes gyűlöletet érzett a zöld szemű iránt, és aztán az egyre növekvő, titkolt gyengédséget. Beszélt arról, hogy a gyengédség idővel hogyan változott vonzódássá, és hogy milyen nehezen színlelte az utálatot. Még többet elmondott a zöld szemű fiatalemberről, aki kísértette a Fiú életét. Az suttogta, hogy „szerelem”, és elmagyarázta, hogy a Fiú soha el sem képzelt ilyen boldogságot. Aztán szóba került egy kötelék: hatalmas erővel bíró és tiszta, tökéletes védelem. A maga végtelen valóságában írta le ezt, és mintha a képzelete szivárgott volna ki, a kötelékből előbukkantak az arany és ezüst indák, ragyogó fényt sugározva.  
Perselus egy másodpercre abbahagyta a beszédet, csak csodálta a sugarakat, a fényt és magát a nyugodt pillanatot.  
Aztán tovább folytatva a Sötét Nagyúrról kezdett beszélni. Beszélt halhatatlanságról, lélekről és gyilkolásról. Megemlített egy naplót is, Harrynek pedig egyre kevésbé és kevésbé tetszett a történet. Perselus azonban még öt további dologról beszélt. Emlegetett egy gyűrűt és egy átkot. Első alkalommal került említésre a halál. Szóba hozott egy szőke hajú fiút, és hogy ez a szőke ifjú szintén rossz útra tért. Volt szó esküről, ártatlanságról, gyilkosságról, és… kötelességről meg a nagyobb jóról is. Harry mostanra már zokogott.  
És mire megemlítette a hetedik dolgot, Harry már könyörgött neki, hogy hagyja abba; ne mondjon többet, vessen véget a történetnek, állítsa meg a világot. Perselus azonban folytatta. Beszélt a halálról, és Harry könnyei patakokban folytak le az arcán, mire a bársonyos hang rekedtté vált. Beszélt a kötelékről és védelemről, és mire ismét említette a halált, már remegett a hangja. Szólt győzelemről, de Harry csak a vereséget hallotta. Szólt áldozatról és nagyobb jóról, de Harry csupán a fájdalmat és az elkeseredettséget hallotta.  
Aztán újra a remény került szóba, és Harry megint figyelni kezdett.  
Beszélt emlékekről, amiket feledni, és kötelékekről, melyeket gyengíteni kellett. És egy jövőről is, ami talán sosem jöhet el. Emberekről, akik már felejtettek, említette a Fiút és a zöld szemű ifjút és egy utolsó alkalmat is; nekik még feledni kell. Aztán szóba került fájdalom, elkeseredettség és reménytelenség.  
Ezután már csak a csend maradt.  
Mire Perselus befejezte a történetét, a hangja rekedtes lett és kiszáradt a szája. Bögréik üresen, elfeledetten hevertek a földön. A nap, mindent narancsszínűvé változtatva, lenyugodni készült. Napközben felhők tűntek fel az égen, melyekkel most tele volt az ég, és most egytől eddig fürdőztek abban a szépségben, amit az alkonyat hozott. Madarak rikoltozása és tücskök ciripelése versengett a figyelmükért, a tenger pedig nyugtató hátteret biztosított a csatához. És mégis, ők egyedül voltak ebben a hatalmas semmiben.  
– Harry… – kezdte Perselus tétován, és Harry felnézett a férfira, akit annyira megszeretett az elmúlt hónapok során. A fekete szempár most üresnek tűnt, nem látszott benne a megnyugtató melegség, ami általában sugárzott belőle. – Meg tudsz… Gondolod, hogy valaha meg tudnál bocsátani nekem? – kérdezte, és érces, mély hangjából aggodalomtól csendült.  
– Megbocsátani neked? – meredt rá a fiú. – Mit… Perselus, mi a fészkes fenét kellene megbocsátanom neked? Ez _nem_ a te hibád! – Harry hevesen rázta a fejét. – Sose gondold, hogy bocsánatkéréssel tartozol nekem, Perselus, én tartozom neked az _életemmel_. Többször megmentettél, mint vissza tudnék emlékezni rá, és te vagy az egyedüli oka annak, hogy Sirius még életben van. Ha te nem riasztod az egész Rendet, mi _mind_ ott haltunk volna, nem említve, hogy orvosságot főztél neki, ami segített a felgyógyulásában. Ha bárki, akkor nekem kellene a bocsánatodat kérnem, amiért annyira átkozottul megbonyolítottam az életedet és az ígéreted, hogy megvédelmezel engem – tette hozzá Harry bánatosan.  
– Harry, de a jóslat és…  
– Nem, Perselus. Ez… ez a felfordulás mind Voldemort hibája. Körüljárhatjuk az egész témát, okolhatjuk magunkat mindenért, ami történt, de nem a mi hibánk, minden Voldemorthoz vezet vissza. Örülök, hogy egy nap nekem kell megölnöm azt a fattyút. – Harry dühösen felmordult, és a hintaágyba bokszolt.  
– Ne mondd ezt, Harry! – sóhajtott Perselus.  
– De így van – vágott vissza a fiú. – Ő ölte meg a szüleimet, nem te. És ő az, aki megpróbál szétválasztani minket. – Harry hirtelen felült és Perselus szemébe nézett, miközben indulatosan folytatta. – Nem érdekel, ha el kell venned az emlékeimet. Szeretlek téged, úgyhogy jobb, ha felkészülsz rá, mert a jövőben találkozni fogok veled, és elérem, hogy újra belém habarodj. Szóval jobban teszed, ha az elkövetkező években vigyázol arra a vézna seggedre, mert ha meghalsz, mielőtt mindketten ismét emlékezünk, visszahozlak, és újra megöllek, újból és újból, érted, Perselus Piton? – kiáltotta Harry.  
Boldogan látta, hogy egy kis csillogás visszatér Perselus fekete szemébe, és egy másodpercre a jókedv egy aprócska nyoma is felbukkanhatott.  
– Hallasz engem, Perselus? Belém fogsz szeretni, ha belehalok is, miközben próbálkozom vele. Mert tudod, mit, én úgy hiszem, elérhetjük, hogy ez megtörténjen. Nem érdekel, ha akár hétszer is el kell felejtenem téged, tudom, hogy nyolcadszor is újra beléd zúgnék. És nem fogok nyugodni, amíg az _enyém_ nem leszel. Örökké.  
Apró mosolynak indult, ahogy Perselus vékony ajka felfelé kunkorodott, de aztán egyre szélesedett, és a férfi hamarosan szívből nevetett, a végtelen mélységű fekete szempár jókedvtől fénylett, és Harry boldog élvezettel hallgatta újra a másik kacagását. A boldogság évekkel fiatalabbnak mutatta Perselust.  
– A hited folyton elképeszt. – Perselus sugárzó arccal nézett Harryre, aztán elmosolyodott. – Naná, hogy az a nyavalyás griffendéles véred sohasem hagyja, hogy feladd, igaz?  
Harry megrázta a fejét, és bemászott a férfi ölébe.  
– Sohasem – ismételte meg suttogva Harry milliméterekre a felfelé kunkorodó ajkaktól. Csókjuk szelíd volt és édes, még nem a „viszlát”, sokkal inkább a „köszönöm” kifejezése. Aztán Harry hátradőlt, és amikor belenézett a ragaszkodástól csillogó, fekete szemekbe, eszébe jutott valami.  
– Szabad? – kérdezte Perselust, és két hajszálat tartva az ujjai között finoman meghúzta, hogy jelezze, mit szeretne tenni velük.  
A férfi összezavarodva felvonta egyik szemöldökét, de beleegyezett, mire Harry kitépte azokat. Azután megismételte a saját két hajszálával. Mindkettőjük hajszálából elvett egyet, és szorosan a jobb kezébe fogta. Erősen koncentrált, a kötelék hirtelen felvillant és örvényleni kezdett, miközben a jobb keze körül látszólag egy ezüst- és aranyfonalakból álló csomó képződött. Egy pillanattal később elhalt a fény, és Harry ekkor a másik két hajszálat vette a jobb kezébe, hogy megismételje a varázslatot. A fény újra felizzott, minden kavargott, és a csomómágia ismét megmutatkozott. Amikor véget ért, Harry szétnyitotta a kezét és megmutatta Perselusnak, mit alkotott.  
Két gyűrű feküdt a tenyerén, az egyik arany, körben ezüst mintával, míg a másik ezüst, rajta arany vonalakkal.  
– Pontosan olyan, mint a mágiánk – jegyezte meg Perselus áhítatos hangon. Harryt büszkeség öntötte el, amikor rádöbbent, épp most sikerült lenyűgöznie _Perselus Piton professzort_. – Ezek gyönyörűek, Harry.  
Harry azonban még nem végzett. Leszedett az őket fedő, a testmelegüket továbbra is őrző takaróról két hajszálat, és a bal kezébe vette. Lehunyta a szemét, összehúzta a szemöldökét, és minden figyelmét a hajszálakra irányította. Egy másodperccel később két ezüstláncot tartott a kezében. Felfűzte rájuk a gyűrűket, és az ezüst motívumokkal fedett aranygyűrűt átnyújtotta Perselusnak.  
– Vedd ezt el – mondta neki. – Majd visszaadod, amikor ismét találkozunk. Én pedig megőrzöm a tiédet. Nem fogok emlékezni arra, hogy mi ez, de nem is dobnék el valami ilyesmit. Szóval tessék! – tolta Perselus felé. – Vedd el, és öntudatlanul is emlékezz rám!  
– Ugye felfogod, hogy az imént mit csináltál? – kérdezte Perselus komoly hangon.  
– Igen, két láncot a gyűrűkhöz. A gyűrűm nem illene az ujjad köré. Nem akartam, hogy…  
– Nem – szólt közbe vigyorogva a férfi. – A varázslatra gondoltam. Pálca nélküli varázslatot használtál, hogy megalkoss valamit. Még ezt a pálcát használva is csaknem lehetetlen lett volna létrehozni ezeket a gyűrűket és a nyakláncokat, és mégis, te szinte erőlködés nélkül megtetted. Ez hihetetlen – fejezte be Perselus elképedve.  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyáltalán nem olyan nagy dolog – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Tuti, hogy te is meg tudnád tenni.  
– Harry, a varázserőmagodnak minden bizonnyal hihetetlenül erősnek kell lennie ahhoz, hogy ezt meg tudja tenni, én sose lennék képes…  
– Ez már a _mi_ varázserőnk, nem? – szakította őt félbe Harry.  
– Hogy érted ezt?  
– Nos, nem azt mondta Dumbledore, hogy ezzel a kötelékkel még erősebbek vagyunk? Mármint _mindketten_. Már nincs olyan, hogy az _én_ varázserőm és a te varázserőd. Csak olyan, hogy… – Harry egy pillanatig hezitált – a _mi_ varázserőnk.  
– Nos, ez… elfogadhatónak hangzik – ismerte be Perselus, bár még mindig kétkedőn. – Ám hozzá kell tennem, hogy egyáltalán nem érzek változást a varázserőmben. Az összes varázslatom ugyanúgy működik, ahogy ezt megelőzően tette.  
– Hát próbáltad pálca nélkül? – kérdezte Harry.  
– De hát én… én nem tudok – habogta a férfi. – A pálca nélküli varázslás csak akkor történik, amikor az illető nem ura az érzelmeinek épp ezért a varázslatainak sem. Az én önuralmam mindig töretlen.  
– Ez itt olyannak látszik, mint amit elszabadult érzelmek alkottak? – kérdezte Harry felemelve a gyűrűt a nyakláncnál tartva.  
– Nem. És pont ezért vagyok… összezavarodva – vallotta meg Perselus.  
– Próbáld ki – javasolta a fiú. – Csak adj egy esélyt neki. Nem veszíts el az önuralmadat. Pusztán fókuszálj arra, amit akarsz.  
Perselus egy másodpercig tűnődön mérlegelte Harry szavait, aztán a jobb kezét a két gyűrű köré zárta. Látszott, hogy erősen összpontosít, a szemét becsukta, a homlokát összeráncolta. Aztán kék fény szűrődött át az összezárt ujjai közül, majd felpattant a szeme, miközben szemügyre vette a hatást.  
– Káprázatos… – suttogta meghökkenten, és szétnyitotta a tenyerét.  
Harry eleinte észre sem vette, mi változott meg, aztán meglátta a két, gyűrűbe vésett szót.  
– Sosem feledni. – Harry elmosolyodott.  
– Sosem feledni – ismételte Perselus. – Képtelen leszek pihenni, míg ki nem derítem, mit _ne feledjek el_. Ennek segíteni kellene, hogy egész idő alatt észben tartsam ezt – magyarázta Perselus, miközben végre elvette az aranygyűrűt Harrytől, és a láncát áthúzta a fején. Harry ugyanígy tett, aztán a férfire nézett. Perselus töprengve tanulmányozta a jobb kezét.  
Bizonyára észrevette Harry kíváncsi tekintetét, mert halkan megszólalt.  
– Tizenegy éves korom óta nem varázsoltam pálca nélkül – ismerte be. Jobbját Harry mellkasára tette, mintha azt kutatná, mi fog történni.  
Harry hirtelen sokkal hidegebbnek érezte a levegőt és libabőrös lett a karja. Végignézett magán, és meglepve vette észre, hogy félmeztelen lett.  
– Ó… – Perselus meglepetten kapott levegő után. – Elnézést kérek, én nem… ez csak egy kósza gondolat volt.  
– Semmi gond – nevetett fel Harry, és nem mulasztotta el észrevenni, hogy a sötét szempár váratlanul vággyal telt meg, ahogy végigpillantott a meztelen bőrén. – Amúgy is pont azt akartam megkérdezni, hogy mit terveztél a nap további részére – ugratta a férfit. – Most már tudom.  
– Tudod – kezdte Perselus, miközben tekintetével Harry összes reakcióját megvizsgálta –, van még valami, amit be kell vallanom.  
Harry úgy érezte, mintha valaki egy vödör jeges vizet borított volna a fejére. Nem akart hallani többet a félelmetes igazságból.  
– Megvan az oka annak, hogy miért hoztalak téged ide, pont erre a helyre. – Perselus felsóhajtott, és vakon nézett valamit Harry háta mögött. Lehetett a tenger vagy egy virág, talán olyasmi, amit csak Perselus láthatott. – Ez az a hely, ahol mindig is élni akartam, miután… miután az a borzasztó esemény végül véget ér. Amikor ismét szabad lehetek. Itt élni egyedül, és magam mögött hagyni a sötét múltat mindenkivel, aki ott élt. Egykor Albus ajánlotta ezt a helyet, és azóta is rendszeresen felveti, hogy költözzem ide a nyári szünet alatt. Egyfolytában visszautasítottam, mert úgy éreztem, hogy ezekben az időkben az ideköltözés beszennyezné ezt a varázslatos helyet. Ugyanakkor az elmúlt néhány hónapban… – Perselus tétovázott egy másodpercig, majd folytatta – eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy amikor a Sötét Nagyúrnak végre vége lesz, ide fogok visszavonulni, de nem egyedül, hanem valakivel együtt. – Pillantása visszatévedt, és megállapodott Harry smaragdzöld szemén, ami tágra nyílt a felismeréstől.  
– Ide akartál költözni… velem? – kérdezte döbbenten.  
– Azt reméltem, hogy egy nap csatlakoznál hozzám, ide. Megértem, hogy te talán sosem kívánnád az elszigeteltséget…  
– Neem… – tiltakozott Harry. – Az elszigeteltség _jó_. Nincs szükségem rá, hogy bárki is az otthonom körül szaglásszon.  
– Szóval ide…  
– Abszolút – vágta rá Harry azonnal, azt sem hagyva, hogy Perselus befejezze a kérdést. – Csodálatos ez a hely, Perselus. Gyönyörű, és egyfajta béke lengi körül. Szeretem. Tényleg. De hogy őszinte legyek, egyáltalán nem érdekel, hol élünk, míg te ott vagy velem.  
Perselus nem válaszolt, de a tétova csók, amit Harry ajkára nyomott, több mint elég bizonyíték volt. Az elsőt továbbiak követték, kevésbé tétovák, ám annál lelkesebbek és forróbbak. Harry érezte, hogy felemelik és beviszik a házba.

o.O.o.

Amint elérték a hálószoba közepét, Perselus a földre ejtette Harry lábát, kezét a fiú csípőjére helyezte, miközben a hüvelykujjával cirógatta őt.  
– A hálószoba – jelentette ki, mintha csak háznézőben lennének.  
– Igen… – dünnyögte szórakozottan Harry, majd lábujjhegyre állt, hogy ismét szájon csókolja Perselust. – Bámulatos…  
– Nézz körül, te türelmetlen kölyök. – Perselus gyengéden felnevetett, és elfordította magától Harryt. A fiú már épp tiltakozni akart, amikor agya befogadta a környezetet, és Perselus meghallotta, ahogy halkan felsóhajt. _A hely valóban csodálatos_ – gondolta a férfi. És még szebbé teszi, hogy Harry a szoba közepén áll.  
A hálószoba tágas volt, de ez a szó aligha tudta leírni a berendezést. A súlyos, mahagóni ajtó a bal sarokban nyílt, közvetlenül mellette pedig a kandalló állt, amit padlótól a mennyezetig könyvek vettek körül. A bal oldali fal látszólag hiányzott, mivel üveg helyettesítette, amely mögött egy hatalmas erkély bújt meg, ami a hátsó kertre nyílt, és kiváló látványt nyújtott a zöld sziklafalra és a sötétlő tengerre. Aztán jött a hatalmas mahagóni ágy, mindkét oldalán éjjeliszekrényekkel és apró antik lámpákkal az olvasáshoz. Az egész ház mugli és varázsló építészet keveréke volt, és Perselus ezt kellemesnek találta, mert jobban szeretett lámpafény mellett olvasni, mint gyertyafénynél.  
Az ágy fölött egy festmény lógott Roxfortról. Pillanatnyilag a festményen is éjszaka volt, de Perselus mostanra tudta, hogy a fényerő napszaktól függően változik. A jobb oldali falat szintén könyvek borították; némelyikükről Perselus biztosan tudta, hogy Harry érdeklődését is felkeltené, hisz tisztában volt vele, miféle könyveket részesített előnyben, amikor a szobájában olvasott.  
– Okééé… – mondta hosszan elnyújtva a szót Harry. – Megoldhatnánk gyorsban ezt a megölni Voldemort dolgot, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban ideköltözhessek? – Ránézett Perselusra, aki gyöngéden rámosolygott.  
– Jó lenne.  
– El tudod képzelni, milyen érzés lenne minden nap egymás mellett ébredni, miközben a meleg tengeri szellő és a napfény simogatja a csupasz hátunkat? – Harry még egyszer körülnézett a helyen.  
– Igen – sóhajtotta Perselus, és kiérezte a szomorúságot a saját hangjában.  
Harry azonnal visszakapta a tekintetét Perselusra.  
– Megtetted? – kérdezte csendesen, és közelebb lépett a férfihoz. – Mármint az elképzelést.  
– Számos alkalommal – ismerte be Perselus fanyar mosollyal.  
Harry a kezébe vette a férfi kezét, és a frissen felhúzott, kagylószínű paplannal borított ágy felé húzta őt. Perselus engedte magát vonszolni, és miután Harry feltérdelt az ágyra, ő is követte a fiatalembert a puha takaróra, majd elé térdepelt. Kezét az ölében nyugtatva figyelte Harryt, kíváncsian, vajon mit forgat a fejében.  
– Nem akarok szomorú lenni – suttogta Harry, miközben felnézett a férfira. – Nem akarok arra gondolni, hogy ez az utolsó napunk együtt, mert nem hiszem el, hogy igaz. Te igen? – kérdezte.  
– Én… – kezdte Perselus, aztán mély levegő vett. Muszáj őszintének lennie Harryvel. – Nem. Szeretnék hinni abban, hogy ez csak ideiglenes, akarom hinni, hogy hamarosan ismét a karjaimban foglak tartani, de nehéz. Ismerem a Sötét Nagyurat, és hogy brutálisan őszinte legyek, igazán sosem számítottam rá, hogy túlélem ezt a háborút. És ha mégis, milyen jövő vár rám Albus Dumbledore gyilkosaként?  
– Ha túlélem, segíthetek neked – ajánlkozott Harry. – Ha Dumbledore terve jól sikerül és mindketten túléljük, akkor ígérem, hogy melletted leszek. Mielőtt Dumbledore elveszi az emlékedet rólunk, vedd rá őt, hogy utasítson téged arra, hogy a háború vége előtt mindent el kelljen mondanod nekem. Magyarázd el neki, hogy fontos tudnom mindenről veled kapcsolatban, mielőtt vége a háborúnak.

– És soha nem…  
– De igen, megtennéd – szakította félbe őt mosolyogva Harry. – A Nagyobb Jóért megtennéd. Ha Dumbledore azt mondja, hogy csakis akkor hiszek neked, ha minderről tudok, de bíznom kell benned, hogy befejezzem a dolgokat Voldemorttal, akkor igen, ismét beszélnél nekem az anyámról és minden másról. És akkor tudok segíteni neked, meg tudlak védeni a többiektől. Tisztázhatom a nevedet. Jobb, ha nem szállnak szembe A Fiúval, Aki Épp Megölte Voldemortot – vigyorodott el Harry.  
– Mitől vagy benne olyan biztos, hogy hinnél nekem? Nem tudhatod, hogy milyen világ lesz. Ha már megöltem Albust, hogyan tudnál megbízni bennem?  
– Mindig hinni akartam neked, Perselus. Igazából sosem utáltalak, ezt tudod, igaz? Csak a gyűlöletedre reagáltam, mert nem értettem. De évek óta csodáltalak. Csupán bizonyítékra volt szükségem.  
Perselus tűnődött rajta egy másodpercig, aztán aprót bólintott.  
– Beszélek Albusszal. – Kezébe vette Harry kezét és hüvelykujjával megcirógatta a fiatalembert. – De ez még nem minden… Miből gondolod, hogy ismét egymásba szerethetünk? A kötelék nem fog segíteni, ahogy az univerzum sem. Egyedül leszünk, keresünk valamit, amire egyikünk sem emlékszik.  
– Engem mindig… érdekeltél, Perselus – ismerte be Harry szégyenlősen. – Elgondolkodtál valaha is, hogy miért nem borultam ki teljesen, amikor első alkalommal a lakosztályodba invitáltál? Féltem, igen, ideges is voltam, és nem tudtam, mi történt. De aztán meggyógyítottad a kezemet, és ahelyett, hogy elfutottam volna, felizgultam és ott maradtam, ahol te akartad, hogy maradjak. Már akkor vonzódtam hozzád. Még ha meg is változtatod az emlékeimet, ezen nem tudsz változtatni, mivel a vonzalmam már a folyosói este előtt elkezdődött.  
Perselus hagyta, hogy a szavak leülepedjenek, és felmelegítsék a szívét, de oldalra döntötte a fejét és kérdőn nézte Harryt.  
– Miért…? – A kérdés az előtt elhagyta a száját, mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát.  
– Mert elragadónak talállak. Mert az a férfi voltál, aki minden nyilvánvaló ok nélkül gyűlölt, aztán mégis megmentette az életemet. Mert az egyik pillanatban utálkozva mértél végig, a másikban pedig érdeklődve tanulmányoztál. Mert nem számít, milyen keményen próbáltad elleplezni, törődtél velem, mégis úgy tettél, mint aki megvet. Nem értettem, és minél inkább gondolkodtam rajta, _rajtad_ , annál inkább vonzódtam hozzád. Mint ahogy a molylepkét vonzza a gyertyafény. És egy pillanatban azt vettem észre, hogy nem egyszerű ellenszenvvel nézek rád, hanem valahogy másképp. Rájöttem, csak annyit akartam, hogy elfogadj engem, hogy megismerj, hogy felfogd, _én_ ki vagyok. Onnantól kezdve a vonzalom csupán egy lépés volt. Tavaly kezdődött a szemeddel, miután visszajöttem a temetőből.  
Perselus meglepődve felvonta a szemöldökét. Harry közelebb ült hozzá, a térdeik már összeértek.  
– Amikor visszajöttem, rettegtem és sokkos állapotban voltam. Nem gondolkodtam tisztán, és a megszokott korlátjaim darabokra törtek. A szemed tartott össze. Olyan voltál, mint egy horgony az őrületben, hűvös és összeszedett, de a szemed valahogy más. Néztelek, kerestem a tekinteted, de te elfoglalt voltál. A szemed fekete volt, ám azokban az órákban sokkal emberibb, mint amilyen valaha láttam. Aztán Dumbledore megmondta, hogy vissza kell menned Voldemorthoz, és észrevettem, hogy féltél.  
Harry egy pillanatra megállt, és felemelte a kezét, hogy mutatóujja hegyével végigsimítson Perselus arcán. Perselus érezte az érintést a homlokán, ahogy az végigsiklott a szemöldökén, majd áttért a szemére. Némán hallgatta Harry szavait, kíváncsian, mi lehet benne, ami ennyire érdekelheti Harryt, mivel a hír továbbra is ámulatba ejtette őt.  
– Vicces, hogy a félelmed milyen hatással volt rám, tényleg… – motyogta Harry, pillantásával követve az ujját. – Amikor megláttam, hogy félsz, kezdtem érteni, hogy te is emberi lény vagy. Korábban valahogy felette álltál az emberi érzéseknek, de akkor rájöttem, hogy megközelíthető vagy. Ostobaság, tudom, de egyszer csak azon kaptam magam, hogy elképzellek magamnak valaki másként, nem egy sötét tanárként. Hogyan viselkednél az iskola falain kívül? Szerettél-e valaha? Volt valaki, aki annak láthatott, aki vagy? Rájöttem, hogy ugyanúgy ahogy én a legtöbb ember számára a kis Túlélő vagyok, te Perselus Piton professzor, a pince nagyra nőtt denevére vagy. De most már tudom, hogy több voltál. A nyár folyamán, az az egy lépés a vonzalom felé úgy történt meg, hogy én még csak észre sem vettem. Egy nap ráébredtem, hogy azon jár az eszem, milyen ízű lehet a szád – ismerte be Harry, és ujjával végigsimított a vastag alsó ajakon, majd körülrajzolta a vékonyabb felsőajak vonalát. – Az ábrándjaim egyre összetettebbek lettek. Nem csak arról szóltak, hogy megérintem az ajkadat, vagy hogy milyen lehet, amikor az ujjaid a bőrömön kalandoznak, hanem arról, hogy az egész tested hozzám préselődik. Vajon törődő szerető lennél, vagy olyan, mint amit a kinézeted sugall? Ha megcsókolnám az állad, érezném a borostádat? – kérdezte Harry, miközben megcsókolta Perselus állát. – Érezném – vonta le a következtetést. – Ha a nyelvemmel végigkövetném a fülcimpád, vajon felnyögnél élvezetedben? – kérdezte ismét, és odahajolt a férfi füléhez. A tanár érezte, ahogy egy nedves nyelv végigsiklik a fülén, és hallotta saját, akaratlan zihálását. – Igen, felnyögnél – bólintott Harry, miközben hátradőlt. – Az ötödik évemet több millió, rád irányuló kérdéssel kezdtem meg, és kielégíthetetlen kíváncsisággal. Ha elveszed az emlékeimet, a kíváncsiság vissza fog térni. És azzal együtt az éhség is irántad – fejezte be Harry, és szeme Perselus kiszáradt ajkára vándorolt.  
– Ó… – szólalt meg halkan Perselus.  
– Még mindig olyan sötétnek hiszed a jövőt? – kérdezte vigyorogva Harry.  
Perselus enyhén felkuncogott, mielőtt válaszolt: – Úgy hiszem, van remény – suttogta, miközben magához húzta Harry, hogy megcsókolja.  
– Tudom, mit gondolsz magadról, Perselus – folytatta halkan Harry. – Hogy nem érdemled meg a boldogságot, és hogy senki nem tudna szeretni téged, de tévedsz. Csodálatos ember vagy, és hadd áruljam el, meglehetősen kívánatos is – lehelte bele Harry a másik férfi nyakába.  
Perselus lehunyta a szemét, úgy ismételte meg Harry szavait.  
– Kívánatos?  
Harry beismerésétől vad remegés futott le az ágyékához.  
– Teljes mértékben. – A fiatalabb férfi csókokkal hintette be Perselus bőrét. – Szerinted fakó a bőröd, szerintem pedig olyan, mint a márvány. Utálod a sebhelyeidet, mert úgy gondolod, rondává tesznek. Én elfogult vagyok velük kapcsolatban, mert amikor az ajkammal végigkövetem őket, a bátorságodra emlékeztetnek – mormogta Harry, és nyelvét végighúzta egy fehér hegen Perselus kulcscsontján. – Úgy véled, sötét a szemed. Tudom, hogy feneketlen és gyönyörű, akár a csillagos ég. A hajad nem zsíros, hanem puha, akár a selyem – folytatta, és mintha be akarná bizonyítani az álláspontját, Perselus azonnal érzékelte, hogy ujjak túrnak a hajába. – A szarkazmusod mögé bújsz amióta a világ olyan tisztességtelenül bánt azzal a Fiúval, de én ismerlek téged, Perselus. Okos vagy és intelligens. Megfontolt vagy, de bátor, ha arra kerül a sor. Jó megfigyelő és türelmes. Törődő és könyörületes azokkal, akik megérdemlik. És nem is választhatnék jobb embert, akibe beleszerethetek.  
– Köszönöm, Harry – suttogta Perselus, és Harry ráemelte a tekintetét.  
– Mikor kell megtenned? – kérdezte csendesen.  
– Még nem. – Perselus félresöpörte a gondolatot, hogy mit kell tennie, mielőtt felkel a nap, mivel túl fájdalmas volt.  
– Jó – bólintott eltökélten Harry. – Mert érezni akarlak még egyszer.  
Perselus rámosolygott a fiatalemberre, és egyik kezét a nyakára tette, miközben picit közelebb húzta.  
– Szeretnék tőled kérni valamit, Harry – kezdte, és észrevette, hogy a szívverése felgyorsul.  
– Mit? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten.  
Perselus mély levegőt vett, és mélyen Harry szemébe nézett.  
– Csinálj meg – motyogta.  
– Mit csináljak veled? – puhatolózott zavartan, mire Perselus felnevetett.  
– Idióta – mosolyodott el gyengéden Perselus, mielőtt ismét megcsókolta Harryt. – Úgy értettem, hogy ezúttal _te _dugj meg _engem_ – tisztázta lassan, és ajkát csupán két centiméter választotta el Harryétől.  
– Ó… – A fiatalabb férfinak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor a mondat áthatolt az értelmén. – Óóóó! – ismételte hangosabban, majd Perselusra meredt. – Te… úgy értem… ó, egek, oh… öhm… – kezdte, miközben egy másodpercre a fekete szempárba nézett, és mialatt Perselus türelmesen várt, a szája széle vigyorra húzódott. – Ó, basszus, igen… – mordult fel végül –, örömmel. – Felnyögött, és megragadta Perselus csípőjét, miközben lázasan megcsókolta őt.  
Perselus nem szakította meg a csókot, miközben elnyúlt az ágyon és Harryt is magára húzta. Cirógatta a fiatalember meztelen bőrét a hátán, ujjai megállni képtelenül térképezték fel a feszülő izmokat és a kiálló csontokat. Harry bedugta a nyelvét a szájába, és Perselus majdnem felnyögött, miközben a nedves hús körbenyalta, ingerelte és kóstolgatta őt.  
Érezte Harry kezét az ingén, ahogy a felső gombokkal ügyetlenkedett, és amikor végre kigombolta őket, a fiatalember megszakította a csókot, és megduzzadt ajkával végigkövette a szegycsontja vonalát. Szájával bebarangolta Perselus bőrét, miközben teljesen kigombolta az inget és széthúzta, hogy többet is feltárjon a sebhelyes, márványszínű mellkasból.  
Harry ráült Perselus ágyékára, és lenézett a felfedett bőrre, egyik kezével bejárva a hosszú jeleket Perselus sötét múltjából.  
– Gyönyörű vagy – súgta, fényes, zöld szemét Perselus testére szegezte; tekintete vágyat és éhséget sugárzott.  
Perselus érezte, ahogy a mellkasa, _a szíve_ vadul megremeg, és érzelmei kavarogtak a hála és a mély fájdalom egyvelegétől. Csupán órák kérdése, és élete értelmét, az egyetlen dolgot, ami boldoggá tette, erőszakkal elszakítják tőle. Milyen állapotba kerül tőle? Elfelejteni Harryt talán megkönnyebbülés lenne, mivel a tudat, hogy egykor az övé volt, hogy örökre elvették tőle, összetörné, elpusztítaná őt. Az összes érzés, a szeretet, a vágy megszűnne létezni, de legalább nem kísértené, hogy nincs semmi, amit tehetne, hogy Harryt az oldalán tartsa. Az jobb lenne? Vagy jobb lenne gyászolni az emléket, de mégis emlékezni a nagyszerű pillanatokra? Nem mintha lenne választási lehetősége, de akaratlanul is elgondolkodott, hogy milyen lenne. Néhány órán belül biztosra fogja tudni, elgyötört elméjének nem kellene ezen időznie, amikor Harry még itt van és minden emléke ép. De hogyan tudná megállni?  
Harry gyönyörű, smaragd színű szemében könnyekkel nézett rá. A felismerés, ami megbénította Perselust, Harryt is elérte, igaz? Csupán pár óra, és ezt a csodálatos kapcsolatot, amit fenn tudtak tartani, erőszakkal elveszik. Félmeztelenül és izgalmi állapotban Harry sokkal szomorúbb volt, mint amilyennek Perselus valaha látta. Nedves könnycsíkok szelték át a fiatal arcot, és a férfi érezte, hogy az elkerülhetetlen pusztulás minden pillanattal közelebb ér.  
Megrázta magát és megpróbálta rendezni a gondolatait. Ennyi volt, nem? Az együtt töltött idejük korlátozott, az elkerülhetetlen közeledett. Két lehetőség közül választhattak: elmerülhettek az elkeseredés és a gyász sötét bugyrában, vagy kihasználhatják az utolsó boldog órákat és élvezhetik egymást.  
Perselus kipislogta a saját könnyeit, majd felült.  
– Szeretlek, Harry, és örökké szeretni foglak – mondta erős, tiszta hangon. – Ezen semmi nem változtathat, hallasz?  
Harry csak bólintott, és némán könnyezett. Perselus egyik karját Harry dereka köré fűzte, a másik kézfejével pedig a fiú arcát cirógatta, az álla vonalát, majd hagyta, hogy keze megpihenjen Harry nyakán, miközben lecsókolta a könnycseppeket az ifjú arcról.  
– Nem akarlak elveszíteni… – motyogta Harry remegve, és a visszafojtott zokogástól az egész teste rázkódott.  
– Nem fogsz, Harry – jelentette ki Perselus. – Ott leszek neked, mindig. Talán nem fogunk emlékezni, de ott leszek és megvédelek, segítek neked és szeretlek. Örökké – mormogta Perselus lágy csókok közepette. Ajkát Harry szájára préselve megcsókolta őt, eltökélten, hogy elfeledteti vele a sötét jövőt és rákényszeríti, hogy a jelenre koncentráljon.  
Perselus mélyet sóhajtott, miközben Harry puha haját simogatta.  
– Hadd érezzelek téged, Harry. Kérlek, Harry… szükségem van rá, hogy érezzelek – könyörgött, és nyelvét végighúzta a fiú megduzzadt alsóajkának szélén. Harry hangosan felnyögött, a szájával foglyul ejtette Perselus nyelvét, beszívta és vehemensen csókolta, mialatt sós könnyek patakzottak a szeméből. Perselus tudta, hogy Harry miért lett hirtelen ilyen heves; nem csupán szexuális vágy volt, csupán azt szerette volna, hogy valami mással foglalkozzon, valami jobb dologgal, mint a gyötrő gondolatai, valamivel, ami átsegítené őt ezen a sötét éjjelen.  
Perselus kibújt az ingéből, és ledobta a földre. Nem sokáig hevert ott egyedül; nadrág, farmer, zokni és cipő követték, majd landoltak mellette rendezetlen halomban. Alig telt bele pár perc, és Perselus ismét az ágyon feküdt, lábaival közrefogta Harryt, és mindketten csupán alsónadrágot viseltek. Sőt, már az is készült eltűnni az idősebb férfiról.  
Harry beakasztotta a mutató és hüvelykujját Perselus szűk bokszeralsójába, hogy levegye a férfiról, lassan és komótosan, mintha egy élet állna rendelkezésére, hogy megtegye. A szemét becsukva merült bele szeretője levetkőztetésének élvezetébe, miközben végigcsókolta a felfedett bőr minden négyzetcentiméterét. Nedves csíkot nyalt Perselus köldökétől az ágyéka felé, belélegezve a másik pézsmaillatú aromáját, míg orrát végighúzta a sötét szőrzeten. A mozdulat csiklandozta Perselust.  
Perselus belekapaszkodott a hollófekete hajba, élvezve annak selymes tapintását, mialatt a reszelős nyelv az alsó felén mozgott, lelkesen nyalta a bőrét csípőcsontjától a köldökéig, majd tovább a másik oldalhoz, vörös jeleket hagyva maga után, ahogy Harry a sajátjaként bélyegezte meg őt. Ezt az azonosítójelet büszkén viselte, a fognyomok a szerelmet szimbolizálták, a kiszívott bőr pedig a tartozás lenyomatát.  
Harry széttolta a lábait és Perselus engedett, örömmel vetette alá magát ismét Harry akaratának. Felhúzta a lábát, hogy könnyebb hozzáférést biztosítson Harrynek. A fiatalember végigvezette ajkát Perselus combján, és beszívta a puha bőrt. Perselus csípője felemelkedett az ágyról, amikor Harry nyalintásai közelebb értek a fenekéhez. Perselus tudta, hogy hangosan szedi a levegőt, és amikor Harry nedves nyelve végigsiklott a farpofái között, még hangosabban zihált, miközben elakadt a lélegzete. Két kéz feszítette szét a farpofáját, Harry pedig végignyalta őt felfelé, túl a heréin, míg elért a férfiassága tövéhez.  
Perselus rákényszerítette magát, hogy kivegye a kezét Harry hajából, mielőtt kitépte volna néhány fürtjét. Inkább a lepedőt ragadta meg, mind a tíz ujjával belemarkolt a kagylószínű anyagba, miközben a csípőjét folyamatosan mozgatva nekinyomta Harry buzgón mozgó nyelvéhez, ami tovább ügyködött Perselus bejárata és a pénisztöve között.  
A bársonyos nyelv körbenyalta a ráncos bőrt, amitől Perselus csontjai szétolvadtak és a férfi hiperérzékennyé vált. Harry bedugta a nyelve hegyét Perselusba, majd ki-be mozgatta, mielőtt a szájába szívta a redős bőrt.  
– Harry… – sóhajtott fel epekedve Perselus, akinek farka immár vágyakozóan lüktetett, mohón sóvárogva az érintésre. Érezte, hogy a fiatalabb férfi lágyan elmosolyodik a fenekénél, mielőtt az a gonosz nyelv ismét beléje hatolt, körbe-körbe ízlelgetve az érzékeny bőrt.  
A griffendéles visszahúzta a nyelvét, de mielőtt a csalódott nyöszörgés elhagyhatta volna Perselus kiszáradt ajkát, Harry a férfi heréit vette a szájába, beszívta, és olyan lelkesen nyalogatta őket, amely azonnal gyönyörré változtatta a kitörni készülő nyögést. Perselus férfiassága akaratlanul meg-megrándult, és ismét fellökte az ágyékát, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne vegye le a szemét Harryről.  
Harry határozott mozdulattal feltolta Perselus combjait, majd széttárta őket. A férfinek be kellett ismernie, hogy Harry hihetetlenül erotikusan néz ki a lábai között; zöld szeme éhségtől és vágytól csillogott, piros, nyáltól fénytől ajkán apró mosoly ült, arca rózsás és kipirult, miközben nehezen szedte a levegőt.  
Aztán végre Perselus keményen ágaskodó férfiasság fölé hajolt és csókot helyezett annak vöröslő hegyére, Perselus hátravetette a fejét, szemét erősen összeszorította, és belenyöszörgött a sötétségbe. A következő csók a makkot érte és enyhe szívás követte, amitől Perselus levegő után kapott. Ahogy Harry egyre lejjebb haladt, hogy váltak Perselus buzgó nyögései mind hangosabbakká. Harry ezután ismét kidugta a nyelvét és hozzáérintette a férfi farkának tövéhez, aztán erőteljesen hozzányomta és felfelé indult, érzékien körbenyalta a makkot. Perselus férfiasságából kibuggyant az előváladék, és fénylett a nyáltól.  
Amikor Harry megragadta az ágaskodó hímvessző tövét, majd a csúcsát a szájába vette, Perselus úgy érezte, mintha egy másodpercre elájult volna. Fellökött, belevetette magát Harry lelkes szájának nedves katlanjába, és a fiatalember befogadta őt, mind mélyebben és mélyebben szopta őt.  
– Merlinre, Harry! – kiáltott fel hangosan Perselus, kezével a lepedőt markolászva.  
A fiú elvigyorodott a farok körül, Perselus még az oly’ nagyon kedvelt édes nevetés vibrálását is érezhette. Mély hangon felmordult, a csípője megrándult. Harry felemelte a száját Perselus péniszéről, a tenyerébe köpött, hogy megnedvesítse azt, és simábban csússzon a merev falloszon, mielőtt figyelmét újból Perselus bejáratára irányította.  
Erős ujjak mozogtak a vesszején, a fürgén mozgó nyelv a bejáratánál ügyködött, időről időre bekíváncsiskodott a járatba, és Perselus hamarosan úgy érezte, hogy pillanatokon belül el fog élvezni. Harry természetesen még nem engedte neki. Lelkes mozdulatait mindig épp időben hagyta abba ahhoz, hogy a férfi vergődni kezdjen az ágyon a frusztráltságtól és vágytól.  
Aztán hirtelen egy ujj hatolt belé, miközben Harry nyelve végignyalt a bejáratán, és Perselus háta egy heves kiáltással felemelkedett az ágyról. Harry ujja óvatosan körzött az izomgyűrű peremén, mielőtt a szája visszatért, hogy még lelkesebb nyalintásaival tovább kényeztesse Perselust. Nyelvét hozzányomta a férfi lyukához, és lassan benyomta, kicsit mozgatta, majd kihúzta. Aztán megismételte a folyamatot, ezúttal gyorsabban, még mélyebbre fúrva a nyelvét Perselusba, hogy aztán ismét kihúzódjon belőle, majd újfent beledugja, szinte belecsapódva a bejárat körüli redős bőrbe. A nyelvével dugta Perselust, és a gondolattól az idősebb férfi meglehetősen közel került a beteljesüléshez. Aztán ráeszmélt, hogy nemsokára Harry farkát fogja odabent érezni.  
– Merlinre, Harry, kérlek… – nyöszörgött Perselus hangosan. – _Kérlek_ … – könyörgött, és megérezte, ahogy Harry ajkai mozognak a bejáratánál. Hogy mondott-e valamit, vagy csak egy varázsige volt, Perselus nem tudta. Ám váratlanul nedves folyadék távozott belőle, talán Harry egy síkosító bűbájt használt, vagy egyszerűen nyál volt, ám akkor is érzékinek érezte. Egy ujj tapogatta meg a bejáratát, és ezúttal minden ellenállás nélkül becsusszant, miközben Perselus erőteljesen hozzányomta magát, majd kemény vesszejét erős markába lökte.  
– Mmm… igen… Perselus, fogalmad sincs, milyen káprázatosan nézel ki… – motyogta Harry, és miközben az ujját még mélyebbre tolta a férfiba, megforgatta és behajlította azt. – Már értem, miért szeretsz annyira ujjazni engem, ez gyönyörű látvány. Merlinre, attól is kőkemény leszek, hogy csak nézlek – nyögte bele a férfi combjába, és szemével követte az ujja útját, hogy eltűnik Perselusban, majd lassan előbukkan onnan.  
Perselus értelmetlen szavakat motyogott, összefüggő gondolkodásra képtelenül. Szeme tágra nyílt, amikor Harry belédugta a második ujját. Ollózó mozdulatokkal szétnyitotta a két ujját, majd végignyalt a férfi bejáratán, bársonyos nyelvével körbejárta a szélét, majd belökte a járatba, miközben két ujját lassan kihúzta, aztán megfordította a mozdulatsort, két síkos ujját becsúsztatta a férfiba, mialatt nyelvét végighúzta az érzékeny bőrön. Perselus csaknem felsikoltott, amikor Harry végigsimított a prosztatáján, mielőtt szájával visszatért a férfi szivárgó erekciójához és forrón beszívta.  
– Nézz rám Perselus… – utasította őt, mire a férfi fekete szeme azonnal a fiatalemberre vándorolt. A zöld szempár vágytól fénylett, az átható tekintet fogva tartotta Perselusét, miközben lassan a szájába vette Perselus egész hosszát, s közben ujjaival tágította őt. Az idősebb férfi karcsú teste vadul vonaglott az összegyűrt ágyneműn, úgy érezte, hogy ez a rengeteg benyomás túl sok ahhoz, hogy sokkal tovább kezelni tudja, mégsem tudta levenni a szemét ifjú szeretőjéről.  
A buja nyelv újra és újra végignyalt Perselus farkának puha csúcsán, miközben Harry egy harmadik ujjat tett hozzá az előző kettőhöz, és ha okozott is fájdalmat, Perselus nem érezte; túlságosan elveszett a testét minden irányból ostromló élvezetekben. Hangosan felnyögött, ujjai szinte lyukat vájtak a lepedőbe, amit kétségbeesetten markolt, mert azok az ujjak folyamatosan támadták a prosztatáját, és érzékei a _túl sok_ és a _nem elég_ között ingáztak.  
Egy utolsó szürcsölő nyalintással Harry elhajolt a lüktető pénisztől, miközben az ujjait is visszahúzta. Ismét feltérdelt Perselus előtt, a férfi remegő lábait letette maga mellé két oldalra. Tenyerével végigsimított Perselus combján, így próbálta nyugtatni a hevesen ziháló férfit, aki továbbra is lázasan figyelte őt. Belenézett a feneketlen mély fekete szempárba, majd apró csókot nyomott a férfi térdére, várva, hogy Perselus felajzott testében alábbhagyjon kicsit a gyönyör.  
– Készen állsz? – kérdezte lusta csókok közepette, miközben kezével szünet nélkül cirógatta Perselust.  
Az idősebb férfi még egy utolsó bizonytalan lélegzetet vett, mielőtt némán bólintott, pontosan tudva, hogy úgysem lenne képes megszólalni. Harry bátorítóan rámosolygott, és kezébe vette a farkát, hogy egy újabb varázsigét elmormolva síkosság tegye a szerszámát. Perselus meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy Harry farka mennyire kemény és vörös. Pont olyan büszkén ágaskodott, mint Perselusé, noha az övét még senki érintette. Perselus előrenyúlt, hogy hosszú ujjai közé fogja Harry vesszejét, és meghúzgálta a merev falloszt, miközben hüvelykujjával végigsimított rajta. Harry belelökött a férfi markába, nedves vesszeje könnyedén siklott Perselus tenyere között.  
Néhány további rántás után elengedte őt, még mielőtt a fiú a kezébe élvezett volna. Miközben a fiatalembert nézte, lenyalta az ujjáról az előváladékot. Harry halkan felnyögött a látványára, és muszáj volt pár mély lélegzetet vennie, hogy megnyugtassa magát. Aztán egyik kezével a férfi bejáratához vezette nedves farkát, míg a másik kezét rátette Perselus combjára, és további csókokat helyezett el a puha, fehér bőrön.  
Vesszejét Perselus bejáratának nyomta, és mialatt milliméterről milliméterre haladva egyre mélyebbre jutott, Perselus vadul felnyögött, a kötelék pedig ismét feltűnt körülöttük. Perselus érezte, hogy a vakítóan fénylő mágiaindák nyugodtan keringenek körülöttük, miközben őt égette a vágy, és mialatt Harry apránként siklott be a testébe, és pazar vesszejével kitöltötte Perselust.  
A férfi vadul megremegett, ahogy egyre mélyebbre hatolva Harry forró szerszáma nekifeszült a belső falának. Mindketten gyorsan ziháltak, mert Perselus nagyon szűk volt Harry körül.  
– Ó, Merlin… – lihegte rekedten Harry. – Muszáj megállnom…  
– Ne… – nyögte sóváran Perselus, és lelkesedével szívből jövő kuncogást váltott ki Harryből.  
– Perselus, neked fogalmad sincs, milyen érzés vagy körülöttem… – motyogta Harry bocsánatkérően, az egész teste reszketett a vágytól.  
– Ó, dehogynem tudom – válaszolt Perselus érzelmektől elfojtott hangon. Belenézett a zöld szemekbe, miközben ingerlő mosoly ült ki a szája szélére. – Mit gondolsz, mit érzek, amikor _én_ vagyok _benned_? A tested hője körülveszi az érzékeny farkamat. Az élénk borzongás, amikor hozzáérek a prosztatádhoz. Képes lennék elmenni abban a pillanatban, amikor áthatolok az első izomgyűrűn, annyira fantasztikus érzés vagy körülöttem, Harry. Attól az első pillanattól kezdve, amikor benned voltam, _imádtam_ ezt. Minden másodpercét. A testem és az elmém is a rabod lett attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy először megcsókoltalak azon a folyosón az iskolában – motyogta Perselus, ágyékát Harrynek feszítve.  
Harry ismét mozogni kezdett, egy gyors mozdulattal teljesen Perselus testébe hatolt. Örömmel üdvözölte az enyhe fájdalmat, és mindketten hevesen ziháltak, de aztán Harry kicsit hátrahúzódott, és apró lökésekkel bombázni kezdte Perselust.  
A férfi nem tudta becsukni a szemét, a látvány maga előtt túl gyönyörű volt. Az éjszaka sötétjében a testüket megvilágították a kötelék lágy arany és ezüst fényei. A ragyogó szálak összefonódtak körülötte és Harry körül. A szelíd mágia áramlatok, amiket a fonalak alkottak, átcsaptak a fiatalabb férfi rakoncátlan haján, beletúrtak a fekete tincsekbe, amelyek úgy szálltak a mozdulatlan levegőben, mintha a víz alatt lebegnének.  
Összekapcsolódott testük izzadtságtól fénylett, ami visszatükröződött a kísérteties fényben, és amitől úgy nézett ki, mintha a saját bőrük bocsátaná ki a vakító fényt, és talán, suhant át Perselus ködös elméjén, ez így is volt. A tomboló mágiájuk kiszivárgott a testük minden pórusából, bent maradni képtelenül érzéki testi aktivitásuk közepette.  
A gondolat eltűnt, amikor Harry gyorsabb tempóra kapcsolt, a még erőteljesebb lökések arra késztették Perselust, hogy ívbe homorítva a hátát felemelkedjen a nyirkos ágyneműről. Harry megragadta Perselus csípőjét, hogy heves mozdulataihoz megtámassza magát, miközben Perselus belekapaszkodott Harry alkarjába, és ágyékát a fiatalember vadul mozgó vesszéjének nyomta.  
Amikor szinte elviselhetetlenné vált az érzés, ahogy Harry mozog benne, Perselus hagyta, hogy körmei Harry puha bőrébe mélyedjenek,. Mindig tudta, hogy élvezetes lehet a passzív fél szerepe, számos alkalommal figyelte meg Harry kielégülését, de még sosem tapasztalt effélét. Harry gyönyörű teste az övé fölött, az érzés, ahogy a másik teljesen kitölti őt, a belső falának feszülve tágítja, a buja hímvesző vad rándulásokkal jár be és ki benne; az egész hihetetlenül csodás volt.  
Harry váratlanul, egy erős szorítással megragadta Perselus farkának tövét. Előrehajolt, és zöld szeme csillogott az ezüstös fényben, Perselus teste körül. A zöld szempár összekapcsolódott a feketével, és Harry egy másodpercre elvigyorodott, mielőtt ajkát Perselus nedves vesszeje köré szorította, mialatt tovább mozgott a férfiban. Harry buzgón szopta a férfi farkát, akinek válla elemelkedett az ágytól, mielőtt visszazuhant, majd Harry mohó szájába lökte magát.  
– Óh, Merlinre, Harry! – kiáltott fel Perselus fel-alá rángatva a csípőjét a szenvedélyesen mozgó száj és az őt vadul döngető farok között. Egyik kezével belemarkolt Harry fekete hajába. – Ó, _basszus_! – nyögött fel kétségbeesetten, bele fog őrülni ebbe a fantasztikus érzésbe. Harry a farka csúcsának nyomta a nyelvét, majd buja, szürcsölő hangokat kiadva szopni kezdte őt.  
Egyik kezével átfogta a férfi combját, és még széjjelebb tárta, hogy mélyebben lökhessen, miközben erőteljes mozdulatokkal vágódott bele Perselus fenekébe. A férfi lelkes nyögéseiből kiáltások lettek, mialatt a mágiaáramlat tovább pulzált körülöttük, és annak ritmusa megegyezett Harry vad lökéseivel.  
Perselus vonaglott az ágyon, fejét jobbra-balra dobálta, kétségbeesetten vágyva az enyhülésre. Tökéletesen megrontottnak látszott a nyirkos arcára tapadó hollófekete hajával, a duzzadt alsóajkával, a kemény harapásokból szivárgó vérével, a kipirult arcával, és sóvárgástól, vágytól fénylő fekete szemével. Harry felnyögött látványtól, a vibrálás pedig átlökte Perselust a határon. Sikoltva lőtte bele élvezetét Harry szájába, aki próbálta mindet lenyelni, de az opálos sperma kicsöppent a szája szélén, miközben továbbra is mozgott Perselus vadul rángatózó farkán, és szopta őt, míg az orgazmusa tartott.  
Perselus mágiája kirobbant belőle, meleg és érzéki lüktetést küldve Harrybe az összekapcsolódott mágiájukon keresztül, akit abban a pillanatban elért a beteljesülés, amint a köteléken keresztül megérezte Perselus heves élvezetét. Miközben Harry beléje lövellt és a forró maga kitöltötte a férfi bensőjét, Perselus úgy érezte, mintha másodszor is elélvezett volna; úgy tapasztalta meg Harry élvezetét, mintha sajátja lenne.  
Összekapcsolt orgazmusuk erejétől Harry megrázkódott. Egy gyors mozdulattal felegyenesedett, csípője továbbra is önkéntelenül rángott, miközben előrelökve magát Perselus nevét kiáltotta. Aztán előrezuhant, rá egyenesen Perselusra. Az idősebb férfi lazán Harry nyaka és válla köré fonta a kezét, miközben a nehezen lélegző fiatalemberhez bújt, és hagyta, hogy elméje kellemes zsibbadtságba hulljon.__

____

o.O.o.

Amikor Perselus végül felébredt, kipihentebbnek érezte magát, mint a nyári szünet kezdete óta bármikor. Harry félig rajta feküdt, jobb karjával Perselus nyaka alatt, a bal keze a sebhelyes mellkast simogatta, a lábaik összegabalyodtak. A levegő kellemes és meleg volt a szobában, és Perselusnak szüksége volt néhány percre, hogy rájöjjön, tűz lobog a kandallóban, mialatt az üvegajtó és az ablakok tárva nyitva állnak, a helyiségbe eresztve az enyhén hűvös tengeri szellőt.  
Perselus a pálcája után nyúlt, hogy egy varázslattal megtisztítsa magukat, de rájött, hogy szükségtelen.  
– Lemostalak egy szivaccsal – mormolta mellette Harry álmos hangon, s ujjával az éjjeli szekrényen álló tál felé mutatott.  
– Mennyi ideig aludtam? – kérdezte meglepődve Perselus. Bizonyára nagyon kiüthette magát, ha arra sem ébredt fel, hogy Harry megtisztogatta.  
– Nem sokat – nézett rá Harry, miközben válaszolt. – Talán fél órát.  
– Ó… értem. Tegnap éjjel nem tudtam aludni – felelte bocsánatkérően a férfi.  
– Mikor fogod… – kezdte Harry, de Perselus közbevágott.  
– Még nem – suttogta, és nem engedte, hogy Harry befejezze a kérdést, amitől annyira rettegett.  
Harry mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és kihúzta a karját Perselus alól, mielőtt megfordult, és háttal az idősebb férfinak a sötét ablaktáblát bámulta. Perselus egy pillanatig úgy gondolta, hogy Harry mérges rá, de aztán a griffendéles maga mögé nyúlt, megragadta Perselus csuklóját és maga köré kulcsolta a férfi karját. Perselus odabújt Harryhez, meztelen testük egymáséhoz feszült. A hideg szél megborzongatta Perselus pucér hátát, de Harry meleg és kellemes volt elöl.  
Perselus egyik karját Harry feje alá, és amikor a fiatalember levette a szemüvegét megcsókolta a halántékát.  
– Nem fázol? – kérdezte szelíden a férfi.  
– Egy kicsit… – mormolta Harry, mire Perselus előkotort egy takarót maguk alól és betakarta a remegő fiút. Mélyet sóhajtott, beszippantva Harry illatát, mialatt még közelebb húzta a fiút és szorosan átölelte. Összefűzte az ujjaikat; az egyik kézpár a párnán nyugodott, míg a másikat Harry mellkasához nyomta.  
A kötelék huzalai elhalványultak, de Perselus továbbra is érezte, hogy gyűrűje forrón lüktet a bőrén. Észrevette, hogy a keze alatt Harry a másik gyűrűbe kapaszkodik, ujjaival szorosan fogódzkodik az apró ezüstkarikába.  
Némán feküdtek, egymást ölelve. Semmit nem tudtak mondani a másiknak, ami ezt kicsit is könnyebbé vagy elfogadhatóbbá tehette volna. Mindketten tisztában voltak azzal, hogyan érzett a másik, jól értették az üres zsibbadtságot, a kétségbeesett vágyat, hogy ne engedjék elmenni, és a gyomrukat összehúzó fájdalmas űrt. Ugyanakkor semmit nem tehettek most, amikor az utolsó hajnaluk egyre jobban közeledett.  
Ahogy a hold lefelé haladt az égbolton, úgy erősödött minden magasságon túlra a reménytelenség érzése, a bizonytalantól való félelem, a gyász és az elkeseredettség, ami a veszteséggel együtt járt, és úgy fojtotta feledésbe minden drága emléküket. Sötétség borult a szívükre és zárta a párt a keserű szomorúság hálójába, mely szét sem fog szakadni, amíg egy fényesebb jövő nem érkezik, ami ismét felszabadítaná őket. Hogy következmények nélkül, szabadon emlékezzenek, éljenek és szeressenek újra, anélkül, hogy sötét folyosókon kellene bujkálniuk, és csak akkor lopniuk forrón égő csókokat, amikor mások elfordultak. Egy jövő, ahol az éjszaka titkai nem bűnös cselekedetek lennének, melyeket rejtegetni kell, hanem gyönyörű szeretet, melyről ők döntik el, hogy titokban tartják. Egy jövő, ami biztosan elhozná a maga pusztításait és veszélyeit, melynek meglennének a maga titkai, bűnei és erősségei, mely jó adag beszélgetést eredményezne, és ami homályba borulna, amíg a sarki fény ismét fényt hozna rá. De az _övék_ lenne; egy jövő, amit megoszthatnának egymással.  
Amikor a nap első sugarai áttörték az utat a tenger feletti vastag, fekete felhőkön, Perselus gyöngéd csókot lehelt Harry csupasz vállára. Nagyot nyelt, mielőtt, remegő hangon megszólalt:  
– Most…  
Csendben kicsúsztak az ágyból és felöltöztették egymást. Utolsó érintések, utolsó simogatások, utolsó csókok, melyek a bőrükön égtek, és láthatatlan, ám soha el nem múló nyomot hagytak. Már egyikük sem ejtett könnyet, kiürült belőlük, kiszáradtak, mint egy leégett, kopár sivatag.  
Perselus a két tenyere közé vette Harry arcát, és összeérintette a homlokukat.  
– Szeretlek, Harry – suttogta szorosan összezárt szemmel, ahogy ennek az utolsó napnak a halvány reményei, hogy az egész csak rémálom, a levegőbe vesztek. – Mindennél jobban szeretlek. Te vagy a legfontosabb dolog az életemben, és szeretni foglak, míg világ a világ. Jobban szeretném a halált társamul, mint egy pillanatig is nélküled élni önszántamból. De tudod, miért kell megtennünk ezt. Nem csak rólunk van szó. Fáj ezt mondanom, de nem hagyhatlak elmenni anélkül, hogy ezt bevalljam. Gyenge vagyok, de már nem érdekel. Ha szeretnéd… – Perselus mély levegőt vett, mielőtt elgyengült hangon folytatta – magunk mögött hagyhatjuk ezt a világot. Elszökünk, és meg sem állunk. Sosem nézünk vissza, és ott leszünk egymásnak. Csak egy szó, csupán ennyire van szükségem.  
– Reméltem, hogy ezt fogod mondani – vallotta be Harry halkan, fejét Perselus nyakába temetve. – Én is gondoltam rá. Csak itt hagyni mindent és elszökni a kötelezettségek és a fájdalom elől. – Belekapaszkodott Perselus ingébe. – De nem tehetem.  
\- Perselus elmosolyodott; persze, hogy nem tehetik. Az ilyen döntések tették Harryt azzá az emberré, aki most volt, azzá, akibe Perselus beleszeretett.  
– Tudom… – Tudta, hogy ez lesz Harry válasza, abban a pillanatban, amint a kérdés felötlött benne.  
– Ne felejts el… Itt… – Harry felsóhajtott és lehúzta Perselus fejét, miközben megcsókolta a homlokát – …elfelejthetsz, lehet, hogy nem emlékszel, de _itt_ … – megcsókolta a férfi mellkasát a szíve fölött. – Kérlek, itt ne felejts el…  
– Nem foglak. Soha – esküdött Perselus, és felhúzta Harryt egy utolsó csókra, amiről azt remélte, hogy örökké fog tartani, vagy hogy a varázserejével megtöri ennek a napnak az átkát. De csupán egy normális csók volt, lágy ajak a puha szájon, gyengéd érintés, édes íz; az a fajta csók, amit milliószor megosztottak egymással. A csók varázsereje azonban talán hazudott annak hétköznapiasságáról, mert Perselus hirtelen érzett valamit, ami reménnyel és melegséggel töltötte meg őt. Ám a pillanat elmúlt, ő pedig kinyitotta a szemét, és rájött, hogy csupán a kötelék tűnt fel ismét a fénylő ezüst és arany szálaival.  
– Ülj le. – Az ágy felé intett a fejével, és amikor Harry leült, eléje térdelt. – Elveszem az emlékeidet kettőnkről és másokkal helyettesítem azokat. Nem okozok fájdalmat, és a legnagyobb óvatossággal fogok az elmédbe lépni. De sok változás lesz, ezért mire végzek, gyengének fogod érezni magad. Nagy a valószínűsége, hogy el is ájulsz, de én majd hazaviszlek.  
– Ez az otthon – nyöszörgött csendesen Harry, és kezét Perselus nyakára csúsztatta. – Itt, veled.  
A férfi elmosolyodott, nagyot nyelt, és a szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult.  
– Én pedig itt leszek, az otthonunkban várok rád.  
– Akkor ez a búcsú? – kérdezte Harry, majd átkarolta Perselust és szoros ölelésbe vonta őt.  
– Attól tartok… – sóhajtott szomorúan a másik. – Legalábbis egy időre.  
– Sajnálom, hogy _neked_ kell megtenned ezt – motyogta a Harry a férfi fülébe, mielőtt hátrahúzódott, és a szemébe nézett. – Szeretlek, Perselus – mondta ki tisztán a végtelen mélységű szempárba meredve, mielőtt a férfi éjjeliszekrényen nyugvó pálcájáért nyúlt, és a kezébe adta.  
– Én is szeretlek téged, Harry – felelte Perselus halkan, megtört hangon. Pálcáját Harry halántékához emelte, a szája hirtelen kiszáradt. A kötelék körülöttük vadul kavargott, mintha így tiltakozna az ellen, ami jönni fog. Harry kiegyenesedett, és magabiztosan bólintott. – Exmemoriam – suttogta rekedten Perselus.  
Az emlékek, melyeket el kellett vennie, elözönlötték az elméjét, és Harry szeme lassan lecsukódott. A sötét folyosón való első találkozástól kezdve a legutolsó másodpercig, ahol Harry az ágyon ült, minden felbukkant, és Perselus eltávolította az összes édes csókot, a lágy érintéseket, minden kedves szót, az érdekes beszélgetéseket, gyengéd pillanatokat, mindent. Majd elkezdte megtölteni a hézagokat. Az első éjszaka nem vitte őt a szobájába, hogy meggyógyítsa, hanem pontokat vont le tőle. Harry sosem flörtölt vele a Nagyteremben, hanem gyűlölködve meredt rá. Borzasztó viták az okklumencia óra alatt, vádaskodások és düh. Harry sosem jött hozzá, miután Siriusszal álmodott, inkább egymaga próbálta megfejteni azokat. Egy jobb jövő megalkotásának reményében megváltoztatta a múltat.  
Megtörte a kapcsolatot, mire Harry előrebukott. A szálak ismét elhalványodtak. Perselus felállt, és finoman felnyalábolta Harry. Úgy mozgott, akár egy gép, bal láb, jobb láb, szépen egymás után pakolva, de ezen kívül vak volt a környezetére, miközben kilépett a házból. A nap felmenőben volt, ragyogó fény világította meg a horizontot, ő pedig arra a távoli pontra függesztette a tekintetét, ahol a szürke ég és a zöld fű egyesült.  
Egyszer csak megérezte, hogy a védőbűbájok eltűntek. Megállt, és közelebb vonta Harryt a testéhez, mielőtt visszahoppanált a Privet Drive-ra. A karjaiban vitte be a fiút a négyes számú házba, fel a szobájába, nesztelenül, ahol letette az ágyra, és puha takaróval betakarta. Ismét letérdelt az ágy mellé, és csak nézte az alvó alakot maga előtt, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy lehet egy szerelem, ami sosem történt meg, ennyire fájdalmas.  
Harry fölé hajolt és elhúzott néhány tincset a fiú homlokáról. Lágy csókot lehelt a villámalakú sebhelyre.  
– Szeretve vagy, Harry – suttogta, miközben fejét Harryéhez nyomta. – Örökké szeretni foglak, Harry. Örökké…  
Felállt a földről, és hirtelen megszédült. Elveszettnek érezte magát, összetörtnek, mint akinek most vágtak ki valami létfontosságú szervet a testéből. Aztán a szeme visszavándorolt az ablakra. Nem lepődött meg, amikor megpillantotta odakint Albust.  
– Perselus… – kezdte Albus, amikor Perselus megérkezett mellé a félhomályos utcára, de a férfi felemelte a kezét és nem engedte befejezni.  
– Csak csináld. Csak… vedd el ezt a fájdalmat – könyörgött, és sötét szemében néma esdeklés ült.  
– Ha van bármi, amit megtehetek… – mondta Dumbledore, de a hangja elcsuklott, amikor mindig csillogó kék szeme összetalálkozott a fekete szempárral.  
– Ne vedd el őt tőlem – felelte Perselus egyszerűen.  
– Tudod, hogy muszáj megtennem. Ugyanakkor, Perselus, ha nektek együtt kell lennetek, amiről tudjuk, hogy így van, meg fogjátok találni a visszautat egymáshoz.  
Perselus csaknem felhorkant.  
– Csak vedd el az emlékeimet, Albus, mielőtt ismét bemegyek oda, visszacsinálok mindent és elszököm vele. Mert Merlin nevére esküszöm, nagyon közel állok hozzá, és az egy olyan döntés lenne, amit sosem bánnék meg.  
Perselus visszanézett a házra.  
– Még egy dolog – tette hozzá váratlanul, mielőtt eltökélt léptekkel odasétált Dumbledore elé. Hangja halkan és fenyegetőn csengett.  
– Egy héten belül kihozod onnan – morogta. Albus azonnal rábólintott.  
– Még ma kapni fog tőlem egy levelet.  
Perselus elfordult az öregembertől, és nézte a házat, ahol Harry nyugodtan aludt. Az üresség érzése visszatért, de most már pontosan tudta, hogy mi hiányzott. Szívét a tengerparti házban hagyta.

o.O.o.

_Egy héttel később_ …

Harry kilépett a házból, Albus Dumbledore-ral a nyomában. Az éjszaka sötét volt és meleg, de Harry nem bánta. Örült, hogy máris otthagyhatja a rokonait és csatlakozhat Weasleyékhez, alig három héttel az iskolai tanév vége után. Sőt, mi több, miután elkezdődik az új tanév, Dumbledore professzor magánórákat fog adni neki.  
Valóban nagyon boldog volt.  
– Harry – szólalt meg Dumbledore a háta mögül. A fiú derűs mosollyal megfordult.  
– Kérlek, kapaszkodj bele a kezembe, még egy kis kitérőt kell tennünk, mielőtt elviszlek Weasleyékhez – mondta a tanár, és kinyújtotta a kezét, ami feketének és enyhén megperzseltnek tűnt.  
Harry hangosan felhördült, amikor meglátta.  
– Professzor, mi… – kezdte, de Dumbledore felemelte a kezét.  
– Majd később elmagyarázom a részleteket, most hadd mondjak annyit, hogy elég komoly volt, de Piton professzor gondoskodott rólam. – Dumbledore elmosolyodott.  
– Ó… akkor jó. – Harry visszamosolygott, meglepetten, hogy Dumbledore nem tagadta meg a válaszadást. Az igazgató arckifejezése ugyanakkor váratlanul megváltozott.  
– Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte, és kék szemében aggodalom ült.  
– Persze – bólintott őszintén a fiú. Jól érezte magát, sőt izgatottnak, hogy látja az igazgatót, és hogy ilyen hamar megszabadulhat Dursleyéktől.  
– Harry, drága fiam… te sírsz – mondta Dumbledore halkan.  
– Ó, tényleg? – kérdezte meghökkenten Harry, miközben felnyúlt az arcához. Megérintette a nedvességet, és hirtelen megérezte, hogy kövér könnycseppek potyognak a szeméből. – Észre sem vettem – vonta meg a vállát. – Biztosan csak a szél…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, hogy rég volt frissítés, talán sokan hiszik, hogy abbahagytam a fordítást, de nem. Csak az idő dolgozik ellenem. A történet felénél járunk, és készül a folytatás. Egyelőre csak annyit ígérek, hogy igyekszem, ok?
> 
> És ha elolvastátok, főleg, ha még tetszett is, szívesen veszek mindenféle véleményt, akár a fordítással, akár a történettel kapcsolatban is. Biztosra veszem, hogy az írója is nagyon örülne neki. :)


	10. Reggeli emlékek

**10\. fejezet  
Reggeli emlékek**

Az eső, ami reggel csendesen érkezett, jóval hangosabbra fordult a rövid óra alatt, mialatt Harry készülődött, hogy szembenézzen ezzel a fontos nappal. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, és miközben fogat mosott, megbabonázva bámulta a nyitott ablakon keresztül a vihart, ami látszólag a semmiből érkezett. Már órák óta ébren volt. Álmai ezúttal nem a szokásos, múltban megtörtént vad képeket idézték, vagy csak üres emlékeket, hanem benyomások, visszaemlékezések és őrült látomások zagyva keverékét, melyek szemernyi békés alvást sem engedélyeztek neki. Egész éjjel forgolódott az ágyban; felébredt az egyik illúzióból, megkönnyebbülve, hogy az mégsem a valóság, csak hogy visszaaludjon a másikba, amelyben ismét elveszett.

A mennydörgést egész Londonban hallani lehetett, de Harry nem látta a villámlást. Hangja ugyanakkor bekúszott minden apró résbe, és egy másodpercen keresztül zengett. Harry kiöblítette a száját, a mosdóba köpte a vizet, mielőtt visszasétált a nyitott fürdőszobaablakhoz. Kövér, szürke felhők, borították a várost, mint valami fullasztó takaró, de a levegő friss és tiszta illatot árasztott. Harry örömmel fogadta az esőt, hisz a korábbi napok perzselően forrók voltak, szinte élhetetlenné tették Londont. Egész álló nap ragyogott a nap, az aszfalt és a fű visszatükrözte a hőséget, és senkinek nem volt esélye elszökni előle.

Gyakran elgondolkozott, vajon milyen lenne ezeket a napokat a Roxfort vastag kőfalai között tölteni, elbújva az égető sugaraktól, elrejtőzni a leselkedő tekintetek és ámulva elakadó lélegzetek elől. Szeretett volna visszamenni az iskolába, amit hat éven át nevezett otthonnak. Szeretett volna segíteni a Roxfortnak, hogy visszakapja korábbi dicsőségét; bármire volt szüksége, Harry kész volt felajánlani: varázserő, vér és veríték, minden az övé. De Roxfortnak még néhány óráig várnia kellett Harry segítségére.

Harrynek ma reggel, még egyszer utoljára, valami fontos dolgon kellett részt vennie. Valamin, amin egy hónapja keményen dolgozott, miután végre hazaért, fáradtan a kemény munkától és a folyamatos varázslásoktól a Roxforton. De nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki ilyen nagy erőfeszítéseket adott bele az ügybe. Számos ember segített, olyanok, akikre Harry nem is számított, és akiknek örült. Végtére is ez nagy jelentőséggel bírt Harry számára, olyasmivel, amit most mindennél jobban akart.

Sok-sok hét előkészülete mehet veszendőbe ezen az esős reggelen, és Harrynek nem lenne hatalma változtatni rajta. Ezen nem. Ugyanakkor, ha a dolgok úgy mennek, ahogy remélte, végre teljesen felszabadíthat egy embert.

És még az sem lenne elég, hogy mindent visszafizessen a férfinak, akinek az életével tartozik.

Harry eltűnődött, hogy ezt a hirtelen vihart vajon előjelnek tekintse-e, mely megmutatjae végső nap és a mögötte álló kemény munka kimenetelét. Villám szelte át a borús eget, és cikkcakk alakban beleégett a retinájába, olyan erősen, hogy még néhány pislogás után sem múlt el.

–Egy nagy frászt előjel. Csak egy vihar vagy – mordult az ablakon kihajolva a sűrűn szakadó esőre. A következő mennydörgés hangosabban dördült és közelebbről jött. – Igaz? – dünnyögte kicsit félénkebben. Aztán megrázta a fejét és becsukta az ablakot. Lenézett az utcán sétáló emberekre, akik szorosan kapaszkodtak az esernyőjükbe. Miért kellett _ennek_ a napnak ennyire borúsnak lennie?  
Miért nem tud a döntés időpontja olyan napos lenni, mint _az_ a reggel, oly sok hónappal ezelőtt?

Szívmelengető érzés töltötte el, ahogy visszaemlékezett arra a napsütéses reggelre. Az emlékek úgy úsztak vissza, mint a bárányfelhők az égen.

Harry a Roxfort lerombolt lépcsőjén ült, mellette a két legjobb barátja. Kellemes, békés csend lengte körül őket, noha a világ megőrülni látszott körülöttük. Szülők gyászolták a gyermekeiket. Tanárok és minisztériumialkalmazottak kutatták a romokat élők, csapdába szorult, halott emberek után, vagy azok után, akik már képtelenek voltak segítség után kiabálni. Fred és George a Nagyterembe hordták a holttesteket a könnyebb azonosítás végett, mialatt Molly és Arthur a sebesülteknek segítettek. Harry nem látta a családja többi tagját, de tudta, hogy biztonságban voltak valahol, és valószínűleg segítettek.

Egyetlen szó sem írhatta le azt a gyászt, amitől azokban a pillanatokban mindenki szenvedett. Talán diadalmámort kellett volna érezniük, de a háború számos áldozatot szedett, és Harry képtelen volt boldogságot érezni, még megkönnyebbülést sem, hogy túl voltak rajta.  
Ismeretlen arcok vonultak el mellette, kezüket Harry vállára tették, szótlanul megszorították, majd továbbálltak. Harry tudta, hogy nekik hármójuknak is segíteniük kellene, de ígért magának még egy percet, mielőtt szembe kell néznie az összes veszteséggel. Egy dolgot még el kellett végeznie, egy holttestet összeszednie, de már a puszta gondolata is lebénította őt.

Emlékek kavarogtak az elméjében, emlékek, melyek nem a sajátjai voltak, hajthatatlanul, mintha megpróbálnának belemerülni a Harry emlékeit képező folyóba, de néhányuk nem találná a helyét. Néhány viszont teljesen beleillett, összekapcsolta és kiegészítette azt a végső igazságot, amit Harry végül megértett. Az igazságot, aminek néhány aspektusa túl későn érkezett. Az igazságot, ami most felkavarta Harryt, nyugtalanította és elbizonytalanította sok eseménnyel kapcsolatban, míg mások kristálytisztává váltak.

Melegnek érezte a kezében tartott zsebórát. Nem tudott lenézni rá, mivel a kezét továbbra is vér borította, ami már nem élénkpiros, hanem barna színt öltött. Az ő vére, gondolta, és ujjait a varázsszerkezet köré szorította. Azóta fogta, amióta látta azokat az emlékeket, időnként rákoppintott a bodzapálcával, míg Hermione csitítóan rá nem tette a kezét az övére. Túlságosan félt kinyitni, nem akarta látni az apró kezet a „halott” szón állni. Tanulmányozta az arany és ezüst órát és az öt szót, amit belevéstek: _„Nem minden az, aminek látszik.”_

Harry elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott a férfi, aki az órát adta neki. Nos, tulajdonképpen a férfi főnixmadara szállította az ajándékot a tizenhetedik születésnapjára. Sosem számított volna ilyesmire, tekintve, hogy Dumbledore már halott volt.

Perselus Piton ölte meg, épp az az ember, akinek halálát a fiatalember pillanatnyilag gyászolta.

Meglepődött, amikor meglátta, hogy a varázsórán Pitonnak is van egy keze. Hermione, Ron, Sirius és Remus mellett. A legközelebbi családtagjai. És ott volt Perselus Piton. _Miért_ , tűnődött el akkor rajta a vállán ülő, trillázó Fawkesszal. De madár nem felelt, a rejtély pedig továbbra is megoldatlan maradt.

Most azonban egyértelmű lett. Minden annyira kitisztult. Ez egy utalás volt, a zseni Albus Dumbledore-tól. Egy célzás, amit senki nem tudott megfejteni, míg késő nem lett, míg Piton vérfoltosan, összetörten nem feküdt a mocskos földön. Túl késő volt megmenteni, hogy szabadon éljen, anélkül, hogy bárki irányítaná őt, anélkül, hogy a múlt kísértené.

Harry egy gyors mozdulattal felcsapta a fedelet. Szüksége volt megerősítésre. Vagy bizonyítékra. Vagy bármire, ami segíthet neki megbirkózni a veszteséggel, amire nem is számított, hogy érezni fog.

De nem kapott semmit.

Az öt mutatóból, melyek előzőleg mind az „Életveszélyben” feliraton álltak, Voldemort halála óta négy az „Iskolában”-ra mozdult.

Az ötödik azonban.

Az ötödik ott maradt, ahol volt. Harry felugrott a lépcsőről.

– Mi a baj, haver? – kérdezte Ron, aki szintén felállt. Harry megfordult és végignézett az iskolán. Elromlott volna az óra? Lehetséges, hogy eltört, miközben Voldemorttal harcolt, vagy…

– Merlinre, Harry! – kiáltott Ron, és hirtelen reszkető ujjal mutatott valamire a fekete hajú fiú mögött. – Ezt rohadtul nem hiszem el!

A pillanat megállni látszott. Harry megperdült, de mintha a teste képtelen lett volna felgyorsulni. Látszólag a világ is lelassult. Ahogy a reggeli napsugarak áttörtek a felhőkön, megvilágították az udvaron kerengő apró porszemeket. Az iskola aprócska elemei abbahagyták lassan sodródó áramlásukat, és homályos, bizonytalan légkört teremtettek. Harry talán pont ezért nem hitt először a szemének.

Vagy talán azért, mert amit látott, az lehetetlen volt.

Egy sötét alak bukkant elő a végső csata ködpárájából, rongyosan, összetörten, de Harry szíve ettől még kihagyott egy ütemet. Mögötte egy főnix lebegett, tűzvörös szárnyait kitárta, és szinte óvón fonta velük körül a sötét férfit.

Fawkes feltrillázott, és a bodzapálca kicsúszott Harry reszkető ujjai közül, miközben bal kezét az órára szorította. Nem tört el, döbbent rá. Tökéletesen működött. A világ megszűnni látszott körülötte, ahogy tétován a férfi felé lépett, akinek elvileg halottnak kellett volna lennie.

Amikor az látomás nem foszlott szét, Harry tétova mozdulatai sietős és eltökélt léptekre váltottak, majd futásig gyorsultak. A fekete szempár rászegeződött, pillantása égette őt, és olyan benyomást keltett benne, amiről azt gondolta, soha többé nem fogja újból átélni. Ám most örömmel fogadta, annyira erős volt az azzal együtt érkező váratlan megkönnyebbülés. Harry úgy érezte, egy pillanat, és kiszakad a mellkasa.

Perselus Piton élt. Fekete talárja véres volt, de sebei begyógyultak. Szeme kissé tompán fénylett, ám a pillantása továbbra is óvatos. Még mindig életben volt.

_Életben van_ ; ez a szó ismétlődött ködös elméjében, és belécsapott a felismerés, hogy ő is úgy érzi, ismét él, lélegzik és érez, nem csak a test üres porhüvelye és egy összetört lélek.

Piton a köpönyege alatt tartott fekete pálcája után nyúlt és előhúzta. Gyorsan, akár a lecsapni és marni kész kígyó. Harry lassított, épp csak egy kicsit, ám léptei továbbra is határozottak és céltudatosak maradtak. Piton hátrébb lépett, Fawkes éneke pedig hangosabbá vált.

Amikor már csak öt lépés távolság választotta el őket, ám Harry továbbra sem lassított, Piton felemelte a pálcáját és pajzsbűbájt vont maga köré. Harry egy kézmozdulattal félresöpörte. A tompa fekete szempár egy másodpercre rémülten megvillant.

Még két lépés.

Harry előrelendült, hogy kezével átfogja a professzor nyakát és közelebb húzza őt. A testük egymásnak csapódott, Harry megragadta hátul a férfi köpenyét. Piton nem mozdult, rezdületlen maradt, de Harry meghallotta meglepett zihálását, ahogy az erős ölelésben állt.

– Életben van… – sóhajtott Harry halkan, és érzékelte, ahogy varázsereje bizsereg a bőre alatt, mintha apró bogarak milliói próbálnának kitörni a börtönükből, hogy a felszínre siessenek, mígnem tétova érintést érzett a vesetáján. Amikor Piton megpaskolta a derekát, Harry mágiája elcsendesült, nyugodtan ringatózott mélyen benne, megpihenve és békésen.

– Harry? – Egy hang csattant fel mögötte, követelőzőn, de összezavarodottan.

A szükségesnél még egy pillanattal tovább az ölelésében tartotta Pitont, aztán mély levegőt vett, mielőtt engedte, hogy karja az oldalára hulljon. Megfordult, hogy szembenézzen Minervával, és meglepve vette észre, hogy a nő rájuk szegezi a pálcáját. A köréjük gyűltek arcán színtiszta elképedés ült.

Harry megfeszült és hátrált egyet, hogy közelebb legyen Pitonhoz, és már azelőtt a testével fedezte őt, mielőtt McGalagony professzor haragos hangja elérte volna őt.

– Álljon félre, Harry! – követelte a nő, és pálcájából szikrák reppentek ki.

– Nem – tagadta meg Harry, és egyik kezével maga mögé nyúlva Piton karját kezdte keresni, hogy ott tartsa, mielőtt a férfi elszökhetne. – Piton ártatlan.

– Megölte Albust! – sziszegte Minerva pengevékonyra préselve ajkát.

– Az _ő_ parancsára! – vágott vissza Harry hangosan kiáltva, hogy mindenki hallhassa őt. – Meg tudom magyarázni – állította nyugodtabb hangvételre váltva. – Mindent Dumbledore professzor utasításai alapján csinált, mindent!

– Haldoklott, Minerva – szólalt meg Harry háta mögül Piton. Rendszerint mély és bársonyos hangja rekedten és legyőzötten csengett, mélységes szomorúság és megbánás fűszerezte.

– Hallgass, Perselus! –visított Minerva, és egy vörös fény lövellt ki Piton felé. Harry pajzsa azonnal életre kelt, és ott vibrált köztük és a nő között, mialatt a meggondolatlanul kilőtt vörös szikra egy sistergő hang kíséretében lepattant róla.

– Tegyék le a pálcáikat! – ordította Harry. – Az igazat mondja! –Egy gyenge kéz markolta meg a vállát, és Harry érezte, hogy Piton összecsuklik mögötte. Sebesen megperdült és Piton karját átvetette a vállán, miközben kezével átfogta a férfit, hogy megtartsa. Piton fájdalmasan nyöszörgött valamit, valószínűleg Harry nevét, és lecsukódott a szemhéja. – Gondolják, hogy védeném őt, ha nem lennének bizonyítékaim az ártatlanságára?

Hermione szelíden McGalagony karjára tette a kezét és halkan megismételte:

– Az igazat mondják, professzor. Kérem, engedje nekik megmagyarázni.

– Nincs időnk! – mordult sürgetően Harry. – Orvosra van szüksége! Gyorsan!

– Mr. Potter, miért védi azt az ár… – kezdte éles hangon Minerva, de Harry közbevágott.

– Pontosan, professzor, _én_ védem őt, _én_ , aki láttam az egészet megtörténni, emlékszik? _Én_ , aki megöltem Voldemortot! Kérem, professzor, bízzon bennem! – kérte Harry kétségbeesetten, miközben érezte, hogy Piton teste egyre gyengül és gyengül.

–Potter, ő, ölte meg Albus Dumbledore-t, mégis mit hozhatna fel erre mentségül?! – Minerva lerázta magáról Hermione ujjait, és ismét felemelte a pálcáját. – Meg kellene…

– Ez az ember – fortyant fel Harry – az _én_ védelmem alatt áll! Senki ne emeljen kezet rá, vagy próbáljon ártani neki! – Pajzsa minden szavával egyszerre vibrált. – Ha nekem nem hisz, professzor, nézzen a főnixre! Fawkes csak azokhoz megy oda, akik bizonyítják a hűségüket Dumbledore felé, és a madár mentette meg Pitont! Az nem elég bizonyíték?

Minerva tekintete megállapodott a madár alakján, aki finoman rászállt Piton vállára, és bátorítóan énekelt, miközben a férfi fekete hajához simította puha fejét. Ez a tett látszólag meggyőzte a nőt, mert leeresztette a pálcáját és félreállt. Harry pajzsa eltűnt, és Hermione sietős léptekkel megindult feléjük. Piton testét tollpihe súlyúvá varázsolta, hogy Harry könnyebben tudja cipelni őt.

– Köszönöm, professzor – bólintott Harry a nő felé. – Jöjjön velünk, a gyengélkedőn mindent elmagyarázok, de előbb muszáj felkeresnünk Madam Pomfreyt. Piton térde alá nyúlva a karjába emelte a pehelysúlyú férfit, és amilyen gyorsan tudott, megindult vele a gyengélkedőbe. Ron, Hermione és Minerva szorosan a nyomában haladtak, Fawkes pedig fölöttük keringett.

–Szerezz neki egy ágyat, és kerítsd elő nekem Madame Pomfreyt! Azt hiszem… haldoklik – utasította remegő hangon Ront, aki előreszaladt.

Szótlanul futottak végig a folyosókon. Ron az ajtónál várta őket. 

– Kövessetek! – mondta, és a gyengélkedő másik végéhez vezette őket, ahol Madam Pomfrey várt rájuk egy, a többitől elkülönített ágy végénél. Két másik gyógyító állt mellette, mindketten a Szent Mungóból érkeztek.

Harry gyengéden az ágyra helyezte a professzort, aztán a javasasszonyra nézett.

– A legjobb képességei szerint kezeli őt, mert ha meghal, egy ártatlan ember halála fog a lelkén száradni, Madam Pomfrey.

A nő és a két másik gyógyít lenézően nézett végig a fiatalemberen.

– Mr. Potter, felőlem lehetne maga a Sötét Nagyúr is, akkor is _minden_ tőlem telhetőt megtennék, hogy meggyógyítsam őt – felelte megvetően a nő.

– Örülök, hogy egyetértünk. – Harry felsóhajtott és ellépett az ágytól.

o.O.o

Perselus lehajtott fejjel lépett a Minisztérium folyosójára, nem volt hajlandó felnézni, hogy ennyi varázsló és boszorkány vette körül. Léptei nesztelenek voltak, ám úti köpenye minden mozdulatánál ott örvénylett mögötte, akár egy fekete ködfelhő, ami mindenhová követte őt. És a jelenlegi hangulatát tekintve ez még csak nem is lett volna meglepő. Még az időjárás is egyetértett vele. A váratlan vihar, ami a semmiből csapott le aznap reggel, mintha a saját kedélyét tükrözte volna vissza. Reggeli szertartását, ami egy csésze feketekávéból és egy rövid sétából állt, a fülsiketítő mennydörgés szakította félbe, ahogy végigmorajlott a még sötét, reggeli égbolton.

El kellett ismernie, az ítélethozatal napján érkező vihar szinte költőinek volt mondható. Végig dörgött, mintegy tökéletes háttérzenét biztosítva a végítéletéhez, amikor a Wizengamot, a _teljes Wizengamot_ végül eldönti, hogy Perselus Piton Merlin-díjat vagy Azkabanban letöltendő életfogytiglani börtönbüntetést érdemel-e a háború előtti és alatti tevékenységeiért. Perselus személy szerint úgy hitte, az utóbbi mellett fognak dönteni, és ha teljesen őszinte akart lenni magához, úgy gondolta, ez az, amit ténylegesen ki is érdemelt.

Nem lepte volna meg, ha az a két tárgyalóterem előtt álló auror rá várt volna ezen a sötét reggelen. Ugyanakkor meglepő módon volt egy ember, aki nagyon megdöbbent volna, ha nyomorult élete hátralévő részére bebörtönzik őt a varázslóbörtönbe. Semmivé lettek volna a tárgyalásra felkészülő hosszú éjszakák, az indoklások a Perselus elleni összes vádra, a bizonyítékok minden vitapontra, és ami a legfontosabb, a varázsvilág Megmentőjének kérése  
Perselus ártatlanságára nézve. Nevetnie kellett rajta. _Ő_ ártatlan? Perselus Piton? Aki ölt, kínzott és minden egyebet megtett, ami szükséges vagy elkerülhetetlen volt ahhoz, hogy elégedetté tegye a Sötét Nagyurat? Ilyennel is csak Potter tud előállni…

Nos, Potter, az ügyvédcsapata és a többi hű csatlósa Gangerrel és Weasleyvel az élen. Perselus továbbra sem tudta elhinni, amikor eszébe jutott az összes ember, aki az ő ártatlansága mellett foglalt állást. Két hű követőjét persze biztosan Potter utasította erre, akik a barátságuk nevére esküdve állították, hogy Perselus Piton nélkül nem lettek volna képesek elpusztítani egyetlen horcruxot sem, mivel pont a professzor volt az, aki rávezette őket, mivel lehetne megsemmisíteni egy horcruxot. Nem említve, hogy odaadta nekik Griffendél Godric kardját.

Minerva – és a nő Albushoz fűződő viszonyát tekintve Perselus nem tudta eléggé kifejezni a háláját neki– volt az, aki igazolta, hogy igazgatói ténykedése alatt Perselus minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megvédje a gyerekeket a Roxfortban. Elmondta a Wizengamotnak, hogy a férfi nélkül tömegesen mészárolták volna le a mugliszületésű diákokat. Azt is állította, hogy a Roxfort sosem engedte volna be az igazgatói irodába, ha bármilyen mértékben és módon szándékában állt volna ártani a gyerekeknek.

– Az iskola, és az ő védelmi bűbájai, mint tudják – mondta a nő, mire Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, hiszen egyetlen emléke sem volt azokról a védelmi varázslatokról, noha egy éven keresztül töltötte be az igazgatói posztot. És minő dicsőséges egy év volt az, tele sötét mágiával és Cruciátusszal, megkínzott gyerekekkel és gyilkos szándékú halálfalókkal….

Ám pont Minerva tanúvallomása ébresztette rá Perselust, hogy Potter, bár határozottan hitt az ártatlanságában, azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a Wizengamottal elhitetni, hogy Dumbledore utasítására cselekedett, kicsit trükkösebb lehet, mint amilyennek elsőre látszott. Az egész varázsvilág több mint egy éven keresztül hitte, hogy ő gyilkos, méghozzá nem mást ölt meg, mint Albus Dumbledore-t. A győzelem érdekében pedig le kellett róla mosniuk ezt a vádat.

Potter akkor érdemelte ki a tiszteletét, amikor az ügyvédjei Lucius Malfoyt szólították az emelvényre. Azt a férfit, akit majdnem harminc éve tartott a barátjának, és akinek végig hazudott az elmúlt tizennyolc év folyamán. Potter ügyvédjei két kérdést tettek fel a férfinak. Az egyik az volt, hogy ki tudná-e fejteni, hogyan jutalmazta Voldemort a legmegbízhatóbb szolgáját, Perselus Pitont. Malfoy felidézte a számos kínzást és vérontást, ami megtörtént, ahányszor a Sötét Nagyúr csak rossz híreket kapott, hangulatingadozásai voltak vagy egyszerűen csak unatkozott. És Perselus egyszeriben rájött, mi is Potter taktikája. A férfi megpróbálta őt mártírként beállítani. És működött; sok rászegeződő szempárban látta a szánalmat. A szánalom megvetendő volt, ha olyan személytől érkezett, mint Potter vagy Black, és Perselus sosem engedte volna, hogy _ez_ megtörténjen. Ugyanakkor teljesen más dolog, ha olyanoktól jön, akik a börtönbüntetése ügyében szavaznának.

Másodszor azt a kérdést tették fel Luciusnak, hogy mi volt Voldemortelső parancsa a tizenhatéves fia, Draco Malfoy számára, miután túlélte a beavatást a halálfalók sorába. Lucius csak ennyit mondott: Hogy ölje meg Albus Dumbledore-t. Miután a meghökkent felhördülés elcsendesült, a keresztfiára került a sor, hogy elfoglalja az emelvényt.

És a kis mardekáros nemcsak kifogástalanul viselkedett, de mindenkinek elmondta, Perselus hogyan próbált kiszedni belőle bármiféle információt, hogy „segítsen”. Ám természetesen Draco sosem mondott neki semmit; nem azért mert büszke volt a feladatára, vagy mert saját erejéből akarta kiérdemelni a helyét a sötét követők között, hanem mert nem bízott a saját keresztapjában. _Érdekes módon_ senki nem kérdezett a Megszeghetetlen esküről, amit Perselus kötött Narcisszával. Mint később kitudódott, azért, mert _érdekes módon_ , Potter elfelejtette megemlíteni azt. Ellenben nem felejtette el szóba hozni, vagy inkább megmutatni a Wizengamotnak azt a bizonyos emléket, amiben Perselus tájékoztatta Albus Dumbledore-t arról, hogy mit tervez ellene a Sötét Nagyúr. Potter különösképpen kiemelte azt a részt, amikor Dumbledore utasította Perselust, hogy inkább ő maga ölje meg, minthogy engedje a fúnak megtenni.

– És az én lelkem, Dumbledore? Az enyém? – A halálos csend, ami ezt követte gyönyörűségesnek hatott, és Potter ravaszkás vigyora szinte szívmelengetőnek. Egészen eddig a pontig Perselus sohasem hitte el Albusnak, amikor megemlítette, hogy Potter majdnem a Mardekárba lett beosztva.

Ám a legnagyobb előadás természetesen csak ezután következett. A legjobbat a legutolsó napra hagyták. Pottert és Perselust közvetlen egymás után. Perselus elfogadta, hogy ahhoz, hogy szabadon engedjék, szükségszerű feltárni az eddig oly jól titkolt imádatát Lily iránt. Sosem akarta, hogy bárki is megtudja, de most készen állt felfedni a legapróbb részletekig. Mint kiderült, Potter azonban nem. Sosem említette a mély barátságot Lily és Perselus között, és majdhogynem úgy tüntette fel, hogy Perselus azért tért vissza a világos oldalra, mert megbánta, hogy valaha is csatlakozott a Sötét Nagyúr tagjainak sorába. Ami újfent igaz volt, mert Perselus bűntudatból csatlakozott Dumbledore-hoz. Ám azt bánta a legjobban, ami Lilyvel történt, és ezért váltott oldalt, nem csupán amiatt, mert felfogta, hogy az Ura egy abszolút félkegyelmű, ahogy Potter fogalmazott.

Aztán az ügyvédek mind többet és többet kérdeztek, és Potter válaszolt és mindent megmutatott, beleértve azt is, hogy ő volt az egyik horcrux, csaknem az összes emléket, amit a professzor hagyott neki, és Perselus meggyőződött róla, hogy Potter igazi mardekáros. Senki nem vehette észre azokat az apró titkokat, amiket elrejtett a tanúvallomásában. Potter kijelentette, hogy halott lenne, ha Perselus nem menti meg elsőéves korában. Azt egyszer sem tette hozzá, hogy abban az időben azt gondolta, maga Perselus áll a támadások mögött. Úgyszintén említett egy régi könyvet még hatodikos korából, amit bizonyítékként könyveltek el. Perselus bájitalkönyve, a férfi természetesen azonnal felismerte. Potter azt állította, hogy a professzor könyve nélkül a barátai fele – két Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood, sorolta a neveket, meglepő módon a háború összes hősét és hősnőjét –meghalt volna azona a borzasztó éjszakán, amikor Albust megölték. Potter felsorolta az összes varázsigét és átkot, amiket abból a könyvből tanultak, és amelyek segítettek nekik túlélni, miközben a horcruxokat keresték, sőt, még azután is. Ám ismét elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy az egyik varázslattal kis híján megölte Dracót.

Kérdezték a háború estéjéről, arról, mi történt a Szellemszálláson; ez ismét olyan dolog volt, amiről Perselus nem akart hallani, mégsem tudta elszakítani a tekintetét a szemébe fúródó zöld szempárról, mialatt Potter Voldemortról és Nagini támadásáról beszélt. Az alakítása ismét gyönyörű volt, a Wizengamot számos tagja megkönnyezte, ahogy hallgatták Potter visszaemlékezését a történet minden apró mozzanatáról, Voldemort jéghideg hangjától kezdve a kígyó dühös sziszegéséig, vagy a méreg bűzlő szagát, a Perselus nyakán ejtett mély harapásból patakzó bíborvörös vért, az átázott talárját. Potter hihetetlen részletességgel számolt be az eseményekről, és ahogy egyre mélyebben és mélyebben süllyedt bele a borzalmakba, úgy vált mind monotonabbá a hangja. Valamit bámult a földön, aztán Potter figyelme elterelődött, ahogy elveszett az emlékeiben. Az ügyvéd egy pohár vízzel kínálta, és Perselus magában fel is jegyezte, hogy gratuláljon Potternek az előadásáért. De aztán meglátta, hogy a fiú remegő kézzel fogja meg a poharat, és az ügyvéd bátorítóan paskolja meg a karját, mielőtt megkérdi tőle:

– El tudná nekünk mondani, hogy mi történt ekkor?

– Azt kérte, hogy nézzek rá. Aztán… meghalt – válaszolt Potter halkan, majd kényszerítette magát, hogy belekortyoljon a vizébe. Perselusnak elkerekedett a szeme. Valóban erre kérte a fiút? Ez új volt a számára, erre nem emlékezett. Egy újabb trükk lenne, vagy…? Várta, hogy Potter ránézzen, apró mosoly csillanjon meg a szemében, de nem történt meg. Még, amikor elengedték a tanúk padjáról, is csak elsétált Perselus mellett, de nem nézett rá, noha a férfi átható tekintettel figyelte őt. A fiú csak elsétált a terem közepén felállított szék mellett, ujjbegyével gyengéden végigsimítva Perselus kezén.

Halk moraj hallatszott a teremben, aztán mindenki Perselus felé fordult. Mielőtt azonban az ügyvédek bármit is kérdezhettek volna tőle, Fawkes tűnt fel egy lángcsóva kíséretében, majd finoman leszállt Perselus térdére. A professzor elképedten figyelte a madarat, azt gyanítva, hogy valamilyen módon talán Albus született újjá ebben a főnixben, mivel senki másnak nem lett volna mersze ilyen drámai belépőre, még Potternek sem. A madár mindentudóan nézett vissza rá, majd trillázott egy sort, és tollas fejét a férfi nyakához hajtotta, pont oda, ahol a sebhelye volt. Fawkes határozottan eltanult pár trükköt Dumbledore-tól.

– Állatoknak nincs helye a tárgyalóteremben! – kiáltott egy boszorkány valahonnan balról.

– Nem tudja, milyen madár ez? – kiáltott vissza valaki, ezúttal egy varázsló. Perselusnak ismerős volt a hangja. – Ez Dumbledore főnixe, Fawkes.

– Ugyan, bármilyen főnix lehet – válaszolt a boszorkány a férfinek, aki mostanra már felállt, és Perselus felismerte benne Ollivandert.

– Ó, de mégsem így van – kuncogott a pálcakészítő rejtélyesen. – Csukott szemmel felismerném ezt a madarat. Tudja, anno volt egy kis vitánk, amikor elvettem két faroktollát. – Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megmutassa a régi sebhelyet a jobb karján, ami úgy tűnt, mintha valami kicsípett volna belőle egy darabot. Fawkes eközben bocsánatkérően csipogott. Perselus megpaskolta a madár fejét és Pottert keresve maga mögé nézett. Ha ez valami újabb csel, akkor briliáns. Ám Potter nem volt a teremben, csak vörös hajú barátját látta.

– Állatokat akkor is tilos a tárgyalóterembe engedni! – erősködött a boszorkány.

– Elnézést! – állt fel egy fiatal varázsló – Talán tudják rólam, hogy magizoológus vagyok, és arról vitázni, megengedjük-e Fawkesnak, hogy itt legyen, vagy sem, nem igazán a megfelelő kérdés. Tudják, egy főnixnek nem lehet parancsolni. Ha maradni akar, akkor marad.

– Tehát, kedves Rolf, azt mondja nekem, hogy ha kitesszük a teremből a madarat, akkor megint vissza fog jönni? – kérdezte a boszorkány hitetlenkedve. Perselus elgondolkodott rajta, vajon a Wizengamot tagjai közül hányan lehetnek ennyire üresfejűek, mint ez a nő.

– Ó, igen, ha vissza akar jönni, akkor vissza is fog. Csupán egy perccel ezelőtt bukkant fel, nem látta, Mrs. Williamson? – mutatott rá Rolf a Perselus véleménye szerint nyilvánvalóra. Fawkes, mintha csak a beszélgetéshez próbálna csatlakozni, széttárta a szárnyait, majd eltűnt Perselus combjáról, csak egy kis hamu maradt utána a levegőben. A főnix közvetlenül Mrs. Williamson előtt jelent meg, aki kiáltva rándult hátra a székében.

Halk nevetés morajlott végig a Wizengamot tagjain, és Perselus bosszúsan masszírozta meg a halántékát.

– Ez nem segít… – mormogta a madárnak, és bár kizárt volt, hogy a madár meghalhatta Perselus sóhajtását, egy elegáns szárnycsapással visszafordult, és ismét kecsesen landolt a férfi lábán.

– A madár marad! –jelentette be Shacklebolt majdhogynem nevetve a tárgyalóterem közepéről. – Áruljon el nekem valamit, Mr. Salmander; a főnixek elvileg nem hűséges lények?

Rolf Salmander hangosan felkacagott.

– Igen, miniszter úr, mondhatjuk így is. De ez olyan lenne, mintha azt mondanám, hogy az új Ezüstvillám egy alig használható sepregető eszköz. A főnixek a leghűségesebb varázslények, akiket ismerünk. Erejük hihetetlen, és alig tudunk róluk bármit is. Ha nem bánja, hogy ezt mondom, a legtöbbet Dumbledore tanulmányai fedtek fel róluk, méghozzá pont ennek a madárnak a segítségével. Tudják, nem sok maradt belőlük Európában. Mit meg nem tennék, hogy… – Rolf hangja elhalt, aztán elpirult és visszahúzta a kezét. Úgy tűnt, Fawkes észrevette a férfi érdeklődését iránta, mert odaröppent a férfihoz, akinek elakadt a szava, majd lassan megsimogatta a madarat.

– Mr. Salmander, ez egy tárgyalóterem, nem állatkert – bődült el Kingsley enyhén vigyorogva. – Megtenné, hogy ezt bővebben kifejti? Mind tudjuk, hogy pillanatnyilag az Ezüstvillám a legjobb és leggyorsabb versenyseprű a piacon. Amivel azt közli velünk, hogy a főnixek a leghűségesebb lények, és mégis, ez a példány most itt ül annak az embernek a lábán, aki megölte a gazdáját? Ez ellentmondásosnak látszik.

Perselus csak bámult. Az egy dolog, hogy Potter a háta mögött szedte össze ezeket a tanúkat és győzte meg őket, hogy tegyenek esküt az ő ártatlanságáról. Ám Kingsley most mi a fenét művel ezzel az átlátszó, mégis valahogy őszinte érdeklődéssel a főnixekről? Annyira nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mire akart kilyukadni, mégsem tűnt senki sértettnek, hogy a Mágiaügyi miniszter, a Wizengamot főmágusa szándékosan irányítja a kihallgatást ilyen hihetetlenül égbekiáltó módon. Perselus ismét maga mögé nézett, tekintetével Pottert kutatta. A fiú ismét a tárgyalóteremben volt, az ajtónak dőlve, megfeszített figyelemmel hallgatta a beszélgetést, de továbbra is hullasápadt volt. Granger a kezében tartotta Potter három ujját, a hüvelykujjával finoman nyugtatgatva őt. Valami hideg és keserű söpört végig Perseluson, és dementorok után kutatva körülnézett, de az ijesztő lények távol maradtak a tárgyalásától. Pillantása visszatévedt Potterra, aki most őt fürkészte, ám amikor találkozott a tekintetük, Potter mintha még jobban elsápadt volna, és félrenézett.

– Elnézését kérem, Miniszter úr – kezdte Salmander tétován –, de nem gazda, sokkal inkább partner, ha szabadna. A főnixek esetében nem létezik _tulajdonjog_ , mivel ahogy említettem, nem lehet nekik parancsolni, ők nem olyanok, mint a kutyák. Ha egy főnix együtt akar maradni egy boszorkánnyal vagy egy varázslóval, akkor megteheti, de ha úgy dönt, hogy az ember nem érdemli meg őt, akkor nem marad vele; ugyanúgy, ahogy egy ember is elfogadhatja vagy visszautasíthatja egy főnixmadár barátságát. És ez a barátság, ha úgy tetszik, egyre erősödni fog az idővel persze, és lassan valami több lesz belőle. Talán köteléknek lehetne leírni. Ezért képes arra a főnix, hogy miután kötés alakult ki egy varázslóval vagy egy boszorkánnyal, feltűnhet bárkinél, aki kimutatja a hűségét a társa iránt.

– Tehát a mi esetünkben, és kérem, javítson ki, ha tévedek, Mr. Salmander, végtére is csak járatlan amatőr vagyok, ha magizoológiáról van szó, Albus és Fawkes kötésben álltak, így Fawkes bárkinél meg tudott jelenni, akinek szüksége volt rá, és aki igazán hűséges volt Albushoz, jól gondolom? – kérdezte Shacklebolt, mintha összezavarodott volna.

Rolf határozottan bólintott.

– Pontosan, miniszter úr. Ám ez esetben a valódi kérdés az, uram, hogy Fawkes vajon miért is védi ezt a támadót. Nos, a nyilvánvaló válasz az lenne, hogy azért, mert Piton professzor bebizonyította a feltétlen hűségét Albus Dumbledore irányában. Hogy mivel, azt nem tudhatjuk biztosra. De Mr. Potter korábbi vallomását alapul véveazt mondanám, hogy meghalni Dumbledore professzor egy parancsáért, minősíthető úgy, mint a feltétlen hűség kimutatása. Ezért gyógyította meg őt Fawkes a Szellemszálláson amennyire tudta. Mind olvastuk a Szent Mungo jelentéséből, hogy főnixkönny nyomait találták a professzor vérében, nem említve a tényt, hogy túlélte a Mr. Potter által korábban leírt támadást.

– Várjon egy pillanatra! – Egy másik boszorkány állt felt, nem messze Mr. Ollivandertől. – Azt akarja ezzel mondani, hogy ténylegesen fontolóra vehetnénk ennek az állatnak a viselkedését Perselus Piton ártatlanságának bizonyítására?

– Igen – Rolf mély lélegzetet vett –, ez a véleményem. És… – A két aurorra nézett, akik az ajtónál álltak, Potter közelében – uraim, javítsanak ki, ha tévedek, de Fawkes nem csupán meggyógyította Piton professzort, de egyben… rá is támadt néhány aurorra, akik megpróbálták letartóztatni őt, igaz?

Az egyik auror kínosan megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt válaszolt.

– Igen, Mr. Salmander, ez igaz.

– A leghűségesebb állatok… – mormogta ismételten Rolf, és gyengéden megveregette Fawkes éles, sárga csőrét, mielőtt visszaült és a főnix visszatért Perselushoz, majd elhelyezkedett a professzor vállán.

Léptek visszhangoztak az üres folyosón, ami jókora erővel visszarántotta Perselus figyelmét a jelenbe. Mennydörgés rázta meg az épületet, ő pedig felnézett a feléje közeledő alakra. Potter volt az, ki más is lett volna, bőrig ázva, mintha a Grimmauld tértől gyalogolt volna idáig. Meglepődést akart érezni, amiért itt látja a fiút az ítélethozatal napján, de sajnos nem tudott. Már nem. Mindazok után, ami mögöttük állt, a rengeteg segítséggel, amit Potter nyújtott, anélkül, hogy megkérdezte volna, Perselus akarja-e.

Az a nyavalyás fiú eljött az ítélethozatalra, és Perselus tudta, megkönnyebbülést kellene éreznie, amiért nem egyedül kell mindezzel szembenéznie, mégsem tudta elfojtani a gyomra mélyéről feltörőszégyen keserű érzését. Azok után, amiket Potter tett, el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan viselné a fiú a tárgyalás negatív kimenetelét.

De az egész Perselus hibája volt, nemde? A tárgyalás végén tett tanúvallomása félresöpörte az összes jót, amit Potter csinált. Perselus megesküdött magának, hogy nem fog hazudni vagy bárkit is megtéveszteni, amikor kihívják az emelvényre. Minden kérdésre a legőszintébben fog válaszolni, nem számít, mit gondolnak majd róla. És ezzel mindent tönkretett, tudta, érezte a tárgyalóteremben, érzékelte, amikor ránézett Potterre, és a fiú megfordult, halálsápadt lett, majd kisétált a teremből. De ezzel tartozott mind saját magának, mind pedig Albus emlékének.

Perselus tudta, hogy Potter miért csinálta ezt az egészet; a fiú személyes felelősséget érzett mindenért, bármilyen ostobaságnak is tűnhet, hiszen mindent azért tettek, hogy őt és csakis őt védjék. A rengeteg gyűlölet és a többi, fiú iránt érzett, mélyen titkolt és rejtegetett sokkal pozitívabb érzések ellenére, nem volt hajlandó engedni, hogy a hős tovább szenvedjen. Pottert már épp elég veszteség érte, és nem akarta kitenni őt annak, hogy végignézze, ahogy a bájitaltan tanára, aki a fél életét annak szentelte, hogy őt megmentse, a börtönbe vonul.

Perselus nem akart az Azkabanba menni, noha igazából rászolgált. Potter ugyanakkor sosem engedné őt egy olyan helyre kerülni. A fiú az utolsó lélegzetéig harcolna, ahogy a háború alatt tette, de Perselus nem engedhette neki, hogy ezt tegye.

o.O.o

Harry egyenletes léptekkel haladt Piton felé, aki a tárgyalóterem elején állt két auror között. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, majd lassan kieresztette. A terv beindult. Nem számít, mi lesz ennek a tárgyalásnak a kimenetele, Perselus Piton professzor nem fog börtönbe kerülni, és ez a gondolat megnyugtatta Harryt. Felkészültek minden eshetőségre, még ha arra is kell kényszeríteniük Pitont, hogy szökjön el, hagyja maga mögött Londont, és éljen visszavonultan vidéken, vagy bárhol, ahol akar. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Dean és Seamus láthatatlanul várakoztak a kijelölt posztjaikon, támadásra készen, ha sor kerülne rá. Igen, Harry hajlandó volt védeni Pitont, nem számít, mi az ára, még ha a saját szabadsága is legyen az.

Fawkes is felbukkant, ott dalolt egyenesen Harry fölött, és a fiatalember a madárra mosolygott.

– Isten hozott a csapatban. – Harry rákacsintott, mire a főnix boldogan visszacsipogott neki.

– Tüntesse el előlem azt az átkozott madarat! – mondta Piton gúnyosan, és Harry csaknem elnevette magát.

– A támogatását fejezi ki, professzor.

– Támogatást, Mister Potter? Milyen módon tudna támogatni engem ez a madár? Vagy a maga érdekében van itt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.

– Úgy hiszem, mindkettőnk érdekében, de ha jobb szeretné, mondhatom, hogy miattam. Viszont hajlandó magának segéd… segédszárnyat adni, ha szüksége van rá. – Harry titokzatosan elmosolyodott.

Piton egy másodpercig fürkészte őt, aztán gúnyosan felhorkant.

– És maga amúgy mit keres itt, Mr. Potter?

Harry egy pillanatra meghökkent. Ez talán nem nyilvánvaló?

– Talán az ítélethozatal miatt? – felelte lassan, gúnyos arccal és felvont szemöldökkel.

– A döntés miatt nem kell aggódnia, és amúgy sem a maga dolga, Mr. Potter. A varázsvilág hősének bizonyára jobb dolga is van, mint egy tárgyalóterem felkeresése reggel kilenckor.

– Már nem az én dolgom, Piton professzor? – Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. – Úgy emlékszem, hogy az utóbbi néhány hétben nagyon is közöm volt hozzá, mivel az időm nagyrészét az töltötte ki, hogy _magának_ segítsek. – Harry rosszalló arccal meredt Pitonra, a haragja máris kezdett felgyűlni. Csak Piton volt képes elérni, hogy csupán pillanatokkal a találkozásukat követően ennyire hevesnek érezze magát.

– Én pedig _nem_ emlékszem rá, hogy valaha is megkértem volna arra, hogy azt tegye. Ellenben emlékszem egy vitára, ami pont a maga házának küszöbén zajlott, miután visszaküldtem az ügyvédjeit – vágott vissza Piton hűvös hangon.

Harry ismét mélyet lélegzett, próbált nyugodt maradni. Tudta, hogy ez fog történni, elég jól ismerte a tanárát ahhoz, hogy ez a beszélgetés ismét a felszínre kerüljön, de tényleg remélte, hogy elkerülheti azt.

– Professzor – emelte a kezét megadóan a magasba –, én csupán segíteni akartam, és továbbra is ezt szándékozom tenni. Nem érdemli meg, hogy az Azkabanba kerüljön. Akár akarja, hogy maradjak, akár nem, itt fogok állni… míg szükséges.

Piton nézte őt, és Harry egy másodpercen keresztül állta is a tekintetét, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a férfi kiválóan ért a legilimenciához, így gyorsan félrenézett.

– Maga tervez valamit, Potter! – förmedt rá Piton, de elég halkan ahhoz, hogy az ajtónál álló aurorok ne hallhassák őt, ám hangsúlyától Harry úgy érezte magát, mint egy elsős kisdiák, aki valami rosszat csinált. Beletörődően felsóhajtott, aztán ismét a haragot tükröző fekete szempárba pillantott.

– Semmi különöset, ez csak egy… biztonsági háló. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy az Azkabanba csukják amiért megmentette a varázsvilágot.

– Nem! Abszolút nem! – sziszegte alig halhatóan Piton. – Bármi is áll szándékában, engem nem érdekel, egy szemernyi részét sem óhajtom kivenni az intézkedéseiből.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– A beleegyezése nélkül is véghez tudjuk vinni. Nem kellene megbüntetni magát, professzor, _magát_ nem.

– Potter, maga idióta, hát nem érti? Nem a varázsvilág megmentetéséért lennék megbüntetve, hanem azért, mert sajátkezűleg öltem meg Albus Dumbledore-t. És másokat szintúgy.

– Parancsot hajtott végre – bizonygatta Harry.

–Potter, jól figyeljen rám, mert nem mondom újra. Akármi is lesz az ügy kimenetele, maga nem csinál semmit. Ha arra ítélnek, hogy hátralévő életemet az Azkabanban kell töltenem, maga némán elsétál, és soha, ismétlem _soha_ nem keres meg engem újra. Ha bármi mást tesz, Merlinre esküszöm, én magam fogom levadászni magát.

Harry elmosolyodott ezen. Az elég nagy nehézségbe ütközne, tekintve, hogy vagy halott lenne, vagy a varázslóbörtön nem túl kényelmes cellájának mélyén ücsörögne, ahova minden bizonnyal dugnák, ha megmentené Pitont a Minisztériumtól. Ettől függetlenül Piton nyugodtan megpróbálhatja. Ismét megvonta a vállát és elfordult a tanárától, ám Piton a karjánál fogva visszahúzta őt.

– Ide figyeljen, maga ostoba kölyök, nincs rá szükségem, hogy az életét áldozza az enyémért, világos? Nincs szükségem a segítségére, nincs szükségem magától semmire, Potter, sem most, sem soha! – jelentette ki a férfi enyhén elsápadva.

– Nos – csattant fel Harry mérgesen –, én sem akartam a maga segítségét elsős koromban vagy harmadikban, vagy negyedikben, ötödikben és hatodikban. Sosem akartam semmiféle segítséget _magától_ , amikor odakint voltam Ronnal és Hermionéval a horcruxokat kutatni, miközben mások szó szerint vadásztak ránk! Sosem akartam, hogy az életét kockáztassa minden egyes nap, miközben egy elmebajos után kémkedett! Sosem akartam ezt az egészet! – mordult fel, és maguk köré mutatott. – Mégis megtörtént. És maga segített nekem. Többször mentette meg az életem, mint számolni tudnám. Uram, még azt sem tudom, hol lennék a maga segítsége nélkül. Több mint valószínű, hogy halott lennék. Kockáztatta értem az életét, professzor, és majdnem… majdnem… Ha nincs Fawkes, akkor maga…. – Harry nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Még mindig beleremegett, ha beszélnie kellett arról az éjszakáról, amikor megkapta Piton emlékeit. A tárgyalás során, amikor muszáj volt részletesen beszámolni róla, olyan rosszul lett, hogy a vallomástétel után ki kellett mennie hányni.

– Igen, Potter, tökéletesen tudatában vagyok azzal, hogy milyen helyzetben lennék, ha az az átkozott madár nem érkezett volna a megmentésemre. – A szorítás erősödött Harry karján. – És az én helyzetem más volt, én ígéretet tettem. Maga másfelől…

– Én is ígéretet tettem – szakította félbe Harry a tanárát.

– Igen, valóban tett. Egy nyavalyás _madárnak_ –gúnyolódott Piton, miközben elengedte Harry kezét.

– Az ígéretet nem Fawkesnak tettem, uram – ismerte be halkan Harry.

A tárgyalóterem ajtaja kinyílt, és Harry nem mondta ki, ami a nyelve hegyén volt. Természetesen nem egy madárnak tett ígéretet, hanem annak a férfinak, aki akkor már két hónapja feküdt eszméletlenül a kórházi ágyon.

Pitont azután a derült májusi reggel után nagyjából két héttel szállították át a Szent Mungóba, és Harry tétovázás nélkül követte őt. Addigra sikerült meggyőznie a hozzá közel állók többségét Piton tetteiről Voldemort uralma alatt. Minerva az elsők között fogadta ismét el a férfit, de Harry tudta, hogy a nő némileg elárultnak érzi magát, amiért ennyi éven keresztül titkolóztak előtte. Ugyanakkor azt is elismerte, hogy lelkiismeretfurdalása van, mivel úgy hitte, sokkal többet kellett volna törődnie Perselusszal az utolsó évben, amikor a férfi töltötte be az igazgatói posztot, sőt, évekkel korábban is.Harry biztos volt benne, hogy McGalagony professzor megbánta, amiért nem tartotta legalább fél szemét Perselus Pitonon attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy a fejére helyezte a Teszlek Süveget.

Elég nehéz volt meggyőzni Siriust és Remust, mert Harry ki akarta hagyni azt a részt, miszerint Piton érzéseket táplált Lily iránt, hiszen sejtette, hogy az csak tovább súlyosbítaná a gyűlöletet a három férfi között. Kingsleyt is tájékoztatta, aki megígérte, elintézi neki, hogy Piton tárgyalása a lehető legsimábban zajljon. Felkereste a két Malfoyt az Azkabanban, és felfedte Piton indítékait, cserébe a segítségükért a tárgyaláson. Harry tudta, hogy néhány halálfalót is muszáj a tanúk padjára citálnia, és ki más lenne jobb, mint ők ketten. Beleegyeztek, mert Harry nem lenne hálátlan; a Malfoyok kihallgatása egy héten belül esedékes, és a vagyonukat, beleértve a Gringottsban tartott összes számlájukat, befagyasztották attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy vád alá helyezték őket. Normális ügyvéd nélkül kellett kiállniuk a teljes Wizengamot elé, anélkül, hogy valaki a világos oldalról támogatná őket. Harry készen állt mindkettőt megtenni.

Pitont szigorú felügyelet alatt tartották a Szent Mungóban. A szervezetébe került kígyóméreg elég súlyos károkat okozott a fejében és más szerveiben, amiket még Fawkes sem volt képes meggyógyítani. A gyógyítók esküjükhöz hűen mindent megtettek, amit tudtak, hogy segítsenek az alvó férfin. Pitont több mint egy hónapon át mesterséges kómában tartották, hogy a bájitalok meggyógyíthassák a belső szerveit és az agyát. Harry naponta ellenőrizte az óráját, de Piton mutatója továbbra is az „életveszély” feliraton állt. Június végén leállították az altató bájitalokat, de a professzor még mindig nem ébredt fel. Harry dühöngött. Megvádolta a gyógyítókat, hogy szándékosan késleltetik a gyógyulási folyamatot. Egyedül Hermione tudta megnyugtatni őt, amikor megmutatta neki a Megszeghetetlen eskü szövegét, amit a gyógyítóknak le kellett tenniük; az eskü azt is megakadályozta, hogy bárkinek szándékosan vagy másképp ártsanak, különben megszegik az esküt. És Harry jól tudta, mivel járna az.

Pitonnak két állandó társa akadt a néma, gyógyulási szakaszában: Harry és Fawkes. A madár egyszer sem hagyta el a férfi oldalát, időről-időre feltrillázott és énekelt, és csak akkor repült ki néha az ablakon, hogy kinyújtóztassa a szárnyait, ha Harry is a szobában tartózkodott. Egyikük sem engedte, hogy idegenek lépjenek Piton közelébe, Harry és barátai állandóan őrködtek a férfi fölött, mivel Piton most több fenyegető levelet is kapott, mint Harry valaha, főként halálfalóktól, akik tudtak róla, hogy a férfi elárulta és becsapta imádott vezetőjüknek, és segített annak, aki végül megölte őt.

Ebben az időszakban Harry még közelebb került Hermionéhoz. Ron az idő nagyrészében az iskola újjáépítésén dolgozott, de a lány, amikor csak tudott, Harry mellett maradt. Sőt mi több, ő volt az egyetlen, aki egyszer sem kérdezte meg tőle, miért tölt annyi időt Piton eszméletlen teste mellett, miért vigyáz rá, olvas fel neki vagy csak Fawkest simogatva üldögél mellette. Ami jó is volt, mert Harry nem tudott őszinte választ adni. Bárki is tette fel a kérdést, hogy miért ül ott a professzor mellett, ő csak vállvonogatva megemlítette az emlékeket, dünnyögött valami áldozatról, aztán gyorsan a csodás nyári időjárásról kezdett beszélni. Néhány hét múlva a többiek elfogadták és békén hagyták. Hermione sosem kérdezte. Így Harry volt az, aki elsőként hozta fel a témát. Már júliusban jártak, az idő szép volt és meleg, Fawkes odakint röpködött, amikor Hermione megérkezett az apró kórházi szobába. Harry az ablak mellett ült, és hangosan olvasta a Prófétát.

– Szia! – mosolygott rá derűsen a lány. – Tessék, hoztam neked kávét, a professzornak pedig virágot. – Mindig hozott egy szál tigrisliliomot, amit egy apró vázában az ablakpárkányra tett. – Van valami változás?

– Köszönöm. – Harry hálás mosollyal fogadta a kávét. – És nem, továbbra sincs. De Miriam azt mondja, hogy Piton már jobban néz ki. Én semmi változást nem látok…– vallotta be bánatosan. – Te igen?

– Tényleg ezt mondta? – Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét, és közben leült a másik székre. Megnézte Piton, és vállat vont. – Őszintén? Nem látok. Talán csak bátorítani akart, tudod, hogy milyen.

– Mint egy kotlós tyúk, az idő nagy részében – nevetett fel Harry. – Ma le akarta vágni a hajamat.

– Hát, Harry, ami azt illeti… – Hermione szégyenlősen elvigyorodott.

– Mi az, még nem is olyan hosszú… – Harry beletúrt a kócos hajába, majd legyintett egyet. –Ugyan, jó ez.

Hermione csak nevetett és kinyitotta a könyvét. Harry vissza akart térni az újsághoz, de a szeme megakadt a lányon.

– Hermione… – kezdte bizonytalanul néhány pillanattal később.

– Hmm? – szólt a lány, aki fel sem pillantott.

– Miért nem kérdezted soha, hogy miért csinálom ezt… érte? – kérdezte halkan.

Hermione egy másodpercre megdermedt, aztán becsukta a könyvét és mogyoróbarna szemét a fiatalemberre emelte.

– Arra vártam, hogy te mondd el nekem. – Lágyan elmosolyodott. – Azt hiszem… azt hiszem, tudom, miért, de… ki kellett várnom, hogy te derítsd ki. Sikerült?

– Nem… nem tudom – ismerte be Harry. – Eleinte csak az emlékek miatt. Érez… Éreztem magamban, és nem tudtam magára hagyni őt tudván, hogy mi mindent tett értem, nem azután, amit anya iránt érzett. De aztán… – Harry elhallgatott, és nem tudta, hogyan fejezze ki magát – aztán az emlékek leülepedtek, és valami más vette át a helyét. Hermione, én azt hiszem… azt hiszem, törődöm vele.

– Úgy érted… – kezdte Hermione pont akkor, amikor Fawkes visszatért a helyiségbe. Leszállt a lány ölébe és lágy csipogásba kezdett.

– Nos, úgy értem, hogy sosem éreztem boldogabbnak magam, mint abban a pillanatban, amikor élve megpillantottam őt? – Harry inkább kérdezte, mintsem mondta mindezt. – Akkora megkönnyebbülés volt, mármint… láttam őt… _meghalni_. Aztán egyszer csak megint ott volt. És… és azóta csak fekszik itt. Nem tudom, Hermione, ez annyira zavaros.

– Ki fogod találni, Harry. A professzor hamarosan felébred, és akkor sokkal világosabban fogsz látni.

Két férfi robbant be a kórterembe, ami azonnal túlzsúfoltnak hatott. Az egyikük egy tekercset tartott Harry felé.

– Mr. Potter, én Robards auror vagyok, és azért jöttem, hogy őrizetbe vegyem Perselus Tobias Pitont. Letartóztatom őt a Sötét Nagyúrral való együttműködés, a Főnix Rendjének elárulása és Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore meggyilkolása végett. A mellékelt levélben maga is láthatja az ellene felhozott vádak teljes listáját.

– Hogy _mit_ akar tenni? – Harry felugrott a székéről, és belekiabált a nála majd’ kétszer nagyobb férfi képébe. – Ez nem lehet igaz!

– Biztosíthatom önt, Mr. Potter, hogy _igaz_. – Robards enyhén meghajolt felé, mielőtt a kollégájához fordult. – Segíts nekem.

– Ne merészeljen hozzáérni! – kiáltott Harry, miközben az aurorok és a professzor ágya közé lépett. – Maga a mágiaügyi miniszter garantálta, hogy Perselus Piton szabadlábon védekezhet, és nem kell fogdába vonulnia. Az óvadéka is rendezve lett. Nem megy innen sehova.

– A mágiaügyi miniszternek nincs fennhatósága egy bűnöző vagy egy gyilkos bebörtönzését illetően – jelentette ki határozottan az auror.

– A miniszter írta alá a határozatot, természetesen rendelkezik hatáskörrel…

– Nem, Mr. Potter, nem rendelkezik. Ez a férfi egy gyilkos, és át lesz szállítva oda, ahova tartozik. Az Azkabanba.

– Nem mondhatja komolyan! – ordította Harry, és kétségbeesetten pillantott Hermionéra, aki megpróbált kislisszolni a teremből, hogy segítséget szerezzen. – Ez a férfi beteg, nem zárhatja őt az _Azkabanba_! Itt kell maradnia!

– Sajnos, Mr. Potter, senki nem tudja, mikor fog magához térni, már, ha egyáltalán, de _pillanatnyilag_ őrizetbe vétel alatt áll. Nincs szüksége orvosi segítségre, csupán felügyelik az állapotát. Épp ezért _elszállítható_ oda, ahol lennie kell, nevezetesen a börtönbe.

– Magának elment az esze! Ezzel a logikával akár engem is letartóztathat, amiért megöltem Voldemortot! – Harry örömmel látta, hogy a név hallatán a két auror megremegett félelmében.

– Nincs értelme annak, amit mond, uram. Magával semmi dolgunk, csak Mr. Piton miatt vagyunk itt.

Harry tudta, hogy értelmetlenségeket beszél, csak időt próbált nyerni, amíg Hermione visszaér Kingsleyvel vagy az ügyvédekkel.

– Kifelé innen, mindketten! – mutatott az ajtóra. – Perselus Piton itt marad. Ez a férfi a védelmem alatt áll, ezt mindenki tudja. Kezeskedem érte, míg fel nem ébred, hogy saját maga tegye meg.

– _Ha_ felébred, Mr. Potter, _ha_! – mondta Robards ravaszkás mosollyal az arcán.

Harry már ott tartott, hogy kiátkozza a férfit, ám mielőtt a pálcájáért nyúlhatott volna, egy vörös folt suhant el mellette, és a következő, amit látott, hogy Fawkes a két aurorra rikolt, karmait a vörös aurortalárba vájja, vagy amit talál. Az aurorok a fejüket védték a karjukkal, mivel a főnixmadár éles csőre pont a fülük mellett csattogott.

Robards kábítóátkot küldött Fawkes felé, de elvétette, és az átok közvetlenül Harry mellett suhant el, annyira közel hozzá, hogy érezte a mágia melegségét. Az átok eltűnt a nyitott ablakon keresztül, ki tudja, végül mi állította meg. Harry eltérített egy kék fényt, amit neki szántak, közvetlenül azután, hogy védőpajzsot húzott fel Piton körül. Lefegyverző átkot szórt arra az aurorra, aki az egész beszélgetés alatt csendben maradt, és örömmel látta, hogy a férfi pálcája kiröppent a kezéből és a sarokban álló aprócska szekrény alá gurult.

Fawkes eközben visszavonult és a fejük fölött körözött.

– Potter, felettébb ajánlom, hogy hagyja abba a harcot, különben…

– Az egyikük már fegyvertelen, valóban úgy gondolja, hogy ez a megfelelő alkalom a fenyegetőzésre? – vágott vissza Harry vigyorogva.

– Hátrakötözött kézzel is el tudok bánni egy olyan fiúval, mint maga! – kacagott Robards.

– Nos, akkor lássuk! – Harry megragadta az alkalmat, és kiszórt egy néma és láthatatlan kötözőátkot.

 

– Miért védelmez egyáltalán egy ilyen gazfickót, mint ez? Mindent elárult, amiben valaha hitt. Mindenkit elárult, aki bízott benne! Ő egy hazug és gyilkos –gúnyolódott Robards, aki észre sem vette a lába köré tekeredő köteleket, melyek szorosan átfogták őt. Az auror elzuhant, ám még estében képes volt útnak indítani egy átkot Harry felé, amely ezúttal eltalálta az oldalán. Harry érezte, hogy meleg vér buggyan ki a vágásból, és hátratántorodott, neki Piton ágyának. Kezével belekapaszkodott valamibe, aminek nekitámaszkodhatott, és elsőként a tanára lábát találta meg. Amint megérintette a férfit, váratlan melegség támadt a testében, amit erős, szaggató fájdalom követett a fejében, de ezúttal egy pillanatot sem vesztegetett.

– Stupor! – kiáltotta, és pálcájával rámutatott a két férfira; a kábítóátok kiröppent a pálca hegyéből és mindkettejüket kiütötte.

– Ő egy _jó_ ember – morogta, miközben térdre ereszkedett, máris érezte, hogy a látása kezd elhomályosulni. Fawkes fölötte trillázott, éneke pedig visszaidézte a korábban érzékelt melegséget. Egyébként is, mi az ördög volt az? A gondolat hamarosan egész homályos lett, és az oldalát fogva a földre zuhant. Fawkes feje elsuhant az arca előtt, mielőtt a madár ismét lágy trillába kezdett, és Harry látása egyszeriben sokkal jobban kitisztult, majd úgy egy perccel később a fájdalom is alábbhagyott.

Amikor Fawkes abbahagyta az éneklését, Harry feltolta magát. Az inge még nedves volt és véres, de a vágás begyógyult; csak egy halvány fehér heg emlékeztette arra, ami az imént történt a kórteremben. A főnix csipogott párat, és Harry ránézett.

– Köszönöm, Fawkes. Újfent. – Aztán elvigyorodott. – Mellesleg szép munkát végeztél. – Harry gúnyos mosollyal nézett végig az ajtóban heverő két elkábított testen, akiknek különféle karcolásaik továbbra is enyhén véreztek.

Fawkes feldalolt, és nyakát Piton felé fordította. Harry pajzsa szétfoszlott, mialatt ő a földön feküdt, de a fiatalember tudta, hogy korábban semmi nem hatolt át rajta. Piton rendben volt.

– Ne aggódj, Fawkes, biztonságban van. Meg fogom védeni őt.

Fawkes egyenesen a szemébe nézett, és Harry egy pillanatra meglepődött. A madár sárga szeme abban a pillanatban Harry lelkébe látott, aztán a főnix oldalra döntötte a fejét és ismét csipogott.

– Igen, ez egy ígéret – válaszolta meg Harry a fel sem tett kérdést. A madár elfogadóan csiripelt, aztán fejét Harry zsebéhez hajtotta. – Mit… mit akarsz Fawkes? – kérdezte, amikor a főnix megismételte a mozdulatot. A zsebébe nyúlt, de semmi nem volt benne, csak az óra, amit Dumbledore adott neki a születésnapjára.

Fawkes boldogan felcsipogott.

– Mit szeretnél? Ezt? – Harry tanulmányozni kezdte az órát, de az most is olyan volt, mint máskor. Felnyitotta, ám mielőtt felfogta volna, amit látott, valaki megszólalt a helyiségben.

– Mr. Potter – mordult egy mély hang mögötte –, melyik istenséghez kellene imádkoznom, hogy végre megszabaduljak magától?

Piton mutatója az órán az „életveszélyben”-ről átugrott arra a feliratra, hogy „kórházban”.

– Pro… professzor? – Harry felugrott, de még mindig támolygott kissé. Kezével ismét támasztékot keresett, és Piton lábát találta meg. – Felébredt! – Harry elvigyorodott, a megkönnyebbülés és az öröm úgy csapott ár rajta, mint egy szökőár.

– Nyilvánvalóan – gúnyolódott a férfi, és Harry boldogan látta a megvető arckifejezését. – Az imént épp a becsületemet védte, Mr. Potter? – krákogta Piton felvont szemöldökkel, és fejével az eszméletlenül fekvő auror felé bökött. – Milyen figyelemre méltó. A világ kétség kívül nagyot változott a Sötét Nagyúr halála óta. Ugyanakkor, Mr. Potter, ragaszkodnom kell hozzá, hogy vegye le rólam a kezét, mivel erősen hiszem, hogy a Megmentő megátkozása nem tenne jót annak a rólam alkotott képnek, amit az imént védett, hadd tegyem hozzá, felettébb vehemensen.

– Elnézést, uram! – felelte Harry, és Piton lába helyett az ágyba kapaszkodott. Fawkes a paplanra ugrott és felsétált rajta Piton hasához. Szorosan maga alá húzta a szárnyait, és elfészkelte magát a tanáron. – Hogy érzi magát? – Harry egy pohár vizet nyújtott Pitonnak, aki enyhe főhajtással elfogadta.

– A körülményekhez képest elviselhetően. – Piton halkan felsóhajtott. – Három dolgot magyarázzon meg nekem, Mr. Potter, ha lenne oly kedves. Egy: miért érezte szükségét annak, hogy megtámadjon egy aurort? Kettő: mi a bánatért merő vér _már megint_? És három: mi a fészkes fenéért ül rajtam egy _madár_?

o.O.o

Ismét jelen volt a teljes Wizengamot, de Perselus nem is számított másra. Az egyik odakint őrködő auror intett neki, hogy lépjen a tárgyalóterem közepén álló székhez. Leült, és egyből megérezte, hogy Potter mögötte áll. Valójában nem a fiút érzékelte, hanem a varázserejét, amely mintha simogatta volna őt minden alkalommal, amikor elég közel álltak egymáshoz. Nem akart tudomást venni arról, hogy Potter varázsereje cirógatja őt, már ha létezett egyáltalán ilyesmi. Amióta megérezte, ahogy a meleg mágia simogatja őt a kórházban, amikor felébredt a két eszméletlen auror, a véres ruhájú fiú és egy halhatatlan, lobbanékony pulykatársaságában, kényelmetlenül érezte magát Potter közelségében. Rejtély maradt, hogy Potter tisztában volt-e ezzel körülménnyel; Perselus nem kérdezte, túlságosan félt a választól.

– Azért gyűltünk ma össze – állt fel Kingsley Shacklebolt a székéből –, hogy kihirdessük az ítéletet a varázsvilág kontra Perselus Tobias Piton ügyben. Mr. Piton elleni vádak a következők: a varázsvilág ellen elkövetett árulás, összeesküvés Voldemort Nagyúrral, bűnrészesség Voldemort Nagyúr bűncselekményeiben, igazgatóként a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola diákjainak veszélyeztetése és kínzása, beszivárgása Főnix Rendjébe, és kémkedés az említett szervezet ellen, és végül Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore előre kitervelt meggyilkolása.

Perselus összeszorult gyomorral hallgatta a listát, ami az évek soránelkövetettösszes borzasztó bűntettettekintve rendkívül rövidnek tűnt. Potter megragadta a vállát, neki pedig nem volt ereje elküldeni a fiút. Örömmel fogadta a bensőjében szétterjedő melegséget, mégha később meg is fogja bánni.

– A varázsvilág ellen elkövetett árulás bűntettének vádja tekintetében – szólalt meg a miniszter – a Wizengamot megállapította, hogy Mister Piton… – Perselus hallotta, ahogy Potter mély levegőt vesz a háta mögött – _nem bűnös_. – A levegő, amit Potter kieresztett, súrolta Piton fülét, és a férfi valamiért gyengéd cirógatásnak érezte. – Voldemort Nagyúrral való összeesküvés vádjában: _nem bűnös_. Voldemort Nagyúr bűncselekményeiben való bűnrészesség vádjában: _nem bűnös_. Igazgatóként a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola diákjainak veszélyeztetése és kínzása vádjában: _nem bűnös_. A Főnix Rendjébe való beszivárgás és a szervezet elleni kémkedés vádjában: _nem bűnös_. – Kingsley felnézett a tekercsről, amit olvasott, és pillantásával a bájitalmester tekintetét kereste. Amikor a két fekete szempár találkozott a tárgyalótermen keresztül, Perselus csupán sajnálatot látott a másikéban. Kingsley mély hangja halkabban csendült fel. –Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore előre kitervelt meggyilkolásának vádjában… – Abban az egy másodperc hosszúságú tétovázásban Perselus rengeteg dolgot tapasztalt egyidejűleg. Kingsley nagyot nyelt, ádámcsutkája láthatóan mozgott fel s alá a fekete bőre alatt; Potter megfeszült, szorítása még erősebbé vált a professzor vállán; a tárgyalóterem szinte vibrált a feszült várakozástól. Perselus csupán ürességet érzett. Tudta, mi fog történni. Lehunyta a szemét és várta azt az egy szót: –… Perselus Pitont… _bűnösnek_ találta.

Moraj zúdult végig a termen, és egy másodpercre annyira hangossá vált, hogy Perselus nem hallotta a miniszter hangját, aki megpróbálta folytatni a beszédét, bár hiábavalóan. Hirtelen egy másik suttogó hang csendült fel, de sokkal közelebbről és tapintatosabban.

– Ha az Azkabanba akarják küldeni, készüljön – mormolta Potter a füle mellett. – Fawkes biztonságos helyre viszi.

– Potter! – mordult fel Perselus olyan halkan, hogy senki ne hallhassa őt. De mást nem mondhatott, mert Kingsley háromszor lecsapott a kalapácsával, és a bíróság ismét elnémult.

– Nem engedhetem, hogy többet szenvedjen – suttogta szinte hangtalanul Potter, mielőtt Kingsley újból beszélni kezdett.

Perselus szorosan markolta a szék karfáját. Nem engedhette, hogy Potter bármilyen ostobaságot is műveljen. Nem azért áldozta életének több mint felét arra, hogy végül átvegye a helyét az Azkabanban. Félig hátrafordult Potter felé, aki csak megköszörülte a torkát, miközben ujjait Perselusba fúrta.

– A legújabb fejlemények tükrében azonban kiderült, hogy Albus Dumbledore halálos betegségét egyVoldemort Nagyúr által elhelyezett átok okozta, és tudva, hogy Mister Piton közbeavatkozása meghosszabbította az áldozat életét, valamintszámos gyógyító kijelentette, hogy Albus Dumbledore-nak a halála idején már csupán napjai voltak hátra, annyira kínozta őt az önként elfogyasztott méreg, ezennel Perselus Tobias Pitont ezer galleon pénzbírságra ítéljük, melyet egy bármilyen általa kiválasztott jótékonysági alapítványnak kell megfizetnie, valamint hat havi háziőrizetre ítélem. Ezidő alatt csak korlátozott mértékben varázsolhat. Három hónap elteltével feltételes szabadlábra helyezhető abban az esetben, ha beleegyezik, hogy betartja mind a varázs, mind a mugli törvényeket, néhány kivételtől eltekintve melyeket a pártfogó tiszt vizsgál, tartózkodik mindenféle mágikus és mágiamentes drog, alkohol és bájital használatától. A hat hónapos háziőrizet alatt Perselus Piton köteles hetente jelentkezni a pártfogó tisztnél, valamint munkát találni. A körülmények ismeretében, abban az esetben, ha Mr. Piton két hét alatt nem talál megfelelő munkahelyet, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium hajlandó segíteni – fejezte be Kingsley, majd feltekerte a papiruszt és leült.

Perselus moccanni sem tudott a döbbenettől. Ez minden?

– Ez… ez nem rossz. Igaz? – kérdezte Potter bizonytalanul.

_Nem rossz_? – gondolta Perselus. Hogy lehet Potter ennyire idióta; ez meg sem közelíti azt, amit igazából megérdemelt. Hat hónap háziőrizet? Az még nem is gond, ha megengedik neki, hogy főzzön néhány bájitalt a Szent Mungo részére vagy eladásra. A bájitalkészítéshez nincs szükség varázslatra. Még azt az ezer galleon pénzbüntetést is tudja állni abból a megtakarításból, amit Roxfortban eltöltött tizenhét évnyi munkaviszony során félretett.

Amikor Perselus felállt, Fawkes egy lángcsóva közepette eltűnt. Shacklebolt lejött az emelvényről és elindult feléjük. Mosolyogva vette Perselus kezét a sajátjába, majd kezet rázott vele.

– Gratulálok, Perselus – mondta. – Még hat hónap és szabad ember leszel.

– Köszönöm, Kingsley. – Perselus hálásan biccentett a fekete bőrű férfi felé, aki csak nevetett.

– Ne nekem köszönd, Perselus, az egész Harry érdeme – válaszolta, és a vigyorgó fiú felé fordult. – Ez jó kis ügy volt. Nagyszerű munkát végeztél Miss. Grangerrel, ahogy az ügyvédek is remekeltek.

Perselus a szemét forgatta erre, de továbbra is elismerően nézett Potterra. Mielőtt azonban bármit is mondhatott volna, noha még abban sem volt biztos, hogy akar-e egyáltalán mondani valamit, Kingsley suttogásra váltott, és morgott valamit a fiúnak.

– Tüntesd el az embereidet a Minisztériumból, mielőtt észreveszik őket. Jobb szeretném, ha nem lenne több ügyem veled, Harry.

– Tudsz róluk? – súgta vissza elképedve Harry. Perselus csaknem elájult. Ha a fiút letartóztatják, miután őt szinte tisztázták, Potter után _menne_ , hogy puszta kézzel ölje meg.

– Nem tudom, hol vannak, vagy hogy mi volt a terved, de abban biztos voltam, hogy tervezel valamit. Nevezd auror ösztönnek. – Rákacsintott a fiúra, majd visszafordult Perselushoz.

– Úgy hiszem, bőven itt az ideje, hogy ezt visszaadjam neked. – Kingsley belenyúlt a zsebébe, és előhúzott egy fekete pálcát. Megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el Perselus ajkát, amint a kezébe vette a pálcáját. Érezte, ahogy a fa felmelegszik az érintésére, és egy másodpercre ezüstös fény szökött ki a hegyéből, hogy egy pillanat múlva kihunyjon.

Már épp meg akarta köszönni Kingsleynek mindazt, amit érte tett, amikor a férfi felemelte a kezét.

– Ne! – mormolta bűnbánóan. – Nekem kellene köszönetet mondanom feléd, Perselus Piton. Nélküled elbuktunk volna, és azért is elnézést kell kérnem, hogy valaha is kételkedtem a hűségedben. A minisztérium nevében köszönjük a segítségedet, Perselus. Elintézem, hogy a házi őrizeted a lehető legkényelmesebb legyen. És természetesen, amint lejár a hat hónap, megkapod a Merlin-díjat.

– Kingsley, már így is eleget tettél – rázta a fejét Perselus.

– Nem, Perselus, én csupán annyit tettem, hogy a tárgyalásig távoltartottalak az Azkabanból. Mind tudjuk, hogy ott egy héten belül meghaltál volna. Minden más… – Ismét Potterra nézett, aki enyhén elpirult. – Most mennem kell; a pártfogó tiszteddel még ki kell dolgoznunk a háziőrizeted részleteit. Az első három hónap során ő lesz a kapcsolatod a világgal. Ne aggódj, kedvelni fogod őt. Nem beszél sokat. – Kingsley rákacsintott, mielőtt megfordult és elsétált.

Hangos, sistergő hang hallatszott, és Perselus körülnézett, pálcája máris a kezében volt, hogy lássa, hogy legkevésbé kedvelt, égő pulykája tért vissza. A madár cipelt valamit a karmai között, valami tarsolyszerűt, a csőrében pedig egy kártya volt. Kingsley asztalán szállt le, lepottyantotta az erszényt, aztán visszaugrott a levegőbe. A kártyát Perselus előtt ejtette le, ami pontosan a professzor tenyerébe érkezett. Ezután a madárnak még volt mersze Perselus vállára ereszkedni.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte Kingsley, miközben kinyitotta az erszényt. Jókora arany galleonok gurultak ki a barna tarsolyból, megadva neki a választ.

– Potter! – csattant fel Perselus a fiúra nézve. – Nincs szükségem a pénz…

– Nem az én művem, professzor – jelentette ki azonnal a fiú, és ugyanolyan meghökkenve nézett a tárcára, mint a miniszter.

– Itt egy jel – mutatott rá Kingsley egy fekete pecsétre az erszényen. Egy szám és egy jelzés. 787 és… igen, halvány, de azt hiszem, ez a Gringotts jele. Igen, ez biztosan egy G, és azt hiszem, ez itt egy kobold.

– A 787-es nem az én széfem – jelentette ki Perselus, és továbbra is gyanakodva meredt a fiúra.

– Az enyém sem – tette hozzá tétovázás nélkül Potter.

– Akkor kié, Mr. Potter? Talán az egyik barátjáé? – kérdezte gúnyosan Perselus.

– Nem sértésből, uram, de egyetlen barátom sem lenne képes, _vagy_ hajlandó fizetni ekkora összeget.

– Tudod, mennyi van itt, Harry? – tudakolta Kingsley összevont szemöldökkel.

– Nyilvánvalóan – sóhajtott Perselus, és összecsípte a bőrt az orrnyergén – pontosan ezer galleon lesz. A bírság, amit meg kell fizetnem.

– Ki kell deríteni, hogy honnan van – állította Kingsley. – Percy, megtennéd, hogy…

– Igen, miniszter úr, már el is kezdtem a kutatást. A 787 egy nagyon régi széf, és a regisztráció…Ó!.

– Mi az, fiú? – nógatta Perselus a Weasley fiút. Az a nyavalyás főnix, aki megmentette az életét, ott énekelt a vállán. A főnix, ami a pénzt és a kártyát hozta. A főnix, aki ahhoz az emberhez tartozott, aki… Ó, _valóban_.

– Mi az? – sziszegte lassan Potter.

– Csak a monogram van meg, de… A. P. W. B. D. – Percy felnézett. – Csak egyetlen emberről hallottam, akinek ez volt a monogramja.

– Ahogy mi is – mondta Kingsley, miközben körülnézett a megdöbbent tárgyalóteremben.

– Azt állítják, hogy _Dumbledore_ fizeti ki az ő büntetését? – kérdezte egy boszorkány valahonnan a teremből, de Perselus meg sem hallotta. – Hogy lehetséges ez egyáltalán?

Az emberek keresztül-kasul kiabáltak egymásnak a teremben, de a férfi egy szót sem hallott. A kezében tartott kártyát figyelte. Igazából egy kép volt, nem is kártya, egy szép fa és kőház valahol Skóciában, közvetlenül egy sziklaszirt mellett. A zöld fű lágy táncot lejtett a   
szellőben, miközben a fehér kerítés mögötti vadvirágok barátságosan integettek Perselusnak.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte halkan Potter, és Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy ugyanolyan halkan válaszol.

– Otthon.

Megfordította a képet és két rövid sort fedezett fel, apró szálkás kézírással. Ez állt rajta:

_Köszönöm, Perselus._  
Tudod, hol találod a kulcsot.  
Albus 

Perselusnak bele kellett kapaszkodni a fiúba, hogy állva maradjon, és Potter támogatta őt, míg alábbhagyott a remegés. A vigasz, amit azok a szavak sugároztak, abban a pillanatban sokkal többet jelentettek Perselus számára, mint bármi más. Felőle akár az Azkabanban is lehetne, amíg abba az Albustól jövő két szóba kapaszkodhat. Ez a néhány mondat olyan érzéssel töltötte el, mintha amnesztiában részesült volna, méghozzá attól az embertől, akit meg kellett ölnie, épp ezért sokkal nagyobb jelentőséggel bírt, mint amit egy bírósági ítélet valaha kimondhatott. Mert nem számít, mit hitt a Wizengamot, Potter, vagy bárki más, ő _bűnös_ volt. Lényegtelen, milyen körülmények között, megölt egy embert, _az egyetlen barátját_ , és a lelkiismeret-furdalás apránként felemésztette őt. De ez a pár sor talán segíthet változtatni rajta.

– Megbocsátott – suttogta zsibbadtan az egyetlen embernek, aki hallhatta és megérthette őt. Lenézett, bele az őt áthatóan figyelő zöld szempárba. – Mondja – parancsolta Perselus érzelmektől rekedt hangon –, mondja, hogy ez nem a maga gondosan kiagyalt terve.

– Nem az. – A fiú elmosolyodott, és Perselus engedte, hogy a melegség szétáradjon a bensőjében. – Ő az. Örökké ő. – Potter megpróbált kihalászni valamit a zsebéből. Egy arany zsebóra volt, melybe vonalakat és íves motívumokat véstek. – Ez az ő műve, maga is tudja. Jegyzeteket és jeleket hagy maga után, és senki nem tudja, mi más derülhet még ki. – Ezt a tizenhetedik születésnapomra adta nekem. Ezt is Fawkes hozta. Vessen rá egy pillantást. – A fiú Perselus reszkető kezébe ejtette az órát.

– Nem minden az, aminek látszik? – Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Nyissa ki! Meglátja, mire gondolt.

– És miért van külön mutatóm nekem is? – kérdezte a férfi meghökkent hangon egy pillanattal később. Miért volt ő is ott Granger, Weasley, Lupin és Black mellett? Azok mellett, akiket Potter a legjobban szeretett?

– Ezen a módon jelezte, hogy bízzam önben. Hogy higgyek magában. Ezért álltak ki maga mellett. Az emlékeket lehet manipulálni, de ez, ez volt a bizonyíték. – Potter felsóhajtott. – Mindenki tudja, hogy megbocsátott önnek, magát kivéve, uram. – A bűntudat nem engedi felfogni. De most, most itt a bizonyítéka rá.

Perselus egy másodpercig legszívesebben magához ölelte volna a fiút a szelíd szavakért és a kedves szeme miatt. Ám helyette csupán bólintott, majd kihúzta magát. Visszaadta a zsebórát és Kingsleyre nézett, hogy meghallgassa a további közleményeket.

– Nos, úgy tűnik, a kiszabott bírság kiegyenlítésre került – mosolygott rá Shacklebolt. – Mely alapítvány részére szeretnéd…

– A Roxfortnak – jelentette ki Perselus, még mielőtt a miniszter akár befejezhette volna a mondatot.

– Természetesen – bólintott rá Kingsley. – Minerva örülni fog, ha meghallja. Varázslók, boszorkányok, a tárgyalást ezennel berekesztem – közölte, és lecsapott a kalapácsával.

o.O.o

Az eső igazi felfrissülésnek hatott az émelyítő nyári hőség után, ami azon a héten Londont sújtotta, és Perselus vett néhány mély lélegzetet, amit lassan fújt ki. A minisztérium épülete előtt álltak, Potter csupán néhány méterrel távolabb, és szótlanul várt valamire. Fawkes eltűnt, és Perselus először azt remélte, örökre szól, ám hamarosan azt vette észre, hogy hiányzik a melegség a válláról, ahogy az időről időre felhangzó trillázás is.

– Van kedve sétálni egyet, Mr. Potter?

A fiú felnézett a sötét égboltra, és a súlyos esőcseppek gyorsak beterítették a szemüvegét. Valahol a távolban mennydörgés hallatszott, mire Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Miért ne?

Egymás mellett lépdeltek, közelebb, mint Perselus általában elfogadottnak tartotta, és tekintettel arra, hogy Potter volt az, aki mellette sétál, ezt akár meghitt közelségnek is lehetett volna nevezni.

– És most mihez fog kezdeni? – kérdezte a fiút, aki látszólag elveszett a gondolataiban.

– Visszamegyek segíteni az iskola újjáépítésében. Minerva szerint áprilisra teljesen elkészülhetünk. Valószínűleg az ottlétem alatt be is fejezem az utolsó évemet. Le kell tennem a RAVASZ-okat, ha auror akarok lenni. És mi a helyzet magával?

– Valószínűleg saját vállalkozásba kezdek, már amennyiben az a pártfogó tisztemnek is elfogadható lesz – felelte szarkasztikus gúnnyal Perselus. – Addig pedig úgy hiszem, otthon leszek.

– Meg… Megnézhetem? – Perselus egy pillanatig úgy hitte, Potter nem így akarta befejezni a mondatot. A zsebébe nyúlt, és elővette a képet, majd megmutatta Potternek. – Olyan… ismerősnek tűnik – reagált a képre bizonytalanul a fiú, aztán két ujjal masszírozni kezdte a halántékát.

– Fejfájás?

– Uh… igen.

Perselus beletúrt a másik zsebébe. A fejfájások állandó társul szolgáltak számára is, de tudta, hogyan kezelje azokat. 

– Igya ezt meg – tanácsolta, és egy apró fiolát tartott a griffendéles felé, aki felvonta ugyan a szemöldökét, de elvette, és egyetlen húzással eltüntette a bájitalt.

– Mindig hord magával bájitalokat, vagy csak szerencsés vagyok? – vigyorodott el Potter.

– Attól tartok, a szerencsés nem az a jelző, amivel leírnám ezt a napot –gúnyolódott finoman Perselus. – Nem a varázsvilág megmentője az egyetlen, aki fejfájásoktól szenved. Ez elég átlagos probléma, Mr. Potter.

– Ne mondja, hogy az olyan földi bajok, mint a fejfájás, önnek akár közelébe is juthatnak, uram. – Perselus megtorpant, nem akart hinni a fülének. Jól hallotta? Potter tényleg ugratja őt? Milyen borzasztó dolog történt a világgal?

– Az álmatlanság, ha nem kezelik, elég gyötrő fejfájáshoz vezethet, ezért állandó szükség van az elérhető gyógymódra – felelte Perselus könnyed hangsúllyal, és fejét enyhén jobbra billentve tanulmányozta a fiút. Sokat nőtt ezalatt a nyár alatt, és nem csak külsőleg.

– Tudnék… segíteni – dadogta Potter, és fénylő, zöld szemét elkapta Perselus átható tekintete elől.

– És milyen módon szeretne segíteni az álmatlanságomon? – Perselus elmosolyodott, amikor kellemes pirulás kúszott fel Potter nyakán.

– Úgy értem… khm… Ha valaha szeretne beszélgetni valakivel… Tudja, hol talál.

– Mint talán emlékszik, az elkövetkező néhány hónap során nem túl gyakran fogom elhagyni a házam. Attól tartok, ez a háziőrizet egyik hátrányos velejárója.

– Még mindig küldhet baglyot. – Potter immár pimaszul vigyorgott. A pirulás tovatűnt.

– Így akar nem túl finoman arra kérni, hogy levelezés útján barátkozzunk, Mr. Potter?

– Levelezve, vagy másképp, de… jó lenne, uram.

Perselusnak úgy kellett elfojtani a nevetését. Ő és _James Potter_ fia, mint barátok. Micsoda őrültség!

– Mr. Potter, ha tisztában van vele, hogy egy sárkányt nem tud megszelídíteni, miért próbálkozik vele? Olykor el kell fogadnunk, hogy néhány dolog lehetetlen.

Potter elvigyorodott. Ázott talárjában, vizes, koromfekete, fejére tapadt, mégis kócos kinézetű hajával, miközben esőcseppek gördülnek végig az arcán, le a rózsás ajkára, a Potter fiú rávigyorgott. Ez általában felbőszítette Perselust, ma mégsem. A mai nap… más volt.

– Elfelejti, hogy engem gyakorlatilag Hagrid nevelt – hangsúlyozta Potter, és csábító vigyora picit sem hagyott alább Perselus intenzív tekintetének súlya alatt. – És én a lehetetlenben élek.

– És könyörgöm, azt is elárulná, hogy mit akar ezzel? – kérdezte nyílt kíváncsisággal Perselus, miközben újból elindult.

Potter vállat vont, és visszaadta neki a képet.

– Mellesleg szép hely.

Perselus egy pillanatra elakadt.

– Köszönöm – mondta halkan, szemét szilárdan a körülöttük járó idegenekre szegezve, hogy ne nézzen a fiúra.

Érzékelte Potter tétovázását is, hogy a fiú nem tudta biztosra, vajon a dicséretet köszönte meg, vagy, hogy megvédte őt az Azkabantól. Ő sem segített tisztázni, mivel maga sem tudta. Zavarodottságot érzett. Éveken át muszáj volt utálnia a fiút; éveken keresztül egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Ötödéve után már nem, ott valami megváltozott. Valami más lett.

Fejfájása azzal fenyegette, hogy visszatér, úgyhogy félresöpörte ezt a gondolatot. Potter őt figyelte.

– Csak örülök, hogy segíthettem – vonta meg a vállát ismét. – Maga is sokszor kisegített; nem szeretek senki adósa lenni.

– Azt gondolta, hogy… – Potter nagyobb idióta, mint Perselus valaha gondolta, ha ezért segített. – Semmivel nem tartozott, Mr. Potter, egy hatalmas és szörnyű tévedésért fizettem, amit akkor követtem el, amikor maga még csecsemő volt.

– Nézze, professzor – Potter megállt, és megfogta Perselus karját, hogy őt is megállásra késztesse. Esdeklő zöld szempár fúrta be magát a feketébe. – Hagyhatjuk… hagyhatnánk ezt az egészet magunk mögött? Mindent? Túléltünk egy háborút, ami már önmagában is csoda. Nem mondom, hogy hunyjunk szemet _fölötte_ , csak… elfelejthetjük az összes rossz dolgot? Mint a gyűlöletet és a bűntudatot. Elfeledhetnénk azokat?

Volt valami abban a zöld tekintetben, valami kimondatlan, és Perselus úgy érezte, tudnia kellene, mit akart mondani, azokkal a kimondatlan szavakkal. De nem ismerte fel őket.

– Úgy érzem, én máris túl sokat felejtettem, maga nem, Mr. Potter? Néha szétnézek magam körül, és azt érzem… valami hiányzik. Valamiféleélmény, ami elmúlt, egy szó, amit ki akartam mondani, de nem jön a nyelvemre… egy emlék, amit dédelgetni akartam, de nem jut eszembe. – A szorítás tovább erősödött a karján. – Valamilyen oknál fogva nem szeretek feledni, Mr. Potter. Az elfogadás ugyanakkor valami más, azt megpróbálhatom.

– Elfogadás? – kérdezte Pottertett és egy lépést a másik férfi felé.

– Igen, elfogadás. Elfogadni, amit tettem, és együtt élni vele. Elfogadni, amit el kellett viselnünk, és túlélnünk. Mr. Potter, nem tudom megígérni, hogy elfelejtem, miért utáltam magát a múltban, de megígérem, hogy megpróbálom elfogadni önt, azt, aki a jövőben lesz.

– Úgy hiszem… – gondolkodott Potter hangosan –, én máris elfogadtam a tényt, hogy maga egy fekete talárba burkolt gúnyos, szarkasztikus, szellemes rejtély. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy azzal együtt tudok élni.

Perselus felhorkant, és váratlan késztetés fogta el, hogy vagy megüsse, vagy összecsókolja a fiút. A felismerés úgy sújtott le rá, akár egy kalapács, vagy talán a fejfájás, ami a felbukkanásával fenyegetett, majd úgy bukkant a felszínre, mintha több millió élest kést szúrtak volna az agyába.

Kihúzta a karját Potter kezéből, csakhogy ő nyúljon a fiú felé.

– Úgy érzem, ideje búcsút vennünk.

Potter keze hideg és nedves volt az esőtől, mégis meleg remegés futott át Perselus egész testén, amint összeért a kezük. Rövid kézfogás volt, csak egy másodperccel hosszabb az átlagosnál.

Elfordult és intett egyet, miközben halk „Potter”-rel az ajkán elköszönt.

– Piton professzor – érkezett a válasz, és Perselus tudta, a fiú ismét vigyorog.

Kísértést érezve, hogy még egyszer lássa azt az izgató vigyort, megállt, és félig visszafordult. Igen, Potter _vigyorgott_ pont úgy, ahogy Perselus számított rá. Engedte, hogy a saját ajka lemásolja ezt az ingerlő gesztust, mielőtt elgondolkodva ismételte:

– _Professzor_ … az ilyen formaságok… sosem illettek magához, Potter.

A vigyor még szélesebb lett.

– Akkor viszlát, Perselus.

– Talán, Potter. _Talán_ … – Biccentett, majd eltűnt.

A szél vadul fújt, a tenger egyenesen a szirtek alatt hullámzott. Nekicsapódtak a kőfalnak, hangos, tomboló zajjal, de Perselus számára nyugtatóan hatott. Végre otthon volt.

Ismét előhalászta a fényképet, és megnézte a fotót, majd tekintetével a valóságot kezdte fürkészni. Igen, az sokkal jobb volt, még ha most viharos és sötét képet is festett. Megfordította a papírlapot, hogy megpillantsa az apró utószót a kép bal alsó sarkánál.

Csak egy sor, ugyanazzal az apró szálkás betűkkel, melyeket oly jól ismert.

Ui.: Ne felejts el emlékezni.

– _Tudom_ , Albus – suttogva elkeseredve a papírosnak, míg másik kezével a talárja alatt hordott apró aranygyűrűt markolászta. – Tudom, hogy emlékeznem kell valamire. De _mire_? És _hogyan_? – Felnyögött, amikor a fejfájása még tovább erősödött. Eltette a fotót, és elindult a ház felé.

– És mi a fészkes fenéért kell folyton ennyire rejtélyesnek lenned? – Perselus felbőszülten sóhajtott magának. Vagy talán a fehér kerítésen ücsörgő főnixnek.

**Author's Note:**

> * Iftahhh yaaa sssssimmsssssimm – Vagyis Iftah ya Simsin, a „Szezám tárulj!” arab nyelven
> 
>  
> 
> Nos, íme az első fejezete a legújabb fordításomnak. Hogy tetszik a kezdet? A véleményeket talán még szívesebben fogadom, mint eddig. Nyugodtan írjátok meg, mit gondoltok, vagy ha kérdésetek van. A történet írója magyar, aki angol nyelven ír, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy tud válaszolni a kérdéseitekre.


End file.
